Brief Encounter
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: Can anything good come from a mix-up? Lakers Superstar Troy Bolton and singer extraordinaire Gabriella Montez in a brief encounter. Can it lead to more? T
1. The Terminal

Brief Encounter

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **This is a work of fiction. Please be aware I do not know the layout of LAX airport, this is just my imagination. I thought of Holly when I was writing part of this. Thanks to Kristen for reviewing my humble attempts and pointing out my glaring mistakes lol.

**

* * *

The Terminal**

The plane landed half an hour late but not a minute too soon for one of its passengers. The flight from New York had been delayed due to a technical problem that was soon rectified. Apart from that, the flight had been uneventful. Troy couldn't wait to get home and into his bed in his darkened bedroom. The headache he had, had got steadily worse during the flight, making him go quiet and withdrawn. It didn't help that his teammates were laughing and joking, on a high after beating the New York Knicks. His best friend Chad sat beside him, still talking non-stop to the other players and hadn't noticed anything amiss with his best friend.

"Dude, that final layup was sweet," Chad gushed, replaying the game in his mind. Troy just nodded, hoping he'd shut up.

Upon landing they made their way through the arrivals gate, passing control without a hitch. Troy could hear the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles International Airport's main concourse before he even turned the corner.

"_I've got a pounding headache and the noise in here isn't helping at all." _Troy thought as he entered the terminal. Los Angeles Airport was buzzing. Suddenly lights started flashing in his eyes from the cameras that were clicking away madly, the paparazzi plying him with their dumb questions.

"Was it a good game Troy?"

"Is it true the Knicks are making a move for you?"

"Is it true you've been dropped from the team?"

Troy ignored them all. Chad chugged up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Troy half turned to acknowledge him. Chad finally noticed how pale Troy was under his tan but didn't comment on it. He just looked concerned.

"Want me to get the bags?" He asked. Troy nodded. All he wanted was his bed and complete darkness. Taking that knock yesterday didn't help any. Troy nodded goodbye to his teammates and made his way through his fellow travellers, dodging trolleys laden with cases and holdalls, past a family with two screaming kids.

"_God that's all I need," _he groaned. A disembodied voice came over the public address system announcing the departure of a flight that caused a sudden surge of people rushing past him on their way to the correct departure gate. The paparazzi were still trailing him, asking their dumb questions and pointing their cameras in his face, trying to get their money-shot. He just kept his head down, weaving his way towards the entrance to the car park.

Chad grabbed his and Troy's holdall from the carousel and followed in his friend's wake to the car park. Troy was just opening the car door as Chad caught up with him. Troy popped the boot then got into the passenger seat. Chad threw the luggage in the trunk and snapped the lid shut. He slipped into the driver's seat.

"Guess I'm driving?" He queried. Troy just nodded. The pain was such that he couldn't bear to talk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chad asked with concern, pulling the seat belt on at the same time.

"I will be when I get some Tylenol and sleep for a while." Troy assured him wanly.

"Why the hell do the paps follow me for god's sake?" He groaned. Chad smiled.

"You're Golden Balls." Troy looked at him aghast.

"I'm WHAT?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Golden Balls. You know, the equivalent in basketball as Beckham is in English football. That's his nickname and it looks like it's yours too." Chad explained with a smirk.

"Just get me home." Troy said resignedly. Chad put the car in gear and shot out of the car park.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she stepped off the plane, happy that the video shoot had gone well. The new single was due out in a month and Steve had promised that the video would be ready to accompany it over the networks. She had a couple of photo-shoots lined up over the next seven days then maybe she could grab some 'me' time. She felt tired but entirely satisfied with the outcome of her trip. It would be good to chill for a few days, catch up with her Mom and Dad and her friends, maybe even visit that new club that Taylor kept raving about.

She was smiling as she entered the terminal but it quickly turned to dismay as the paparazzi appeared from nowhere. The flash of lights startled her, the barrage of cameras snapping constantly at her. The questions were the worst.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful. Smile for me." Creepy. _"What am I? A puppet?"_

"Gabriella, how is your new album coming along?"

"When will it be released?"

"Is it true you've broken up with Ryan?"

"_Whew! That's random. I've never been out with Ryan." _She thought the ready smile replaced by a cautious look. She kept her head down, walking steadily to the carousel to retrieve her luggage. Sometimes it paid to be one of the last off the flight. There was no need to hang around hunting for your baggage as there were only a few scattered bags left including her Louis Vuitton travel bag. Gabriella snagged a deserted trolley cart and placed her bag on it. After throwing her jacket over the top of her travel bag and hitching up her shoulder bag she made her way out of the terminal. Her driver, Marcus, suddenly appeared at her shoulder and took over pushing the trolley to the waiting car.

"Good trip?" He asked.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Gabriella replied with a smile. "Although New York can be tiring, it was worth it."

Marcus stored her luggage in the boot and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Thank you. It's good to be back." She stated, stepping into the backseat. The smoked-glass windows afforded her some privacy from the following paparazzi. Marcus slid into the drivers' seat; he glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Home?" He asked.

"Home." She sighed nodding.

* * *

Taylor lay on the sofa flicking through the daytime soaps and various chat shows.

"Hi, I'm home." Gabriella shouted as she entered the apartment, throwing her keys on the hall table and leaving her luggage in the hallway.

"Hi Gabs. How was the trip? Successful?" Taylor replied, getting up from the sofa to hug her best friend.

"Yeah, it was great. The video looks really good and fits perfectly with the song. I'm very pleased. You really should have come with me, we could have had a fabulous shopping spree." Gabriella answered, sinking down onto the sofa.

"I wish." Taylor laughed. "I can just see Doctor Marriott letting me miss my shift to go on a jaunt with you."

"How come you're home now?" Gabriella asked.

"I pulled a double shift yesterday. Nat's little boy had his first parents' evening so I said I'd cover for her. She's covering for me today so I can catch up on my sleep." Taylor explained.

"So have you had any?" Gabriella asked, concerned for her kind-hearted friend.

"Yeah, I managed a few hours but if I sleep too long, you know I get a muggy head." Taylor replied smiling at her friend's concern.

"Fancy going out for dinner? My treat." Suggested Gabriella.

"Sure, I'm game." Replied Taylor smiling, "I'm not on duty until 9am tomorrow."

Gabriella yawned. "I think I could do with a cat nap myself. Don't let me sleep too long." She said rising from the sofa. She hugged Taylor once more and headed for her bedroom. She changed into her PJ's and remembering her luggage, went to get it, leaving it just inside her spacious bedroom. She climbed willingly into bed, snuggling under her duvet.

"_It's good to be home."_ She sighed.

* * *

Taylor woke her up three hours later.

"Hey Gabs, still on for dinner?" Taylor queried.

"Hmm! Yeah, sure Tay. Give me a minute to come round and then I'll grab a shower to help me wake up." Gabriella groaned, coming out of the mists of sleep. Half an hour later Gabriella entered the lounge wearing a pair of designer jeans and an electric blue top with a light coating of make-up and her usual lip frosting, Her dark brunette hair was piled up in a messy bun, odd strands falling down around her face and neck. Taylor sat on the sofa channel hopping. She'd changed into a black skirt and red top with three quarter sleeves.

"Hey Tay, ready to go?" Gabriella questioned.

"You bet, I'm starving," said Taylor, her stomach grumbling in response. Gabriella laughed.

"Come on then, let's go." She said leading the way to the door.

* * *

Troy was just glad to reach home. He opened the front door and walked straight through to the bathroom. After raiding the cabinet he swallowed a couple of Tylenol pills, using his hands to cup the water to wash them down. Chad was in the kitchen opening a beer when Troy walked through.

"Dude. Are you for real? You've been drinking on the plane. Haven't you had enough?" Troy questioned.

"No. This is just a top up before I hit the sack." Chad replied with a smirk.

"Beat you to it." Troy said. "Don't wake me up at all, not even if there's an earthquake and no noise please, I need to get rid of this pain."

"No problem Troy. I've got a hot date later so who can say if I'll even be here." Chad reassured him.

Troy rolled his eyes and headed for his bedroom. He quickly drew the blinds, stripped away his clothes to just his duds and crawled into bed with a sigh.

"Bliss, pure bliss," he murmured closing his eyes.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella arrived home around midnight, after meeting up with a couple of their friends, Martha and Kelsi. It was good to just relax in their local restaurant and catch up with each other. Luckily it was off the beaten track so she didn't have to contend with the intrusion of the paparazzi.

Gabriella bade Taylor goodnight and walked into her bedroom. She noticed her luggage and after laying it on the bed, opened the lid.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**I hope you liked this first chapter. I haven't a clue how long this story will be. Can you guess what happened?**


	2. You're a DORK!

**Brief Encounter **

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thank you to Kristen for previewing my ramblings. You're a star. Many thanks to all that have reviewed this and have given me encouragement to carry on and for all that have added this as an alert or favourite. I thank you all.

* * *

Gabriella bade Taylor goodnight and walked into her bedroom. She noticed her luggage and after laying it on the bed, opened the lid. 

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**You're a Dork!**

Taylor rushed into Gabriella's bedroom, toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Wath the matter?"

Taylor stared in horror at Gabriella who was stood transfixed, a pair of pale blue Calvin Klein boxers hanging from her finger, her mouth agape in shock.

"Dare I ask…?" Taylor stuttered, bursting into a giggle. Gabriella glared at her, her eyes narrowed to a slit.

"No you may not." Gabriella interrupted her through clenched teeth.

"Are they clean?" Queried Taylor, pointing to the boxers, wrinkling her nose. Gabriella gasped and flicked the offending article from her fingers with some force. They landed on her bedside table, hanging from her lamp.

"Aargh! I didn't think of that." She shrieked. Taylor couldn't help it. She let out a snort, then a guffaw; she even tried slapping a hand over her mouth to stem her laughter but without success. Gabriella couldn't help it. She started smirking, and then giggling before it turned into a full-blown laugh. That's the thing about Taylor; you couldn't help but join in with her laugh. It was infectious.

"So I take it, it wasn't all business in New York?" Asked Taylor once she could speak again. Gabriella blushed.

"Taylor! This isn't mine. Look, do I wear men's T-shirts?" Gabriella asked holding up a white T-shirt with 'JUST DO IT' emblazoned on the front. Taylor giggled.

"It would fit you twice over," she commented in amusement. Gabriella glared at her. She turned back to the mystery bag.

"There's a pair of Vans in here, size 9 and socks and a pair of Nudie jeans and a few more Calvin Klein boxers; there's another T-shirt and a blue plaid shirt."

"Hmm! All designer labels too," commented Taylor, moving closer to inspect the contents more closely. "He's hopeless at packing anyway," she pointed out, trying to comfort Gabriella, "but he definitely has class." Taylor finished.

Gabriella wasn't paying attention. She was too busy delving through the strange bag. She pulled out a matching toiletries bag.

"Should you be looking in that?" Asked a worried Taylor.

"Maybe not." Gabriella replied hesitantly, her hand moving to put it back.

"You may as well look now." Taylor said inquisitively. Her eyes were gleaming in anticipation.

"Taylor! You're worse than me." Gabriella scolded. Taylor grabbed the bag from her hand and opened the zipper. Taylor pulled out toothpaste and toothbrush, shower gel, shampoo, razor, shaving balm, face balm and body spray.

"Hmm! He looks after his skin which is always a good sign," she commented, " and at least he'll smell real good." Taylor added, opening the body spray and squirting it in the air. Gabriella sneezed as the spray hit her nasal passages. Taylor carried on rummaging.

"Oops!" Taylor pulled her hand out blushing.

"What?"

"Condoms." She squeaked. Gabriella burst out laughing all over again.

"Your face is a picture." She responded to Taylor's glare.

"Hang on, why am I laughing? Where the hell is my stuff? I thought this set was an exclusive." Taylor giggled again.

"Maybe the salesgirl meant limited edition?" Taylor tried to placate her friend, looking to supply the answers Gabriella was looking for but she was trying desperately to hold back the amusement and failing miserably. Gabriella scowled.

"Tay this isn't funny. I need my curling tongs and straighteners and my hair dryer. How am I going to manage without them? Oh shit! And my pill." Gabriella shrieked in panic.

"Come on Gabs, surely that wasn't your last pack?" Taylor queried trying to instil some logic to the situation.

"Well no, but I can't remember what day I'm up to." Gabriella uttered.

"It won't matter for a day Gabs, and you can't really do anything at this time of night anyway. We'll get it sorted out in the morning." Taylor promised stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Tay. Come on you need to be up early tomorrow, go get some sleep. Goodnight." Gabriella agreed resignedly.

She put everything back in the bag, zipped it closed and pulled it off the bed. She sighed and flopped onto the bed, dragging her sheets over her tired body.

Travel can be a real pain in the arse at times.

* * *

Troy groaned and rolled over. He cautiously opened his eyes to pitch-blackness. Dragging himself from the bed and moving to the window, he gradually opened his blinds, letting the sunlight spill into the room. 

"_Thank god for that,"_ he thought, glad to see his migraine had finally dispersed. He went into his bathroom, switching on the showerhead fully before stripping and immersing himself under the hot jets. After his ablutions were completed he returned to his bedroom and changed into a pair a jeans and a black t-shirt, throwing a red plaid shirt over the top before venturing into the kitchen. His mouth felt like sandpaper and he really needed some juice and coffee.

"Yo Troy!" Chad greeted him from his place at the breakfast bar, a half eaten waffle on a plate in front of him. He was dressed in tracksuit bottoms and an orange running vest, Nikes on his feet. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, much better." Troy said with a smile while rifling through the fridge for the juice.

"How did your date go last night?" He asked remembering Chad saying he was hooking up with some girl last night. Chad shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It was okay, not spectacular but good. She ain't the one though," he added.

"Hmm! I didn't know you were looking for 'The One'?" Troy queried with a lift of his eyebrow and using his fingers to indicate the 'The One'.

"We…ll, I'm kinda looking out for my soul-mate but I haven't met her yet." Chad replied blushing furiously. Troy started laughing.

"I didn't realise you were a romantic. Have you been reading you Mom's Mills and Boons again?" Troy asked teasing his friend.

"_Oh yeah! Payback was so sweet." _He thought, laughing aloud at Chad's sheepish expression.

"Leave it. Just don't go there." Chad said gruffly, glaring at Troy. Getting up from the stool, Chad took his dirty plate over to the dishwasher.

"I'm going for a run. See you later." He added exiting the apartment quickly. Troy chuckled and then went to fill the espresso machine. Soon the smell of freshly ground coffee filled the room. Pouring a cup, Troy went and stood looking out of the window across the park. He opened the door and went and sat on the balcony and let the sun's rays stroke his face and arms. He spotted Chad in the distance jogging beside a blonde. Troy shook his head in wonder. Fifteen minutes later, Troy strode into the kitchen to add his cup to the dishwasher and then went into the hallway looking for his travel bag. Puzzled that he couldn't find it, he took out his cell phone and punched in some numbers.

"Dude, where's my bag?" He waited for an answer, "Right, later." He replied seconds later, snapping his phone shut. Finding his keys, he let himself out of the apartment and headed for the underground car park.

Minutes later he was back carrying all the bags. He left Chad's inside his bedroom and carried his own into his bedroom. Flinging it on the bed, he opened it. He gasped in astonishment.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Inside neatly laid out on top was a little black dress with spaghetti straps. Troy took it out and laid it on the bed. Underneath it was a couple of tops, a white T-shirt and a purple Juicy Couture jogging suit. These he also placed on top of the dress. He then saw a hair dryer and two other pieces of electrical objects that he wasn't sure did what. To one side he saw a laundry bag and decided to leave that well alone. Underneath the hair dryer, he saw a black vest and short shorts, a red teddy, four lacy bras in a variety of colours and what appeared to be matching thongs. He blushed he couldn't help himself. He held up a fuchsia pink thong just as the front door banged shut.

"Troy, are you still here man?" Shouted Chad, his voice growing louder as he spoke. He popped his head round the door and his eyes bulged in surprise. He started beaming his big wide grin spread across his face and his eyes sparkled.

"Dude! I hate to say this but they won't fit you." He nodded to the thongs Troy held in his hand. "You could try but I think it would be painful." Chad said bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Troy glared at him, his beautiful blue eyes turning icy. He hastily flung them back in the bag, blushing even more at being caught by Chad.

"Where…I mean how?" Stuttered Chad when he was able. Troy rolled his eyes.

"You tell me, you're the one that picked up the bag?" Troy stated through clenched teeth. Chad's eyes widened as he moved in closer, suddenly taking note that all the clothes were female. He started laughing again.

"Sorry Troy but you have to admit it's a fair exchange. Whoever owns all this has good taste." Said Chad picking up the red teddy. "I bet she's sexy." Troy nodded in agreement. For once Chad had said something he agreed with. He wouldn't mind meeting the owner of all this.

"I don't understand how this happened. That Louis Vuitton bag was an exclusive; at least I think it was" Troy muttered scratching the back of his neck trying to remember what the sales clerk had said.

"Yeah, well they'll say anything to make a sale," Chad said trying to comfort his friend. Unable to resist a snoop he delved into the bag bringing out a smaller bag with the same design.

"Hey man! Don't you think that's going a bit far?" Troy said as he started putting things back haphazardly. Chad shook his head.

"I've always wondered what women keep in one of these. Have you felt the weight of this? I'm telling you Dude, it's heavy." He said quickly trying to justify opening it.

"Nothing scary in here though, just toothbrush and paste, shampoo, body gel. Hmm! Wonder what she does with that?" Chad queried. Troy rolled his eyes.

"It's the same as shower gel, you idiot. I got some for Sharpay for Christmas."

"Right, okay," Chad said. "I thought it was something kinky."

"You would," laughed Troy. Chad continued to rummage.

"Man, she has enough beauty products in here, cleanser, moisturiser, toner, eye cream and all by Neutrogena. Must have got the lot on sale or something." Chad thought aloud. Troy smirked.

"Whoa! What's this?" Chad queried pulling out a metal contraption. It looked similar to a pair of scissors but without a pointed end, instead it had a curved bar that joined the two handles further up the stem. Troy looked puzzled.

"I have no idea but it looks dangerous." Troy said looking worried. Chad put it hurriedly back in the bag and then put it back in the travel case.

"So where the hell is my gear?" Troy cried in frustration. Chad burst out laughing again. Troy just glared at him.

"I have no idea man. I swear that was the only bag on the carousel." Chad whined, holding up his hands defensively.

"Did you really look?"

"Well, hmm, not really. I just saw the bag and knew it was yours." Stammered Chad.

"Well obviously it wasn't. Jeez Chad, you're a dork!" Troy said in frustration. "Now I have to go find my real bag."

"Hang on Troy. Isn't there a label on the bag?" Chad said brightly trying to get in Troy's good books again.

"Hmm! You may not be a complete dork after all. Good thinking pal." Said Troy who started smiling, hoping against hope that this nightmare may come to an end. Troy leant over the case to the reach the handle. He whooped in delight.

"Oh yeah! G. Montez and there's an address too." He shouted thankfully.

"_Problem solved, maybe?"_


	3. Wow!

Brief Encounter

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. Thanks to all of you that have either reviewed it or added it as an alert or favourite.

* * *

"Oh yeah! G. Montez and there's an address too." He shouted thankfully

"_Problem solved, maybe?"_

**Wow!**

"Ugh! What?" Gabriella slurred sleepily. Taylor shook her shoulder again.

"Gabs wake up. I've had an idea."

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked opening one eye to stare at her friend.

"Hmm 7.30."

"Taylor! You're joking right. It's way too early." Gabriella groaned, trying to pull the cover back over her head.

"Look, I'm sorry okay but I have to go to work soon and I needed to tell you to look if there was a luggage label on the travel bag." Taylor said apologetically. She looked excited, proud of her brainwave. Gabriella struggled to sit up, suddenly wide-awake as she remembered her dilemma.

"Jeez Tay! Why didn't I think of that?" Gabriella asked slapping her head with her hand. She bounded from the bed dragging half of the cover onto the floor in her haste. She stood looking at the bag trying to locate the label.

"Found it," she said triumphantly. "God! This guy's writing sucks. I bet he's a doctor cos his writing is nearly illegible." Gabriella moaned.

"Tray Bottom, I think it says. What kind of name is that? Taylor come and see if you can read it? You're used to reading scrawls." Gabriella added with a laugh. Taylor grinned at her friend's frustration as she went over to help out. She screwed up her brow as she tried to decipher the words. Her eyes grew large with surprise and she let out a gasp.

"What? What's the matter?" Gabriella asked worriedly. Taylor smirked at her friend, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Come on Tay. Who's is it? Do you know him?" Taylor nodded.

"Well, not know him exactly, know of him more like. It's Troy Bolton," she answered. Gabriella looked at her blankly.

"Who?"

"Golden Balls," replied Taylor, looking at Gabriella for recognition. Gabriella still looked at her blankly and shook her head.

"Come on Gabs, you must know Troy Bolton, point guard for the Lakers?" Taylor supplied, trying to jog her memory. Gabriella shook her head again.

"Never heard of him." Gabriella answered. "Is he a footballer?" Taylor looked shocked and gasped.

"Gabs! He's a famous basketball player."

"Well how am I supposed to know that? You know I'm not into sports. It's like watching grass grow." Gabriella whined, blushing a little at her lack of knowledge. Taylor just stared in amazement.

"So…Golden Balls?" Gabriella questioned raising an eyebrow. Taylor laughed.

"It's his nickname. The press gave it to him and it caught on with his fans too; well mostly his girl fans." Taylor answered with a giggle. "It was first given to David Beckham, the soccer guy, by the British press and the US press adopted it and gave it to Troy." Taylor explained to Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes lit up.

"Oh well I've heard of him. He's married to Victoria isn't he? I like her fashion style." Gabriella replied happily, glad that she understood a little. Taylor laughed at her friend's logic. Gabriella turned back to the label, scrunching her face trying to decipher the address.

"Hey! I think he lives near here too." Taylor peered over her shoulder.

"Ooh! I know where that is. It's only at the other side of the park." She said jumping up and down in excitement. Gabriella stared at her friend in bemusement.

"Hmm! Tay, work?" Gabriella reminded her pointedly, glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

"Oops! Got to run. See you later, Gabs." Gabriella laughed as Taylor rushed from the room. A minute later the front door slammed shut.

* * *

After a shower and breakfast, Gabriella left for a meeting with her manager to discuss the video shoot and what her itinerary looked like for the following week. As it got nearer to lunchtime, they moved the meeting to a local restaurant by mutual agreement. Gabriella told Caroline about the mixed up luggage and all Caroline did was laugh.

"Hey! It's not funny." Gabriella pouted, giving her manager 'the look'.

"I still have to find this guy, Troy Bolton, and give him his stuff back. I'm just hoping he has mine." Caroline stopped laughing and looked at Gabriella in shock.

"What! You have Troy Bolton's bag?" Caroline queried, making sure she'd heard right.

"Hmm yeah." Gabriella confirmed with a nod.

"Wow! He's hot," commented Caroline, a dreamy look appearing in her eyes.

"Is he? I wouldn't know," Gabriella replied staring in puzzlement at her manager. Caroline looked gob-smacked.

"Hey! Earth calling Gabriella, come out of your bubble girl. You need to get out more." Caroline gently scolded her. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"With you as a slave driver. You're joking right?" Gabriella teased before adding,

"Well I guess I'll find out soon enough. I'm taking it over there this afternoon." Gabriella informed her with a grin.

"Sure you don't want me to do it for you?" Offered Caroline.

"I'm sure," laughed Gabriella.

* * *

Troy looked at the clock wondering if now was a good time to try to give the bag back to the Montez woman. He sighed, picking up his car keys and carrying the travel bag down to his car. He switched on the Navigator and punched in the address before driving out of the garage.

He pulled up outside a cream building, three storeys high. It had well-manicured lawns with a small brick wall surrounding them.

"_Nice." _He thought to himself. He got out of the car, leaving the luggage in his trunk until he knew he had the right place. He walked up the path, stopping to check the names on the intercom panel. He started smiling.

"_Apartment 14. Must be an omen." _He thought as he pressed the button and waited and waited.

"Damn! She's not in." Troy muttered to himself. He gazed around wondering how to play it. He noted a button for the superintendent and rang it hoping and praying he'd get a response. The door buzzed open and he entered the building cautiously. An older guy of average height stood outside an open door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The guy asked.

"I hope so, I'm looking for Ms. Montez?" Troy replied.

"If she hasn't answered her buzzer, she isn't home," replied the man unhelpfully.

"I was wondering if I could leave a message for her?" Troy asked hesitantly.

"Sure you can. Erm! Are you Troy Bolton?" The superintendent asked. Troy nodded with a smile; the man's whole demeanour changed as if by magic.

"Man, I've just watched a rerun of your game against the Knicks. It was awesome watching you kick their butts. Can I have an autograph for my grandson?" The Superintendent gushed before asking. Troy nodded with a smile, following him into his apartment. The superintendent handed him a notepad and a pen. Troy asked him what his grandson was called so he could write a personal message to him. Troy then requested a piece of the pad so he could pen his note to Ms. Montez. He handed the note to the superintendent.

"Can you make sure she gets this? It is important." He said as he handed him the note.

"Sure, I'll go and push it through Gabriella's door right now." He said with a smile. Troy thanked him and walked out into the sunshine.

"_Gabriella. Pretty name, Gabriella" _Troy rolled the name over his tongue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella had driven from her meeting to her neighbourhood, looking for Troy Bolton's residence. She'd not been to this side of the park before so she was unfamiliar with the street names.

"_Come on Gabi, think. What was the road name, I know it began with a H. Huffington? Hassleton? Yay! I think that's it, Heffron Street."_ She thought trying to recall to her mind the label as she spotted the street. She pulled up outside a red brick building that appeared to be a four-storey apartment block. After parking, she exited the car, locking it with her fob before hitching her bag onto her shoulder and striding up to the door. It opened to her touch and led into an impressive foyer with a reception desk.

"Hi, I wonder if you could help? I'm looking for Troy Bolton's apartment?" She asked the man behind the desk. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Now what makes you think he lives here?" The man asked her cautiously. Gabriella looked at him, unsure how to proceed.

"Hmm! Well I, I mean" She started stammering, blushing with embarrassment.

"_Oh god! He thinks I'm a groupie or stalker," _She thought.

A guy with bushy hair walked through the doors. The man at reception looked over her shoulder at the guy and raised his brows.

"Mr Danforth? This lady wants to see Mr Bolton."

Mr Danforth stopped mid-step and looked over at them, a frown above his eyes. He let his eyes run over Gabriella from head to toe and then back again before shrugging. He walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, Troy isn't here. Can I help you?"

"Well you see, it is rather personal so I would prefer to speak to Mr Bolton myself." Gabriella said hesitantly. His eyebrows rose.

"_What the hell has Bolton got himself into now? She doesn't look like a crazy person but then hey! What do I know? They come in all shapes and sizes although this one is kinda cute. Wonder how she got this address?"_ He thought pondering the situation.

"Look! I'm really sorry about this. I wonder if I could leave him a note." Gabriella said desperately. She just needed to get out of here. This was too weird for her. Chad glanced at the man on reception and nodded slightly. The receptionist handed her a notepad and pen and Gabriella moved to the side slightly to write a brief message before tearing off the page and folding it before handing it back to the receptionist.

"Thank you," Gabriella said breathlessly before turning and almost running out of the door.

Chad looked at the guy. "Now that was weird. She didn't strike me as a fan, Tom. She didn't even know me." He said indignantly. Tom laughed at his expression before passing the note to him. Chad opened it up and his mouth dropped open.

"Shit!" He said before running out the door. Two minutes later he came back in. "Damn! I couldn't find her." He muttered. Tom looked puzzled.

"You don't want to know. Believe me you don't." Chad uttered before walking further into the building.

* * *

Troy walked jauntily through reception, nodding to Tom as he passed through to the security doors further in the building. Riding up the elevator, he was thinking of his wasted morning, chasing around trying to get his luggage back was not an ideal way to spend his free time. He opened his door, threw his keys on the hall table and went straight to the kitchen to get a cool beer before going into the lounge.

"Hey Chad. Good run this morning?" Troy questioned his friend with a smirk remembering the blonde Chad had been working. Chad glanced up from the sports channel he was watching.

"Not bad Troy. It was hard work," whined Chad in response. Troy laughed.

"So you got a knock back?" Chad blushed.

"Something like that. More fish, more sea," Chad said philosophically. "By the way Troy, there's a note for you over there from that Montez woman." Chad added nodding his head in the direction of the sideboard. Troy looked at him in amazement before going to check out the message.

**

* * *

_Mr Bolton,_**

**_It seems I have your luggage in error. I am also hoping that you have mine, as I really need it back today. Please call me on 555 – 78989 as a matter of urgency to arrange a convenient time to deliver your property to you._**

**_Gabriella Montez_**

* * *

"_Hmm! Nice penmanship."_ Troy thought after reading it through twice. Chad meanwhile had been talking but Troy had zoned out whilst reading the note.

"So I chased after her but I wasn't quick enough. She just seemed to disappear into thin air." He heard Chad say.

"What? You've seen her?" Troy demanded turning to glare at Chad, "and you let her go?"

"Look dude, she didn't say who she was. I just thought she was another crazy groupie that had found our address." Chad said trying to explain.

"Well did she look like a groupie?" Troy queried. Chad glanced at him not sure what his mood was like before shaking his head.

"Erm, no, not really. She looked kinda cute. Small but well rounded, if you know what I mean?" Chad answered. Troy threw up his hands and rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I do know she knows nothing about basketball though" Chad commented with disgust.

"How so?" Troy asked.

"She didn't recognise me." Chad said with disgust. Troy laughed.

* * *

Gabriella entered her apartment and noticed a note pushed under the door. She picked it up, a puzzled frown forming on her face.

"_Weird. Wonder where that came from?" _She thought. She put down her bag and keys on the table and opened the note.

_**

* * *

Ms Montez,**_

_**I have your luggage. Call me on 555 – 14144 to discuss convenient time for me to call by.**_

_**T Bolton**_

* * *

"Damn! I missed him and I really need my stuff back today." Gabriella cried biting her bottom lip in worry

"_At least he printed it or I would have had to wait for Taylor." _She thought a smile playing around her lips.

"_Come on Gabi, bite the bullet and call him."_ She said to herself trying to psyche herself up. She walked into the lounge with the note and picked up the phone, punching in the numbers. It rang three times and she was just about to hang up when it was picked up.

"Yo! Talk to me." The disembodied voice said.

"Hi, can I speak to Mr Bolton? This is Gabriella Montez." She announced huskily.

"This is Troy Bolton. I'm glad you called. Are you at home now?" The voice said pleasantly.

"Yes, I've just got in." Gabriella replied.

"Right, good. I'll be round in five." The phone went dead. Gabriella stood staring at it listening to the dial tone.

"_Hmm! Pleasant voice but abrupt. I wonder what he looks like? I guess I'll found out soon enough. " _She thought as she replaced the receiver and went into the kitchen to switch the coffee machine on.

"_Bolton!" _Troy groaned, _"way too abrupt. What will she think? Sexy voice, husky and soft, I can't wait to put a face to that voice."_ He thought as he went out his door, his car keys dangling from his hand.

* * *

Gabriella had just poured a cappuccino and was carrying it through to the lounge when the doorbell rang. She walked into the hallway, placing her cup on the table before opening the door.

Gabriella stared into the most incredibly startling blue eyes she had ever seen. She was dumbstruck. This man was simply gorgeous.

"_Wow!"_ Her heart flipped over.

Troy heard the lock turn and the door swung open to reveal the warmest, deepest brown eyes he had ever encountered in his life. His heart missed a beat. His eyes swept over her slowly taking in the heart-shaped face, the full sensual lips, the long brown tresses that fell passed her shoulder and the loose curls that framed her features before returning to gaze into her eyes.

"_Wow!"_ He thought. Somehow his voice had dried up and he couldn't utter a word.


	4. Got Lucky

Brief Encounter

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up? 

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. 

**A/N: **I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. Thanks to all of you that have either reviewed it or added it as an alert or favourite. A special thank you to Kristen for being kind enough to check it over before it even lands in here. This chapter is especially for Dalia, JB and Holly and they know why. 

* * *

Troy heard the lock turn and the door swung open to reveal the warmest, deepest brown eyes he had ever encountered in his life. His heart missed a beat. His eyes swept over her slowly taking in the heart-shaped face, the full sensual lips, the long brown tresses that fell passed her shoulder and the loose curls that framed her features before returning to gaze into her eyes.

"_Wow!"_ He thought. Somehow his voice had dried up and he couldn't utter a word.

**Got Lucky**

Gabriella cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez." She said huskily.

"Hi, Troy Bolton." Troy introduced himself offering his hand in greeting. She reached over and they shook hands. Gabriella felt a tingle in her fingers that ran swiftly up her arm. She locked eyes with him.

"_Did he feel that?"_ She thought amazed with the feeling. She had never experienced anything like it before. Troy felt her hand slip into his and was shocked by the jolt that shot up his arm.

"_Wow! Did she feel that?" _He looked down at her hand before quickly looking up to find himself mesmerised once more by her chocolate eyes. It seemed like they stood there forever. Gabriella cleared her throat again.

"Come in, I'll just get your luggage." She invited before turning and walking down the hallway. Troy entered and shut the door behind him, his eyes never leaving her rear as he followed, carrying her bag.

"_Nice ass." _The salacious thought popped into his head. He groaned.

"_Shit Bolton! Get it together. You sound more like Chad." _He chided himself silently.

The hallway led into a spacious lounge with a large floor to ceiling window letting the sunlight caress the wooden floor and the contours of the room. An inviting cream fabric sofa with bright coloured scatter cushions took pride of place in the middle of the room. A reasonable sized TV sat against the opposite wall and a state of the art music system nestled in the corner with speakers strategically placed around the room. The room was decorated predominantly in cream with an accent wall painted a warm burgundy, a variety plant pots were dotted around the room giving it a warm lived in look.

"_Nice room."_ Troy nodded approvingly as he took it all in. He heard a door close and a clip clop of heels hitting the wooden floor. Gabriella appeared through an arch carrying his bag in one hand.

"There you go. I'm so glad this has been sorted out and relieved that our stuff isn't at the other side of the world." She said with a heartfelt sigh.

"Erm! I kind of had to open your bag. I hope you don't mind?" She said hesitantly a tinge of colour staining her cheeks.

"_She looks so cute when she blushes." _Another thought popped into Troy's head involuntary.

"That's okay. I…uhm…kinda had to do the same." Troy replied apologetically, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he recalled him and Chad dissecting the contents of her case. Gabriella nodded and breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't angry.

"_Wonder why he looks embarrassed?" _Gabriella thought to herself. She tried to recall what she'd taken to New York: nothing out of the norm.

"_Oops! Apart from that red teddy from Victoria's Secret."_

Troy watched the emotions playing across her face and wondered what had made her eyes widen and the blush in her cheeks deepen even more.

"_Still damn cute."_

"Would you like a coffee? I'd just made a fresh pot when you called." Gabriella offered hoping to delay his departure. She hadn't felt like this before and wanted to get to know more about this blue-eyed handsome man. She loved the way his hair flopped over his eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyelashes she had ever seen and that any girl would kill for and as for his body, well, even through his shirt she could see the shadow of the toned muscle hidden beneath.

"I'd love some." Troy replied grasping at any excuse to prolong his presence in the company of this truly beautiful woman. Even with minimal make-up she put every other woman he'd known in the shade.

He followed her into a well-appointed kitchen. The pure white cabinets blinding against the black granite worktops and tiled floor. An island stood in the centre. The smell of freshly ground coffee hit his taste buds. He watched the back of her glancing once or twice at her firm arse as she moved around the kitchen.

"Milk? Sugar?" Gabriella asked turning and catching him staring at her. He smiled goofily.

"Just milk, I'm sweet enough." Troy replied with a smirk.

"Really?" She queried raising an eyebrow.

"So I'm told." Troy responded a teasing glint in his eye. "Once you get to know me you can decide for yourself." He invited.

"So, I'm going to see you again?" Gabriella asked flirting with him as she walked over to him to hand him his coffee. Their fingers touched, the tingles still shot up their arms as they locked eyes again.

"Without a doubt." Troy promised with a nod. His head moved nearer to her as her head rose to meet him halfway, their lips touching in the middle. Their lips made an exploration of their own, flitting across the others' lips softly. Gabriella nibbled on his bottom lip. Troy let out a groan and jerked, hot coffee splashed onto his chest and arm.

"Shit!" Troy shouted in shock.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Gabriella cried. Thinking quickly she pulled off his shirt and dragged his black t-shirt over his head. THUD! Gabriella's heart missed a beat.

"_He is beautiful." _She thought as she stared at his rock hard body. All thoughts of the accident receded from her mind. Her fingers involuntary touched the red mark on his chest. Troy was dumbfounded at the quickness of events and Gabriella's reflex reaction in removing his clothes soaked with the hot liquid. However all the pain seemed to dim when he felt her hand on his chest; that burned so much more. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her hand resting on his chest and the feelings it invoked. He gulped. No one woman had made him feel this alive; the fluttering in his chest a sure indication that his heart wasn't immune to her. His groin already throbbed painfully.

"Let me get some ice for that and then I'll run your shirts through the washer. I would hate for them to be stained." Gabriella quickly said, removing her hand as she moved towards the refrigerator. Troy gulped in air trying to get his breathing back to normal. He watched as she took out the ice and wrapped it inside a towel, folding the edges before passing it to him.

"Put this on to take the heat out." She ordered as she walked through a doorway with his soiled clothes. She returned minutes later to find him still stood transfixed. She took the icepack from his limp hand and put it against the burn on his chest, her fingertips grazing his smooth skin. He moved his hand to cover hers and their eyes met, hers cloudy with worry, his darkening with passion.

"Hey, it's okay." Troy reassured her moving his other hand to hold her chin. He leant forward and placed his lips against hers. His tongue ran around the outline of her lips. She gasped at the sensual touch and he took his chance, pushing his tongue between her lips, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Their tongues duelled, fighting for supremacy. Troy moved the hand he had holding hers to her back pulling her closer to him, moulding her contours to his, trapping her hand against his chest as the kiss grew in intensity. Gabriella ran her free hand up his back, touching the nape of his neck, burying it in his hair andpushing hismouth further into hers.

Neither heard the front door open nor the tapping of heels on the polished floors.

"Oops! Sorry to interrupt Gabi." A voice said in the distance. Gabriella sprang back, a becoming blush tingeing her cheeks. Troy gulped in air as he tried to recover. He still had his back to the interloper, his eyes fastened securely on Gabriella, taking in her blush and her chest that was rising and falling rapidly.

"_Glad you haven't lost your touch Bolton." _He thought to himself a small smile playing around his lips. Gabriella stared at him, a matching smile spreading across her face as she recalled the prod against her upper leg moments earlier.

"What a bitch of a day!" The voice said as a shape moved into Troy's peripheral vision as it collected a cup and poured out a black coffee. Troy focused on the back of a woman in a white coat, her black hair curling around the collar of the coat. She turned round and let out a gasp, dropping the cup in shock. Gabriella jumped closer to Troy instinctively as the cup shattered on the tiled floor.

"Troy Bolton! Troy Bolton in my kitchen!" Shrieked the woman, fanning herself with her hand, the other touching the white coat near her heart. 

"A half naked Troy Bolton in my kitchen?" She added questioningly her eyes sharply focused on Gabriella. Gabriella blushed even the more.

"Tay, calm down." Gabriella said huskily trying to battle her own emotions.

"Calm down. Calm down. Montez you are joking? This is every girls dream. Who has not dreamed of finding a semi-naked Troy Bolton in her kitchen? Well not so much in the kitchen, I could think of a much better place." Taylor said raising her eyebrow and shaking her head as if in disappointment at Gabriella before laughing at her expression. Troy smirked.

"_She sounds just like Sharpay. Oh god not another drama queen."_ Troy groaned. Gabriella playfully slapped Taylor and giggled.

"_Wow! She even has a cute giggle." _THUD! Troy's heart flipped at the sound. 

"_Oh boy, are you in trouble."_

"It's not like that Tay, honest." Gabriella stammered. "He spilt his coffee on his chest so I've put his shirt in the washer." Gabriella tried to explain.

"Uh-uh! Funny place to spill coffee. What was he, horizontal?" Taylor questioned not letting them off the hook. Troy laughed liking this girl immediately before glancing at Gabriella. Gabriella giggled at the frown on Taylor's face before glancing at Troy and shrugging.

"_I'll never hear the end of this." _She groaned. "_Taylor is going to milk this forever."_ She glared at Taylor. Taylor glared back a mischievous glint in her eyes. She smirked at their guilty expressions before turning and getting another cup of coffee.

"Troy, I'd like you to meet my flatmate and supposedly best friend Taylor McKessie." Gabriella said pointedly. Taylor turned and smirked at her, promising payback later.

"Hi Taylor, pleasure to meet you." Troy said, holding out a hand to greet her.

"Hey Troy, the pleasure is all mine, believe me." Taylor replied running her eyes over his exposed torso, her eyebrows lifting suggestively. Troy blushed again. Gabriella gasped at her flirty flatmate; the jealousy coursing through her body scared her.

"Taylor!" Gabriella gasped. Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"What! I can look and admire, can't I? He is in my kitchen after all." Gabriella laughed at Taylor's answer, knowing when she was beat. She looked apologetically at Troy. He shrugged and smirked.

"So how did the luggage get mixed up?" Taylor asked changing the subject and needing her curiosity satisfied. Troy laughed.

"Put it this way, if you need a job doing right, do it yourself. Never allow your best friend to do something as trivial as collecting your baggage." Taylor laughed at his facial expression.

Troy glanced at Gabriella's amused face, loving everything he'd learned so far about this beautiful petite brunette.

"Although I think Chad got lucky this time and did me a big favour." He murmured thoughtfully, a slow smile spreading across his face.


	5. Inquisition

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up? 

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. 

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it.

* * *

"Although I think Chad got lucky this time and did me a big favour." He murmured thoughtfully, a slow smile spreading across his face.

**Inquisition**

Two days later found Troy sat on his balcony staring across the park at a certain apartment block, a silly smile plastered on his face. He heard the doorbell in the distance but didn't move to answer it. The doorbell rang again and again but he still didn't move.

"Hey dude." Chad shouted coming out of his bedroom, hastily pulling on a T-shirt, his hair still damp from his shower. He stared at Troy looking for some action but Troy didn't move.

"Fuck! What's the point?" Chad muttered shaking his head in disgust as he walked down the hallway to answer the insistent visitor.

"Hey Chad," greeted a tall dark skinned guy, slapping Chad on the back as he entered the apartment.

"Hey Zeke, come in." Chad welcomed his friend.

"Chad," screamed a tall willowy blonde as she flung her arms round him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Sharpay, looking good girl." Chad said returning the kiss.

"Where's Troy? I've not seen him in ages." Sharpay exaggerated as she tottered into the hallway. Chad rolled his eyes then jerked his head towards the lounge.

"In Neverland or Troyville." Chad muttered in disgust. Sharpay's eyes bored into him questioningly. Chad shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Chad asked trying to avert the inevitable inquisition he could see coming.

"If you have wine, I'll have a Spritzer." Sharpay replied.

"Just a beer please," Zeke responded. Chad waved them forward whilst he veered off to the kitchen to get the drinks, Sharpay and Zeke carried on into the lounge area.

"Hey man." Zeke shouted as he spotted Troy on the balcony. Troy jumped up and came into the lounge.

"Hi Zeke. How's it going?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Good, real good," replied Zeke as he did his manly shake with Troy.

"Troy, I've missed you. How's my BBF?" Sharpay squealed giving him a hug.

"Hey Shar. I'm only here. Quit the screaming." Troy grumbled laughing at her as he kissed her.

"So what's happening in Troyville?" Sharpay enquired with a smirk as she sat down next to Zeke on the sofa.

"Troyville? What are you prattling about Shar?" Troy asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Chad said you were in Troyville. I want to know what he meant?" Sharpay explained with a pout. She could smell gossip from a hundred feet. Troy sat down on a matching chair and glared at Chad who had just walked in with the drinks.

"Hey Dumbass, what's with Troyville?" Troy scowled at Chad.

"Sharpay's giving me the third degree and I haven't a clue what she's babbling about?" Chad smirked at him but carried on handing out the drinks before answering.

"He's been like a zombie for the past two days," he explained. "You can be talking to him and he just zones out and has this stupid grin on his face." Chad moaned. Sharpay looked at Troy worriedly.

"So what's the problem? Come on you can tell Shar?" She said coaxingly. Troy rolled his eyes at her then gave Chad a death glare.

"Nothing." Chad chuckled.

"He's in lurve." Troy blushed.

"No. I'm. Not." Troy stated heatedly.

"Oh you are too," refuted Chad still chuckling.

Sharpay looked at them then glanced at Zeke, raising her eyebrow, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Sharpay was a gossip queen. She loved it especially if it involved someone she knew. She was like a dog with a bone and Troy groaned, knowing full well that an inquisition was about to unfold.

"So…. who's the girl?" Sharpay looked at the two antagonists, a twinkle in her eye. Troy groaned silently.

"_That's right Shar. Don't wrap it up, go straight for the jugular."_

"No one." Troy quickly said. Chad snorted. There was a silence then Sharpay started tapping her foot.

"Gabriella Montez." Chad announced triumphantly smirking when Troy groaned.

"Ooh! That name sounds familiar," Sharpay said. "Let me think." Troy cringed.

"_How does she always know everyone and everything?"_

"Montez, Gabriella Montez," Sharpay muttered quietly tapping a finger against her glass.

"Got it." Sharpay screamed making the guys jump.

"Is she a singer?" Troy shrugged. Sharpay glared at him, unsure if she was thinking of the right girl.

"Well, what does she look like?" Sharpay demanded. Troy started smiling a dreamy look in his eyes. Sharpay glared at him again and Zeke and Chad burst out laughing.

"See! See what I mean? He gets that silly smile on his face all the time." Chad said gleefully, happy that someone else had seen Troy's goofy expression.

"TROY!" Sharpay screamed at her friend. Troy shot up out of his chair.

"What! What?" Troy said disorientated with his surroundings. Chad and Zeke doubled over with laughter.

"Pay attention." Sharpay demanded spearing him with her evil stare.

"Does she have long dark hair?" Troy nodded.

"Brown eyes?" He nodded again.

"Petite?" Troy nodded again.

"That sounds like the same chick I saw." Chad interjected with a nod.

"Yes it's definitely her." Sharpay stated with a satisfied smile.

"What…how is it definitely her?" Troy queried puzzled by Sharpay's confidence.

"Because Troy, I've just described the girl that our Ryan has been working with." Troy raised his eyebrow to question her.

"Working with?" Troy tried to keep the jealous tone out of his voice.

"Yeah, he's been producing her latest album." Sharpay explained slowly as if to a child.

"Never heard of her. Her music can't be up to much." Chad chipped in dismissively. 

"Well you will do." Sharpay stated confidently remembering Ryan gushing about her only yesterday.

"She's going to be huge. Her album is out in like 3 weeks and her single has already been slated to go straight to number 1. In fact, her single is airing on Ryan Seacrest's morning show next Friday." Sharpay added throwing in another nugget of information. Chad looked impressed. He always listened to Ryan's show when he drove to training.

"And you know all this how?" Chad scoffed.

"Ryan." Sharpay answered simply. "And JJ of course."

"Of course." Troy muttered.

"Wait a minute, who the fuck is JJ?" Troy demanded jealousy coming to the fore again. Sharpay gave him 'the look'.

"Troy, don't you know anything? JJ is an online gossip site, duh! I couldn't live without it." Sharpay sighed as she finished explaining it to them.

"Oh right," Troy looked totally confused. Sharpay might have been speaking Swahili for all the sense it made.

"So." Sharpay started to talk again and Troy groaned.

"_Round two. Here we go again."_

"How did you meet her?" Sharpay asked inquisitively. Troy smirked.

"Ask Doofus over there." Troy said flicking his thumb at Chad. Chad blushed. Chad related the story amidst giggles from Sharpay and sniggers from Troy and Zeke although Troy shut up when Chad told them that they'd poked about in her bag. By the time Chad had finished Troy was beet red.

"So…." Troy groaned. 

"_Will she ever be satisfied?"_

"You didn't know she was a singer?"

"It didn't come up in conversation." Troy muttered.

"Really? What did you talk about then?" Sharpay continued a gleam in her eye. Troy blushed and the goofy look appeared on his face again.

"Hmm! Nothing much." Troy mumbled. Chad smirked.

"Give it up Shar. I couldn't get anything out of him either. Although he was at her place for over two hours." Sharpay's eyes gleamed for a second then she looked disappointed when there was no more gossip forthcoming.

"When are you seeing her again?"

"_Bloody hell! Does she never give up?" _Troy groaned silently.

"Nothing has been arranged." He stated firmly. Sharpay opened her mouth to continue.

"Leave it Shar." Troy said with a glare. Sharpay puffed and sighed.

"_We'll see about that Bolton. We'll see about that."_ She promised silently, a gleam appearing in her eyes once more.

* * *

The break Gabriella had dreamed of wasn't happening. Since arriving home she'd been to three photo shoots, two in one day and now she was back in the studio with Ryan going over the finalisation of her new album. The record company had asked her to include three bonus tracks, one for the UK and European market and two for the US market. Now it was just a case of deciding out of the extra five tracks she'd laid down which ones to use.

"I like that one." Ryan stated as Scott the sound engineer ran the track through the system, tweaking knobs here and there on the tape deck. Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I do too," she concurred. "Although I'm still not sure about track 4." She added, running her fingertip tiredly against her brow. Ryan glanced at her.

"Let's take a break?" Ryan suggested jumping up from his chair.

"Come on, we'll go to Green Bean." Gabriella smiled.

"Coming Scott?" Ryan invited.

"No. I'll stay here and work on it some more. You can bring me a Java back though." Scott said with a grin.

Ryan and Gabriella walked out of the studio only to be pounced on by a dozen paparazzi, all snapping away with their cameras. They looked at each other and Ryan placed his hand on her back, guiding her to his car.

"Hi Ryan. How are you?"

"Gabriella, you look so pretty."

"Gabriella, how's the album going?"

"Ryan, is it true you are dating?"

Ryan flashed his fob and opened the door quickly for Gabriella to jump in before moving rapidly round the car to get into the drivers' seat.

"Damn paps!" Ryan muttered as he started the engine. Gabriella smiled at the curse.

"How do you put up with that all the time?" Ryan asked through gritted teeth.

"It goes with the territory Ryan." Gabriella sighed as she said it.

"Well it shouldn't," he growled. Gabriella smiled and patted his arm.

They found a booth at the back of the restaurant well away from the front window. While they were waiting for their order, Ryan pinpointed the merits of each of the possible songs. Gabriella nodded as she listened to him but occasionally she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Once the food arrived they stopped talking shop.

"So apart from work how is life treating you Gabs?" 

"Fine, life is good at the moment. It's great to be back home, sleeping in my own bed, seeing Mom and Dad although nothing seems to change with them." She said with a smile.

"Taylor is driving me a little crazy. She keep on at me to go to that new club, Equinox and I keep stalling but I guess I'll end up caving in." Gabriella continued with a giggle.

"You've got to go Gabs. They've got this amazing dance floor. Part of it slides to one side and a stage rises up from beneath." Ryan laughed. "They even play the Thunderbirds theme whilst it's changing."

"Hey, I've just had a thought." Ryan said accidentally touching his hat with his hand and tilting it in his excitement. Gabriella giggled at the sight until it registered what he'd said.

"What are you planning now Evans?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"We could hold your launch party there. It would be so much better than the place the record company has booked. It would be cool and it's the 'in' place to be seen. You could perform your single and mingle with the elite of LA. Let me make some calls. I know Sharpay knows the owner. Well," he paused and laughed, "Whom doesn't she know?" He finished. His eyes gleaming with excitement, he reached for his blackberry. He chatted to his twin for a few minutes while Gabriella zoned out, recalling a pair of startling blue eyes and gorgeous body and oh so kissable lips.

"So you'll make it happen?" Ryan paused and listened.

"Yeah, she's with me now." Ryan listened some more.

"Really? No I didn't. Hmm, I'll see what I can do." Gabriella came out of her daydream to hear the last part and was startled to see Ryan staring at her intently.

"Bye Shar, love you too." Ryan disconnected.

"She does know the owner and will get on it right away." Ryan commented still staring at Gabriella. She touched her mouth thinking she had food stuck there.

"What?" Ryan was starting to freak her out. He shook his head then looked at her again.

"So…. Troy Bolton?" Gabriella blushed and ducked her head.

"_How in hell…?"_


	6. Sneaky

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews I am getting with this story. It really does encourage me to continue with it and update quicker than I had intended.

* * *

"So…. Troy Bolton?" Gabriella blushed and ducked her head.

"_How in hell…?"_

**Sneaky**

The Californian sun was shining brightly as Gabriella walked out of her apartment building the following morning her Gucci sunglasses perched firmly on her nose. She spotted a flash as the sunlight reflected off a solitary lens pointing at her from a car parked across the road and sighed. Deciding to ignore it she carried on walking down the road. It felt good to do something as simple as walking through her neighbourhood to her local coffee shop two streets away from home.

Aroma Café was fairly busy for 9am but it seemed to be passing trade as there were a few vacant tables including her usual booth towards the back. Gabriella waited in line to order her usual before walking over to her booth. She sipped her coffee and checked her Iphone for messages, smiling at a couple of them.

"_Boy it's so good to be able to do this," _she thought with a smile. The smile faded a little when she remembered yesterdays' lunch.

**Flashback**

"D_id he find out about him?" _She thought with a silent groan.

"Troy Bolton?" Gabriella queried with an innocent look on her face.

"Yeah, I understand you've met each other," Ryan continued a hint of humour in his eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" Gabriella asked casually although her breath caught in her throat, her heart pounded in her chest.

"_Bloody hell! Is nothing sacred in this damn town." _She thought internally.

"Oh, just from the biggest gossip around," Ryan replied with a chuckle. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "My sister," he volunteered with a grin.

"I see, and she would know this how?" Gabriella asked nonchalantly.

"Her and Troy are like that," he indicated crossing over two fingers. Gabriella looked disbelieving.

"Seriously. Troy is one of her best friends; in fact he hooked her up with her fiancé Zeke Baylor." Gabriella sighed. She hated the intrusion into her private life but realised the cat was out of the bag. Time to bite the bullet and trust Ryan.

"I…I've met him," she admitted with a frown. Ryan chuckled when she blushed. He patted her hand in sympathy.

"Just be thankful it's me asking and not Sharpay. She'd give you the third degree." Ryan smirked as Gabriella still frowned. He knew she was a private person.

"So…. so Troy would have told her?" She said disappointedly.

"Hell no! You've not met Sharpay have you?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Trust me Gabs, it wouldn't have been a pretty sight. Sharpay can be…shall we say very persistent. She's like a terrier with a bone, she wouldn't have let up until he was forced to spill the beans." Ryan said rolling his eyes. Gabriella giggled.

"You shouldn't worry though. She's like a sponge, takes everything in but gives nothing confidential out."

**End Flashback**

Gabriella grimaced. She really hoped Ryan was right. She hated her private life being invaded. She had a close-knit circle of friends whom she trusted implicitly and then there were acquaintances and business associates. Ryan was in the middle ground not quite one or the other.

Gabriella came out of her reverie when she felt a presence beside her. She jerked her head up to see a guy in running vest and shorts, sweat glistening on his skin. He wore Ray Bans that hid his eyes and an orange baseball cap pulled low over his brow. She sighed silently.

"_No! Although he doesn't look like an autograph hunter."_

"Hello again," He said with a wide smile. Gabriella's face broke into a smile too when she realised who it was.

"Hi, I didn't know you came in here," she commented. Troy blushed.

"_Little does she know and best to keep it that way. I don't want her to think I'm stalking her." _

"Only sometimes when I'm out this way. Can I join you?"

"Please do," She invited. Troy squeezed into the booth opposite her.

"So how have you been?" Troy asked removing his Ray Bans. Gabriella shrugged.

"Busy, you know how it is," she replied. He nodded.

"Yeah I do. It can be crazy at times, especially in the season."

"I believe you play basketball?" Gabriella queried. He nodded.

"For my sins. No really I love what I do. I'm very blessed." Troy shrugged. "I guess I got lucky doing what I'm good at and getting paid for the privilege." Gabriella giggled.

"Not confident much," she teased her warm chocolate orbs flirting with his baby blues. Troy laughed.

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it," he flirted back. Gabriella cast her eyes over his muscular arms and shoulders before moving up to inspect his features.

"Why not indeed," she smirked back.

"_Man she's hot! Am I glad I ran this way today." _He thought returning the favour and inspecting every visible inch of her.

"So, I understand you're in show business?" Troy said fishing to see if Sharpay was right. Gabriella giggled.

"Show business? I'm not sure I'd call it that. I sing if that counts?" Gabriella replied playing down her talent with a shrug.

"From what I hear you're about to take the charts by storm," Troy stated. Gabriella blushed.

"_Is he interested? He's obviously been doing checking up on me," _she thought with a smile, a warm feeling spread through her entire body.

"Now where did you hear that?" Troy blushed realising he'd revealed too much.

"From a friend in the know," he admitted looking embarrassed.

"Do I know him?"

"Her," he corrected.

"Who?" Gabriella asked curiously. _"Surely he doesn't know Caroline?"_

"Sharpay…Sharpay Evans." Troy answered.

"Right, Ryan's sister? That explains it then," she said.

"Do you know her?" Troy asked puzzled because he was sure Sharpay would have told him if they'd met.

"No, not know, know her, just know of her." Gabriella smirked recalling Ryan's comments yesterday.

"Best to stay that way," Troy said with feeling. "I know she's my best female friend and I've known her for years but she's way over the top." Troy finished with a grimace. Gabriella giggled at his expression.

"So I understand," she commented. Troy looked puzzled and raised his eyebrow.

"Ryan and I were at lunch yesterday and he had to phone her but he couldn't get a word in." Troy chuckled.

"Yeah! That's Sharpay alright, doesn't come up for air."

"Hmm! She likes to be in the 'know' Ryan said." Gabriella inferred with a frown. Troy looked at her.

"What's the matter Gabi?" Troy asked using her nickname that Taylor used. Gabriella glanced up at him when he used that name.

"_It sounds so sexy on his lips, like a caress," _The thought springing into her head.

Troy reached over to hold her hand. The jolt of sensation shot up his arm again. Gabriella felt the tingle too as she locked eyes with him, her fingers unconsciously caressing his hand.

"Hey you can tell me," he encouraged.

"When…when Ryan came off the phone, he questioned me about you," she whispered. Troy frowned.

"Was he rude to you?" He growled, ready to go and thump Ryan.

"No! No, Ryan could never be like that." Gabriella insisted softly with a small smile playing around her lips. Troy's gut clenched at her tone, jealousy gnawing at him.

"He asked about you that's all but it was random and totally off topic from our previous conversation. I refused to comment at first but I think he was under orders to get at the truth so I finally admitted to it." Gabriella explained with a groan.

"Yeah well if he'd just spoken to Sharpay, he would have had to comply. She's a hard lady to refuse as I know to my cost." Troy moaned with a sigh shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "You should try being friends with her. Believe me, it's murder if she thinks she missing out on something," he added rolling his eyes.

"So I believe. Ryan said you had his sympathy." Gabriella murmured. Troy squeezed her fingers and smirked.

"Believe me Gabi, it was pure torture," he groaned a wounded expression on his face. She giggled again.

"Are you done?" Troy queried pointing to her coffee cup. She nodded.

"Let's get out of here, fancy a walk in the park?"

"I'd love to," she replied huskily. Troy beamed at her before replacing his Ray Bans. He glanced out the window and frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Stupid paps," he groaned. Gabriella looked worried then glanced at the manager of the café.

"Hey Marian, can we get out the back way?" Marian nodded indicating with her finger the way. Gabriella put on her own glasses and grabbing Troy's hand led him down the corridor and out the service entrance.

"Good call Gabi. They drive me insane with their pointless questions." He growled.

"Me too and it seems to be getting worse. Dread to know what would happen if they saw us together." She commented as they walked through the alley and opened the side gate to the park. Troy nodded.

"We'll just have to be sneaky then because I'm not going to stop seeing you." Troy stated with a smile. Gabriella smiled back.

"I'd like that too but I want to keep it on the down-low from everyone, at least for now." Gabriella said hesitantly. Troy agreed with a nod.

"I think that can be arranged Ms Montez." Troy promised interlinking their hands and pulling her in for a heated kiss to seal his promise.

**Sorry this is a bit shorter than normal but I liked how it finished. Hopefully I can get another update done this weekend, as it is Easter. Happy Easter Everyone. **


	7. Lies Will Find You Out

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. Song mentioned is by Taylor Swift.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to Kristen for checking my drivel before it gets unleashed on you guys. I am over the moon with the response I've had to this story and I am so happy that you are all enjoying it.

* * *

"I'd like that too but I want to keep it on the down-low from everyone, at least for now." Gabriella said hesitantly. Troy agreed with a nod.

"I think that can be arranged Ms Montez." Troy promised interlinking their hands and pulling her in for a heated kiss to seal his promise.

**Lies Will Find You Out**

The telephone rang and Taylor answered.

"Hey Kels, how are you?" She listened, a smile on her face.

"Gabs…no I've not seen her today, only just got off shift but she's not home. I know; I want to go too." Taylor moaned.

"I have no idea. No, it's weird but I haven't really seen her all week." Taylor said thinking back over the last week. They'd spoken to each other in passing but not really spent any time together.

"Have you tried her cell?" Taylor suggested.

"That's strange," she replied with a frown.

"Leave it with me. I'll tie her down if I have to, to get her to come." Taylor finished with a laugh.

"Bye Kelsi."

* * *

"Yo," Chad greeted, picking up the phone that had been ringing incessantly for the last 10 minutes.

"Hi Shar, what do you mean? Hey is it my fault I was catching Z's? Troy? No idea, I've only just surfaced. Hang on, I'll check it out." Chad replied walking around the apartment looking in each room.

"No Troy isn't here," he said into the mouthpiece.

"What am I? His mother?" Chad snapped.

"Calm down Shar, I'm sure he's fine. Come to think of it apart from training sessions, I haven't seen much of him lately." He paused to listen.

"Well he was alive yesterday. Try his cell…yeah right, whatever." Chad slammed the phone down.

"_Shit! Just what I need to wake up to." _Chad groaned to himself walking back into his bedroom. The bed invited him back but he was too awake now and in a foul mood to boot. Nobody would appreciate being woken with a tirade from Sharpay.

* * *

The past week had been wonderful. They'd met again the morning after at Aroma Café and repeated their walk in the park. Unfortunately Troy had to be with the team in the afternoon so it was only a short date. They couldn't see each other the day after as they both had commitments they couldn't get out of. Troy had managed to find a quiet pizzeria in the suburbs the night after, well away from prying eyes. So far it was working just fine but how long could they keep their burgeoning romance private was anyone's guess?

Troy held Gabriella's hand as they strolled along the beach. The beach itself nestled in a secluded cove sheltered by a high cliff face. A zigzag set of steps hewn out of the rock was the only access to the beach. Besides them there were only four other people and a dog on the entire beach.

"How did you find this?" Gabriella asked in wonder curving her free arm around to indicate the almost deserted beach.

"I have my ways," Troy smirked. "I discovered if you drive far enough out of Los Angeles, you could find a lot of places like this."

"Well I think it's perfect," Gabriella sighed reaching up to reward him with a kiss. He returned the kiss before continuing their walk.

They perched on a rocky outcrop looking out on the ocean. Gabriella leant against Troy with Troy's arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She sighed.

"What's the sigh for?" Troy murmured in her ear. A delicious sensation ran down her body causing goose bumps on her arms.

"I love having you all to myself but it's not going to last. Taylor is asking questions already and I hate trying to think up excuses why I can't do this or that. She's been on at me to go to this new club for a girls' night out. Part of me wants to go but most of me wants to be with you as much as possible." Gabriella explained.

"I know how you feel Gabi. I've had Chad and Sharpay on my back demanding some time with me. Sharpay keeps phoning my cell constantly. She's driving me insane. I've even started turning it off when I'm with you so there are no distractions." Gabriella giggled.

"I know. I do the same. If it's not Taylor, it's Kelsi and if it's not Kelsi it's Ryan. So what do we do?" Gabriella asked. Troy shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we should see our respective friends one night a week and that way they won't ask too many questions." Troy replied looking for an easy solution.

"We could do that I suppose. I know I'm going to have to go and check out this new club because Ryan is trying to arrange my launch party there. That's what he rang Sharpay about the other day." Troy looked at her with interest.

"I'd like to go too and see you perform and offer support." Gabriella blushed.

"I thought we were keeping it on the down-low?"

"We still can. I know it will be hard for me especially if I see you with other guys but surely we can carry it off?" Troy queried hopefully.

"We can try I suppose although you know I'll be working, right?" Gabriella warned. Troy nodded, hugging her again, pulling her even closer against his chest, his lips dipping down to kiss her neck hitting her pleasure point and making her groan. Gabriella twisted her head and their lips connected. He nibbled her bottom lip until she uttered a strangled moan and opened her lips. He slipped his tongue into the opening drinking his fill of her sweetness. Her tongue caressed his sending sensations shooting to his nerve endings. He pushed his hand under her top, caressing her skin with circular motions, inching up to brush against the underneath of her breast. Gabriella groaned deep in her throat. He flicked a finger across her hardened nipple making her jump in shock. She lost her balance and toppled from the rock onto the soft sand. Troy couldn't help himself he burst out laughing. Gabriella looked up at him and scowled.

"You are so for it Bolton," she threatened him. He put on an innocent face and threw his arms wide.

"Me! What did I do? Can I help it if you have no balance?" He smirked. Gabriella stood up brushing sand from her backside, glaring at him but with a twinkle in her eye belying her annoyance. Troy jumped off the rock, looking at her tentatively at her trying to read her mind. She giggled at the look on his face.

"_Play it cool girl. Just bide your time."_ She thought to herself as she reached for his hand. Troy looked relieved that she was taking it so well and squeezed her hand before they carried on walking along the shoreline. They'd walked half the length of the beach before Troy said teasingly.

"So, do you forgive me for something that wasn't my fault?" Gabriella looked at him and smiled innocently.

"Sure, as much as you'll forgive me for doing this." She said pushing him into the surf. She watched him try to regain his balance but failing miserably, he fell into the water. She stared at him in wide-eyed amazement before she saw his eyes narrow.

"What did you say about balance?" Gabriella shouted before turning tail and fleeing up the beach towards the steps. She heard feet hitting the hard sand and tried running even faster. Unfortunately she was now hitting the softer sand that sifted beneath her feet and she couldn't get the same purchase. Suddenly she felt arms tackle her from behind and she was sent sprawling into the softer sand. She was trapped by a body in a wet shirt and even wetter jeans, his hands planted firmly at each side of her head. Both of them were panting hard. Troy shook his head and droplets of ocean fell onto her face.

"Eww! Troy," she moaned, giggling despite herself. He gazed down at her, noting her sparkling brown eyes and parted lips, her breasts rising up and down beneath her shirt. He bent down and captured her lips in a hard kiss, forcing his tongue inside, their tongues duelling. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair at his nape and pulling him even closer. Troy broke contact to take in a gulp of air, his lips sliding across her cheek before connecting with her neck. She moved her head to accommodate him, moaning low in her throat when he hit the spot. She slid her hands down his back, slipping underneath his wet shirt before running her hands over his firm back, muscles rippling beneath her touch. Troy groaned in response.

"Gabi, we have to stop. I don't envision our first time being on a beach in front of an audience," Troy muttered. Gabriella blushed pulling her hands from his body quickly. Troy kissed her on the tip of her nose before sliding off her and pulling her to her feet.

"Me neither," she husked. He smiled at her.

"_That's promising. Sounds like she's thought of it."_

"_I'm glad we're on the same wavelength," _she thought, a warm glow in her heartGabriella started giggling.

"Come on, you look like a drowned rat," she said pulling him towards the steps.

"Oi! And whose fault is that Missy?" Troy huffed, slapping her on her butt. He laughed when she yelped.

* * *

Gabriella let herself in her apartment quietly and crept down the hallway to the lounge hoping to get into her bedroom safely.

"Hey Gabi, where have you been? Kelsi was trying to get you on your cell but there was no reply?" Taylor questioned coming from the kitchen area, a steaming cup in her hand. Gabriella jumped out of her skin.

"Hey Taylor, I didn't know you were in," Gabriella stammered with a smile. "I've just been for a walk to get some fresh air, you know," she added nonchalantly. "Maybe the reception was bad or my cell is low on battery." Gabriella offered as an explanation. Taylor stared at her.

"Looks like you've been through a hedge backwards or just crawled out of bed to me." Taylor stated looking at her intently. Gabriella blushed.

"_Damn! Why does she always make me feel like a guilty schoolgirl?" _Gabriella groaned silently. Taylor moved nearer.

"Is that sand in your hair?" Gabriella gulped.

"It might be Tay, I walked along the beach." Gabriella admitted.

"_See that's no lie."_

"Really. I noticed your car in the underground park so how did you get there?"

"_Jeez! What's with the twenty questions? Eek! What do I say?" _Gabriella thought in panic.

"I…er went with Ryan just to clear our thoughts. Did I tell you he's trying to arrange the launch party at that new club you want to go to?" Gabriella said trying to deflect her.

"Hey that will be great Gabs. It's the 'in' place to be. We really must go and check it out?" Taylor squealed excitedly.

"_Good save Gabs."_

"Yeah, I was thinking of tomorrow night if that's okay with you, Kelsi and Martha?" Gabriellaqueried knowing she was between a rock and a hard place. Taylor beamed.

"Suits me. I'm off until Sunday which will give me a day to recover." Taylor said with a smirk. Gabriella smiled, glad that she was making her friend happy.

"Great, let me get a shower then I'll ring Kelsi and Martha to see if they can make it." Gabriella replied heading towards her bedroom.

* * *

Troy cautiously opened his door and tiptoed down the hall, praying that Chad was elsewhere. No such luck.

"Jeez Bolton! Look at the state of you. What happened to you man?" Chad shouted looking in shock at a wet and dishevelled Troy. Troy glanced around guiltily.

"_Bloody hell! Why for once couldn't he be out?"_ Troy groaned silently.

"Erm…I slipped on a rock and fell into the ocean." Chad burst out laughing.

"Since when do you like the ocean?" Chad spluttered trying unsuccessfully to get his laughter under control. Troy looked uncomfortable.

"_Damn! How do I get out of this?"_

"Look let me get a shower and into dry clothes then we can talk." Troy pleaded.

"Sure Troy," Chad allowed a smirk on his face and a cunning look in his eyes. Troy breathed a sigh of relief and hurried into his bedroom. He took the longest shower known to man trying to come up with a feasible explanation. By the time he was dry and dressed it was a full three quarters of an hour later. He left his bedroom to the sound of voices.

"_What the hell!"_

Chad had brought in reinforcements in the shape of Zeke and Sharpay.

"Troy! Where have you been hiding yourself?" Sharpay squealed running over to him and flinging her arms around him.

"Hello to you too Shar, Zeke." Troy greeted throwing daggers at Chad. Chad looked back innocently and shrugged.

"Why aren't you answering your cell phone? I've been worried about you." Sharpay questioned looking at him sternly. Troy licked his lips.

"There must be something wrong with it Shar. It could have been low on battery," he offered as an explanation. He could tell by her glare that she didn't believe him.

"Chad tells me you've been to the beach and fell in the ocean. I didn't know you liked the beach?" Sharpay asked. Troy glared at Chad again. Zeke chuckled.

"I'd loved to have seen that dude." He said and Chad nodded bursting into laughter again.

"_Oh you are so for it." _He promised silently

"Erm! Sometimes. It helps me think and it was a lovely day today." He offered feebly. Sharpay looked puzzled but nodded her head in acceptance.

"Well I'm glad I've caught you both. How about going to that new club Equinox tomorrow night?" Sharpay asked excitedly. Troy gulped.

"_I'm not going to be able to get out of this. I know I'm not." _He groaned to himself.

"Great idea Shar. I've been itching to go there since it opened." Chad replied.

"I've got to see Stuart Sanderson, the owner and check it out for an event Ryan is trying to organise so it kills two birds with one stone." Sharpay divulged.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." Troy agreed trying to show some enthusiasm. Sharpay beamed happy to have got her own way. Troy's cell beeped at that moment. He glanced at Sharpay and went brick red. He took it out of his pocket, glanced at the caller ID and walked into the kitchen to read the message.

**Can't cu tomorrow. Tay making me go 2 club. Gabi x **

"Strange how your phone seems to be working now." Sharpay commented with a scowl when he went back into the lounge.

"Yeah, really strange must have something to do with the ozone." Troy replied thinking fast on his feet. Sharpay nodded, seeming to accept his explanation.

"_Phew! Good thinking Bolton." _He thought silently patting himself on the back. Chad looked disbelievingly at him, a smirk playing around his mouth. Troy glared at him.

"Right well we'd better go. See you tomorrow. Toodles." She said sweeping out of the apartment with Zeke on her heels. Troy breathed a sigh of relief and sunk into the sofa. Chad glanced at him knowing Troy was lying through his back teeth.

"_I'll be watching you buddy. I know something is off, my hair's tingling."_ Chad promised silently.

"Want a beer?" He asked aloud. Troy nodded and Chad went into the kitchen to get them. Troy quickly took out his cell and tapped in a message.

**Want 2 bet. Shar is making me go 2. cu there. Troy x**

He pressed send quickly when he heard Chad come back and stuffed it back into his pocket. Chad passed him a beer just as the phone beeped to confirm receipt in his pocket. Chad smirked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Troy groaned.

"_Shit!"_

* * *

Gabriella was curled up on the sofa and although the TV was on she wasn't watching it. Taylor came in carrying two cups, setting them down on the coffee table before settling into the other corner. Gabriella's cell phone started to dance across the table playing 'I'd Lie'. Gabriella grabbed it quickly and read the message, smiling slightly before closing the flap. Taylor stared at her.

"Appropriate tune." Taylor said sarcastically. "Obviously not low battery then."


	8. Equinox

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. Song mentioned is by Taylor Swift.

**A/N: **Thanks to Holly for helping me see through my dark days of drought when my thought processes totally dried up. I love you girl. You're the best even if you are a United fan.

* * *

Gabriella was curled up on the sofa and although the TV was on she wasn't watching it. Taylor came in carrying two cups, setting them down on the coffee table before settling into the other corner. Gabriella's cell phone started to dance across the table playing 'I'd Lie'. Gabriella grabbed it quickly and read the message, smiling slightly before closing the flap. Taylor stared at her.

"Appropriate tune." Taylor said sarcastically. "Obviously not low battery then."

**Equinox**

Sharpay dragged Troy into the club with Zeke, Chad and another Laker's player, Jason Cross, following behind.

"Stop whining Troy. You promised you'd come and I know you never go back on your promises." Sharpay admonished him with a sly smile, making sure she had a firm hold on him until they were well inside. Troy dipped his head in defeat.

"_What's the point? She never listens anyway," _he sighed to himself. Clubs weren't his thing. They were noisy, sweaty places where meaningless hook-ups or drunken rowdiness was the norm. You had to shout to be heard and couldn't hear what the person beside you was saying. He avoided them at all costs as a rule but maybe the main reason he hated them was he didn't dance very well and hated to look stupid in public.

"_Let's face it Bolton, you have two left feet." _Troy smiled depreciatingly. Chad on the other hand loved them. He could bump and grind with the next man and it gave him ample opportunity to check out the talent and have the odd casual fling.

They pushed their way to the bar that ran the full width of the club. The queue at the bar was three people deep but a gap appeared when they were recognised by people, allowing them to get served quickly. Troy gazed around at his surroundings. The dance floor was large and dominated the middle of the club from a lower level. Shallow steps led down to a seating area that ran around the perimeter of the dance floor and was raised above the dance floor giving a good vantage point to all, then a further set of steps led down to the dance floor itself at various intervals. A DJ's station was situated on the opposite side to the bar and was thumping out dance tunes from enormous speakers that were built into the wall at each side of his station. Troy looked up and saw a balcony running around the dance floor with further seating visible.

Sharpay with a Margarita firmly in hand waved to them to follow her. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a sheep?" Troy shouted to Chad. Chad smirked.

"Do ewe really?" Chad quipped back. Troy rolled his eyes at his pathetic joke.

"_Jeez! And that's before he's had anything to drink. It's going to be a long night." _Troy groaned to himself as he followed Sharpay and Zeke.

Sharpay strutted over to a spiral staircase in the corner and went up to the balcony. Tables were placed looking over the dance floor below whilst against three of the back walls were booths offering more privacy. A small bar was against the fourth wall and although busy wasn't as bad as the one downstairs. A guy in his late 30's sporting an immaculate Armani suit and shiny shoes greeted Sharpay. She kissed both his cheeks in a continental greeting. He led her to an empty booth, removing the reserved sign on the table. Sharpay turned and introduced him to everyone as Stuart Sanderson, the owner.

"It's an honour having you guys here," he gushed, clearly preening with the prestige of having such celebrities in his club.

"A complimentary bottle of bubbly should be here in a few minutes. Enjoy yourselves," he added before leaving.

"Wow! Sometimes it's good to hang with you, Shar," said Chad in amazement. "How you know these people beats me?" Shar beamed at the compliment.

"Daddy always told me it's not what you know but whom you know," she commented, "and it's worked for me so far." Troy rolled his eyes at her smugness. Troy remained standing, sipping his beer and contemplating how soon he could get out of there.

"Troy, sit down." Sharpay ordered. "I can read you like a book and you are not running off this early, you promised," she reminded him. Troy glared at her but did as she bid making sure he sat on the opposite side to her.

"This is a cool place Shar and on first inspection there are some cool chicks here." Chad commented as he glanced around the upper floor at the talent on display. Troy whacked him on the back of the head in disgust.

"What's that for?" Chad moaned. Troy smirked and shrugged.

"Just because. You better behave. I don't want to be thrown out." Troy warned him. Chad rolled his eyes and drank his beer.

"Anyone want another?" Troy asked as he finished his bottle. Everyone nodded and he walked over to the upstairs bar to get another round with Chad following close behind. When they got back to the table, a bottle of champagne had appeared and Sharpay and Zeke were missing.

"Hey this is great," said Chad impressed with the free bubbly. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Where did they go?" Troy queried. Jason shrugged and pointed below. Troy and Chad went and stood looking over the dance floor trying to spot Sharpay and Zeke in the crowd. Chad nudged Troy.

"Hey dude, look at that little hottie," he said leering at a girl in the crowd. Troy glanced at Chad to see a glint in his eyes.

"Where? Which one?" Troy tried to follow his pointing finger but the dance floor was too crowded.

"The chick in the short green dress," Chad supplied. Troy glanced back down and scanned the crowd. He finally spotted the girl and grinned.

"I didn't think she was your type?" Troy commented. "She looks far too intelligent for you." He finished with a smirk, having inside knowledge.

"Dude! Are you saying I'm dumb?" Chad said punching Troy in the arm.

"What can I say? If the cap fits," Troy said smirking at his best friend before turning his attention back to the crowd. His grin transformed into his kilowatt smile when he spotted Gabriella in a red halter-necked dress gyrating close by. He carried on watching mesmerised by her.

"Hey! You better not be checking her out too." Chad grumbled when he noticed Troy's expression. Troy rolled his eyes but didn't take his eyes off his woman.

Suddenly he saw a blonde guy in a green hat go up and start dancing with her. Gabriella laughed at something he said and danced closer to him. He scowled, feeling all his jealousies coming to the fore and was ready for going down, dancing or no dancing and punching him in the nose until he saw Sharpay approach the guy and throw her arms around him. He watched as Sharpay said something to him, pointing to the balcony. Troy glanced at the guy and suddenly realised who it was. He watched as they all left the dance floor and threaded their way through the crowd before disappearing from view. Troy turned and went back to the booth and waited.

"Hey dude, where did they go?" Chad whined to Troy when he flopped down next to him. Troy shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"You'll see," he said tapping his fingers on the tabletop waiting impatiently for them to appear.

"What are you, psychic?" Chad muttered thinking that Troy had snapped his cap.

They sat there for 15 minutes but there was still no sign of Sharpay and the others. Troy started to frown.

"_Where in hell are they? How long does it take for them to get up the stairs?" _He groaned.

"Do you want another beer or shall we open this champers?" Chad asked. Troy glanced at the bottle then at Chad.

"Beer. I don't think it would be a smart move to open it until Sharpay comes back. She would kill us if we opened it while she wasn't here," he commented. Chad nodded and grinned.

"Too true. I don't fancy the lectures we'd get from her ladyship. I want to enjoy tonight not feel like I'm back in the schoolroom." Chad agreed before heading to the bar.

Chad seemed to take ages to get served and Troy grew more worried with each passing second. Unable to sit still any longer he told Jason he was going to the men's room and disappeared down the spiral staircase. He had to walk the length of the dance floor so he took the opportunity to search it intently, looking for the distinctive red dress but she was nowhere to be seen and neither were Sharpay and Zeke. He spotted Taylor sat at a table on the far side with two other girls, one petite with curly shoulder length hair, the other had a larger frame and a happy, smiling face He checked again on his way back but she still wasn't there. Taylor and her friends seemed to have disappeared too.

It was starting to bug Troy. He could feel himself tensing up; his stroll became a stride anxious to get this night over with. It wasn't going how he had wanted it to, not that he knew how it would be, just not like this.

"_Where the hell was she? I hope she hasn't left already," _he thought despondently. The only reason he had been looking forward to coming was because he'd see Gabriella. His face grew serious as he strode back up the stairs. He reached the top and stopped dead.

She was there, sat in the exact same place that he had vacated some ten minutes earlier. His eyes swept over her from top to bottom and back up again, drinking in her beauty. Sharpay spotted him.

"Ooh Troy! I thought you'd abandoned me," she squealed dramatically causing everyone to turn and stare at him.

"Would I dare Shar?" Troy replied in amusement a small smile playing on his lips. Chad and Ryan chuckled.

"You remember Ryan don't you?" Sharpay asked, introducing Ryan as Troy walked over to join the group. Troy shook hands with Ryan.

"It's been a while," agreed Troy. "How are things? I understand you're making your name in the music business?" Troy asked.

"Indeed I am and loving every minute," Ryan replied with a grin.

"I believe you know Gabriella?" Sharpay said coyly watching them both closely. Gabriella blushed despite herself and gazed at Troy ready to follow his lead. He looked back at her remembering her request to keep it on the down-low when all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"We have met," he admitted. "Hi, how are you?" Troy asked casually as he engulfed her hand in his. He felt her squeeze his hand in understanding. It was strange how words were not always necessary. She seemed to know what he was thinking and staring into her eyes he knew what she was thinking too.

"Hello again Troy," she greeted huskily before releasing his hand. She turned towards her friends who stood nearby.

"This is Kelsi." Gabriella said pointing to the petite woman who waved at him in greeting.

"And this is Martha," she added introducing the larger framed woman. Troy smiled at them both and shook their hands.

"Taylor, you've already met." Gabriella finished.

"Hi Taylor." Troy said with a smile. Taylor smirked at him, a glint in her eye.

"Hi Troy. It's good to see you fully dressed."

Troy gulped and felt the heat rising up his cheeks as all eyes swivelled back to him. Chad spluttered and glared at him in open-mouthed amazement. Sharpay stared icily at him, her eyes narrowing menacingly promising an inquisition in the very near future. Ryan, Jason, Zeke, Martha and Kelsi burst out laughing. Gabriella sent a death glare to Taylor before sneaking a peak at Troy, silently apologising for her friend's big mouth.

"_Did I really say I liked this girl?"_

"_Yeah you did."_

"_Well I still do but man! I need to be careful around her. She doesn't take any prisoners." _Troy silently talked to himself, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"I need a drink." Troy said walking away.

**Part 2 of the club scene being written as this goes out. Thank god my muse has come back.**


	9. You Ruined My Night

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Many thanks to Holly and Kris for proofreading this for me. I love you girls.

* * *

"I need a drink." Troy said walking away.

**You Ruined My Night**

Three drinks later and another in his hand for Dutch courage, Troy swayed back to the table not really caring at this stage what was said to him. He was in a happy place where no one could touch him and he was ready for anything that Sharpay or Taylor wanted to throw at him. He was surprised to find only Gabriella there as he slunk into the seat beside her.

"Hi," he whispered clearly embarrassed that he was so tanked up.

"Hey, are you drunk?" She commented as she stared into his glazed eyes. He flushed.

"Sorry Gabi. It's what our friends drive me to. If it's not Sharpay it now appears to be Taylor that gives me a hard time," He said crestfallen. Gabriella leant over and kissed him touching his thigh under cover of the table in commiseration.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll talk to her."

"I wouldn't. She'll only read something into it and we don't want that, do we?" He said logically. Gabriella smiled at him.

"So you're not completely wasted then?" He smirked.

"Not far off it though. You can have your wicked way with me if you want." Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella leered at him mockingly.

"Could I?" Gabriella pondered his comment before rubbing her hand along his thigh, moving temptingly nearer to his inner thigh. Troy grinned at her and opened his legs to give her easier access. Gabriella giggled.

"You're really bad," she said flicking her hand against his manhood. Troy groaned and touched her thigh in response. Gabriella jerked in shock. Troy smirked and leant over and nuzzled her neck.

"I have a good teacher. How long before they all come back?" Troy whispered huskily. Gabriella shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Troy continued to make swirling patterns on her thigh as he sucked on the exposed skin at her neck. Gabriella groaned deep in her throat. He loved the sound. His hand slid the material of her dress up until he felt bare skin. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat, chills running down her spine at his touch. Troy continued his exploration of her leg running his hand down to her knee and back to her thigh edging ever nearer to her thong. A finger touched the edge and dipped underneath.

"Troy, we can't," she gasped. He looked at her with smokey blue eyes showing her the passion he was trying to keep in check.

"Of course we can, just sit there and enjoy." He whispered a wicked glint appearing in his eye. "To anyone passing we're just two friends having a drink together and talking. No one can see anything." Troy said confidently continuing his exploration. Gabriella felt a warm rush to her nether regions and knew she was wet. Troy rubbed his finger over her thong feeling her wetness through the material. She jerked in response.

"Open your legs," he ordered pushing one of her thighs apart as he said it. Gabriella did as he asked, shaky breaths coming from her mouth causing her breasts to rise and fall rapidly. Troy's eyes followed the movement dying to explore their pertness but knew he couldn't. His eyes looked regretfully into hers. She smirked at him reading him like a book. He smirked back at her, his hand sliding under the fabric touching her nub. He rubbed a finger against her folds enjoying the look in her eyes. He gently pushed a finger into her wetness and heard her gasp.

"You're not going to scream are you?" Troy asked worriedly. Gabriella shook her head looking doubtfully at him. He moved his finger in and out loving the feel of her around him and imagining what it will be like when they finally come together. His member throbbed in response. He added another finger and thrust into her faster. She jerked against him crossing her thighs to imprison his hand. He smiled at her watching the flicker of emotions washing over her face. Her beautiful brown eyes clouded over and her breaths became quicker and shorter.

"Make it soon Troy, I can't hold out much longer." Gabriella begged gripping his engorged penis through his pants.

"Let it all go Babe. I've got you." Troy encouraged feeling her walls grip his fingers as she bit her lip stopping herself from shouting. She shuddered as she finally came.

Troy removed his sticky fingers slowly pushing her skirt back down with his other hand. He placed his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. Gabriella watched amazed at how seductive that was. Troy leant over and kissed her swollen lip slipping his tongue inside for a quick exploration before straightening up. Gabriella linked his hand to hers and squeezed.

"Thank you," she whispered against his neck sending shivers down his body. Troy smiled at her.

"You're very welcome," he beamed. Gabriella straightened up and reached for her glass. Troy picked up his bottle and clinked them together.

"Here's to the future," Troy said smiling at her. She smiled back at him and nodded in agreement.

"So where did you go before? I saw you leave the dance floor but you just disappeared," he asked with a frown.

"Did you miss me?" Gabriella flirted.

"What do you think? You're the only reason I kept to the bargain I made with Sharpay." Troy flirted back.

"I can see why you didn't stand a chance. She can be very…."

"Demanding? Annoying? A real pain in the butt?" Troy chipped in.

"…Forceful." Gabriella finished with a giggle at Troy's descriptions. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Sharpay took us to see Stuart Sanderson, the owner of this place. Ryan wanted to discuss what would be available for the launch party and how it would all work. He'll need to come back to work out a few technical things, sound checks etc. So it was all work, work, work." Gabriella said with a smile.

"So it looks like it will work out?" Troy asked interested in her career and happy to see it working out for her. Gabriella beamed.

"Yea, it's all good." Gabriella said excitedly her eyes sparkling revealing how excited she really was.

Troy turned his head when he heard a familiar voice at full volume.

"Oh God! Here she comes and with reinforcement," he moaned as he spotted not just Sharpay but Taylor and Chad who were looking decidedly cosy. Zeke and the rest were headed for the bar.

"So you two. What have you been doing or shouldn't I ask?" Sharpay asked pointedly as she slid into the booth at the side of Troy. Troy rolled his eyes and groaned.

"_Surely she isn't starting it here."_

"What do you think we've been doing? We've only met twice for god's sake." Troy went on the attack remembering his Dad always saying that attack was the best form of defence, and hoping for once his Dad was right. Sharpay looked at his sharply.

"Hmph! And when did that ever stop you?" She commented. Troy rolled his eyes again.

"I've been telling Troy about the launch and how you set it all up." Gabriella said coming to the rescue and complimenting Sharpay into the bargain. It worked.

"_Very slick Gabi."_ Troy thought admiringly.

"I'm glad to help out Gabriella," Sharpay preened totally forgetting her mission. Taylor and Chad slid into the opposite side of the booth and Chad put his arm around Taylor. Troy smirked at them and Gabriella gave Taylor a glare looking pointedly at Chad's arm. Taylor blushed. Troy chuckled at all the under currents running around the table. He grabbed his beer and drank deeply.

"Ooh!" Sharpay squealed loudly. "Shall we open the bubbly and toast to the upcoming launch," It wasn't really a question as she was already working the stopper. Suddenly it popped and champagne bubbled over the table. The cork hit Chad squarely on the forehead.

"Fucking hell Sharpay. How many times have you been told not to point it at anyone?"

"It wasn't anyone, it was you." Troy, Gabriella and Taylor burst out laughing, tears streaming down their faces. Chad glared at Sharpay, ready for war. Gabriella was thankful Chad was on the inside or there would have been blows thrown. Troy snatched up his beer and downed it in one, thankful that it wasn't him in the firing line this time.

"Hang on this won't cover ush all. Let me go and get another bockle and more glashes." Troy suggested looking for an escape route. Taylor smirked at his slurred words. He waited until Sharpay moved and slid out quickly. He met the others as he walked over to the bar.

"Jusht to warn you Zeke. It'sh a war zone over there," he said flicking his head and he related what happened. They all burst out laughing. Zeke looked worriedly at his fiancée.

"Do you think it's safe to go over?" Zeke queried.

"That'sh your call Zeke. I don't think you need a flak jacket, Chad ish hemmed in." Troy replied with a smirk as he weaved his way to the bar.

While he was waiting for the champagne and the extra glasses he ordered another beer and drank it while he was waiting. He wished he hadn't when he felt his head go fuzzy.

"_Damn! I'm going to regret this in the morning,"_ Troy knew he was pissed but he was in that happy state where he didn't care. He saw Ryan approach.

"Need help Troy?"

"Shure do buddy. I think I'm pished," Troy said slurring his words and wrapping his arm around Ryan.

"Jesus Troy, you stink," Ryan said moving away from him.

"Blame your shister. Itsh the only way I can cope with her shometimesh." Troy moaned. Ryan grinned and nodded in agreement. Ryan let Troy carry the bottle and he handled the glass wear. He smirked as he watched Troy meander back to the table.

"_OH boy! This has been a fun night and it ain't over yet." _Ryan laughed to himself.

Troy plonked the champagne on the table with a bang. Gabriella looked at him realising he was totally wasted. He swayed as he stood, his eyes glazed over, a stupid grin on his face. Ryan and Zeke pulled some chairs over from an empty table so everyone could sit down. Troy collapsed into one of them as Kelsi had taken his place next to Gabriella. Sharpay reached for the new bottle.

"Hell no! Zeke, get that bottle away from Mati Hari there," screamed Chad nervously. The girls started giggling, then the guys joined in all apart from Chad and Sharpay. Sharpay threw Chad a death stare.

"Scared much Danforth?"

"Hell Yes!"

Zeke prised the bottle away from Sharpay and opened it safely before pouring the liquid into the remaining glasses. He handed them around.

"Here's to Gabriella's launch party and to the success of her new album." Ryan pronounced holding his glass in the air. They all added their congratulations and clinked their glasses together in the toast. Troy downed his in one then wished he hadn't.

"Thank you Ryan. You must all come to the launch," invited Gabriella beaming at them all.

"Try stopping us." Sharpay chirped in tossing her hair in the process. Troy smirked at Sharpay and thought,

"_She'd have gone anyway. Try keeping her away from a prestigious event like that."_

"Let's dance," shouted Sharpay and they all walked down to the dance floor, even Troy. Chad glanced at Troy with a raised eyebrow. Troy grinned goofily at him.

"_Ha! Ha! Bolton is pissed."_ Chad smirked. _"This'll be fun."_

Now Troy was no John Travolta although he liked to think he was, all the arm actions were there but his feet didn't match. He bumped into a guy dancing behind him, he stood on Jason's foot, making him hop backwards and bang into someone else, he narrowly missed poking out Chad's eye with his hand when he did a twirl and if it hadn't been for Gabriella grabbing hold he'd have fallen to the floor.

"Hell Troy, you should come with a warning label," Gabriella hissed in his ear.

"Shorry darling," Troy shouted back just as the song changed. Sharpay's head shot round looking at them suspiciously. Gabriella grimaced. Fortunately slow smoochie music oozed through the speakers forcing everyone to either couple up or leave the floor. Gabriella looked around. Sharpay was wrapped in Zeke's arms as was expected. What she didn't expect to see was Chad holding Taylor really close nor Kelsi hanging around Ryan's neck. Well! Well! Well! Gabriella struggled to hold Troy up.

"_Why do I love the pants off him?" _Gabriella groaned inwardly and then stood stock-still realising what she'd thought.

"_Did I just think that? Did I mean it?" _She gazed at Troy and realised _"Hell yes, I did."_

Troy managed to shuffle around hanging on to Gabriella instead of her hanging on to him.

"Shorry honey. I'll make it up to you I promish. I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella giggled at the absurdity of it. "_How can I take him seriously, he's plastered."_ She glanced at their friends and grinned when she saw Taylor sticking her tongue in Chad's ear and Chad had his hands firmly on her ass.

"Troy, You've got to see this," she whispered to him as she swung him round. He looked over Gabriella's shoulder and saw Chad with Taylor. He grinned and looked at Gabriella.

"Eww! Ish she doing what I think she'sh doing?" Gabriella nodded and giggled.

"We'll have shome fun with thish when I'm shober. Right now the room won't shtop shpinning," he groaned. Gabriella looked at him worriedly. She reached over and tapped Chad on the back.

"I think your buddy needs to go home," she said. Chad nodded, stopped dancing and tapped Zeke on the shoulder and flicked his head towards Troy.

"Time to go Zeke. He's wasted." Zeke said something to Sharpay and she looked at Troy, annoyance on her countenance. She stomped off the dance floor and up the stairs. Gabriella glanced at Taylor and giggled.

"Someone is in for an ear-bashing at the very least. Pity I'll miss it." Sighed Taylor in disappointment.

Chad and Zeke stood at each side of Troy and more or less carried him from the dance floor and headed towards the entrance. Gabriella and Taylor walked back upstairs slowly and saw Sharpay hugging her brother goodbye. She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned around.

"It was great meeting you Gabriella and you too Taylor. We must do lunch soon." She said as she air-kissed them.

"I'd love to," they replied in unison. Sharpay nodded and walked off. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and giggled. Ryan looked at them and shook his head.

Chad and Zeke held Troy up on the steps waiting for Sharpay to arrive so they could jump in the waiting car. She stormed out of the door banging it behind her and walked up to Troy.

"Bolton, why the hell did you drink so much? You ruined my night." She fumed at him.

"Ith wassh becosh of you, Shar. It wassh you…arf." Sharpay shrieked and shrieked throwing her hands in the air.

"Tell me you did not just hurl all over my brand new Manolo's." Sharpay screamed.


	10. VaVaVoom

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment along with the song by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes from the film Dirty Dancing, (I've had) The time of my life.

**A/N: **Thanks to Kristen and Holly for reviewing this chapter for me. Zac it's about time you got your butt back to V.

* * *

"Tell me you did not just hurl all over my brand new Manolo's." Sharpay screamed.

**Va-Va-Voom**

A beam of bright light slipped up Troy's face stroking his features one by one before seeping through his closed eyelids. He stirred from unconsciousness and moaned as he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his head. He turned his head and scrunched his eyes as the bright sunlight hit him fully in his face. He rubbed his temple trying to ease the pressure before slipping his feet from under the covers and standing up. The room revolved around him and he fell back onto the bed with a whimper.

"_Shit! How much did I drink last night?"_ he groaned to himself. "_I haven't felt this bad since the championship party at college."_ He really needed to pee so he gingerly placed his feet back on the floor and eased himself into a standing position and walked slowly into his bathroom. Feeling slightly better after splashing water on his face he came back into his bedroom and heard a whirring sound that grated in his head. After pulling on a pair of sweat bottoms he walked out of his room and into the kitchen to find Chad mixing a concoction in the blender.

"Yo Dude! Glad to see you in the land of the living," Chad said rather loudly or so it seemed to Troy. Chad turned to face him.

"Do you have to shout?" Troy groaned.

"I'm not. You look like shit. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a ton of concrete; my mouth feels like I've chewed a sweaty sock." Troy moaned rubbing his temple.

Chad smirked as he filled two glasses with the peculiar mixture. "Here, drink that. You'll feel right in no time." Chad promised as he thrust one of the glasses into Troy's hand. If Troy felt iffy before, he felt decidedly worse when he looked at the contents of the glass.

"What is it?" whispered Troy looking ashen. Chad smirked as he sipped his.

"I can't tell you or you won't drink it but I got the recipe from one of those cooking programmes," he said looking slightly embarrassed. Troy smirked despite himself. He put the glass to his lips the smell permeated his nostrils and he heaved.

"Are you sure this will work. It smells disgusting." Troy said looking at the glass suspiciously. Chad laughed.

"It won't poison you man. See I'm drinking it," he said trying to reassure Troy. "Just down it in one if you have to." Chad ordered watching him like his mother would. Troy put it back to his lips and tipped the contents into his mouth. He nearly gagged but managed to swallow it all.

"Holy hell! Chad that is disgusting. What's in it?" Troy queried wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Sure you want to know?" Chad smirked. Troy looked at him doubtfully.

"Yeah, I need to know what crap I've just put in my body."

"A banana, a carrot, a tomato, a shot of vodka, a splash of Tabasco sauce and some milk," finished Chad after reeling off the contents. Troy turned greener with each ingredient. He could feel it sliding down to his stomach.

"Are you trying to fucking kill…?" Troy snarled before running back through his bedroom to the bathroom. Chad could hear him retching and chuckled. Troy trudged back into the kitchen some minutes later. Chad looked at him.

"You still look like shit but you've got a bit of colour in your cheeks now," he commented.

"Jeez, you sound like my mother." Troy grumbled as he filled the coffee machine.

"I've got to look after the Playmaker, don't I? Plus we've got that team meeting at 2pm and I need you to be compos mentis or at least looking like you are." Chad challenged him. Troy groaned.

"Oh hell! I'd forgotten about that; I want to die." Troy cried theatrically. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Hey dude, don't do a Shar on me." Chad warned him. Troy rolled his eyes and got cups ready for the coffee. He turned and waved one at Chad who nodded in reply.

They carried their coffee cups into the lounge area and flopped down on the sofa.

"So…did anything happen last night?" Troy said hesitantly a pink tinge in his cheeks. Chad smirked at him.

"What do you remember?" Chad queried, playing with him. Troy grimaced.

"Hmm! I vaguely remember getting another bottle of bubbly and then Ryan making a toast to the upcoming launch party and after that, not a lot." Troy mumbled. Chad smirked.

"So you don't remember dancing?" Troy looked at him wide-eyed.

"But…but, I don't dance," he gasped. Chad chuckled at him.

"Let me set your mind at rest buddy, you still don't." Chad laughed outright. "You did your normal octopus interpretation. To say you're a basketball player who is very agile and quick on the court your co-ordination skills totally desert you on the dance floor." Chad observed with a guffaw.

"Fuck! So I embarrassed myself into the next millennium?" Troy asked hanging his head in shame.

"Yep. If you thought you had a chance with that Gabriella chick, I think you blew it big style." Chad said banging another nail in his coffin. Troy looked up and glared at Chad. Chad sniggered at the look on Troy's face.

"Why? What…what did I do? I didn't throw up on her, did I?" Troy said in a panicked voice.

"Nah. Not on her. You nearly caused a fight though when you banged into the man behind you. His girlfriend was looking mighty pissed off when he stood on her foot trying to avoid you." Troy gulped. Chad waited for that to sink in before continuing with his recount of the night's events.

"She's quite strong for her size seeing as she had to hold you up," he observed. Troy's jaw dropped.

"She did," squeaked Troy. Chad grinned. He was really enjoying his friend's embarrassment.

"Yeah, she even realised when you were going to crash because she interrupted my dance. Let me tell you buddy, you owe me big time. I was on a promise there." Chad glowered at him. Troy gulped again.

"So…I just passed out?" Troy asked dreading the answer.

"_Oh shit! I hope I didn't flake out in front of her."_

"Nah, me and Zeke carried you outside." Chad continued with his commentary.

"So it's all good?" Troy said with a relieved sigh. Chad laughed again.

"Not really. You owe Sharpay big time." Troy's eyes flew back up to Chad.

"What? Where does she fit into all this?" Troy asked puzzled. "I thought you said you and Zeke brought me home?"

"Yeah, we did but not before you threw up on Sharpay's new shoes outside the club." Chad snorted with laughter. "Man, you should have seen her face. I've not had such a good time in ages." Troy groaned and put his head in his hands. He looked at Chad with worried eyes.

"Fucking hell! What time is the next plane to Alaska?" Chad fell off the sofa holding his sides with laughter.

"Troy, you can run but you can't hide. Shar is on the warpath and gunning straight for you buddy." Chad warned him once he could speak again.

"Maybe I can get a transfer to Toronto Raptors?" Troy said hopefully. Chad shook his head and laughed again.

* * *

Taylor was humming '(I've had) The time of my life' as she pottered around in the kitchen, filling up the kettle with water and scooping coffee into the cafetiere, taking out two mugs from the cupboard and getting the milk from the fridge.

"Someone sounds happy, I wonder why?" commented a smirking Gabriella as she entered the kitchen. Taylor turned and smiled at her.

"Good morning. Why shouldn't I be happy? The sun is shining and I'm not in work until tomorrow so we can spend the whole day together." Taylor said brightly.

"So it's nothing to do with a certain basketball player with weird hair?" Gabriella queried with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey! His hair isn't weird. That's all the trend now." Taylor protested jumping to his defence.

"Really. I must have had my head stuck in a bucket for the past month or so because I can't say I've seen many masterpieces like that around town." Gabriella teased. Taylor glared at her.

"Anyway what do you want to do today?" Taylor asked desperately trying to change the subject. Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes.

"And you think you can divert me that easily? Oh no, Miss McKessie you are so wrong there. After what you put Troy Bolton and me through you are not getting off that easy." Gabriella warned her.

"Whatever," Taylor sniffed as she turned back to put the boiling water into the cafetiere. Gabriella let it go for a while. Taylor placed the coffee cups and pot onto a tray and carried them through to the balcony. Gabriella followed on behind pondering her tactics. They settled into the two chairs around the small bistro table and gazed over the park waiting for the coffee to brew, letting the morning sun kiss their skin.

"Do you remember in school when you called all the basketball players lunkheads?" Gabriella queried. Taylor blushed and glared at her.

"I guess that doesn't apply anymore?" Gabriella smirked at her friend.

"Look Gabs, he's cute okay? And has a great sense of humour and I probably won't see him again anyway, not after your 'friend' cut the evening short." Taylor grumbled. Gabriella's mind wandered off into the distance wondering how Troy was this morning.

"Yea well I think that was down to you and your dumbass comment. I think you embarrassed the guy and drove him to drink," she admonished her friend.

"Hey I was only telling it like it was," retorted Taylor.

"Really? So that comment wasn't meant to embarrass him and make all his friends question him and think there is something going on when there isn't?" Gabriella fired at her. Taylor had the grace to blush but then smirked unrepentantly.

"Sorry Gabi but I couldn't resist. You know what I'm like," shrugged Taylor giggling when she recalled Troy's face the night before.

"Oh I know to my cost believe me," moaned Gabriella.

"Admit it Gabs, his face was a picture," coaxed Taylor giggling all over again. Gabriella shook her head and chuckled despite herself. She reached and pushed down the plunger before pouring the coffee and passing a cup to Taylor.

"Hey, did you see Kelsi dancing with Ryan? Don't they make a great couple?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Yea, they looked cute together. I wonder if they'll hook up again?" Taylor queried. Gabriella shrugged.

"Maybe we can find out today," laughed Gabriella with a twinkle in her eye. Taylor smirked back at her.

"Not nosey much Montez."

"Ha! And you're Miss Confidentiality, I suppose," she quipped giggling at Taylor's outraged expression. Gabriella eyed her friend speculatively before asking the teasing question that had been on the tip of her tongue for ages.

"So…tongues?" Gabriella wasn't letting go just yet.

"What ever are you on about?" Taylor queried looking puzzled. Gabriella raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"When you were dancing up close and personal with Chad Danforth, very up close may I add? Don't you remember?" Taylor dumbly looked at her.

"I saw you, don't think I didn't Tay. You had your tongue in his ear and he had his hand on your ass," Gabriella pulled a face. Taylor blushed and lowered her head.

"Erm! Did I?" Taylor looked puzzled. Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah! I saw and you are so busted girl," she rejoiced giggling at her friend's expression.

"Now what shall we do today? Do you fancy lunch with the girls?" Gabriella said changing the subject. Taylor looked relieved and let out a sigh.

"Sounds good to me. I'll just go and ring them shall I?" Taylor said hurriedly rising from her chair before Gabriella could say anything.

"_This isn't the end of it McKessie. You may think it is but it's only the start."_ Gabriella thought smirking to herself. She finished her coffee leisurely staring over the park at a certain building wondering if a certain blue-eyed guy was up yet. She went into her bedroom and removed her phone from the charger before going back onto the balcony. She switched it on and it beeped immediately.

"_Damn! One missed call. Hang on I've got a text,"_

**Sorry. Hope u forgive me. R we still good?**

"_What the hell! Does he think I'd break up over him having a good time?"_ Gabriella thought frowning to herself.

**Yea, we're good. R U OK?**

She keyed back and pressed send. The phone beeped indicating it had arrived. She glanced over at his place but she couldn't see any movement. She gathered up the cups and carried the tray back into the kitchen, pouring a second cup before going into her bathroom to shower and change ready for the day ahead. Her phone rang as she was getting out of the shower and she quickly went to find it in the pocket of her robe.

"Hey! How are you?" she giggled as she listened.

"Aw! Poor baby, that will teach you to drink so much," she said giving a little sympathy but not much.

"He did? Ha! Remind me never to have a hangover in his presence then. Ugh! That's disgusting. I feel sick just hearing about it." Gabriella screwed her face up as she listened.

"I've just got out of the shower. I'm going for lunch with Taylor, Kelsi and Martha," she replied to the question. She blushed and looked down at herself.

"A towel." She blushed even more. "Behave yourself. I thought you were ill?" She listened before bursting out laughing.

"You didn't. Oh my god! I'd be pissed too. They cost a fortune," she listened some more.

"So you haven't seen her yet? Rather you than me. Lilies or orchids?" Gabriella asked.

"Why? For your funeral," she said laughing. "Yea, see you later, bye." She finished the call and flipped her phone shut, giggling as she did so.

* * *

Kelsi and Martha were already seated in The Lemon Tree by the time Taylor and Gabriella rolled up.

"Sorry we're late. This one took ages getting ready for some reason." Taylor said by way of greeting. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"_Just you wait lady," _she promised silently.

"Hey girls. How are we today?" Gabriella greeted her friends, kissing them on the cheek. Martha smiled.

"I'm good."

"Me too," said Kelsi with sparkling eyes. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other knowingly. They settled down and glanced down the menu before ordering.

"Did you all have a good time last night?" Gabriella asked them smiling. Martha smiled.

"Yeah, it was good. That club rocks. It's a great choice for your launch party Gabi." Martha said bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"I agree. The acoustics are really good there," said Kelsi adding her approval. Kelsi was a budding composer although in her day job she was a music teacher at a prestigious school in Los Angeles and Gabriella valued her opinion. Kelsi had even written a song for Gabriella and it was one of the tracks on her new album so she had a vested interest in its success.

"It's a cool place Gabs." Taylor added to the mix.

"I'm happy with it. It was an inspired choice by Ryan and I think it will work just fine." Gabriella said confidently but watching Kelsi closely when she mentioned Ryan. Gabriella smirked when Kelsi blushed. Bingo! Taylor, always quick to pick up on vibes, saw it too.

"So…Kelsi, you seemed to click with Ryan? I saw you dancing with him." Taylor commented with a grin. Kelsi blushed and looked down at the table.

"Well…he…we hit it off." Kelsi stammered out a reply. Martha and Gabriella whooped and slapped her on the back.

"I knew it. I knew you'd like each other." Gabriella exclaimed in excitement. The waiter appeared with their food so they waited until he had served and left before continuing. Kelsi took a big sip of her Spritzer to bolster her ready for the onslaught.

"So…are you seeing him again?" Taylor enquired nosily. Kelsi blushed.

"Erm! He's taking me out to dinner on Tuesday," she said hesitantly blushing all the time. The rest squealed in excitement.

"So…did you see Taylor getting cosy with Chad Danforth. He had his arm around her and she wasn't complaining?" Gabriella started off shooting an amused look in Taylor's direction. Both of them looked astonished as they shook their heads.

"Oh that's right, you'd all gone to the bar when that was going on so you missed the cork incident too," Gabriella continued laughing when she thought back.

"Well…did you see Taylor shaking her booty on the dance floor later?" Gabriella asked with a grin. Kelsi and Martha smirked at Taylor.

"Oh yeah we saw that Gabi," they confirmed in unison. Taylor hung her head to hide the telltale sign of a blush.

"But did you see her later?" Gabriella queried raising her eyebrow. Kelsi and Martha shook their head.

"Damn! Did I miss something? Jason offered to get me a drink when they started on the slow stuff," Martha commented with a scowl knowing she must have missed something juicy. Kelsi shook her head and blushed.

"I missed it too," Kelsi said regrettably. Taylor was shooting daggers at Gabriella by this time. Gabriella giggled.

"She was smooching with Chad and he had his hands on her arse and she had her hands around his neck but worst of all she was licking his ear with her tongue. How gross is that?" Gabriella finished with a grimace. Taylor by this time was blushing big style. Kelsi and Martha pulled a yucky face then burst out laughing.

"But I thought you hated basketball players? You always put them down when we were at school." Kelsi observed with a frown. Martha nodded in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Gabriella with a laugh. Taylor punched her arm and glared at her promising retribution in the not too distant future. They all looked at Taylor with a questioning look.

"He said he spotted me right across the club and he knew we had to meet." Taylor preened. The others collapsed about laughing.

"What! That is so cheesy Tay." Gabriella choked.

"I know but he's va-va-voom." Taylor stammered blushing madly.

**I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The Sharpay confrontation is coming next.**


	11. Commando

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. The lyrics are from Allelujah by Fairground Attraction.

**A/N: **Warning! There is a lot of swearing in this chapter as you can imagine lol!

* * *

"I know but he's va-va-voom." Taylor stammered blushing madly.

**Commando**

Chad parked up in his underground garage space and nudged Troy on the arm.

"Hey Troy, wake up buddy, we're home." Troy groaned and opened his eyes, looking around groggily, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Man, I needed that," he said tiredly. "Coach dragged that meeting on way too long." Chad nodded in agreement.

"Yea, but he wants to make sure we're ready for Miami Heat tomorrow."

"I guess. We'll stuff 'em good and proper, he should know that." Troy added confidently. Chad grinned as he locked the car with his fob and followed Troy up the stairs.

"Troy, you still got that note from the Gabriella chick?" Troy looked puzzled and raised his eyebrows.

"_Now what does he want that for?" _Troy pondered as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Only…I was thinking of asking her flatmate on a date." Chad added sheepishly. Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, somewhere I think," he replied vaguely knowing full well he already had the number stored in his cell phone. Chad hurried in and immediately started searching the most likely places whilst Troy walked into the lounge and sunk onto the sofa with a sigh of relief.

"_Never again. I am never drinking again." _Troy promised himself silently.

"Dude, gives us a clue?" muttered a frustrated Chad as he moved mail and magazines haphazardly from the sideboard. Troy sighed trying to think.

"Try top drawer," he suggested waving his hand at the sideboard. Chad slid the drawer open and shuffled through the contents blindly.

"Where?" Chad moaned. Troy sighed and pushed himself off the sofa to go and find it.

"_No rest for the bloody wicked," _he muttered silently. He flicked through the sheaf of papers before pulling it out between his fingers. Chad snatched it from him.

"Not eager much?" Troy jeered sarcastically. Chad blushed.

"Yeah well, we were cut short last night," he said accusingly, giving Troy the evil eye. Troy smirked.

Suddenly a sharp buzz followed by a long continuous one resounded through the apartment. Chad and Troy looked at each other worriedly.

"You're on your own buddy." Chad said offering a commiserating smile. He waved the note in front of Troy and disappeared into his bedroom. Troy sighed and went to answer the door and stop the stringent ringing.

"BOLTON! I know you're in there. I'm staying here until you answer the damn door," shouted an angry voice from the other side of the door. Troy stood there debating whether to leap from the balcony and escape. He rubbed his hand through his shaggy locks.

"_Nah! Better not, I'd only break a leg or something then lose my place on the team and not get paid and not be able to see Gabi for weeks,"_ he reasoned with his subconscious.

"Dude! For fuck's sake, answer the damn door, will you? We'll end up homeless," shouted a worried Chad from the bedroom door concerned about the neighbours. Troy sighed again and opened the door.

"About fucking time Bolton." Sharpay muttered as she stormed through the door, pushing him to one side. A meek Zeke followed behind mouthing sorry to Troy as he passed him. Troy stood there pushing a nervous hand through his hair again before rubbing the nape of his neck.

"_Should I just walk out and leave them to it?" _He thought worriedly having seen Sharpay's face. He shook his head resignedly as he shut the door and trudged slowly down the hallway towards the lounge to face the music.

"Want a drink?" Troy offered hopefully trying to put off the inevitable.

"I wouldn't say no," replied Zeke trying to defuse the situation that was reaching boiling point. Sharpay glared at Zeke for interfering with her built up rant. Troy turned and hurried out of the room grateful to get a respite. He took the Chablis out of the fridge along with three bottles of beer. He poured Sharpay a glass and carried them through to the lounge. He handed Sharpay the glass of wine and passed a bottle of beer to Zeke leaving the other two on the coffee table.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Troy asked innocently.

"_Duh! Idiot. Why did you say that?" _Troy thought kicking himself.

"Erm! Let me think about that for a nano second…NO!" Sharpay shouted scowling at him.

"Well you looked like you were having a good time," he replied a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh I was. Until some ASSHOLE got wasted and spoiled it all." Sharpay spat at him.

"Look, I'm really sorry Shar," he stuttered.

"Cut the crap Troy. You got pissed out of your mind so much so that you couldn't stand up straight. You then forced us to cut the night short when I was having such a blast, oh! And to top it all you ruin a brand new pair of 750 dollar Manolo Blahnik shoes. MY FUCKING SHOES!" Sharpay screamed at him her voice rising in decibels as she got to the end of her tirade. Troy waved his hands in front of him to ward her off as she advanced towards him.

"It must have been the champagne mixing with the beer," he offered as an excuse.

"Oh! Don't give me that," she shouted jabbing him in the chest with her index finger, her bright red painted talon making him wince with each thrust.

"Hey! That hurt," he moaned when one jab caught his nipple.

"HURT! HURT! I haven't even started yet," she snarled at him as Chad walked out of his bedroom, his cell still glued to his ear.

"Can you not shout?" Troy pleaded running a finger around his temple. His hangover had nearly subsided but her shouting was bringing it back with a vengeance.

"Aw! Feeling shitty today, are we?" Sharpay asked mockingly.

"Just a bit." Troy mumbled.

"Good. I'm so fucking glad you're suffering, you deserve to," she shouted with a malicious sneer on her face.

"God! You're such a cow." Troy said glaring at her.

"DICKHEAD!" Sharpay screamed in reply.

"BITCH!" Troy shouted.

Sharpay stared at him before flinging her wine in his face. The room went deathly quiet. Chad sucked in his breath and held the phone away from his ear. Troy stared at her in open-mouthed shock, wine dripped from his fringe, onto his nose before falling onto the wooden floor. Zeke gasped aloud before quickly grabbing hold of his fiancée's arm.

"Enough." Zeke said sternly. Sharpay glared at him, her chest rising and falling in agitation. She burst into tears and Zeke folded her into his arms, his hand rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thanks." Troy said sarcastically walking out of the room. Chad ducked back into his bedroom putting his cell back to his ear. The only sound in the room was Sharpay hiccupping against Zeke's chest.

Fifteen minutes later Troy came back wearing a change of clothes, damp hair and a towel hanging around his neck. He sighed and looked at Sharpay.

"Listen Shar. I am really, really sorry. Let me replace the shoes. It's the least I can do," he offered by way of an olive branch. Sharpay peeked at him from beneath Zeke's arm.

"I'm sorry too Troy. I shouldn't have thrown the wine at you. Now I haven't got anything to drink," she uttered handing out a backhanded apology that wasn't really one. Troy smiled ruefully.

"Is that the best I'm going to get?"

"Yep, it is." Sharpay smirked back. Troy shrugged and picked up her empty glass before going back to the kitchen to refill it. He came back in with a full glass.

"Promise me you'll drink it this time?" Troy asked holding it slightly away from her. Sharpay smiled mischievously.

"I'll think about it," she smirked.

"I guess that will have to do," Troy said resignedly watching her warily once he'd handed it over.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor had just walked back in their apartment laden with various shopping bags. Taylor walked into the kitchen to make coffee while Gabriella dropped the bags at the side of the sofa, kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the sofa rubbing her aching feet. The phone rang and she reached over to answer it.

"555 78989, hello," she said into the mouthpiece.

"**Hi, is that Taylor McKessie?"**

"No. Do you want her?" Gabriella questioned.

"**That would be good," **the disembodied voice replied

"Who shall I say is calling?" Gabriella asked politely curious because she didn't recognise the voice.

"**Chad…Chad Danforth," **he answered.

"Oh! Hi. It's Gabriella, I'll just get her." Gabriella greeted grinning all over her face. She walked into the kitchen to see Taylor just finishing up the coffee.

"Hey Tay, I'll carry that through. Va-va-voom is on the phone." Gabriella announced with a smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrow. Taylor blushed and rushed into the lounge.

Gabriella carried the tray through placing it on the coffee table before sitting in the chair opposite the sofa. Taylor had a pink tinge to her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes as she listened to Chad.

"**Did you enjoy yourself last night?"**

"Yeah, it was good and it got even better," she flirted.

"**Sorry about Troy cutting it short," **Chad replied.

"Yeah, that was bad timing and just when it was getting interesting," she said saucily. Gabriella's eyes popped. Taylor smirked at her reaction.

"**Hmm! Yes it was. I keep thinking how it would have played out," **he pondered huskily.

"Now that we will never know," she teased. Gabriella raised an eyebrow in question but Taylor just shook her head. Gabriella reached over and hit the plunger before pouring the coffee, leaning over and passing a cup to Taylor.

"**So I was thinking…?" **Chad started saying when Taylor heard shouting in the background.

"What was that?" she queried looking puzzled. Gabriella glanced over at her.

"**Hang on, I'll check." **Chad said walking out of his bedroom. Taylor could hear raised voices even more clearly and her eyes widened in shock as she heard

"DICKHEAD!"

"BITCH!"

Then she heard Chad gasp, then silence.

"Chad, Chad are you still there?" Taylor said into the phone. Gabriella was getting worried and her eyes clouded over.

"_What the hell was going on?" _Gabriella thought worriedly. She mouthed 'what" to Taylor but all Taylor did was shrug her shoulders trying to listen into the phone. She heard someone crying her eyes widening in concern.

"Chad, are you okay?" Taylor asked again. She sighed as she heard his voice.

"**Sorry about that Taylor, world war three just ended,"** he commented into the mouthpiece with a chuckle.

"So what happened?" Taylor wanted to know. Chad chuckled.

"**That was Sharpay giving Troy grief. She just threw her wine over him," **he replied calmly. Taylor burst out laughing. Gabriella looked at her questioningly but Taylor just shook her head and smirked.

"I wish I'd seen that," she giggled into the phone.

"**It wasn't pretty. Poor Troy. He's really rough today,"** Chad said sympathetically. Taylor giggled again.

"Serves him right," she replied callously. Gabriella glared at her finally realising who she was talking about.

"**So, back to where we were, I was wondering if you fancied going out tonight?"**

"What? Like a date?" Taylor asked.

"**Well yeah. We could go for dinner somewhere,"** he suggested. Taylor blushed.

"Hmm! I'd like that. What time?"

"**About 8? I'll pick you up outside your place."** Chad replied.

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye Chad" Taylor agreed closing the call and putting the phone on the table. Gabriella pounced as soon as she had hung up.

"What was that all about? What happened?" Taylor stared at her.

"So you don't care that your best friend in the whole world has a date? You're more interested in what was happening over there?" Taylor admonished her. Gabriella gaped at her feeling slightly guilty that what she said was true. She was more concerned to see if Troy was okay.

"Oh Tay! You know I'm really pleased for you. He seems like a nice guy from what I've seen" Gabriella gushed at Taylor going over to hug her.

"So what was going on?" Gabriella asked. Taylor smirked.

"Bolton was getting his ear bent by Sharpay." Taylor replied with a smirk. "Remind me to keep on the right side of her. Jeez that girl can scream." Taylor commented as she rose from the sofa and walked into her bedroom. Gabriella chased after her.

"So that's all I'm getting?" Gabriella demanded.

"What more could there be?" Taylor queried keeping a deadpan expression as she flicked through her wardrobe deciding what to wear.

"What do you think of this?" Taylor asked holding up a cream dress.

"Whatever." Gabriella replied offhandedly, glaring at her before turning and walking out of the bedroom in a huff. She went into her bedroom and picked up her cell, flicking through her contacts until she found the one she wanted. She started punching in her message before she pressed send.

**Tay said there was shouting. RU OK? **

Gabriella waited for the answering beep to let her know it had been received but her phone remained silent. She chewed her bottom lip wondering if he was all right as she cleared away the cups, taking them into the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. She went back into the lounge, picked up her shopping bags and taking them into her bedroom, putting them away. She glanced around wondering what to do before making her decision, she changed into a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved T-shirt studded with diamante DKNY letters across the bust-line. She picked up her writing pad, pen and phone and went through to the lounge, flicking on the stereo as she passed on her way to the balcony. Her latest CD oozed through the speakers and filtered out onto the balcony as she sat looking across the park. She kept glancing at the phone willing it to respond but it remained silent as she played with words on the pad.

**So meet me on the corner at eight. Let's get out of this place.  
We'll kiss the first of a million kisses and let the past fall away.**

**For your smile is a prayer that prays for love**

**And your heart is a kite that longs to fly. **

She sat playing with the words for what seemed like hours waiting for her phone to beep, only coming out of her musings when she heard a phone ring and Taylor's footsteps tapping over the floor.

"Gabs I'm going now. Don't wait up," she winked. Gabriella smiled at her.

"Have a good time Tay and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well that gives me plenty of scope then." Taylor replied with a smirk. "Later."

Gabriella sighed when she heard the front door slam. She glanced over the park but his building was in darkness apart from a faint glow that could have been his apartment but she wasn't sure. She hoped he was okay.

"_Damn it! I can't sit here any longer," _she cursed to herself as she picked up her stuff and took it into the lounge closing and locking the door behind her. She dropped them on the coffee table, keeping hold of her phone as she went to get her purse and car keys before walking out the door. She ran down the stairs and into the garage area to retrieve her car. She got in slamming the door behind her and revved the engine as she reversed out of her space, her tyres screeching as she accelerated out of her apartment complex.

Ten minutes later after parking on the street and locking her car, she walked into the foyer and walked up to the security desk.

"Is Troy Bolton at home?" Gabriella asked the man behind the desk politely. It was the same guy as before but he still looked her up and down.

"I'm not sure Madam. I can ring through, who should I say is calling?" He asked.

"Gabriella Montez." She replied with a smile. He turned away from her and punched numbers into a phone. She could hear him murmuring and her smile grew feeling confident that Troy was in. The guy turned around and pointed towards an area behind the reception desk.

"If you go through there you'll find an elevator, it's the fourth floor. Mr Bolton will meet you at the top," he instructed with a smile.

"Thank you." Gabriella said with a beaming smile. She hurried over to the elevator and entered punching the top button as it whisked her skywards. The doors swished open and Troy stood before her beaming his kilowatt smile. The lyrics she'd been playing around with came back to her mind and she smiled.

**Hallelujah here I am **

**Let's cut the strings tonight**

**And we'll kiss the first of a million kisses.**

She walked up to him and kissed him fully on the lips. He put his arms around her and deepened the kiss his tongue quickly entered her willing mouth, touching and tasting the sweetness inside. They broke apart panting.

"Now that is what I call a welcome," he greeted her. She smiled at him then scowled.

"You don't deserve it," she said sternly. He frowned at her.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked puzzled by her reply.

"You haven't answered your phone and I've been sat at home for hours worried Sharpay had killed you or something." Gabriella scolded him.

"Oh god Gabi, I'm sorry. I fell asleep as soon as she left. Its not every day you get mauled by a tiger, you know." Troy stated. Gabriella laughed at his expression.

"Hey! It's not funny. She was like the Tasmanian Devil." Gabriella laughed all the more.

"Aw! Poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it better?" Gabriella asked consolingly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. He returned the kiss fervently, pushing her against the wall and running his hands up and down her body as she once more allowed him access to her mouth, their tongues entwining in a dance all of their own. Gabriella groaned as his hand touched the underside of her breast. Troy pulled his mouth from hers.

"Come inside. We don't want to give Tom too much entertainment now do we?" Gabriella pulled away startled.

"What do you mean?" Troy wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"There are security cameras on each floor in the public areas," he said a flush rising in his cheeks as he pointed to the far corner. She whacked him on the arm and strode inside the open doorway.

"Damnit Troy! You could have told me," she moaned as he followed her inside and shut the door. Troy pushed his hand through his hair nervously.

"How could I tell you, you've never been here before," he whined grabbing her by the shoulders and twirling her around. "But I'm glad you're here now." He smiled down at her. She couldn't stay cross at him and a small smile played around her lips. She let out an involuntary giggle.

"I bet he thought it was his lucky night."

"Maybe," he agreed with a smirk. "I know it's mine." Troy added as he swooped down and captured her lips again. Gabriella placed her arms around his neck and pulled him close kissing him passionately in return, playing with the hair at the back of his neck subconsciously. Troy scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the lounge placing her on the sofa before coming down beside her. He ran his hands over her hair and face touching each feature gently before moving further down, stroking her neck, and following her contours down, lightly touching the side of her breast as he carried on his journey of discovery. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat at his touch and she groaned breaking the marathon kiss. They lay there panting before Troy moved to sit up.

"I wanted to do that all last night," he growled his frustration of the previous night.

"I know Troy. I guess I was the lucky one," Gabriella sympathised with him but let him know she appreciated what he did for her in the club.

"Have you eaten?" Troy asked as his stomach rumbled. Gabriella shook her head.

"Not since lunchtime," she replied.

"Fancy a pizza? I'll order one in. Hot and spicy okay?" Troy offered. Gabriella nodded.

"Yea, that sounds good."

"Do you want a drink?" Troy asked getting up from the sofa.

"Sure, what have you got?" Gabriella queried following him into the kitchen.

"Take a look." Troy invited waving at the fridge while he rang through with the order for the pizza. Gabriella looked inside and spotted the Chablis. She took it out and Troy got a glass for her from the cabinet above his head. Troy snagged a beer and pulled off the cap. They leant against the units and sipped their chosen beverage.

"So what happened today? Taylor said Sharpay was screaming at you." Gabriella asked concern on her face.

"Yeah she was then she threw a glass of wine over me when I called her a bitch." Gabriella looked at him in amazement. Troy blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey! She called me a dickhead first," he moaned. Gabriella chuckled more at his expression.

"So it was pretty bad?"

"You could say that. She shouldn't complain too much, she's getting a new pair of shoes out of it." Troy grumbled.

"You're a good guy, Troy. I know why you got plastered but they don't." Gabriella said consolingly as she put her glass down and moved over to him. She looked into his eyes as she put her hand against his cheek rubbing her thumb over his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked it in, all the while staring into her chocolate darkness watching as her eyes contracted at his action. He loved the response he got as he nibbled on her thumb. He watched as her breathing increased her breasts rising and falling more rapidly. He felt his member hardening in response and he groaned. He needed her desperately but knew they'd be interrupted fairly soon and he wanted to take his time and enjoy all that she had to offer at a leisurely pace. He still couldn't resist pulling her against him, letting her feel his need. She hooked her fingers in the top of his jeans and pulled him even closer, reaching up to plant a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, her tongue snaking out to lick his bottom lip. He gasped at the feelings she was invoking when she slipped her tongue inside to touch his inner core. He picked her up and placed her on the counter top standing in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in further. He couldn't help but touch her thighs rubbing up and down them slowly causing her to shiver in response. She groaned in reply wanting more. He pulled away to rest his forehead against hers trying to slow the tempo down much to his regret but he knew he didn't want a quickie against the kitchen cabinets, not just now anyway he thought with a smirk. As if on cue the doorbell rang. He sighed as he pulled away reluctantly.

After the pizza was demolished, mostly by Troy, they sat cuddled up on the sofa.

"I have a game tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Troy invited.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Troy. People would see us together at some point and I still want to keep what we have private. I don't want it to be public knowledge. Can you imagine all the questions and then there's the press. Ugh!" She shivered thinking about it. Troy nodded.

"Yeah! I know you're right. I just want us to be normal and do what every other couple does. Go where we want, do what we want, you know?" Troy grumbled.

"I know. Besides…I need to understand the game and at this moment in time all I know is that you do something with a ball." Gabriella added with a giggle. Troy looked at her in amazement.

"Are you telling me you don't know about basketball?" Troy huffed in shock.

"Well…Yea, I haven't a clue. Taylor had to tell me what you do." Gabriella whined blushing with embarrassment. Troy laughed.

"That's telling me isn't it. Troy Bolton is not so famous after all," He said deflated. She giggled at his expression.

"Troy, you're not just a basketball superstar, at least not to me. That wasn't what drew me to you as you can tell." Gabriella said laughing.

"Dare I ask what did?" Troy asked amusement and a little curiosity showing in his eyes. Gabriella sat there nestled into his chest debating his question.

"Hmm! Well it could have been those beautiful eyes of yours or maybe that gorgeous smile or maybe it was just that cute butt of yours that drew my attention. You carry quite a package," she teasingly replied laughing at his expression. Troy loved all of those reasons and he was very happy to show her his package as he pulled her back against him his hands running down her arms slowly before coming back up her abdomen pushing under her top and touching her bare midriff. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat at his touch. Her slender hands teasingly touched his forearms in a feather-light caress as he continued his voyage of discovery roving nearer and nearer to her breasts with one hand whilst the other remained stroking her stomach. He skimmed the bottom of her bra and followed the lacy edging before slipping a finger inside the cup and flicking over her nipple. Gabriella growled deep in her throat as she turned her head to connect their lips. Troy continued to caress her with one hand while the other pulled out to hold the back of her head pushing her face deeper into their kiss. He felt his organ throb painfully as she placed a hand on his thigh and gently rubbed it along the inner seam of his jeans rising higher and higher, getting nearer and nearer to his very core. He groaned in her mouth as she skimmed his bulge and he felt her mouth smile against his lips. Her questing fingers carried on upwards until they reached the top of his jeans. She deftly flicked the button out of the hole before easing down his zipper. He felt cool air brush against his skin. Her cool hand eased into the opening but then stopped. She moved her head away from him and looked at him questioningly.

"Commando?" Troy blushed realising he had only pulled his pants on when he got the call from Tom.

"Erm yeah!"

"Perfect," she said huskily pushing her hands inside and grasping his penis. Troy let out a guttural growl in response. Gabriella smirked at him as she caressed his length within the confines of his jeans watching the myriad of expressions chase across his face and loving every single one. She pushed his jeans down over his hips until his shaft was clear of its confines then she bent down and licked the end pushing her tongue into the slit. Troy jumped in shock and shifted his position slightly. Gabriella stood up and he wondered where she was going but she only knelt down between his knees taking his shaft into her cool hand. She looked up at him a sultry look in her eyes. He gazed back at her loving every single thing about this beautiful woman knelt before him. Her hands moved slowly along his hard penis her thumb skimming over the very tip before replacing it with her mouth. She slowly flicked her tongue around his tip before licking down the length to his balls and then up the other side gazing at him all the time, her eyes growing darker and darker if that was possible. She looked at his cock before taking it all in her mouth. Troy groaned involuntarily as he reached out to caress her hair. Her mouth was magical creating sensations he could never remember experiencing before. She went down hard, he could feel her teeth gently nipping as she sucked and pulled harder and harder her hands kneading his testicles as her mouth worked its magic.

"Gabi, I'm nearly there," he moaned trying to warn her but she took no heed as she continued with her mission. He groaned as he reached his orgasm spilling his seed into her warm mouth. She looked up at him as she swallowed, slowly removing her mouth and giving the tip one last kiss. Troy grabbed her and pulled her forcibly on top of him, slamming his lips on hers with a desperate need to keep contact with her, his tongue searching every nook and cranny in her mouth, caressing her tongue is a passionate dance. Gabriella moaned as his mouth left hers.

"Thank you, that was beautiful," he said huskily. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed back at him.

"You're welcome. The pleasure was all mine," Troy laughed and squeezed her.

"Surely that's my line?" Gabriella blushed and raised her eyebrows.

"No, I don't think so. I enjoyed it too," She assured him. "And at least I've solved one mystery."

"OH! And what's that?" Asked a puzzled Troy.

"They're not golden." Gabriella replied with a smirk.

**Whew! That is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	12. Harder

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They are much appreciated and spur me on even more. As stated before I know absolutely nothing about Basketball or the layout of the courts so this is just my imagination.

* * *

"They're not golden." Gabriella replied with a smirk.

**Harder**

The crowd roared and cheered as the final buzzer went. The cheerleaders went into overdrive as they chanted out the team song waving their yellow and purple pompoms in the air. The teams shook hands as they left the court, Miami Heat players hanging their heads in defeat, the LA Laker team all smiles, their steps bouncing as they made their way to the locker rooms.

"Great game Troy," shouted Jason above the cacophony of their supporters as they walked off court.

"Yeah man, you were on fire today," added Zeke as they walked into the locker room.

"Cheers." Troy replied with his beaming smile as he sat down in the locker room.

"Troy, have you been holding out on me?" Chad whined as he walked past Troy. Troy looked at Chad with a puzzled expression.

"You were smokin' out there," complimented Chad as he grabbed his towel and headed for the shower. Troy grinned at his retreating back before leaning down to remove his shoes reliving the game in his head.

"_They're right, I did playing amazing today. Wonder why?" _he thought trying but not succeeding in coming to any conclusions. He had done his same routine, eaten as normal, wore his same lucky orange pants with little wildcat heads on them, his pre-game warm-up had been the usual, nothing special there. He smiled remembering last night.

"_I wonder? Now that was special." _Coach walked into the dressing room.

"Good game lads," he congratulated his team.

"Troy, I don't know what your secret is but you blew them away today," he praised Troy patting him on his back. Troy smirked.

"Well whatever it was, do it again." Coach encouraged with a smile as he turned and left the room.

"_With pleasure," _thought Troy smiling to himself as he made his way to the shower cubicle and turning the faucet on. Chad poked his head around the wall.

"Dude, you owned that court today. I mean that last interception was off the hook." Chad gushed admiringly.

"Thanks."

"I need in on your secret," pleaded Chad.

"_Not on your life." _Troy thought as water rushed over his face and body.

"Chad, can a guy not shower in private?" Troy growled. Chad flushed and removed his head mumbling sorry as he went. Troy sighed and leant his head against the tiles. He thought back to her ministrations last night, the way she looked at him seductively as she placed her mouth on his cock. His member hardened involuntary.

"_God, she's not even here and she's turning me on," _he groaned to himself.

"Hey Troy, hurry up in there. You know there's a water shortage somewhere," shouted Chad randomly. Troy sighed and switched the setting to cold.

"_I can't walk out there like this," _he groaned as he froze his butt off under the cold jets trying to remove his embarrassment.

* * *

"How did it go last night with Taylor?" Troy asked Chad as they drove to The Lemon Tree for a celebratory dinner.

"Yeah, it was good. She's a sharp cookie but witty, you know?" Chad tried to explain. Troy nodded.

"I know what you mean. I like her but man, you have to watch your back," he said remembering her comments at the club. Chad chuckled.

"She had you there, Troy. I never did hear the explanation either?" Chad probed. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"And you're not going to." Troy said decisively. Chad pouted and glared at him. They parked and walked into the restaurant.

"Troy, Troy," shouted a familiar voice accompanied by a waving hand.

"Oh hell no!" Troy groaned. "Just what I needed." He turned to Chad.

"Did you know she was coming?" Troy demanded.

"Well, not know, know but she is engaged to Zeke, you know." Chad whined as they wove around occupied tables towards Sharpay and Zeke. Troy followed unwillingly.

"Hey guys, you played a great game today," gushed Sharpay as they approached. She stood up and kissed first Chad then Troy on the cheek before resuming her seat. Troy looked puzzled as he sat down.

"I didn't know you were at the game?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"I was in an entertainment box with daddy," she preened. Troy rolled his eyes.

"_Of course you were."_ Troy muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Gabriella had had a leisurely day of peace and solitude. Taylor had been on a 9 till 7 shift and was expected back any minute. Gabriella looked up as she heard the key in the door.

"Hey Tay, good day?" Gabriella asked throwing her friend a smile as she appeared in the lounge.

"Nah, not really. I had to admit a little boy with leukaemia. It kills me when they come in that young," she replied sadly. Gabriella got up and hugged Taylor in sympathy.

"It amazes me what you do and how dedicated you are Tay. Come on my treat, let's go out to eat. I'm famished and can't be bothered to cook." Taylor smiled at Gabriella.

"You're a good friend Gabi. Let me get a quick shower and a change of clothes and I'll be ready. 30 minutes?" Gabriella nodded and headed for her room to change out of her Juicy Couture leisure suit. True to her word Taylor was ready in the allotted time. It was Gabriella that was humming and hawing. She'd tried on 3 outfits but still couldn't decide.

"What's taking you so long?" said Taylor coming into her bedroom.

"Hmm! I can't decide what to wear," moaned Gabriella with a finger resting on her chin.

"The trouble with you is that you have too much stuff and therefore too much choice," stated Taylor with a frown. Gabriella grinned.

"I know but I can't help it," she said with a giggle.

"Put that blue dress on you bought yesterday," suggested Taylor, "but get a move on or the restaurant will be shut." Gabriella sighed and pulled it from the hanger. Ten minutes later and they were out the door.

* * *

Troy was into his second beer and waiting for his first course to appear when Chad smiled across the room.

"Well look who it is?" Chad commented looking over Troy's shoulder. Troy swivelled around to see Taylor and Gabriella entering the restaurant and speaking the maitre d'.

"_Wow! She looks amazing,"_ he thought as he stared across the room at Gabriella. His breath hitched in his throat as he gazed at her beautiful face. Sharpay spotted them.

"Gabriella, over here," she shouted and waved to the girls. Troy groaned as everyone in the restaurant looked at them.

"_Great, just bloody great. She's gonna blame me, I know she is,"_ he deduced as he watched Gabriella say something to Taylor before coming over.

"This is a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" she greeted as they approached the table. Taylor smiled at Chad who gazed back with a dorky smile.

"We're celebrating our win today," said Chad with an even bigger smile.

"Hey! Congratulations. Was it a good game?" asked Gabriella looking at Troy for the first time. Meanwhile Sharpay called the waiter over and asked for two additional settings. The waiter nodded and went away to carry out her request.

"Yeah it was great. Troy ran rings around them today. I don't know what his secret was but it worked like magic." Chad gushed excitedly. Troy blushed as he looked into her dark eyes. Her eyes widened as she silently read his mind.

"Come and join us. We've only just ordered." Sharpay invited with a smile.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Sharpay," Gabriella politely replied seeing as Sharpay had already issued the order to the waiter. The waiter returned with a small square table and adjoined it to the other and covered it with a white linen tablecloth before adding the required silverware. He added two chairs and Gabriella sat down beside Troy gratefully. She turned and gave him a gently smile as she arranged her napkin on her knee touching his thigh as she spread it out. Fire shot up his leg at her touch. He reached out and captured her hand to keep it in place. She gave him a sideways glance before ordering a Spritzer from the hovering waiter. Gabriella didn't even look at the menu but ordered her usual pasta dish with a side salad. Taylor turned and asked Chad what he had ordered to eat then rolled her eyes when he reeled it off.

"You do know that is a heart attack on a plate," she advised. Chad glared at her.

"Hey, can I help it if I'm a man with a healthy appetite?" he whined.

"I'll allow man but healthy? No I don't think so," Taylor replied with a smirk. Chad blushed and stared into her eyes. Gabriella giggled at their easy bickering after only one date and glanced around the table to see everyone else's take on their budding romance. Zeke was looking amused; Sharpay was staring at them with narrowed eyes picking up the vibes.

"Wait! Are you two dating?" she gasped in shock. They both nodded in reply.

"Why was I not told?" She demanded glaring at them. Chad rolled his eyes at her and Taylor blushed.

"Shar, it's none of your business," admonished Troy with a smirk. Sharpay gave him the evil eye warning retribution later.

"But you know I like to know what's going on, especially with my friends," she whined insulted that she wasn't in the loop.

"Yea, and maybe they don't." Troy returned seriously playing with Gabriella's fingers under the table.

"Well I think you're mean," she said childishly. The rest of the table burst into laughter at her comment just as the waiter delivered their first course. Sharpay glowered at them before she was diverted by her food.

"So Troy, I hope you've got the money because I'm going to the mall tomorrow to replace my ruined shoes?" Sharpay asked as they finished the first course. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah! I always carry that kind of cash on me," he taunted. Sharpay glared at him and thought for a few minutes.

"Well, you could just give me your credit card and I'll give it back to you later." Sharpay suggested finding the easy solution. Troy looked hard at her.

"Hell no! Leave my credit card with you? Miss Shopaholic of the year, not on your life," he gasped shocked beyond belief at that suggestion. Gabriella, Taylor and Chad burst out laughing at his expression. Sharpay huffed at him.

"I'm not that bad," she argued.

"Oh yes you are Shar," confirmed Chad, Zeke and Troy as they burst out laughing again.

"Remember that time when you dragged me round the mall while Zeke was laid up with flu? And those Balenciaga handbags you couldn't decide which one to get so you got all three. Who the hell wants three bags at the same time?" recalled Troy with a smirk. The guys nodded in agreement. Taylor looked at Gabriella and raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh I've got a couple by Balenciaga, they are just so cute so I know how you felt Sharpay." Gabriella said coming to her rescue. Troy groaned.

"_Oh Hell No! Not you too," _Troy pleaded silently. Sharpay beamed at Gabriella then looked knowingly at Troy.

"See Troy, I told you they were a must have," Sharpay said with satisfaction before looking at Gabriella and going into an in-depth discussion of the merits of the various styles on the market. Troy groaned again and looked helplessly at Zeke and Chad and was just happy to see their main meal arrive. The girls continued to talk clothes and shoes and bags with even Taylor joining in while the guys looked on as if they were talking a foreign language. They in turn talked basketball and their upcoming away game in San Antonio. As they finished their meal Sharpay remembered her mission for tomorrow.

"So Troy, the only solution is for you to come with me tomorrow," she stated triumphantly. Troy looked at her with a grimace.

"Do I have to?" Troy moaned.

"Well it's either that or hand your card over now," Sharpay said smugly.

"Okay, you win. What time shall I meet you?" Troy said dejectedly. Sharpay whooped with joy.

"Is 10.30 too early? Okay then I'll meet you at the entrance and don't be late," she warned him after getting a nod to say the time was okay for him.

"Do you want to come too Gabriella? I'd love to have a second opinion," Sharpay invited her newfound girlfriend. Gabriella looked at Troy for his reaction but he remained looking at Sharpay so she couldn't tell if he wanted her there or not.

"If that's okay with Troy, I'd love to come," she replied hesitantly. Troy turned and glanced at her sending her a silent message with his mesmerising blue eyes.

"Sure, no problem, I can pick you up on the way. Just don't drag me into Victoria's Secrets because I'm telling you now, there is no way I'm going in there," he warned them both as the whole table fell about in fits of laughter.

* * *

"Bye Sharpay," said Troy as she got into her Porsche Carrera and reversed out of her parking space. Sharpay rolled down her window as she drew abreast of them.

"That was fun, we must do it again Gabriella only without him," she gushed flicking her head towards Troy. Troy rolled his eyes at her as she stuck out her hand waved to them before tearing off down the ramp. Troy removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair.

"Whew! Thank god that's over with," he sighed putting his cap back on and reaching out to link hands with Gabriella. She looked at him through her sunglasses, her smile wide and bright.

"Come on Troy it wasn't that bad," she said with a giggle. Troy glared at her through the lens of his Ray Bans.

"Yes it was. I mean how can buying a replacement pair of shoes take an hour?" Troy moaned. Gabriella giggled again.

"Easily, is it Sharpay's fault the new summer range came in yesterday?" Gabriella pointed out, defending Sharpay.

"And of course you had to buy a pair too," Troy commented with a smile.

"Well yeah! Those cute colours talked to me, you know," she explained.

"Oh they did, did they?" Troy smirked making Gabriella blush.

"Let's get out of here. The way I see it the only bonus today is that you're here with me," Troy said as they walked hand in hand to his car.

"Do you have to get back for anything?" Troy asked as they buckled up.

"No, not really," said Gabriella shaking her head. Troy turned and smiled at her.

"Good answer. I can have you all to myself," Troy replied happily leaning over and planting a gentle kiss against her mouth. Gabriella opened her mouth and deepened the kiss until he moaned.

"God woman, you don't know what you do to me," he groaned against her lips.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea," she teased moving her hand and resting it on his thigh making him groan yet again. She gave a throaty giggle. Troy sighed and straightened up before putting the car in gear and driving out of the car park.

"So where are we going?" asked Gabriella as they hit the coast road. Troy turned his head and smiled at her.

"A drive to this little fishing village I know where they serve the best lobster in the whole world," he supplied as he reached over and moved her hand until it was resting on his lap. "I like it there," he commented when he felt her gaze on him. She smiled sweetly.

An hour later and Troy parked the car on the quayside of a quiet village that lay on the ocean. Gabriella looked amazed.

"How did you find this?" Troy smiled at the delight on her face.

"I told you, if you drive far enough away from the city you could find places like this. I'm glad you like it," he said as he leaned over and kissed her, tasting the fullness of her lips.

"Let's go, I'm starving." They got out of the car and linked hands as Troy led her to a small bistro on the corner of the quayside. They were seated at a table in front of the window that looked over the ocean. Troy was right, the lobster was the best she had every tasted as she placed the last morsel between her lips.

"Do you realise how seductive you are when you eat?" posed Troy as he watched her remove the fork from between her lips, "and how jealous I am of that fork." Gabriella looked over at him, her eyes darkening as she stared into his sparkling azure eyes as she shook her head. He reached over and covered her free hand that was resting on the tabletop. He ran his index finger up and down each finger before picking it up and raising it to his lips to kiss the palm, his tongue snaking out to lick her soft flesh. Gabriella felt Goosebumps run up her arm as she felt his moist tongue create a fire deep inside her.

"_Who would have thought that something so simple could be so erotic? I want him with me, around me, in me, any which way I can." _She groaned aloud without realising. Troy smiled at her with hooded eyes as he watched the emotions flick across her features.

"_She's so beautiful and I want her. I want to breath her scent, to enclose her in my arms, to feel her envelop me and I want to wake up in her arms and do it all over again,"_ he thought as he felt her thumb rub along his hand.

"Shall we go?" Troy suggested quietly as he gazed into her eyes, before lowering them to caress her lips with a look. Gabriella licked her lips as if she felt his touch before she registered his question and nodded in reply. Troy settled the bill and they walked out to the car. Troy set the car in motion and drove back towards LA.

"Why don't you come to San Antonio this weekend and then we could stay over and spend some alone time?" Troy suggested as they drove along the coast road. Gabriella sighed.

"I would love to but I have a lot of engagements this weekend. I have the interview on Ryan Seacrest's radio show on Friday to promote the single, followed by a business lunch with the music executives and Ryan. Then I have to go to a charity fundraiser for Taylor's hospital on Saturday night. I'd promised Tay months ago and I can't let her down." Gabriella replied regret lacing her voice. Troy sighed his disappointment.

He pulled off the road into a parking zone on the Pacific Coast Highway that looked out onto the ocean. The area was deserted apart from their vehicle. He parked up and cut the engine before removing his seatbelt. Gabriella unhitched her seatbelt and turned to face him. She placed her hand on his cheek as he leant over and softly kissed her parted lips. He framed her face with his hands as he looked deeply into her eyes letting her see his need. She leant into him and deepened the kiss slipping her tongue between his lips and running it along his teeth. He sighed and allowed her inside to explore more. He moved a hand into her hair loving the feel of it against his skin while his other hand moved to her waist to pull her closer. Gabriella aided him by hitching onto his lap. She ran her hands up and tangled them into his hair forcing him even closer. Troy groaned as she removed her lips and spread feather-light kisses along his cheek and jawbone. Troy ran his hand along the edge of her top slipping under to stroke her bare skin. Gabriella's breath hitched at the back of her throat as his lips began their exploration of her jaw before slipping to her neck causing her to throw her head back to allow him easier access. He nibbled down her neck stopping when her breathing increased and she groaned as he found her sweet spot. His questing hand ran across her midriff casually touching the edge of her lacy bra. He moved further up until her breast filled his palm slowly kneading its softness until her hardened nipple stabbed the middle of his palm. His fingers rubbed the nub before squeezing it between his fingers. Gabriella groaned as she felt sensations run down her body at his touch. She franticly slammed her lips back onto his forcing his lips apart and duelling with his tongue. She pushed her hands under his shirt feeling his muscles contract as she ran her fingers along his midriff. She pushed her hands lower sliding under the waistband of his jeans. Troy groaned in reply as he pulled his mouth away gasping for air. Gabriella removed her hand and deftly undid the buttons of his Levi's before plunging her hand back inside seeking and finding his cock. She stroked him through his boxers feeling it harden all the more as she delved further and held his balls in her hand gently kneading them. She eased his penis out of the opening until it stood tall and proud in the evening light. Her thumb slid over the edge causing Troy to jump. She flicked it with her nail before bending down and replacing it with her lips. Her tongue worked its magic sucking and licking his core until Toy cried out in delight. Her mouth closed on it fully as she felt him tremble and knew he was near. She sucked hard and deep, swallowing all his juices as he came in her mouth. Troy shuddered as he released every drop. Gabriella kissed the tip before pushing his now flaccid cock back into the folds of his boxers. Troy grabbed her up and slammed his mouth on hers pushing her back into her seat with force as he followed his body pushing her against the door.

"Gabi you are one amazing woman and I want you so badly," he said huskily when he removed his lips and rested his forehead against hers. Gabriella smiled into his eyes.

"The feeling is mutual and I have never felt the way you make me feel Troy, although it scares me that we are moving too fast." Gabriella whispered against his lips. Troy looked at her closely.

"I know but it feels so right. I have never felt anything that feels this right." Troy said seriously. Gabriella placed her hand against his cheek and kissed him softly before agreeing with him.

"I know. It's strange but I feel like I've known you forever," she whispered. Troy kissed her lips slowly before slipping his tongue back inside to caress and taste her again. His hand slipped onto her thigh rubbing softly against the material of her skirt, hitching the material further up until he made skin contact. His hand caressed her thigh in circular motions moving nearer and nearer to her lacy briefs. He touched her wet core through the lace and she groaned. He deftly pulled her briefs down and touched her clit with his finger rubbing it slowly along her folds. Gabriella squirmed in his arms. He looked at her languid eyes as his fingers worked their magic slipping into her very being. Her walls folded around him drawing him in further. He added another finger and watched her eyes grow wider as he moved them in and out feeling her spasm against them her walls clenching them to hold them inside. She gasped as she felt the sensations grow, the waves of ecstasy crashed around her as she cried out at the pinnacle of her orgasm.

"Oh Troy," she gasped as she came. Troy leant up and covered his mouth with hers ravishing her inner sweetness. He removed his fingers slowly feeling her contract as he did so. Her breathing was ragged as she came down from the plateau of ecstasy.

"I can't wait for you to scream my name when I am deep inside you," he said seductively. She smiled at him.

"I can't wait for you to be deep inside of me," she whispered into his ear. A thrill of excitement ran through his body at the thought and he groaned at the image it invoked. The shrill ringing of Troy's mobile cut their sex talk short and he groaned in frustration. He moved away and reached for his cell phone.

"Yeah, what is it?" Troy said irritably into the phone running a hand through his sexed up hair. He glanced at Gabriella as he listened to the speaker. Gabriella sat up straight and rearranged her clothes and patted her mussed up hair reaching into her purse and pulling down the visor to reapply her lip-gloss.

"How am I supposed to know? Right okay, well I'm on my way home so if she hasn't turned up when I get back. I'll try and help." Troy listened again.

"Yeah whatever! Later" he replied finishing the call. He looked at Gabriella.

"That was Chad flapping. Taylor was worried that you'd disappeared and phoned Chad so now they are both at yours ready to call the police." Troy informed Gabriella. She looked worriedly at him.

"This is getting harder all the time," Gabriella groaned. Troy grinned wickedly.

"It sure is." He agreed raising his eyebrows seductively. Gabriella blushed at his meaning.


	13. Frustrations

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They are much appreciated and spur me on even more.

* * *

"It sure is." He agreed raising his eyebrows seductively. Gabriella blushed at his meaning.

**Frustrations**

Gabriella couldn't believe she'd lied to Taylor yet again and from the suspicious looks Taylor kept flinging her way over the past few days, Gabriella knew she was on thin ice. One false move and she'd fall into the icy waters of Taylor's wrath and that was something she wanted to avoid at all costs; when Taylor was mad her demeanour changed to cold with cutting remarks flying from her razor sharp tongue and she just didn't want to risk that. The atmosphere in the apartment would be like walking on eggshells all the time and not recommended for harmonious living.

The next few days were franticly busy for both Gabriella and Troy anyway and consequently their time together was short or non-existent. They both had meetings left and right, his with the manager, coach and players of the Lakers. He also had meetings with his personal manager going over endorsement offers that were flooding in for him. Big companies in the food, sportswear and pharmaceutical fields were eager to speak to him to put his name to their products. Troy was particularly flabbergasted that someone wanted to produce cologne for him.

"Good god! Whatever next? Troy Bolton boxers?" Troy asked his manager in amazement as they exited the building after a meeting with the perfume executives.

"Hey! Why not? You carry quite a package and if the pay check is big enough," Martin chuckled nudging Troy in the arm. "And they'd sell like hot cakes."

"I was joking," Troy smirked at Martin.

"Cologne isn't something to pull your nose up at Troy. It's big business that can make big conglomerates mega bucks. Hey, and if David Beckham can do it, why not you?"

Troy rubbed a hand around the back of his neck as he thought over what Martin had said.

"I guess," he said hesitantly, "but man, do I have to do a commercial? That is not what I do." Troy added looking apprehensively at his manager. Martin laughed at his expression.

"You'll do good Troy and just think of all the models you'll get to pose with," Martin said winningly a broad smile on his face. Troy looked at him aghast.

"Erm! Models. Who the fuck said anything about models," he yelped looking scared. Martin shrugged his shoulders.

"Just saying Troy, all these commercials have hot chicks in them." Troy rolled his eyes at him.

"No they don't. Why would they have a model in an advert for training shoes?"

"Well…I was just saying," started Martin.

"What you meant was you were hoping you could ogle some. Well let me tell you if and it is a big if, I have to do a commercial, you're not going to be there." Troy warned. Martin groaned as if in pain.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to be embarrassed when you start salivating on a shoot." Troy stated firmly.

"Spoilsport!" Martin moaned at him. "Anyway, think about all of them and we'll get together next week and come to a decision on which ones interest you the most and for god sake, don't let a little commercial put you off if it's one you fancy the most."

"Whatever!" Troy answered still looking worriedly at Martin. "I'll give them some serious thought," he promised. "See you next week Martin." They shook hands as they went to their respective vehicles.

* * *

Gabriella had meetings with Ryan, Caroline and the record company executives and it was agreed finally that the album release would have to be delayed for a week, as the video for her single still needed some editing. The guys in New York had not delivered as promised and Gabriella was very disappointed at the delay. All the print work for the album cover had been completed and the CD's were currently being pressed and should be shipped to the distributors by next Thursday. The record company were happy with the location of the launch party for which Gabriella was thankful. It was agreed that her radio interviews would go ahead so that her single could receive much needed airplay. Interviews had also been set up for her in the next ten days with prominent radio stations around the country. She'd be flying between New York, Chicago, Miami, Houston and Washington and she wasn't looking forward to that. It was something she had not had chance to mention to Troy yet so she was a bit apprehensive with his response.

"Whew! That was a marathon," moaned Gabriella as she left the record company building with Ryan and Caroline as dusk began to fall.

"That it was," agreed Caroline. "They sure go into everything with a fine tooth comb."

"Aw! Come on, they want it as perfect as possible for you Gabi," Ryan said confidently, "and it will be. It's just a pity those Dumbass' cocked up the editing but at least it will give you more time to do your whistle-stop tour of the radio stations."

"Yeah I suppose although I'm not looking forward to that. It's so tiring haring around the country but it will be worth it," said Gabriella moaning at first but finished by giving it a positive spin.

"Fancy a drink before we head off home?" Caroline asked.

"Sure, why not," Gabriella agreed with a nod. Ryan smiled and led the way into a local wine bar. Once they had been served, they settled at a table in a far corner.

"Do we need to put the launch party back or can we go with the date already arranged?" Caroline asked still in business mode. Gabriella looked at Ryan for advice.

"It should really be the same week as the album goes on sale. I meant to ask Brian but it went out of my head. Duh!" Ryan cursed himself. He pulled out his blackberry and made a quick call. He spoke, listened then nodded before hanging up.

"Yea, he forgot too but he agrees that it should be put back a week. God! That means another call to Sharpay," Ryan moaned. Gabriella chuckled as he speed dialled his sister's number.

"Hey Shar, it's Ryan. Look can you ring Stuart and see if we can put back the launch party a week?" Ryan listened and nodded, "yea, Gabriella is a bit miffed too but it can't be helped," he shrugged his shoulders as Sharpay said something else and he rolled his eyes causing Gabriella to giggle.

"So ring me back as soon as you can, bye Shar," he finished cutting her off while she was still talking.

"You like to live dangerously don't you?" Gabriella commented with a giggle. Ryan smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know how she is. I'd be on another fifteen minutes if I let her."

"How's it going with Kelsi?" Gabriella asked Ryan. He smiled.

"She's amazing Gabi. She understands music like no one else I know. We just click," he said blushing as Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"I'm very happy for you. I knew you'd like each other." Gabriella replied.

"So how is it with the basketball star?" Caroline enquired. Gabriella's head shot round to stare at her.

"_Don't blush, for god's sake," _she wished silently.

"Hmm! I have no idea what you're talking about Caroline," Gabriella acted dumb.

"Damnit! I'd hoped you'd hook up with him." Caroline cursed.

"Why would you think that?" Gabriella queried.

"Cos he's a hunk," Caroline sighed, "plus you could get me free tickets for the games," she added with a smirk. Gabriella laughed at her.

"You're incorrigible" Gabriella smirked at her, "anyway I pay you ample to afford the tickets."

"Yea but not front row next to all those gleaming thighs." Caroline moaned with longing. Gabriella and Ryan burst out laughing. Ryan's phone rang out halting their conversation. He flipped it open and mouthed Sharpay to Gabriella before answering it.

"Hey Shar," he listened to his sister with a roll of his eyes making Gabriella giggle again.

"That was quick. Okay so we owe you but it's all rearranged now?" Ryan queried before letting out a sigh.

"Yea she is. Okay I'll tell her although she is going to busy for the next week or so. Right see ya sis."

"That girl is just a motor-mouth. God knows how she can be related to me," Ryan groaned. "The week after is okay with Stuart. I think he's eager to host this for you Gabi. She said to let you know the new stock is in at Kitsons and do you want to go with her. I did say you were going to be busy but she didn't listen, she never does. She says she'll ring you. Oh and by the way, she says we owe her an outfit for the launch because of the work she's put in," Ryan finished, raising his eyebrow and sighed. Gabriella laughed aloud and shook her head in amazement.

* * *

It was late by the time Gabriella got home, far too late to arrange a meeting with Troy. Taylor was working and the apartment felt strangely cold and empty. She switched on the stereo and went into her bedroom to change into her pyjamas with red lips dotted all over before entering the kitchen to make a coffee. Armed with the coffee she went and flopped down on the sofa, sighing with the thought of the hectic days ahead and not being able to be with Troy. She had her radio interview with Ryan Seacrest tomorrow morning and she had to be there at 7am so she really should be going to bed. She cupped her coffee between her hands and blew into it to cool it. The phone rang making her jump and nearly spilling the hot liquid down her jacket. She quickly put the drink on the coffee table before snatching up the phone.

"555 –78989," she quoted on answering.

"Hello sexy, free to talk," whispered a husky voice that sent a thrill through her body.

"Sexy? No. Free to talk, yea," she replied.

"I beg to differ. You are one sexy lady," he disagreed.

"I've missed you today," she sighed into the receiver.

"Me too that's why I needed to hear your voice," he rasped down the phone clearly showing his need.

"I know," she moaned. "How have your meetings gone?" Gabriella enquired. Troy sighed.

"I've had to listen to some suits drone on about cologne today for god's sake. Can you see me advertising cologne?" Troy groaned. "And they are even talking of a commercial. I mean I play basketball so what do I know about acting," he huffed in disgust. Gabriella giggled at him.

"Yea, but you're an icon and anyway I think you'd look damn sexy on film." Gabriella moaned at the thought. Troy chuckled at the frustration in her voice.

"Really? The only film I'd want to be in would be with you but it wouldn't be for public release." Gabriella gasped.

"Troy!" she squeaked with a nervous laugh. Tory chuckled at her reaction.

"Well Martin says I have to think about it seriously. They just want to throw mega bucks at me and of course Martin is keen. It's unreal." Troy said switching back to the outcome of his meeting.

"Troy you should do it. Seriously, you have to look to the future," Gabriella encouraged.

"Maybe, I'll give it some thought." Troy promised.

"How did your meeting go? Successful?" Troy asked with interest. Gabriella sighed.

"Yes and no. The release has been put back a week because of the damn video guys so Ryan had to get Sharpay to delay the launch until the week after. I've got to get up early tomorrow for the interview at Kiss, then I have that fund raiser for Taylor on Saturday, then Sunday I have to fly to New York for a radio interview." Gabriella said quickly. Troy groaned.

"You're joking right? Gabi I'm never going to see you again." Troy gasped. Gabriella winced at his voice.

"Hmm…" She started saying. Troy heard her hesitate.

"Go on, hit me with it," Troy demanded frustration in his voice.

"I have to fly from New York to radio interviews in Chicago, Miami, Houston and Washington, I'm sorry," she moaned.

"Damnit! How long will you be gone?" Troy groaned again.

"Ten days in total. I've got 2 nights in each city." Gabriella said softly.

"Oh god, you're killing me Gabi?" Troy cried as if in pain.

"Aw baby, I'm sorry. It's not doing much for me either," she whined.

"I guess it can't be helped and I suppose it's the nature of our jobs. I mean look at me, I have to fly to San Antonio tomorrow night so I guess it's something we will just have to live with." Troy tried to be realistic but the catch in his voice didn't fool Gabriella.

"Hey, just think of all the making up we'll have to look forward to," Gabriella said throatily. Troy's body reacted to the timber in her voice and he started to throb with want.

"So what are you doing now?" he asked.

"I've just got into my nightwear and I'm having a coffee before going to bed otherwise I'll fall asleep on the sofa," Gabriella said with a yawn.

"Hmm! I wish I was there then you could cuddle up next to me," Troy groaned when he heard nightwear and bed.

"I wish you were too although I doubt there'd be much sleeping going on," Gabriella chuckled at the thought.

"You're so right. What are you wearing?" Troy leered down the phone.

"My passion killing PJ's with little red lips all over," Gabriella giggled as she looked at her comfortable attire. Troy groaned as she described what she was wearing, his member now a full hard-on.

"I'd be kissing every single one of them both inside and out," Troy whispered huskily. Gabriella felt warm all over at the thoughts he was invoking as she looked down to see where the printed lips were, imagining his lips in the same places. She licked her lips at the thought.

"Are you licking your lips," Troy gasped with need.

"Yea, I'm just imagining your lips instead of the print," she whispered hotly. Troy groaned again.

"This is too much Gabi. I'm tempted to hike over but I guess a cold shower will have to do," he moaned in frustration. Gabriella hitched her voice as she heard him moan.

"I guess it will," she sighed disappointment in her voice.

"I need to see you tomorrow. I can't live without seeing you Gabi. Meet me for lunch?" Troy pleaded.

"I think I can do that, the interview will be finished by then so 12 O'clock?" Gabriella suggested.

"It can't come soon enough," Troy said wistfully.

"Hmm! I'm looking forward to it," agreed Gabriella.

"Good luck with the interview. I'll be listening," Troy promised.

"Thank you although I should warn you Ryan can ask some leading question so I'll be denying any personal relationships. Just don't get upset okay?" Gabriella warned him. Troy sighed.

"Thanks for the warning. I won't get upset as I'll be seeing you right afterwards," Troy promised. Gabriella sighed in relief.

"Goodnight Troy, see you tomorrow," said Gabriella with regret in her voice.

"Night Gabi. Sleep well."

**I didn't particularly like this chapter but I needed to show that they are both busy people with their careers to look out for.**


	14. Footsie

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks to Kristen for reviewing each chapter. I love ya. Thank you to all that are reviewing my work, I really appreciate it. I have no knowledge of flight times or the possibilities in flying between these places so don't shoot me.

* * *

"Goodnight Troy, see you tomorrow," said Gabriella with regret in her voice.

"Night Gabi. Sleep well."

**Footsie**

Gabriella left the radio station in a hurry, skipping down the front steps eager to get to Troy. She was relieved that the interview was over and she was happy overall with the phone calls that had come through from fans all enthusiastic about her single and keen for her album to hit the stores so they could go out and buy it. She loved her fans for the unwavering support they showed to her and her music, she felt she was blessed. Ryan had asked probing questions, as she knew he would do, once the main discussion on her album had taken place.

Chat: Ryan/_Gabriella_

**Flashback**

"So you'll be extremely busy over the next few weeks promoting your new album. Are there any plans for a tour in the near future?"

"_I am currently discussing the possibility of one with my management at the moment and we are hopefully looking towards the end of the year." _

"What is planned in the near future?"

"_I am helping a friend with a fund raiser tomorrow night for the local children's hospital so if anyone wants to come along and support a worthy cause tickets are still on sale, I believe."_

"That's good to hear," Ryan said approval lacing his voice.

"I really love your new single and album, Gabriella and I am sure it will reach the top of the billboard 100."

"_Thank you," _

"Are the lyrics an indication that there is something special happening between you and Ryan Evans?"

"_No, Ryan is just a very good friend who produced my album."_

"Really. I'm surprised as there have been a lot of pictures of you two bandied around the Internet." Ryan said in a tone that clearly said he didn't believe her. Gabriella giggled at the thought, imagining Ryan and Kelsi listening to this and rolling about in fits of laughter.

"_No, seriously we are just good friends," _Gabriella replied with a shrug.

"So if Ryan isn't the man in your life, is there one? Someone special?"

"Not at the moment. My career is taking up all my time."

**End of Flashback**

She jumped in her car and sped out of the car park, filtering into the noontime traffic as she headed for their rendezvous. She pulled into the little car park of the pizzeria that Troy had discovered in their first week of dating twenty minutes later. She stepped from the car, slamming and locking it as she scanned the area for Troy's car, spotting it in the far corner, she smiled and walked quickly into the restaurant. As the door closed behind her she removed her sunglasses and glanced around the interior before spotting Troy at a table in the far corner. Troy was staring straight at her, a beatific smile on his face. Gabriella grinned back as she made her way to him, slipping into the seat opposite.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hey yourself. I was just thinking you were going to stand me up." Troy greeted her.

"As if, the interview went on longer than expected and then the traffic getting here was manic," she explained heatedly.

"Gabriella, chill! You're here now and that's all that matters," he replied as he reached over to hold her hand across the table. Gabriella squeezed his hand in response, letting him know she was glad she was here.

"I've missed you," she whispered across the table.

"Me too." Troy replied gazing into her warm brown eyes while she stared into his electric blue pools.

"How did the interview go? I'm so mad I missed them playing your record but training didn't finish early enough." Troy added with a grimace.

"Not to worry, you'll be fed up of hearing it soon enough," She said with a self-depreciating giggle. Troy shook his head in disbelief.

"The interview was okay I suppose. Ryan was his usual charming if somewhat intrusive self." Gabriella commented with a giggle.

"How do you mean?" Troy asked puzzled.

"Well Ryan likes to get the inside scoop of celebrities lives so he always asks pointed questions about their personal lives including yours truly," she answered with a sigh. Troy laughed.

"Yeah I heard that bit. So do I have to be worried about Evans?" Troy asked with a smirk. Gabriella hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"What do you think? I'm not sure how Kelsi would feel about that," she replied with a giggle. Troy chuckled as he rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand sending a tingle of awareness up her arm.

"What I heard sounded really good and I loved that plug for Taylor's benefit tomorrow. I hope it brings in more funds for a good cause." Troy added with a smile.

"Hopefully. I know they have sold a lot of tickets and there are some really large prizes that have been donated from across the business community for an auction that she has organised. She's really worked hard on this." Gabriella commented.

"I just wish I could support it in person but I'll be playing then however I know Chad has got a Lakers kit and a basketball signed by all the team for her to auction," he replied with a sigh, wishing he could be there to support Gabi.

"Hey that's awesome. Thanks a lot." Gabriella said gratefully. The waitress came over at that point and they order the club sandwich and a club soda each.

"This is going to be a horrible couple of weeks without seeing you," he said sadly. Gabriella felt a lump in her throat feeling exactly the same.

"I know but we can phone each other all the time and it will fly by," Gabriella replied softly a sadness showing in her eyes then a mischievous glint appeared, "and just think of the making up later."

"That's the only thing that is keeping me going," Troy groaned. Gabriella slipped a foot from her sandal and ran it up his leg under the table. Troy gasped aloud just as the waitress appeared with their order. Troy glared at Gabriella promising retribution as a soft blush stained his cheeks. Gabriella giggled in amusement. They were part way through their food when she placed her foot on his shin again rubbing it up and down his leg. Troy nearly choked on a mouthful of sandwich and had to reach for his drink quickly. Gabriella burst out with a soft laugh covering her mouth to keep it low. Troy stared at her cuteness. She slid her foot further up his leg touching his crotch letting her toes curl on the bulge that was growing harder by the minute. He groaned deep in his throat.

"Are you sure you can finish what you're starting?" Troy threatened.

"I'm not doing anything Troy," she replied huskily an innocent smile on her face. Troy slipped his hand beneath the table and rubbed his hand over her foot gently caressing each toe in turn. Sensations shot up her leg; her eyes grew wide as he ran his hand up to her calf, massaging the muscle at the back before edging even further up. He slipped a foot around her chair and dragged it nearer to the table giving him ample purchase to continue his exploration as his hand fluttered over her knee and up towards her thigh. Troy leant against the edge of the table bringing him nearer to his goal. Gabriella gasped and looked with shock into his sparkling eyes as he went higher and higher, skimming her upper leg, a finger touched her wet mound and she jerked in response. Troy smirked at her, his eyes darkening as he probed her lacy barrier. Her breath hitched in her throat and her breasts rose and fell rapidly as she felt his fingers slip inside and rub against her folds. She tried to pull back but he put his free hand on her knee anchoring her in place as he teased and tormented her with his fingers as they touched her clit. Gabriella moaned low in her throat trying to be as quiet as possible while her body was on fire, flames licking every nerve ending she possessed. Troy licked his lips knowingly as he slowly pushed a finger into her velvety softness. Gabriella's eyes widened even more as she stared into his eyes, unable to do anything but feel him slipping in and out before adding a second finger, expanding her walls, his strokes getting faster and faster as she felt the tension build within her. Troy watched her eyes grow ever darker loving the smouldering looks she was giving him, knowing he and only he could make her feel like this. He felt her walls tighten and her body shuddered as she reached her climax, a strangled groan escaping through her suddenly dry lips that she quickly licked with her tongue. Troy groaned at the action and she smirked loving the power she had over him. Troy slowly removed his fingers and slid down her thigh as he moved slightly back in his seat. Gabriella gripped his hand as he reached for his drink holding him tightly as she leant over and briefly brushed her lips against his swiftly slipping her tongue into his slightly open mouth and back out again so quickly that he thought he'd dreamt it. Gabriella reached for her drink and took a large gulp as Troy did the same. She put her hands in his as they rested against the table holding them tightly in place as she ran her foot up his leg. Troy smirked as Gabriella reached and felt the full hard-on that had grown while he'd been pleasuring her. Her eyes grew wide as her eyes flicked to his in shock. He shrugged and looked brazenly at her, daring her to continue. Gabriella's toes pressed and kneaded his hardened member watching as his breathing increased and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, her hands held him fast against the table like handcuffs and her toes worked their magic rather like a geisha girl until Troy groaned and shuddered, coming in his pants. Gabriella smirked satisfactorily at him rather like a cat that got the cream, Troy grimaced as he quickly rose from the table and went in search of the men's room. Gabriella remained sitting a gentle smile pulling at her mouth as she calmly finished her club sandwich. Troy returned about five minutes later, a blush still tingeing his cheeks.

"So when do you have to leave?" Gabriella asked sadly. Troy glanced at his watch amazed that two hours had already passed.

"I have to be back at the apartment in about an hour then Chad and I will head off to the airport. I packed last night so it's just a case of picking up Chad and the bags and we're off. The flight is at 6pm." Troy replied softly. Troy picked up her hand and put it to his lips gently nibbling at her palm. Gabriella ran her fingers down his cheek needing to touch him any which way she could.

"So you fly out on Sunday?" Troy queried his breath brushing against her palm tickling her and causing tingles to run up her arm.

"Yea, I'm booked on the 1pm flight to JFK," she answered softly.

"Damnit! We don't arrive back until 3pm so I won't even see you at the airport." Troy said in disgust. "How long are you there?" Troy enquired trying to memorise her itinerary.

"Tuesday evening, then it's off to Chicago until Thursday, flying to Washington Thursday until Saturday afternoon, then it's Miami until Monday evening when I finally reach Houston and back home Wednesday evening. I'll be so tired, I'll need a week to get rid of the jetlag before the launch on the following Friday." Gabriella finished with a moan.

Troy groaned at the length of time she would be away from him.

"The only good thing is due to the delay, I have a little time to recover from all this cross country flying. I would have been a wreck if it had been the proposed date," Gabriella said putting a positive spin on the delay. Troy looked at her with new eyes, surprised by all the promotions that went into an album launch. He hadn't really thought about it before, he just went and bought a CD when he liked a song or the artist in general.

"You'll do fine Gabi. You can do anything you set your mind to," Troy raised his eyebrows wickedly referring back to before. Gabriella blushed and giggled as she read his meaning. Gabriella finished her drink and Troy suggested leaving.

"Are you leaving a tip?" Gabriella asked as she stood up. Troy put his arm around her and put his lips against hers and kissed her gently before moving his lips to her ear, his breath tickling her as he did so. She felt his lips curve into a smile.

"Your toenails are a little sharp."

**Sorry this is a little short but I didn't want to get into the charity fundraiser nor them saying goodbye. I hate goodbyes.**


	15. Of Course You Did

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Please don't shoot me but I know nothing about Washington apart from the places I found on the net or the feasibility of flights between the cities.

* * *

"Your toenails are a little sharp."

**Of Course You Did**

Caroline chatted non-stop as they exited the terminal of another nondescript airport building. Gabriella sighed partly in exhaustion and partly praying for some peace as she dragged her flight case by the long handle, the little wheels making a strange noise as they rumbled over the rubber lined inlay in front of the automatic sliding doors. The wispy breeze lifted up tendrils of hair that had escaped her chignon as Gabriella breathed in deeply as the clearer air hit her. Caroline had already arrived at the waiting car, the driver in the process of storing her baggage as Gabriella approached.

"Come on, you need a rest Gabi." Caroline said as she noted Gabriella's drawn features and the dark circles under her eyes. Gabriella gave up her case willingly to the driver and jumped thankfully into the back seat of the Town car, resting her head wearily against the backrest. Caroline joined her minutes later after ensuring that nothing was left behind.

"I forgot how tiring these promotional events can be," sighed Gabriella, her eyes still closed as the car eased into an endless line of cars each trying to get away from the airport concourse.

"You need a relaxing hot bath and a good nights sleep," soothed Caroline. "Thank god the first interview isn't until 10am tomorrow, at least it will allow you a little longer in the morning," she added.

"Hmm!" Gabriella grunted sleepily. Caroline looked at Gabriella and smiled, seeing some of the strain leaving her face as she slipped into a light doze.

All too soon, or so it seemed to Gabriella, Caroline was nudging her awake to inform her they had reached their destination, The Willard Hotel. Gabriella quickly rubbed her eyes and climbed out of the car casually stretching as she straightened up. Caroline was already at the boot supervising the removal of their luggage into the waiting arms of a bellboy who had suddenly appeared at her side. Gabriella walked into the hotel lobby and gasped at the pure opulence of the surroundings, marble columns supported the ornate ceiling and the marble floor seemed to go on forever.

"Wow!" Caroline seconded Gabriella's thoughts as she joined her. "I feel I should be wearing a flapper dress and a headband with a feather sticking out." Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I know what you mean," she agreed. Caroline went over to the reception desk to check them in while Gabriella soaked in the atmosphere. Caroline eventually came back waving a key card in her hand.

"We're in the Jenny Lind suite," she instructed the bellboy who smiled in reply and asked them to follow him to the bank of elevators.

"Wow!" Gabriella uttered as she stepped into the suite. "Very nice." Caroline nodded in agreement as she tipped the bellboy and thanked him for his service before closing the door behind him.

"Let's order room service so we can just relax and get an early night," she suggested to Gabriella. Gabriella nodded in agreement as she looked into the two bedrooms.

"Which one do you want?" Gabriella queried as she came back out. Caroline shrugged.

"I'm not bothered as long as it has a pillow and cover. I think I'll be asleep before my head hits the pillow."

"Holy shit, would you look at this bathtub. Now when I'm rich and famous, I'm going to have a tub like this," drooled Caroline as she investigated the bathroom. Gabriella giggled, as she knew Caroline had a pretty neat pad already. Gabriella flicked on the TV set for background noise as she looked around the suite, opening and closing drawers on the writing bureau, wishing she'd brought her laptop with her yet again as she spotted a socket point. She found the room service menu and settled into a Queen Anne chair to peruse it.

"So what are you having?" Caroline asked as she came back in the room. Gabriella shrugged unsure of what to choose. She passed the menu to Caroline.

"I don't want something too heavy, it is 9pm after all and I do want to sleep tonight," she commented as Caroline looked at the menu, licking her lips at each entry. Gabriella glanced at the TV and sat up straighter as she noticed a report on basketball. She saw Troy flit across the screen and her heart ached for him. Caroline looked up and noticed. She smirked when she realised what had caught Gabriella's attention.

"So you're not as immune as you pretend to be," she commented. Gabriella flicked her startled gaze to Caroline and blushed.

"Well he is kinda cute," she offered in her defence. Caroline chuckled.

"Yea, he is and what a hot body. Bloody hell what am I talking about? He's perfect, a beautiful smile, gorgeous hair, fit body and those eyes. Phwoar!" gushed Caroline. Gabriella silently agreed.

"_And he's all mine," _she thought inwardly a warm feeling spreading through her body. Aloud she said," I think I'll have a club sandwich and a sparkling water."

"Boring Gabi," mocked Caroline and she turned to pick up the phone to ring through their order.

"_Not the last time I had it," _Gabriella smirked knowingly as her thoughts drifted back to the last day she'd seen him, her body growing warm with her thoughts. She couldn't wait to phone him later once Caroline was safely tucked up in bed.

She sighed as she thought back to the hectic schedule she'd had over the past week. Thankfully Taylor's fundraiser had kept her occupied so she hadn't had chance to miss him on Saturday. Taylor had made sure of that, roping her in not to just sing but to help her host the auction part of the evening. Happily it had been a huge success, raising thousands of dollars for the hospital and all thanks to the generous benefactors who donated fabulous prizes and for the many people who had attended the evening in person. Taylor said they'd had a rush for the remaining unsold tickets and Gabriella hoped her plug on the radio interview had instigated that. Sunday was a numbing day, flying always did that to her and it was followed by two gruelling days of talking non-stop about her album. Chicago proved just as gruelling and she supposed Washington would be no different. The only good thing was that she was halfway through her schedule so she could see the end in sight. Caroline interrupted her musings to advise she was going to take a shower before the food arrived. Gabriella nodded in response as she flicked through the channels hoping for more sport updates. The food arrived fifteen minutes later and Gabriella went to answer the door to the waiter. He walked into the room and placed the tray of food onto the large coffee table in the centre of the room. Caroline walked out of her chosen bedroom in a towel and squeaked when she saw a man, a blush staining her cheeks. Gabriella giggled as the waiter quickly left the suite.

"Nice one Caro, I wish I had a camera handy," chortled Gabriella. Caroline huffed as she walked over to get her case before disappearing back into her bedroom Gabriella's laughter ringing in her ears. She came out in her nightclothes a few minutes later to see Gabriella already tucking into her club sandwich.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait. I didn't realise how hungry I was," apologised Gabriella as she sipped her water. She chuckled again.

"Did you see that guy's face? He didn't know where to look for the best," she teased.

"I can't believe I did that but I'd left all my clothes in here," Caro rejoined chuckling despite herself. "But hey! If you've got it, flaunt it I always say," she added with a nonchalant shrug. Gabriella rolled her eyes but carried on eating.

Later after putting the dishes outside the door for collection, Caroline wished Gabriella goodnight as Gabriella picked up her case and took it into her bedroom. She took out the outfit she would be wearing tomorrow and hung it so that any creases would drop out overnight before taking out her PJ's and toiletries and going into the opulent bathroom. She switched on the faucets and poured in some of the vanilla bath foam provided by the hotel and let the enormous bath fill up while she went and retrieved her cell phone from her purse. She turned off the water and stepped into the warm water with a sigh, her body totally covered by the bubbles. She lay back and looked out of the window that was opposite the bath and was amazed to see the Washington Monument in clear view. She lay there wallowing in the water feeling some of the tension leave her body. She reached over and picked up her phone, speed dialling a familiar number. It was answered on the second ring.

"Hey you, I was just thinking about you," Troy said with delight.

"I was thinking about you too," she husked back.

"Where are you now?" Troy asked.

"Washington. We arrived about two hours ago," she sighed.

"Aw baby, you sound tired," Troy sympathised, worry lacing his voice.

"I am. I hate doing these whistle-stop promotions. You're no sooner settled when you have to pack up and go back to an airport. What are you doing?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm lying on my bed. Chad is out somewhere with Taylor," Troy supplied. Gabriella giggled.

"Do you think it's getting serious between them?" Gabriella asked. She felt Troy shrug.

"Who can say all I know is I'm sick of hearing Taylor's voice coming out of Chad's mouth. He was a smart ass before but now it's twice as bad," moaned Troy. Gabriella giggled down the phone.

"I've missed you," sighed Troy longingly. Gabriella sighed.

"Me too. I saw a clip of you tonight on a news channel and it made me realise how much I'm missing you," Gabriella whispered into the phone, moving her free hand through the water.

"Where are you? I can hear water," queried Troy.

"I'm in the bath," Gabriella replied. Troy gulped.

"Oh my god! You can't do this to me," groaned Troy. "I have this mental picture of you now and it's hot." Gabriella giggled.

"Well it is very steamy in here," she supplied. Troy groaned again.

"I wish I was there."

"Hmm! You could fit in this bath too, it's enormous." Gabriella commented.

"Gabi, that wasn't the answer I was looking for. You are not helping with my mental fantasy."

"Oh and what would that be Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella teased.

"To be there with you, soaping your back and other places you may be having difficulty reaching," came the throaty reply. Gabriella groaned at the thought.

"Well I can reach most places but I agree I could use your help for my back." Gabriella whispered.

"Yea, I'd start with your back and then help to clean your breasts one at a time sucking each puckered nipple, and then each leg slowly from toe to thigh and then I'd have to check all your hidden nooks and crannies," husked Troy feeling his cock throb and harden as his thoughts ran rampant. He heard Gabriella's voice hitch in her throat and he smiled happy to know she was on the same wavelength.

"Oh God Troy!" she groaned. "I don't know how long I can last without seeing you. I need you, like now." Gabriella begged as shivers of anticipation ran down her spine as she mentally felt his hands doing exactly what he had described. "I guess you'd want the same treatment? A good backrub with maybe a massage thrown in, maybe a few nips and kisses along your neck and shoulders, then of course I'd have to clean your shoulders, abs and your six-pack and of course I'd have to clean your engorged shaft which I know by that stage would be very evident, oh! and not forgetting your balls," she finished huskily.

"Jesus! Gabi I've got a hard-on just talking to you, go easy on me," He cried with his need. Gabriella giggled,

"I wasn't planning on going easy on you Troy," she replied saucily. Troy groaned as if in pain.

"You have no idea how much I need you, Gabi," Troy moaned, unsure if he could last the distance.

"Hang on a moment," she requested. He heard a gurgle and pictured her getting out of the bath, her skin glistening. He was rock hard and aching and knew a cold shower was needed to ease his pain.

"Sorry about that, the water was cooling and I needed to get out before I shrivelled like a prune," she giggled into the phone. Troy groaned again.

"Gabi, you will never look like a prune," Troy said confidently. "You do realise I need another cold shower now." Gabriella giggled again.

"That's good to know," she said wickedly.

"Hmpf! Oh you have no idea, Ms Montez" Troy moaned huskily.

"Oh I think I do," Gabriella said throatily her need flying down the phone lines to him.

"I better go and let you get some sleep," Troy said regretfully.

"Yea, I've got another long day tomorrow," she sighed. "Goodnight Troy and enjoy your shower," she added teasingly.

"One day Montez, one day I will get my own back," he threatened teasingly.

"Promises, promises. Good night Troy," Gabriella said reluctantly finishing the call.

* * *

The following two days were busy with five radio interviews over the period. Gabriella was growing sick of her own voice but all the feedback she got from the incoming phone calls that had been set up after her new single was played were all positive and that made it all worthwhile. They even managed to squeeze in a shopping trip on the Friday afternoon.

"I need a bikini if we're going to Miami," announced Gabriella, "I forgot to pack one and I am definitely going to make some time to get some rays while I'm there."

"Good idea Gabi. I need one too," Caroline agreed gleefully loving any excuse to shop. They headed for M Street in Georgetown as advised by Amy from the last radio station. They meandered from shop to shop until Gabriella found a simple bikini and sarong set in a little independent boutique. It was turquoise with gold trim and gold spaghetti straps that tied around the neck the matching sarong was a gold background with turquoise swirls on it. The turquoise blue reminded her so much of a certain somebody's sparkling eyes so she knew she just had to have it. She also bought an Indian cotton shirt with ribbed detail from the neck to below her bust-line in white, always handy in warmer climes. Caroline bought a bikini in a hot pink colour adding a pair of matching sunglasses.

"I can't wait to wear this down on South Beach," gushed Caroline as they exited the shop. Gabriella smiled at her enthusiasm and excitement. She linked arms with Caroline and pulled her down the street.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving," Gabriella said, "Let's find somewhere to eat." Caroline nodded in agreement. They turned a corner and walked a couple of blocks before walking onto K Street.

"Hey this looks good and it smells divine," enthused Caroline pointing to a restaurant called Cabanas. Caroline pulled Gabriella through the door and spotted a free table.

"I didn't realise how hungry I was," commented Caroline as she checked out the menu. "Fancy sharing a paella?" Caroline suggested.

"Sounds good. Ooh and I've got to try a Frozen Mango Margarita," cooed Gabriella as she glanced at the cocktail menu. Caroline smirked at her outburst.

"Hmm! Better make that two," Caroline agreed, "it sounds decadent and I feel decadent tonight." Gabriella smirked at her before looking around.

"What a cool place. It has a wonderful vibe to it." Gabriella gushed as a waiter approached. They placed their order and sat back to drink in the atmosphere.

As they were settling their bill Caroline's phone went off. She motioned to Gabriella that she'd take the call outside, as the background music was too loud inside. Gabriella nodded in agreement as she gathered their shopping bags together and followed Caroline outside. She noticed that Caroline looked serious as she talked quietly to the caller before ending the call.

"What's the matter?" asked a concerned Gabriella to an upset Caroline.

"Mom has fallen in the kitchen onto her hip," Caroline cried softly.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" Gabriella asked putting an arm around Caroline. She remembered a few months ago when Caroline's mom had had a hip replaced and Caroline ran herself ragged trying to do her job and look after her Mom.

"She says she is but I'm still worried. Do you mind if I try and get a flight home? I hate leaving you on your own but I know I won't rest until I've seen for myself that she is okay," she asked through tears.

"Hey! I'm a big girl Caro and your Mom needs you more than I do. Of course you've got to go," insisted Gabriella as she flagged down a cab and bundled Caroline into it before giving the driver instructions. A short while later they arrived back at the hotel and Caroline dashed in leaving Gabriella to settle the cab fare. By the time Gabriella reached the room Caroline had already flung all her clothes into her suitcase and was busy on the phone. She hung up looking slightly more relieved.

"There's a flight leaving at 9.45 tonight which gives me just under an hour to get there. Fortunately I've managed to get a ticket so I'm going to have to dash," she revealed quickly. Gabriella went and hugged her.

"She'll be alright Caro. Just get going and I'll see you back home next week. Ring me when you know more," instructed Gabriella pushing Caroline towards the door. "Go," Gabriella ordered. Caroline smiled and hugged her before walking briskly from the room.

Gabriella sighed as she flopped down onto a chaise, chewing her bottom lip with worry. She flipped on the TV for company as she walked into her bathroom and ran a bath. Feeling more refreshed and in her comfortable nightwear, she settled down to a lazy night in front of the TV. Her cell rang half an hour later.

"Hey Troy, how are you? Did you win?" Gabriella asked knowing that he had played a home game tonight against the Phoenix Suns.

"Hey babe. Yea we won by 6 points. How are you?" Troy replied happily.

"Not so good. Caroline's Mom slipped on her hip so she's on her way home. She's worried because her Mom had a hip replacement a few months ago and she is scared more because of that," Gabriella said sadly.

"Aw! Poor thing. Is she really bad?" Troy asked concern laced his voice.

"She doesn't know although she spoke to her Mom and she insists she's okay." Gabriella replied.

"So what will you do now?" Troy asked worriedly.

"I'll carry on to Miami as planned in the morning. I have a hotel reservation at The Mayfair and a driver will meet me at the airport so I have no problem with the arrangements and I only have Houston after this then it's home sweet home," she said cheerfully longing laced her voice. Troy sighed.

"I wish you weren't alone Gabi," he groaned. Gabriella smiled at his concern.

"Hey! I'm a big girl so stop worrying. I'll be home before you know it." Gabriella promised.

"Yea I know you are, in more ways than one," said Troy suggestively. Gabriella giggled at his double meaning.

"I better go I have to be up early in the morning, the flight is at 8.30. I'll ring you once I land, I promise," Gabriella said with a yawn.

"Okay babe, I'll speak to you tomorrow." Troy replied before disconnecting.

* * *

A balmy breeze met Gabriella as she exited yet another airport building although this time an avenue of palm trees lifted her spirits as she saw the sun glint off the top of the array of parked cars outside the terminal. Her driver was waiting and quickly whisked her to the plush Mayfair Hotel. She walked up palatial steps that led to a terrace with a large round fountain in the middle before walking through opulent doors into a cavernous lobby and reception area with high ceilings and leafy plants and ferns placed strategically around giving it a very tropical feel and immediately making her feel welcome. She walked over to the reception desk with her flight bag trailing behind her. She'd vetoed the services of the bellboy who had offered to take her bag as she felt it wasn't necessary. She checked in and was giving a key-card for a room on the second floor before moving towards the bank of lifts in the far corner of the vast lobby. She stood waiting for one to come when she felt two arms encircle her waist and a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

"Miss me? Of course you did."


	16. Miami Heat

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, they made me laugh. Who else would say those immortal words? I think this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Miss me? Of course you did."

**Miami Heat**

Everything happened in a heartbeat. Gabriella instinctively stiffened when she felt arms enclose her but instantly relaxed when she heard that oh so endearing voice in her ear. Her mind disbelieved but her heart skipped a beat with hope.

"_No! It can't be, can it?" _instantly flitted through Gabriella's mind with the speed of a stealth bomber as she quickly turned around within the confines of the arms holding her waist to look directly into those beautiful blue pools that she knew as well as her own.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped in utter amazement and delight as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately uncaring if anyone saw them. They were so caught up in each other touching and tasting, searching and renewing, that only the ding of the lift door opening broke them apart as an older couple stepped out, tutted at their PDA, looked at them disdainfully as they quickly turned and marched away. Gabriella giggled and Troy chuckled at their expressions before Gabriella stepped forward to secure the lift while Troy followed carrying Gabriella's flight bag and his own rucksack. The doors slid shut encasing them in a world of their own.

"Wha…how…when?" Gabriella stuttered trying to ask all the questions running around her head at once. Troy smirked at her and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Before he could answer, the lift pinged open to reveal the 2nd floor. Gabriella stayed silent digesting this amazing occurrence as they walked down the hallway to her suite. Gabriella opened the door and stepped into a luxurious cream room with Troy following close behind with their bags that he gratefully released onto the floor. He walked over to Gabriella and enclosed her in his arms once more, their lips meeting to continue what they had started downstairs.

"Hmm! I can't believe you're here," she whispered when they finally broke apart.

"I can, I had to get up obscenely early to catch the flight this morning," moaned Troy with a smile.

"I'm glad you did," she replied squeezing his waist, "but how?"

"Well we played last night as you know and I don't have to be back for training until Tuesday morning. When you phoned and sounded upset I came off the phone and had this crazy idea of coming to see you so here I am," he finished explaining.

"Totally crazy but I love it. It's a wonderful surprise," said Gabriella in delight reaching up and kissing him for his thoughtfulness.

"When did you get here?" Gabriella asked when they came up for air.

"Only two hours before you," he said sheepishly.

"Do you mean you were here when I phoned?" Gabriella exclaimed with a pout.

"Yeah, I was sat in the lounge having coffee," Troy smirked.

"So have you booked in?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked guiltily at her although he had a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Erm! Not yet. I was hoping you'd let me crash here," Troy raised a questing eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sure I can find you somewhere to rest your head," Gabriella teased, "the bath maybe?" Troy pulled her back to him and tickled her mercilessly until she pleaded for release, her breath short and rasping from the exertion.

Once released, Gabriella explored the suite with Troy following close behind. They were already in a lounge furnished with a dark rattan sofa and two deep armchairs, a large wooden coffee table with intricate Balinese carving, a 42 inch Plasma TV took pride of place on one wall with a DVD player on a shelf beneath it. There were two enormous bedrooms furnished simply, the bedding was cream Egyptian cotton with touches of red here and there like the additional scatter cushions on the bed and vases filled with deep red waxy flowers. Both beds had wooden headboards with the same intricate carvings as the coffee table. The marble bathroom had a roman spa bath and a walk in shower.

"So which one do you want?" Gabriella enquired when they had inspected the bedrooms.

"Yours," replied Troy pulling on her hand to bring her hard against his body for a toe-curling kiss.

"I think that can be arranged," promised Gabriella when she broke from the kiss.

"Good answer," responded Troy confidently.

"I guess there was never a doubt?" Gabriella questioned rolling her eyes.

"Uh-uh," replied Troy shaking his head. Gabriella giggled at his audacity.

Gabriella went to collect her case and took it into the bedroom with patio doors and started to unpack. Troy followed her in with his rucksack, unpacking a couple of shirts and placing them on hangers in the wardrobe and having finished before Gabriella went to open the patio door to the balcony.

"Wow! Would you look at this?" Troy exclaimed in wonder. Curious to see what he'd found, Gabriella walked over and stepped onto a balcony with a white canopy above and nestled in the corner was a Japanese soaking tub.

"Aw! That's so romantic," gushed Gabriella.

"We've got to try that out," husked Troy, linking hands with her. Gabriella squeezed his hand, blushing madly with the thoughts swirling around her head.

"So what's on your agenda?" Troy asked as they wandered back into the lounge.

"I've got an interview with The Coast at 5 O'clock today and then I'm free until 10am tomorrow," sighed Gabriella wanting nothing more than to spend time with Troy.

"Damnit! No wonder you're tired." Troy moaned, "And I had great plans too," he added wickedly.

"Ooh! Sounds interesting," Gabriella said raising an eyebrow in question. Troy just shook his head and smirked.

"Why don't I book a meal in the restaurant in the hotel for say 8.30 and we can have a leisurely meal and maybe an early night," Troy suggested cocking an eyebrow and rubbing his hand against her back.

"Hmm! That feels so good," groaned Gabriella, "and your idea isn't bad either," agreed Gabriella. "What time is it?"

"A quarter to three," replied Troy, glancing at his watch. Gabriella kissed him on the lips then moved away.

"I need to start getting ready for the interview," she said walking into the bedroom.

"So does Chad know you're here?" she shouted from the bedroom. Troy walked into the bedroom to reply but stopped abruptly when he saw Gabriella stripping down to her pink lacy bra and matching briefs. His breath caught in his throat.

"_She's so perfect,"_ he thought as he gazed at her in rapture.

"Troy, did you…" she shouted turning around and stopping dead when she saw him stood there with lust in his eyes. He walked over to her and touched her cheek with his hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You are so beautiful," he exclaimed in wonder as he bent to kiss her full lips. Gabriella groaned when his other hand touched her waist, caressing her stomach. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him nearer to her and deepening the kiss, her tongue caressing his sensuously. Troy's hand drifted up following the lacy line of her bra caressing her bare skin with one finger before cupping her full breast in his palm, loving the feel of her nipple hardening beneath his touch and pushing into the centre of his hand. Gabriella whimpered in delight at his touch before breaking lip contact.

"I wish I could say take me now but I can't," she said regretfully. "Can I take a rain check?" she whispered against his lips.

"You can bet on it Gabi." Troy said wolfishly before moving away and running a hand through his hair.

"So, did you hear me before?" Gabriella asked changing to a safer topic.

"Yeah, I was coming in to reply but I…er, got sidetracked," mumbled Troy. Gabriella smirked at him.

"I told Chad I was going to see my mother," Troy replied blushing.

Gabriella giggled, "So I'm your mother now?"

"Never in a million years honey. The things I want to do with you would turn my mother's hair grey," chuckled Troy.

"Sounds interesting, I can't wait," teased Gabriella as she walked into the bathroom.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Gabriella asked when she emerged thirty minutes later, damp tendrils hanging around her neck, the rest scooped up into a messy bun and resplendent in a black and white chequered shift dress, the hemline resting on the top of her knee, finishing the look with a pair of black strappy sandals with stiletto heels. Troy glanced at her from the sofa then did a double take before letting out a wolf whistle.

"Wow! Are you sure you're not going on a date? I mean that is one hot dress for an interview," Troy exclaimed worriedly. Gabriella rolled her eyes then giggled.

"Well you see, I have this amazingly hot guy waiting for me after the interview and I don't want to keep him waiting," she teased.

"Hot?" queried Troy, with a smirk.

"Yeah, sizzling and I don't want to keep him waiting any longer than necessary. We have unfinished business," she replied seductively. Troy gulped at the promise in her voice.

"Hurry back Gabi. The waiting will be pure torture," Troy said urgently. He rose from the sofa and gave her a loving hug and a peck on the lips.

* * *

Gabriella let herself into the suite after another successful interview. Her song went down a storm at the radio station with the phones ringing off the hook, listeners asking for a replay. The TV was unsurprisingly playing the sports channel as she walked into the lounge to find Troy asleep on the sofa, his chest rising and falling rhythmically his tousled hair lying over his eyes and his mouth slightly agape. Gabriella stared at him with pleasure, still trying to grasp the fact that he was really here and not a figment of her imagination.

"_Aw! He looks so peaceful,"_ she thought, her heart filling with love as she tiptoed over to him, she couldn't resist bending down and placing her lips against his. Troy stirred and automatically joined in the kiss, pulling her on top of him.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," said Gabriella with a pout after breaking off the kiss.

"I was until a raven haired angel woke me in the best way imaginable," he replied huskily, running his hand up her arm.

"Glad I can be of service," Gabriella giggled. "Come on, get up. I'm hungry."

"So am I but not for food," groaned Troy as he moved into a sitting position.

"Later," promised Gabriella walking into the bathroom to freshen up.

"So how did it go?" Troy asked as they entered the lift.

"Very good. I think Ryan is right, it is going to be a smash," said Gabriella with a smile.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Troy queried putting a guiding hand against the small of her back as they exited the lift.

"Yeah, I always have doubts," replied Gabriella self-consciously.

"Well don't, you're amazing," Troy ordered confidently. Gabriella gave him a sideways glance.

"How would you know? You haven't heard me yet," she giggled.

"True but I know you'll be magic," he insisted with a smile.

The Maitre d' showed them to a table in the corner of the discreetly lit dining room. The seating was a curved booth with high sides similar to a Waltzers carriage from the fairground ride offering maximum privacy. They ordered their food and a bottle of wine then settled back to wait interlinking their hands and talking quietly about anything and everything. Troy attempted to teach Gabriella the basics of basketball using the condiments as players, moving them around the table for positions. The food arrived and Troy sighed in relief, grateful for the interruption. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and giggled at his frustration.

"I'm sorry, I'm not getting it," she sighed.

"Oh you so are even if I have to hog-tie you," Troy rapidly fired back raising his eyebrow wickedly. Gabriella laughed at his double entendre.

"But back to basketball," he paused for effect making her laugh once more, "I'll just have to take you to a game to explain it," Troy stated.

"And that will work?" Gabriella teased.

"Nah, probably not but at least I'll have fun trying," Troy shrugged smirking at her.

"I meant to tell you, Caroline phoned me before. Her Mom is badly bruised but there but there is no lasting effects to her hip thankfully," Gabriella informed him while they tucked into their meal.

"Hey that's great news," Troy replied with a smile, "so is she coming back out to join you?" he added a worried frown on his forehead.

"No. Oh she offered but there doesn't seem much point. I only have a couple of days in Houston then I'll be home. She's a bit upset that she didn't get chance to wear her new bikini though." Gabriella giggled at how Caroline was really put out when she'd told her to have a couple of days at home with her Mom. "Plus I didn't want her coming back here when I have an adorable alternative already," she added with a smirk.

"Adorable?" Troy queried cocking an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, totally adorable," cooed Gabriella putting her hand over his. Troy leant forward and kissed her briefly in thanks before resuming his meal.

"Desert?" asked Troy. Gabriella smiled into his sparkling blue orbs.

"Hmm! But not here," she replied seductively. Troy's eyes widened as he latched onto her meaning, calling for the bill immediately.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and they were back in their room, just, Gabriella managed to shut the door before Troy had her pinned against it, his lips slamming down on hers forcing them apart to taste the nectar beyond. Gabriella slipped her hands up his chest and over his shoulders before sliding her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck as she returned the kiss. Troy slid his hands down the sides of her body feeling her contours through the thin silky fabric of her dress. Gabriella groaned as Troy slid his lips from hers, skimming across her cheek, aiming for her neck, searching for the spot he knew turned her legs to jelly.

"Troy," Gabriella cried as he met his target. She felt his lips form into a smile against her neck before he sucked again. He pulled her slightly away from the door so he could wrap his arms around her, searching and finding the zipper of her dress, sliding it down until his hands touched her bare skin. Gabriella trembled as she felt him push the straps from her shoulders, the silk sliding down her body to pool at her feet. Troy lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked into the bedroom with her. He lowered her to the floor letting his hands skim across her body as she slid down the length of him. He stared into her eyes loving the smouldering look that he had put there. She rested her hands against his waist to steady herself before working his buttons open one by one from bottom to top letting her fingers trace each new piece of flesh as it became exposed. By the time she reached his throat his breathing had increased considerably and she smirked at the effect she was having on him.

"_The little minx, she knows she's teasing the hell out of me?" _Troythought trying to hold it together. She smoothed the material from his shoulders placing feather soft kisses along his chest as the shirt fell away from his body. Troy stood perfectly still knowing it would be his turn soon enough. Gabriella smiled into his eyes as she reached for the button of his pants, undoing it expertly as she eased them over his hips and letting them fall to floor. Her lips traced his stomach and lowered them to the edge of his boxers gripping the top between her teeth and pinging them against his hips. Troy jerked in response and Gabriella investigated his naval with her tongue bringing forth a groan from Troy's lips. Her hands reached down and pulled his briefs down revealing his cock standing proud and erect. She took it in her hand and stroked up and down the shaft, her thumb spreading the clear moisture from the deep cleft across the engorged head of his penis. She lifted her face and kissed him until he pulled back far enough to utter,

"Be careful, that's loaded."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a warning. I might go off in your hand."

"We can't have things going off in my hand, it would be such a waste," Gabriella said sliding to her knees. She looked up at him as she parted her lips and took him into her mouth. She stroked him with her tongue and sucked him to the back of her throat. She grabbed his arse for support, letting a hand caress his balls as she continued to give him head.

"I don't want to get off in your mouth Gabi. Not this time." Troy groaned as he yanked her up to kiss her to her very soul. Gabriella pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy reached behind and deftly removed her strapless bra, flinging it to the far corner of the room. Troy broke mouth contact to dip his head and take a hardened nipple into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue and gently nipping and sucking it, enjoying Gabriella's guttural moan deep in her throat at his actions. He moved to the other one to repeat the exercise. Gabriella gripped his shoulders for support as sensation after sensation swept over her. Troy quickly dispensed with her briefs and swept her up into his arms, depositing her in the middle of the large bed. Troy quickly joined her and continued his leisurely exploration of her body while Gabriella writhed and moaned beneath him. Even doing that was turning him on. His penis throbbed with need but he held out determined to take it slow and enjoy every single second ensuring that Gabriella enjoyed it too. His fingers caressed as they moved further down her body, ripples fluttered beneath his fingers when he stroked her lower abdomen and he loved the effect he was having on her. He walked his fingers across her thigh before touching her womanhood, his fingers stroking the moist folds, rubbing against her clit and making her writhe even more. He looked down at her as he pushed a finger inside watching her irises widen before she closed hr eyes and sighed. He added another finger and moved them in and out loving the feel of her walls enclose around him, wondering how it would feel when his penis was deep inside her. He slid down her body, removing his fingers in the process to replace them with his lips. He sucked on her juices running his tongue along her folds. Gabriella bucked when he stuck his tongue into her vagina. She gripped his shoulders digging her nails into his flesh as the tension built up inside her until she felt she would explode.

"Troy, oh god Troy," she screamed as her orgasm reached its peek. Troy lapped up all her juices before removing his tongue and running it back up her body until he reached her lips. Gabriella grabbed his neck and pulled him down kissing him passionately their lips in a duel for supremacy. Gabriella broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"Troy, make love to me," she pleaded looking into his sparkling eyes. Troy smiled his wonderful smile and leant over to rummage in the bedside table before bringing his hand back with a Trojan. He snapped open the wrapper with his teeth before taking out the condom. Gabriella took it from him and sat up to put it lovingly on his penis smoothing it up the engorged shaft. Troy pushed her back into the pillows and leant over her touching her clit with his fingers and kissing her breasts one at a time before returning to her lips.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked leaning above her.

"Oh yeah, I feel like I've been waiting for this moment forever," breathed Gabriella as she looked into his eyes. She felt his penis touch her entrance and a flood of feeling ran through her body. Troy gently pushed into her opening, pushing deeper, feeling her walls enclose around him pulling him in further.

"Oh god, you're hot. I can feel you through the condom, so good," he groaned as he gently began to move in and out. Gabriella gripped his ass and pulled him in even further. Troy started to pump into her with stronger strokes. Gabriella wrapped her legs around him and Troy tilted her hips up and thrust deeper.

"Oh…my…god," gasped Gabriella as Troy rocked against her in a slow steady rhythm, getting faster and faster, pushing her closer and closer with each powerful stab. Gabriella felt such intense waves of feeling as Troy continued to stroke her until he felt her walls convulse against his rock hard erection bringing him to his own orgasm a thrust later. Troy fell against her and Gabriella held him close as their heartbeats slowed in unison. They kissed gently as their aftermath subsided. Troy rose from the bed to remove the condom before pulling the covers aside and sliding a sleepy Gabriella underneath before joining her, wrapping his arms around this beautiful creature that had brought him such joy and contentment.

"Thank you Chad," whispered Troy as he drifted off to sleep.


	17. Perfect

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Oh yeah! What a great weekend it's been after months of drought. Thank you Z & V for bringing a smile back to my face.

* * *

"Thank you Chad," whispered Troy as he drifted off to sleep.

**Perfect**

Troy stretched as he awoke from an amazing sleep, he felt liked he'd just climbed Everest but didn't know why until he opened his eyes. He felt bare skin under his arm and glanced sideways smiling when he spied Gabriella sleeping peacefully beside him and he remembered back to last night. It had been perfect, as he knew it would be. He turned on his side gingerly, careful not to wake her and propped himself up on his elbow to stare in wonder at her sleeping form, her dark raven locks splayed across the cream pillow and her eyelids fluttered as she slept.

"_I wonder what she's dreaming about?" _Troy thought as he watched a small smile appear on her lips, tempting him to kiss her awake. Thought turned to action as he leant over and softly covered her lips, licking her lower lip with his tongue. Gabriella groaned softly as her eyes slowly flickered open. She smiled against his lips as she looked into his shining eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

"Good morning Troy, I'm so glad it wasn't a dream," she replied huskily. Gabriella stretched like a cat and Troy breathed in sharply when he felt her body brush against his, his cock hardened at the touch. Gabriella smirked playfully at him before putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her so she could reach his lips. Gabriella licked across his lower lip and Troy willingly opened his mouth to let her in. Their tongues touched and caressed each other leisurely. Gabriella ran a hand over his shoulders and down his side, resting on his hip to draw circles. Troy groaned deep in his throat, his lips slipping from hers, tracing across her cheek and down onto her neck, searching and finding her special place, sucking and licking until she too groaned with need. Troy's lips formed into a smile against her skin as he moved further down, over her chest bone and the gentle rise of her breast, seeking and finding her hardened nipple that he teased with his tongue, licking and flicking it before sucking it into his mouth. Gabriella bucked beneath him in response. Gabriella moved her hand back up his body, touching and stroking his stomach and chest, playing with his nipple between her fingers. She repeated the journey back down his body only this time she slipped her hand between his legs to stroke his engorged penis. Troy gulped, feeling he was about to erupt like Mount Vesuvius. Troy moved further down her body forcing Gabriella to stop her ministrations. He twirled his tongue in her naval as his hand went further south, stroking her hip and inner thigh before reaching his goal. He ran his finger down her folds feeling her wet already. He leant up on an elbow and looked down at her, watching her eyes as he inserted a finger, loving how her eyes darkened with passion as he moved it in and out. He added another finger as he leant over and pressed his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his fingers worked below. Gabriella bucked and groaned as Troy continued with his magic fingers. He felt her shudder, her walls tightened against his fingers as she reached her climax; Troy swallowed her cry in his mouth. Troy slowly removed his fingers and reached over to get another condom. Gabriella took the wrapper from his fingers, opened it quickly, and pushed Troy onto his back so she could put it on. Starting at the tip she gently rolled it up his hard shaft bending to kiss the tip once she'd finished. She straddled him positioning herself to take him inside her. She lowered herself onto his erect penis staring into his widened blue eyes as he felt her walls close around him. Gabriella moved slowly up and down teasing him with her bobbing breasts as she found her rhythm. Troy rested his hands on her thighs and pulled himself up until he latched onto her left breast sucking it deep into his mouth before doing the same to her right one. Gabriella sat upright as she rocked resting her arms behind her for balance. Troy moved his hand to her waist to help her as he thrust up from the bed to meet her. The meeting of their bodies crashing against each other was the only sound in the silent room until Gabriella cried out; her body tautened as she hit her orgasm. Troy held her securely as he thrust harder into her, crashing back onto the bedding seconds later as he ejaculated deep inside her. Gabriella flopped down on top of him breathing hard, a film of sweat glistened on her body. Troy enfolded her in his arms and gently brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Whew! Now that is a great way to get up in the morning," Gabriella uttered once her breathing had returned to normal. Troy's chest vibrated against her ear as he chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. If only I could do this every morning," Troy replied a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her. Gabriella realised what she had said and blushed madly.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked drowsily as she idly drew patterns against his chest. Troy reached over for his watch off the bedside table.

"7.30," he groaned falling back into the plump pillows. Gabriella slid from the bed.

"I need a shower," she announced as she walked into the bathroom. Troy lay there watching her pert butt wiggle across the room.

"Need any help?" he shouted hopefully. Gabriella peeked around the aperture and smirked.

"I don't think so Troy. I would only need another shower afterwards," she replied with a giggle.

"_She knows me so well,"_ he thought as he lay back against the pillows with a smile although he wasn't so sure he could perform again so soon.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella came back into the bedroom in a white fluffy towel that barely covered her thighs. Troy watched as she reached into the drawer for clean underwear.

"_God! She's as sexy as hell," _Troy thought enjoying the view. Gabriella turned and smirked at him.

"Like what you see?" she asked teasingly. Troy felt heat rush up his cheeks.

"Very much. Fancy a rematch?" He said cheekily cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me Bolton, you know I have to get ready for the interview." Troy groaned in frustration as he frowned at her answer. He watched her slip on her fresh clothes, loving the floorshow she provided.

"Come on Troy, get your lazy butt up then you can join me for breakfast," she cajoled with a smile. Troy sighed as he rose from the bed knowing Gabriella was watching him, he strolled casually towards the bathroom, cocking his eyebrow and throwing a quirky smile at her before disappearing from view.

"_Whew! I could so easily have been tempted too," _she groaned to herself. Gabriella pulled out of her trance, and continued to slip on a pair of white linen trousers and a blue and white striped top teamed with a pair of open-toed slip-on sandals before going to the vanity mirror to lightly apply make-up and lip gloss. Troy came out of the bathroom, as she was finishing up, a white towel tucked around his hips and falling to his knees. Gabriella looked at him through the mirror and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes perused his body, loving what she was seeing and knowing it was all hers. A warm feeling spread around her body and brought a blush to her cheeks.

"_I need to get out of here fast or I'll end up jumping his bones again," _The thought flashed through her mind as her heart raced. She cleared her throat.

"What do you fancy for breakfast?" Gabriella asked as she watched him cover his rump with a pair of Calvin Klein briefs. Troy turned and grinned at her.

"You," he said, "but as I can't have you, I wouldn't mind ham and eggs." Gabriella giggled and walked out into the lounge area, checking the room service menu, she placed the order, adding juice and coffee. Troy appeared as she replaced the receiver.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" she asked. Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I'll have a walk around the Grove to pass the time," he replied. "What time will you be back?" he questioned.

"Erm, I'm not sure, maybe 12.30, I have the last one at 5pm this afternoon but that's in Miami Beach." Gabriella answered with a grimace.

"If I come with you, I could wait for you then we could find somewhere to eat down there afterwards," suggested Troy with a smile. Gabriella smiled back and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

* * *

Gabriella walked back into the suite and flung her purse onto a chair, frowning slightly as she expected to see Troy watching the TV. She walked into the bedroom and noticed the door to the patio was open. She walked through and saw Troy sat at the patio table reading a newspaper. The table was covered in a pristine white tablecloth and set out for lunch. A small flute vase stood in the centre complete with a hot pink Gerbera.

"Hey, this is a lovely surprise," she said as she walked over to him. Troy turned and smiled as she bent down to kiss him.

"Hmm! I could get used to this," he said as they broke the kiss, "I thought you'd be hungry when you got back and if you have to out again in a few hours, I didn't think you'd think of food."

"I probably wouldn't," agreed Gabriella as she sat at the table facing Troy. The sun felt good on her face as she ate the seafood platter and side salad that Troy had ordered for them both.

"Thank you, that was lovely but I'm so stuffed," she said as she put her fork down. Troy glanced lovingly at her.

"I'm just going to change. I feel too hot in this," she informed him as she went into the bedroom to change into her new bikini. She walked back out and Troy did a double take.

"Whoa! I like that," he announced leering at her. Gabriella giggled.

"I thought I'd get some sun while I can," she commented as she started to walk past him. Troy grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, quickly placing his lips on hers before deepening the kiss. Gabriella put an arm around his neck and pulled him closer as her lips rediscovered his. She slipped her hand under his shirt, caressing his toned stomach loving how his muscles contracted under her touch. She brushed her hand up his chest stopping when she reached his nipple, rubbing her finger over it until it puckered underneath her touch. She pushed his shirt up and swiftly broke contact to whip it over his head. She looked at his chest before raising her eyes slowly up taking in every detail, noticing the twitch of his lips as he watched her in amusement, finally reaching and drowning in his magnetic blue eyes. She unconsciously licked her lips and Troy groaned, taking it as an invitation as he pulled her close to attack her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Troy picked her up in his arms and Gabriella thought he was going to carry her inside but Troy had other ideas as he leant over and placed her into the Japanese tub. Gabriella gasped when she felt the water touch her skin and glared at him as he released her. Troy chuckled at her outrage before divesting all his clothes and joining her. The water was surprisingly warm and someone had sprinkled rose petals on the surface.

"Did you do this?" she queried in amazement. Troy nodded and smirked at her.

"I told you I had to try this out," he admitted as he pulled her to him to resume the kiss.

"I'm glad you did, this is so relaxing," Gabriella gushed as she turned to lie between his legs. Troy wrapped his arms around her loving the feel of her body against his. His hands gently massaged her stomach beneath the water while his lips skimmed against her neck. Gabriella gently rubbed her hands against his legs as she lay there in utter contentment. Troy moved his hands up until they cupped her breasts over her bikini top. He found her sweet spot and sucked on it as his hands reached around her back and pulled on the string of her halter top pushing the top down to reveal her burgeoning breasts. He then reached behind her and pulled the strapping at her back, Gabriella found it very erotic, watching her bikini top float across the top of the water before turning around in the water to place her lips against Troy, forcing his mouth open to taste him. He lifted her up in the water until his mouth reached her nipple, proceeding to suckle one, then the other, Gabriella grabbed the back of his head and pushed him to her as she flung back her head, enjoying the sensations that were spreading over her body, starting to spin her out of control.

"Oh God! Troy! I need you right here, right now," she cried in abandonment, her limps felt weightless with the pleasure pulsing around her body. Troy slowly let her slip back into the swirling water before reaching up to a small shelf to retrieve a handily placed Trojan. He stood up and quickly put it on while Gabriella watched with her enticing brown twinkling eyes, licking her lips in anticipation just as Troy looked back at her. Troy smiled and quickly sank back into the tub, pulling her to him and taking up her offer of kissing her sweet lips. Gabriella ran her hand over his abs before she put a nipple into her mouth, coaxing and licking it until it puckered up in her mouth. Troy groaned involuntarily at her action, his hard penis throbbed at the sensations she was creating. He ran his hands over her rump, slipping a finger under her bikini bottom at either side, pulling the ties and releasing the last barrier. He pushed Gabriella away from him and twirled her around in the tub before pulling her back until she rested against him. His fingers worked their magic beneath the water caressing her clit until she cried out before lifting her up slightly in the water and placing her onto his erection. He groaned as he entered her loving the feel of her all around him. Troy found her weak spot on her neck and sucked while thrusting into her, his hands clasped over her breasts, kneading them as he felt his member throb. Gabriella moaned at his penetration, the angle hitting her G-spot and sending shockwaves through her nerve endings as she felt the pressure build as the water lapped around them. Gabriella floated off him and pulled him away from the side switching positions so that her back was against the side. She pulled Troy back to her and gently took his shaft into her hand guiding it into her once more. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper into her silky abyss as he kissed her lips his thrusts started slow and rhythmical, building up in power as he felt her walls tighten around him.

"Harder, Troy, harder," she moaned and he didn't disappoint her as she clung to his shoulders, her fingernails biting into his skin as she felt the waves of passion crash around her. "Now Troy, now," she cried as she hit her climax, shuddering against him. Troy pumped into her faster and faster as he felt himself burst inside her, spilling his seed into the enclosed condom. Troy gasped for breath, stroking her body as they both came back to earth. Troy scooped her up in his arms and strode into the bedroom, placing her gently on the king-size bed before climbing on to join her, pulling the cover over them both and wrapping his arms around her as they fell into a contented slumber.

* * *

Troy sat in a bar down the boardwalk from the radio station, a half empty glass of cold beer resting on the table in front of him along with his sunglasses and a half read newspaper; his jacket draped over the chair beside him. He kept glancing at his mobile waiting for the signal to go and meet Gabriella, drumming his fingers casually against the table in time to the beat of the song that was belting out of a jukebox in the corner. He people-watched as he occasionally lifted his glass for a sip of the cold beverage. The mobile suddenly danced along the table stopping only when it nudged his sunglasses. He picked it up and smiled at the text.

**Come and get me**

"_With pleasure sweetheart," _his heart sang as he donned his sunglasses, sliding his cell phone into his front pocket as he stood up, he draped his jacket over his arm, checking a pocket and smiling before leaving the half read newspaper on the table. He strode confidently out of the bar and walked up the boardwalk to meet a shaded Gabriella who stood resplendent in a flowing sundress in reds and yellows. She smiled when she saw him and walked to meet him, reaching up to kiss him in greeting.

They had already booked a table at A Fish Called Avalon on Ocean Drive on the recommendation of her appointed driver Enrique who she had asked on the way back from her earlier meeting and he did not disappoint. The place had a casual elegance about it that made them feel comfortable as soon as they entered. They could have eaten on the patio but chose to stay inside for safety, Gabriella always cautious of paparazzi hanging about. Troy chose the Caribbean Spice Grilled Grouper while Gabriella chose Pan Roasted Crab and Rock Shrimp Cake. They were serenaded by a local duet playing Latin Caribbean music that suited the ambiance of the place.

"I can't believe this is our last night," sighed Gabriella softly looking downcast.

"I know, I've loved spending time with you away from prying eyes. God knows when we'll get the chance again," moaned Troy in agreement. They linked hands and softly rubbed their thumbs over the others hand. Troy lifted her hand and kissed the palm softly, licking her sensually with his tongue, watching her eyes darken in response. Troy raised his glass with his other hand and sipped his bourbon and ice. He placed the glass back on the table and reached for his jacket, pulling out a square box.

"I bought you something, I hope you like it?" he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"What? Why?" Gabriella said puzzled by the unexpected gift.

"I wanted to." Troy said simply as he gave it to her. Gabriella hesitantly opened the box and gasped.

"Oh Troy, it's beautiful," she breathed in delight as she removed it from the box.

"Here, let me help," Troy said as he placed it against her wrist and fastened the clasp turning her wrist round so she could see it. The slim silver bracelet decorated with the Gucci trademark fitted her wrist perfectly the warm brown face matched a hue that showed in her eyes in certain lights.

"But why?" Gabriella asked.

"I like the idea of you wearing something that I bought," Troy replied with a smile, "and you don't have to keep asking me the time anymore," he added wryly. Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Thank you Troy, I think," Gabriella whispered leaning over to kiss him.

"I'm glad you like it, It looks good on you," Troy commented proudly a big beaming smile on his face.

"Remind me to thank you later," she teased him.

"Oh I will," he promised smiling at her.

Gabriella rang Enrique, who had offered to pick them up and take them back to their hotel in the Town car, to say they were ready to leave. He said he should be there in twenty minutes so they finished their drinks in a leisurely fashion as they waited for the bill and the nod from Enrique. As soon as she received the call, Troy slipped his jacket on and his sunglasses as they left the restaurant, his hand guiding Gabriella through the throng of people on the boardwalk, Troy turned to look at someone as a flash went off in the crowd, catching Gabriella unawares. Gabriella pulled Troy's hand and jumped into the waiting car, thankful for the tinted windows as another flash occurred as they pulled away from the curb.

"_FUCK!" _groaned Gabriella.

"_FUCK!" _groaned Troy.

"Do you think it was us they were photographing?" asked a worried Gabriella. Troy linked her hand with his.

"I don't think so, there was quite a crowd outside so it could have just been someone recording their experience." Troy said logically.

"I hope so," sighed Gabriella, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hey, stop worrying. We're good aren't we?" Troy asked concerned their relationship was compromised.

"Yeah, we're good. Even if it was the stupid paps, they aren't going to spoil what we have," Gabriella said determinedly, her lip a thin angry line.

* * *

Troy followed Gabriella into their room, unsure what to say as she hadn't said anything since her last comment.

"Hey babe, would it be so bad?" Troy asked as he followed her into the bedroom, stopping behind her and rubbing her shoulders. Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know Troy. They just piss me off, always following, always watching. Sometimes I feel like I live in a goldfish bowl with their bulging eyes looking in at me," Gabriella muttered. Troy laughed at the mental image that produced.

"Sorry Gabi, I'm just picturing them with bulging eyes," apologised Troy. Gabriella giggled despite her foul mood.

"We'll just have to wait and see," she sighed calming down as Troy rubbed her shoulders. "I'd want to tell my Mom and Taylor first. I'd hate for them to find out from the fucking gossip columns." She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. He gave her forehead a comfort kiss. She moved out of his arms and walked into the bathroom. Troy ran a hand through his hair, hoping that the incident hadn't spoiled their time together. He sank onto the bed and removed his shoes waiting for Gabriella to emerge from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry babe," he heard from across the room, his head shot up their gaze connecting. Gabriella smiled at him as she walked over to stand between his legs. He put his arms around her and nuzzled his face against her stomach, kissing her through the thin material of her dress until she giggled.

"I really do love the watch Troy and I haven't really said thank you properly, have I?" she said huskily.

"What did you have in mind?" smirked Troy knowingly.

"Hmm! A lot of loving, long and slow, hard and fast, all night long," she replied wickedly.


	18. Come Home Soon

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks to Kristen for being my guinea pig lol! And all the girls on the rooftop, I love you guys.

* * *

"Hmm! A lot of loving, long and slow, hard and fast, all night long," she replied wickedly.

**Come Home Soon**

Gabriella clipped her seatbelt in place and put her head back against the headrest and sighed. She gazed out of the little porthole window as the engines roared into life, the thunderous crescendo drowned out the safety talk by the stewardess although Gabriella glanced back to see her arm actions, knowing full well what she was saying; planes were planes with exit doors in the same places, front, middle and rear. The plane shuddered, coming to life as the tiny wheels took it slowly up the tarmac of Miami International Airport, preparing for take-off. The engines revved up causing the cabin to vibrate as Gabriella felt the speed of the plane charging up the runway push her back into the seat. She gripped the armrests as she felt the plane leave terra firma and soar into the air; take off was not her favourite part for sure. Gabriella glanced out of the window again as it banked to the left giving Gabriella a clear view of Miami and her coastline.

"_Goodbye Miami, thank you for the fun times," _she thought fondly of the fantastic weekend she had had in the vibrant city, one she would never forget. She glanced down at her wrist, smiling as she glanced at the white gold addition to her wrist. Troy should be half way home now as his flight departed two hours before hers. She sighed wishing she could have gone with him but knowing commitments were commitments and she wasn't one to shy away from hers. Apart from the camera scare, it had been perfect although she ached in places she never knew could ache but it was a pleasurable pain, one she'd endure time and time again if she was given the chance and she was determined to make sure that she got the chance. Troy had carried out her request to the letter as they made love long and slow, then fast and hard finishing with an encore of slow and long again before they finally fell asleep way into the early hours. She'd woken before Troy this morning and loved watching him sleep, his face smooth and content. She knew she'd been naughty but she couldn't resist touching him, not feeling in the least bit guilty when she woke him up and proceeded to carry on where they left off in the early hours, well she hadn't heard any complaint from Troy. Saying goodbye had been the hard part, the only thing stopping her from crying like a baby had been the thought of being back with him in two days time although it wouldn't be the same back in the fishbowl that was Los Angeles. She settled back into her seat and closed her eyes as weariness swept over her.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching Los Angeles. The air temperature is a balmy 74 degrees. Please ensure you take your entire luggage with you when you disembark. I hope you've had a pleasant flight with American Airlines. Have a nice day"**

The Captain's announcement roused Troy from his very pleasant nap, as he stretched his legs as best he could within the confined space. The plane banked to the right, showing Troy a glimpse of the Pacific Ocean before straightening up, the engines revved up as it started it's descent into Los Angeles International Airport. Troy's ears popped with the change of pressure in the cabin as the plane cut through low cloud cover, the turbulent air rocking the plane slightly as it drew closer to the ground. Troy steeled himself for the touchdown, the plane jolted as it hit the ground, the thunder of the engines grew tenfold as the pilot put them into reverse to slow the plane down before taxiing along the runway to the terminal. People started to get up and move around the narrow gangway trying to get their belongings from the overhead storage lockers but Troy, being a seasoned traveller, remained seated until the plane came to a standstill and the moving walkway was attached to the exit doors. As the passengers shuffled along the plane Troy slowly uncoiled his length from his seat and reached up to the overhead locker to retrieve his rucksack and jacket, wincing in pain as he pulled them down.

"Are you okay Sir?" asked the pretty blonde stewardess as she walked behind him checking the seats to ensure nothing had been left behind, picking up the odd stray cup from under a seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Self-inflicted I'm afraid," Troy shrugged with a smile.

"Ah! Strenuous weekend?" the stewardess replied with a grin.

"Something like that," Troy agreed as he slipped on his jacket, pulled a beanie hat from the side flap of his rucksack and delved into his jacket pocket for his Ray Bans.

"_Oh yeah, and I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat," _Troy thought with a grin recalling his weekend with Gabriella as he walked off the plane.

Going through Customs was a breeze and without any other luggage to wait for, Troy strolled out of the terminal in a short time, avoiding any loitering Paparazzi by walking alongside a group of Japanese tourists before cutting into the car park stairwell. He unlocked his car and flung his rucksack onto the back seat. Troy pulled out his cell phone and switched it on for the first time since last night when he had waited for the signal from Gabriella. It rang instantly indicating he had at least one message; he glanced down at the screen.

"_Bloody hell! 8 messages. Aren't I popular?" _Troy thought with a smirk.

"**Hi Troy, It's Shar. Where are you?" **Timed 9am Monday.

"**Hey Babe. Hope you had a good flight. Miss you already. Call me." **Timed 10am Monday.

"_Aw babe! I miss you too."_

"**Hi Troy, it's your Mom. Don't forget it's your Dad's birthday this weekend. I hope you can get down to see us. Oops! I hope I've done this right and you can hear me." **Timed 10.15am Monday.

"_Damn! Thanks Mom, I had forgotten, maybe Gabriella can help me pick out something for him?"_

"**Dude, it's Chad, when are you coming home?"** Timed 10.20am Monday.

"**Troy, it's Shar again. Why isn't your phone on?" **Timed 10.30am Monday.

"**Aw man! Hurry back, Shar is driving me nuts." **Timed 11.14am Monday.

"_Wuss!"_

"**Troy! You better not have a low battery again." **Timed 11.45am Monday.

"_Yeah! And these would help."_

"**Bolton! Turn your fucking phone on, you moron. I need to speak to you. Gah!" **Timed 1.17pm Monday.

Troy smirked as he listened to them but frowned when he got to the last couple.

"_Fucking hell! What have I done this time?" _he thought, throwing off his beanie to run his hand through his hair. He switched his phone off again to be on the safe side, getting blasted by Sharpay when he was driving is not a good mix. He put his car into gear and shot down the ramp, making his way through the early evening traffic, heading for home.

* * *

Troy turned his key in the door and walked through his hallway to the lounge, dumping his rucksack at the side of the sofa. The TV was on but there was no sign of Chad.

"_Weird!" _Troy thought as he walked into the kitchen, reaching for the jar of beans he proceeded to set up the coffee machine. Leaving it to do its stuff he went and picked up his bag and carried it into his bedroom throwing all the dirty washing into the laundry basket, grabbing fresh clothes he then walked into his bathroom to shower. Feeling revived some ten minutes later, he re-entered the kitchen to pour a cup of fresh coffee before walking back into the lounge, puzzled that Chad hadn't put in an appearance.

"Chad, are you home?" Troy shouted as he walked into Chad's bedroom.

"Shit! I'm sorry," he mumbled backtracking fast out of the door, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"_Fuck! How was I to know?" _Troy groaned inwardly at the sight he'd just seen rubbing a nervous hand through his hair. He smirked despite his shock as he walked back into the lounge picking up his coffee and drinking deeply burning his mouth in the process. He pulled his cell phone from his front pocket and punched a familiar number.

**I'm home. You're gonna love this. Speak later. Troy xx**

He'd just slipped it back in his pocket when Chad walked in looking rumpled and flustered in a pair of long shorts and an orange vest.

"Erm! It's good to have you home man," Chad greeted self-consciously, a faint blush on his cheekbones. Troy smirked at his best friend.

"Really," Troy kinked an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?" he taunted. Chad laughed nervously, flicking his eyes warily at Troy then away again.

"Look...I…we" Chad stumbled over the words trying to explain. Troy laughed at his embarrassment.

"You realise I'll be scarred for life," moaned Troy jokingly pushing his advantage watching Chad squirm.

"Fuck you Bolton," Chad said showing Troy the finger. Troy raised an eyebrow and put a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt however his cheesy grin gave him away. They met half way and wrapped their arms around each other in a manly hug.

"Glad you're back Troy." Chad repeated then laughed, "maybe now Sharpay will get off my back," he grumbled.

"Yeah! What is it with her? I switched my phone on and it was like overflowing with messages from her." Troy groaned.

"Don't know dude but she's desperate to talk to you. Expect a call at the very least," warned Chad. "Have you made a pot?" Chad asked flicking his Afro towards Troy's cup. Troy nodded and Chad walked off into the kitchen and Troy sat down in the lounge thankfully stretching his aching limbs out in front of him. He heard a noise and turned his head and grinned at Taylor who stood awkwardly in Chad's dressing gown.

"Well hello Ms McKessie. What a surprise," he greeted Gabriella's flatmate. Taylor blushed delicately and lowered her eyes.

"Hey, enjoy your trip?" Taylor asked politely. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"_Wow! This is a first, Taylor being polite. Sweet!"_

"Yeah, it was good," replied Troy, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly while thinking _"good…it was fanfuckingtastic." _

"Have you been here all weekend?" Troy asked.

"Pretty much," she replied looking guilty.

"Let me get this straight, he shipped you in as soon as I'd walked out the door?" Troy queried with a raised eyebrow. That explained why Chad didn't push to go see his second Mom.

"Jeez! Be as quick in my grave," Troy looked put out then grinned. "Let's hope Chad changed his sheets," he commented with a smirk. Taylor glared at him giving him the evil eye. "Maybe I should up his rent, double occupancy you know, " mused Troy thoughtfully rubbing his chin. Taylor's eyes narrowed menacingly until Troy burst out laughing.

"I'm joking Taylor. I'm really happy for you," Troy assured her. Taylor smiled happily at him as Chad came back into the room carrying two cups of steaming coffee handing one to Taylor. Chad looked worriedly between his girlfriend and best friend.

"Hmm! Is everything okay?" he asked picking up a vibe.

"Yeah, everything is good. I was just paying Taylor back some dues she owes me," Troy said cryptically. Taylor walked over and thumped him on the arm.

"I'll remember this Bolton," she warned with an evil smirk.

"Oh I'm not finished yet. That was just on account," Troy retorted with an answering smirk. Chad looked between them puzzled by their repartee.

"Am I missing something?" he asked as he slung an arm around Taylor's shoulder.

"Nothing to worry about sugar," Taylor reassured dropping a kiss on his cheek. Troy grinned at her comment storing the nugget away to relate it back to Gabriella later. Just then the phone went off in Troy's pocket, Troy looked at Chad worriedly.

"I guess this is it," he said resignedly, "at least she's only phoning and not calling in person." Troy sighed as he pulled his cell out of his front pocket.

"Talk to me"

"**About fucking time. Where have you been all day?" **

It's good to talk to you too Shar." Chad and Taylor looked at each other and started giggling. Troy sent them a death glare.

"**Yeah well it's good to finally get hold of my best friend who never returns my phone calls," **she said huffily. Chad and Taylor smirked as her voice carried over to them.

"God! Shar I've only been back half an hour or so."

"**Whatever, when is Gabriella back?" **Troy raised his eyebrows aware of the audience close by.

"_That's right Shar. Get straight to the point, why don't you? None of the 'had a good trip?' nonsense."_

"How the hell would I know? Wouldn't Ryan have a better idea?" Troy replied coolly.

"**Yeah well, he's gone missing in action too or he's caught your bug and switched his damn phone off."**

"Hang on, Taylor is here let me ask her." Troy looked over at Taylor who frowned at him for revealing that but mouthed Wednesday to him and shrugged. "Wednesday, she thinks. Why?"

"**You need to get your arse in gear Troy. She's been spotted with a guy in Miami, getting cosy is what Jared says." **Troy's heart hit the floor.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! So it was the paps."_

"So?"

"So? So! Is that all you can say Troy?" Troy moved the phone away from his ear and rubbed it.

"What do you want me to say?"

"**Bolton! ****I know you like her Chad said so** **and I've seen you together and there is definitely something there, bubbling beneath the surface."**

"Oh yeah and Chad is the expert." Troy chuckled trying to defuse the situation. Chad glared at him and Taylor kinked an eyebrow reminding him of her kitchen.

"**Look, I'm just saying as your best girl friend who cares for you a lot that you're going to miss your chance if you don't do something and you'll regret it for ever," **whined Sharpay laying it on with a trowel. Troy could mentally see her pouting at the other end of the phone.

"Whatever! You just want me shackled like you are and of course there is the added bonus of having a new girlfriend to take shopping." Troy reasoned, glancing at Taylor as she giggled again.

"**Hmpf! Well it's your funeral Troy but one day you'll be old and grey with no-one to talk to, all alone in your sterile apartment, watching reruns of your stupid basketball games, eating TV dinners, with only a mangy old cat for company and you'll wonder where you went wrong and I'll be there to tell you I told you so." **

"So I won't be alone will I Shar?" pointing out her obvious flaw in her ramblings, "and what's with the cat? I don't even like cats."

"**Whatever Troy but you get my drift. You can't say I didn't try."**

"Thanks for mapping out my future Shar. Should I just slit my wrists now?"

"**Duh! What's the point?"**

"No, really thanks for caring Sharpay. By the way who is Jared?"

"**That's your problem Bolton, you never fucking listen. Jared is Just Jared the gossip column."**

"Oh right. And I'd retain that useless piece of shit." Sharpay sighed.

"**Well you can't say I didn't try. Toodles." **Troy flung his phone on the lounge chair and put his head into his hands groaning.

"So Gabriella has a new guy?" Taylor commented plopping down beside him. "I don't believe it, she'd tell me if it was anything serious." Taylor put her arm on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! As well as can be expected after being mauled by a mountain lion," troy said grimacing. Taylor and Chad laughed at his woebegone expression.

* * *

Taylor and Chad invited Troy out for a late supper but he declined claiming he needed some sleep. After they left Troy went into his bedroom and switched on the laptop stripping out of his clothes while it fired up. He clicked on the search engine and entered Just Jared into the search field. A minute later he was staring at a grainy picture of Gabriella holding his hand and a shot of his left ear and the back of his head. Thankfully there was only one plus one of the car windows the tinted glass revealed nothing but shadows.

**Gabriella has a new beau!!**

_The beautiful songstress was spotted_

_coming out of 'A fish Called Avalon' in Miami _

_on Sunday night looking flushed and excited._

_She held on tightly to her mystery man's hand._

_No word yet on who the lucky guy is._

_Gabriella is busy promoting her new album and single_

_Slated to be released May 12__th__._

_Look out for this. Word is it is going straight to the top._

"_Whew! It could have been worse." _Troy breathed a sigh of relief. He flipped open his cell and speed dialled her number.

"Hey babe, it's good to hear your voice."

"**Troy, it's good to hear yours too. How was the flight?"**

"Long but oh so worth it," he said huskily. She giggled.

"**Well I think so although I could do with a massage right now. I ache all over," **Troy chuckled.

"I wish I could help out babe," he groaned with need.

"**I think that would defeat the object Troy,**" she said saucily.

"Very probably," he agreed with a chuckle.

"**So what was with your cryptic text message?"** Troy laughed

"I caught Chad and Taylor at it."

"**What! Actually doing it?"**

"Oh yeah, not a pretty sight. I'm scarred for life," he replied theatrically. Gabriella giggled.

"**You're so bad Troy. I bet Taylor was mortified."**

"Yep, she was, even more so because it was me, I think. Of course I gave her some payback. It was so satisfying too." He said with relish. "Who would have thought Taylor McKessie could blush so much." Gabriella chortled down the phone, sending a warm feeling to his heart.

"**I bet she ran out of there screaming." **

"Oh no, she was a sport and took her punishment well. Did you know she calls him sugar?" Gabriella giggled all the more. Troy cleared his throat.

"Hmm! Gabi…" he paused not sure how to tell her.

"**What's the matter Troy?"** Gabriella asked worriedly picking up on his hesitation.

"I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?" Gabriella sighed a lump the size of a basketball hitting her solar plexus.

"Now don't get too upset will you?" he added trying to soften the blow.

"**Go on Troy, what's the bad news?**" she asked steeling herself for the blow to fall.

"You were right, it was a Paparazzi at the restaurant. Sharpay rang to inform me that our picture is on Just Jared's website." Gabriella groaned in dismay but breathed deeply trying to steady her beating heart.

"**Holy shit! And the good news?"**

"It's a grainy picture and there's only a back shot of me." He said. Gabriella sighed in relief. Troy chuckled.

"You never knew you were dating a man of mystery did you?" Gabriella giggled.

"_**I didn't but it sounds as sexy as hell,**_**"** she whispered huskily.

"God Gabi. I miss you. I loved waking up beside you." Troy moaned.

"**Me too. I never realised a bed could be so lonely as this one is right now.**" Gabriella uttered regret lacing her voice. Troy closed his eyes hating the distance between them too.

"**So what did Sharpay say?"**

"You mean once she'd finished lashing me with her tongue for having my phone switched off," Troy chuckled. Gabriella giggled again. "Oh you know the usual, she said I had to get my act together or I'd lose you to this other guy. Blasted me actually, I think she scared Taylor which is no mean feat."

"**That's true, so she was on top note I take it?"**

"Oh yeah! They probably heard her at the Hollywood Bowl and there's a concert on too." Gabriella choked on her laughter.

"**So we're good?"** she asked.

"Yeah we're good. Come home soon babe."

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love writing Sharpay, she is so much larger than life but you've got to love her.**


	19. Marks

** Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I'm so excited filming starts on Saturday. Are we happy? You can bet on it. I love the film poster too. All I'm hoping is that we get the behind the scenes clips we had for 1 and 2. I loved watching them so much and I guess you all were too.

* * *

"Yeah we're good. Come home soon babe."

**Marks**

Gabriella stepped out of the relative safety of the plane and breathed in deeply ready for the onslaught from the Paparazzi that were bound to be hanging around like vultures waiting for their next meal or in their case their next big pay check. Gabriella pulled back her shoulders and walked confidently through Customs before going to retrieve her luggage. She walked down the corridor leading to the main concourse, the thick opaque glass partition shielding her from the masses and dulling the hustle and bustle of airport life for a time, the volume rising considerably as she rounded the glass and stepped into the main body of the airport terminal. Bulbs flashed in her face as she walked forward long before the prying questions started.

**Looking good Gabriella. How was your trip?**

**Hey Gabriella, over here please, your single sounds good. Good luck with it.**

**Is it true you've dumped Ryan? **_"Duh! It never happened so how could I?"_

**Gabriella, You're so pretty. **_"Yuck! That creepy girl is back again."_

**Is it true you have a new boyfriend?**

**Gabriella, who's the guy in Miami?**

"_Shit! Total fucking morons. Beam me up Scotty," _she prayed as she kept her head down and walked through the fifteen or so paparazzi as best she could with the cameras flashing left and right. She breathed a sigh of relief when Marcus appeared at her side and guided her out to the car, taking her flight bag from her grasp.

"You're a life saver Marcus. Thank you." She sighed as he opened the back door and helped her into the car. He stowed her case in the boot then jumped behind the wheel.

"Caroline called me and warned me they'd be worse than ever after some pictures appeared. Are you okay?" Gabriella smiled wanly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine although it doesn't get any easier," she sighed shaking her head. "Let's go home." Caroline had phoned yesterday curious to hear about the mystery man and to see how the promotion was going but mainly the 'man'. Gabriella smiled thinking back on how put out Caroline had sounded having missed meeting the guy and not wearing her new bikini. Gabriella pretended innocence so Caroline had to confirm what Troy had already told her. She pleaded not guilty and brushed it off as one of the guys from the last radio station which seemed to appease Caroline's insatiable curiosity. They'd spoke about the forthcoming launch and the little niggles that still needed to be ironed out, agreeing to meet up later in the week to get to grips with them. Marcus turned the corner and parked up outside her apartment block. She felt liked she'd been away for months, so much had happened. It would be good to sleep in her own bed and live normally for a while.

* * *

"Gabi, you're home," greeted Taylor with a big smile as she walked over and hugged her best friend. Gabriella hugged her back.

"Look at you, you're positively glowing," Gabriella commented with a smile. Taylor blushed.

"Well you're not. You look like shit." Taylor said with some concern. Gabriella did feel jaded, but hassle from the paps took it out of her too.

"I feel like it too. If I never see a plane again it won't be to soon," she grumbled.

"It can't be that bad," Taylor said with a frown. Gabriella sighed and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Oh it is believe me. I guess I shouldn't complain, I know it has to be done but I think it is just the timescale, you know, different hotel rooms, different cities, different radio stations, same interviews. My voice croaked at the last interview for god's sake. I seemed to be constantly getting on and off planes doing the same old, same old within a relatively short span of time. Totally fucking knackering," Gabriella moaned running a hand through her brunette locks.

"Let me get you a caffeine fix then you can tell me all about it," soothed Taylor.

"Do I have to?" groaned Gabriella. Taylor glared at her and nodded before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going for a shower Tay, be back in ten," shouted Gabriella as she pushed herself up from the sofa, heading for her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later a rosy cheeked Gabriella, damp tendrils running down her back and dressed in her comfy Juicy Couture sweats and a black T-shirt, curled up on the sofa telling Taylor about the various cities and the shopping and the near miss Caro had had with the waiter. Taylor had tears running down her face by the time she'd finished.

"I wish I could have been there to see that," she said once she could speak coherently.

"You'd have done the same," Gabriella pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Would not," blustered Taylor.

"Would too," reiterated Gabriella with a smirk.

"Don't try and distract me lady. Who's the guy in Miami?" Taylor pinpointed her with a stare. Gabriella shrugged a small smile playing around her lips.

"Just a guy," she said vaguely.

"Just a guy?" Taylor queried piercing her with the 'I don't believe you' glare. Gabriella shrugged once more.

"Yeah, he was just a guy I met who invited me to dinner. No big deal." Gabriella replied finality in her tone. Taylor sniffed, "look if it was important, I'd have told you wouldn't I," Gabriella added. Taylor nodded somewhat mollified.

"Anyway what's been happening back home?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Er! Nothing much Gabs," Taylor replied a blush belying her words.

"Really? So 'nothing much' makes the hardened Taylor McKessie blush?" Gabriella queried using her fingers as quotation marks then shook her head, "Uh-uh! I don't think so. Give," Gabriella ordered spearing Taylor with a look. Taylor sighed.

"Promise you won't be mad but Chad and I are an item." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Tay, I knew that before I left."

"Uhm! We've...er… took it to the next level," Stammered Taylor her blush increasing and running down her neck.

"What! You're sleeping with him?" Gabriella was really enjoying this.

"Well yeah," Taylor confirmed in embarrassment.

"Wow! Quick work, I'm impressed McKessie. How long has it been? Two weeks?" Gabriella baited her.

"Fuck off Gabi, it felt right so yeah, we did it." Taylor snapped. Gabriella laughed out loud, happy that she'd got a rise out of her.

"I'm really happy for you Tay," said a delighted Gabriella as she leaned over and hugged her.

"You were winding me up weren't you?" Taylor pouted.

"Yeah! It was fun too," Gabriella laughed gleefully.

"You're a bitch Montez."

"But you love me," she said confidently, blowing Tay a kiss.

* * *

Troy switched on the radio, put his car in gear and zoomed out of the Staples Centre car park after a really hard practise session that lasted well into the afternoon. Coach had made them work out in the gym for two hours before their feet even touched the court. His phone rang from the passenger seat, the ring tone indicating a text message. He stopped at the next interchange waiting for the lights to go green and glanced at it.

**Aroma Café now?**

He smiled drumming his fingers against the wheel waiting impatiently for the lights to change.

"_Yay! I can't wait. Had it only been 3 days, it felt like 3 weeks?"_

Troy parked on the block next to the café, checking in his mirrors for any paparazzi, before slipping on his sunglasses and his baseball cap pulled low over his forehead, leaving his car and walking back. He pushed open the door and looked around, smiling when he spotted her sat at 'their' table. Gabriella smiled and watched him walk over as he slid into the chair next to her.

"Hey babe, it's good to see you. God! I just want to kiss you and it's so hard not to just go with my instincts," he groaned in greeting. Gabriella smiled and touched his thigh under the table.

"I know. When I saw you I wanted to run over and just wrap my arms around you and make out right in the middle of the shop," she moaned in response. Troy put his hand over hers under the table and kinked an eyebrow.

"I could have gone with that," he confirmed with a grin. Gabriella giggled.

"Can you imagine the customer's faces," said Gabriella.

"What customers? I've only got eyes for you," Troy replied smoothly. "Have you ordered?"

"No, I was waiting for you," she replied.

"Let's get one to go, my car's only a block away and we can go for a drive," suggested Troy knowing he needed to kiss her desperately but also knew he couldn't do it here. Gabriella smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Troy drove inland on Golden State Freeway, turning off at Burbank before parking up in a secluded tree covered parking area at Wildwood Canyon Park. Troy turned to Gabriella and kissed her deeply.

"Whew! I needed that," he uttered when they broke away. Gabriella sighed.

"Me too, you don't know how much. This is getting really hard after being spoiled in Miami," she groaned.

"With your mystery man, you mean," Troy teased, smiling at her giggle.

"We were so lucky to get off with that so lightly," Gabriella murmured relief showing in her voice. She passed Troy his coffee and sipped her own as they chatted about their days apart.

"I got a rise out of Taylor, you'll be pleased to know," she said with a smirk. Troy chuckled.

"It feels good to have something on her for a change," he agreed. "Chad is besotted, it's Taylor this and Taylor that all the time," he added with a groan.

"Tell me about it. She's even talking of going to a game," Gabriella commiserated. Troy glanced at her.

"That sounds like a good idea. I like the thought of you watching me play," he said with a beaming smile. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sounds okay until you do something amazing and I forget and start shouting your name. Can you see Taylor's face?" Troy chuckled imagining it happening and loving the thought.

"I'd like that," he replied excitedly.

"Duh Troy! They'd know something was going on then," Gabriella pointed out.

"Oh Yeah! I forgot for a minute," Troy looked crestfallen Gabriella reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Maybe one day," promised Gabriella finishing her drink.

"Fancy a walk?" Troy asked as he crumpled his empty cup in his hand. Gabriella nodded and they exited the car and strolled up a tree-lined bridle path hand in hand. The only other person they saw was a middle- aged woman walking her dog and that had been over fifteen minutes ago. The late afternoon shone down on them, the birdsong the only sound as they strolled along in a comfortable silence, stopping once or twice to watch the odd rabbit scuttle into it's burrow at their presence.

"This is so peaceful, who would have thought that Los Angeles was only a short distance away," commented Gabriella as she glanced up and smiled at Troy. Troy smiled back before glancing around furtively.

"What are you up to Bolton?" she queried as she noticed his actions. Troy smirked, pulling her off the bridle path and into the undergrowth, following a lightly trod pathway until they came to a sun dappled glade, the overhanging trees natures canopy.

"Aw! So pretty," declared Gabriella, opening her arms and swinging them around. Troy smiled at how carefree she looked.

"Yea, you are," he complimented as he took her in his arms, slamming his hungry lips on hers, licking her lower lip with his tongue waiting for access to her hidden nectar. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer, her trim contours fitting his hard body in all the right places as their tongues danced to their own tune. Troy felt himself harden with need, his cock throbbing painfully against his tight fitted jeans. He ran his hands down her back, slipping under the base of her blouse and skimming her back. Gabriella moved a hand down his chest, feeling the firm contours of his chest beneath her hand. She touched the top button of his plaid shirt, flipping it open easily then continued down his front until his bare skin was revealed to her. Gabriella pulled away from him and ducked her head, kissing the base of his throat, following his body down until she reached his nipple, attaching her lips to first one and then the other sucking and dancing around the tip with her tongue until Troy groaned. Troy felt her lips curve into a smile against his chest. His questing hands could not resist anymore and made light work of the buttons on her blouse, stopping to kiss her stomach as more flesh was revealed. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat as his roving lips reached her breasts, his lips kissing up one curve and coming down the other. He picked her up off the ground and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips kissing the curve of his neck, sucking the rapidly beating pulse that vibrated beneath her lips. Troy carried her through the glade until Gabriella felt a hard rough surface against her back, the gnarled bark grazing her skin through the thin fabric of her blouse. Troy removed his hands and Gabriella had no option but to let her legs slip to the floor. Troy slipped his hands behind her back looking for the clasp to her bra. Gabriella smirked.

"Front," she supplied huskily. Troy shot her a puzzled look. "Front fastening. "

"Thanks, that's handy," he replied with a grin. He unhooked the hidden fastening, sighing with pleasure as her firm breasts spilled from their confines. He looked into Gabriella's eyes as his hands reached for his prize, cupping her breasts in his hands. Gabriella moaned as his thumbs flicked over her nipples, loving the sensations he was sending around her body, feeling the nubs harden even more as he replaced his thumb with his mouth. Gabriella put a hand on his head pushing his face into her soft flesh. Troy sucked and pulled, licked and nipped on each rosy nipple in turn. Gabriella writhed against him, making his member push hard against his jeans. Gabriella reached down and quickly opened the buttons on his Levi's, pushing them over his hips until he stood before her in his briefs, his bulge evident for all to see. She ran her hand over it softly and Troy let out a guttural moan.

"Touch me baby," he groaned. Gabriella smirked and inched his briefs over his hips until his manhood burst forth. She took it in her hands gently running her hand up and down the hard shaft, his pubic hair tickling her hand as she stroked him.

"Oh! That's so good," cried Troy as if in pain. He crashed his lips back onto hers as his hands quickly unzipped her jeans and roughly pushed them over her hips, taking her thong with them. He plunged his hand in between her legs, caressing her inner thigh until she spread her legs further allowing him to run a finger through her tender wet folds, teasing her clit until she shuddered.

"Troy, please, I need you inside me now," she begged pulling him close. Troy quickly bent down and pulled a condom from his back pocket, ripping the packet in half and flinging it into the bush in his haste. He smoothed the latex over his knob until it reached the base. Gabriella stepped out of her jeans and briefs, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck as he pulled her close, lifting her from the ground until she wrapped her legs around his hips to support her as Troy pushed her back firmly against the tree trunk. His penis pushed against her upper leg until Troy guided it into her vagina, her moist walls welcoming him into to her private place. Troy thrust deeply into her, Gabriella moaned from the waves of pleasure that washed over her as Troy slipped in and out, thrusting harder and faster, their laboured breathing the only sound in their hidden paradise apart from the birdsong. Gabriella flung her head back groaning as Troy sucked on her sweet spot as he pushed harder into her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out as the waves rocked her, her walls convulsing against his cock, squeezing him tighter and tighter until he released his seed into the latex covering groaning with pleasure as he came. Gabriella kissed the sweat from his upper lip as their breathing slowed back to normal.

"Wow! That was tremendous," Gabriella cried against his chest. Troy laughed out loud at her pun as he hugged her tight.

"Yeah it was Treeeeemendous," he shouted into the glade happily. Gabriella joined in when she realised what she had said before slipping her clothes back on.

"Troy, how do I explain tree burns if Taylor sees them?" Troy looked at her in alarm then burst out laughing.

"The same way I explain the finger marks on my shoulders," he retorted with a smirk. Gabriella blushed then giggled again.

**Sorry this is a bit shorter than my previous one but I loved how I ended it. Will the marks give them away? You have to read on to find out. My lips are sealed.**


	20. Little Nugget

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. I don't own Ghostbusters nor any of the characters therein either.

**A/N: **Thanks to Stacey for helping me with this chapter. Are we excited? Too right we are, filming started today. Hip, Hip Hooray! We're all in this together.

* * *

"The same way I explain the finger marks on my shoulders," he retorted with a smirk. Gabriella blushed then giggled again.

**Little Nugget**

On the way back to town, Troy was famished and pulled in at 'their' pizzeria. Gabriella looked at him.

"What! I've built up an appetite, is all," explained Troy with a smirk. Gabriella giggled.

Gabriella smirked when Troy demolished a full 12inch pizza and half of hers too. She cocked her head to one side and looked him over.

"What?" he asked looking at her questioningly.

"Just thinking…Maybe we should stop?" Gabriella said hesitantly.

"You mean…break-up?" gulped Troy looking at her shock written all over his face.

"No silly, as if I could ever do that," reassured Gabriella with a smile leaning over to kiss him before sitting back in her seat to contemplate him again.

"I was just thinking maybe we should stop having sex," she suggested.

"No fucking way!" stormed Troy frowning at her, "I'd die Gabi. I've been to heaven and I like the view," beseeched Troy taking her suggestion seriously.

"I do too but…" she started to say.

"Why would you suggest such a thing?" Troy interrupted her. Gabriella smiled mischievously, a glint in her eyes.

"Well…you could end up," she paused to tease him.

"What?" Troy jumped in again exasperation in his voice.

"Looking like Mister Stay Puft," she finished with a giggle. Troy looked at her like she'd snapped her cap.

"From Ghostbusters Troy," Gabriella explained in a tone she reserved for kids, laughing as recognition finally hit him.

"You little minx. You had me going there. Be warned I will get my own back," Troy promised with a menacing smile slipping his hand under the table and rubbing her crotch. Gabriella yelped at the instant sensation that shot through her body. Troy looked suitably satisfied with her reaction as he leaned back in his chair a knowing smile playing around his lips.

"Anyway Montez, it's not gonna happen," he gloated confidently leaning towards her.

"Oh, and why's that Bolton?" Gabriella asked lifting a questing eyebrow.

"Two reasons…" teased Troy playing her at her own game.

"And they are?" Gabriella played along with him.

"One," he started, counting on a finger, "it's a well known fact that sex burns lots of calories so I have no worries there," Troy smirked at her.

"Okay, I'll give you that one although I'll check that out with Taylor first," she conceded the point.

"Two," he held up a second finger, leaned in close so that his breath wafted against her ear making her shiver in anticipation, "you like it too much," he whispered in her ear. Gabriella blushed to the roots of her hair knowing how right he was.

* * *

They were getting back in the car when Troy remembered he had to ask Gabriella something.

"Erm, Gabi you like shopping right?" Troy asked as he buckled up his seatbelt. Gabriella glanced at him and nodded.

"You know I do," she answered with a giggle. "Why?"

"Will you help me find something for my dad's birthday?" Troy pleaded. Gabriella smiled at him pleased that he had asked her to help with something so personal.

"Of course I will Troy. When is it?" Gabriella said. Troy let out a sigh.

"Er…Sunday," he replied hesitantly.

"Sunday! Like three days away Sunday," she exclaimed.

"Well yeah, is that a problem?" Troy looked at her worriedly.

"Jeez Troy, that doesn't give us a lot of time. I've got a meeting with Caroline tomorrow and a meeting with Ryan on Saturday morning and you've got a game on Saturday too so how are we going to find the time to find something?" Gabriella rattled off all the commitments they had with work over the coming couple of days.

"Can we do it?" Troy pleaded.

"Yeah, we can do it," confirmed Gabriella, "but it better be now, the mall is open until 9pm fortunately." Three hours later Troy called a halt to the shopping excursion pleading exhaustion as he pulled her into Coffee Bean for a much needed rest. Gabriella had walked him from one side of the mall to the other and then back again and his feet were killing him. They'd bought the latest in fishing reels according to the guy in the sports shop and Gabriella insisted on buying him a new Pringle golf jumper in bright turquoise that Troy was still doubtful his dad would even wear. Troy carried the coffees over to where Gabriella was sitting, sinking into the chair with a sigh.

"Remind me not to shop with you again," he groaned rubbing his ankle, "it kills me to say it but I think you're worse than Sharpay and she takes some beating." Gabriella pouted and punched him on his arm.

"Hey I'm not that bad surely?" Gabriella muttered. Troy rolled his eyes but kept silent and sipped his coffee. Gabriella poked her tongue at him and giggled.

"Thanks for helping me out Gabi, I couldn't have done it without you," Troy replied truthfully a few minutes later, he knew he was a hopeless shopper and always left it until the last minute. "So, would you come with me on Sunday, they only live in Palm Springs," suggested Troy hopefully.

"I can't Troy, I have to work on the launch party all Sunday. Stuart is letting us in Equinox to do sound checks and I have to go over technical issues Ryan." She said regretfully. "Maybe next time you visit." Troy sighed in disappointment he really wanted his parents to meet this wonderful woman who was starting to mean the world to him.

* * *

After dropping Gabriella outside her apartment block Troy drove home, parked the car and carried his purchases up to his apartment.

"Hey dude, where did you disappear to?" Chad shouted from the sofa on which he was sprawled.

"I had to buy something for dad's birthday," moaned Troy putting the gifts on the sideboard.

"What! Jeez Troy it's taken you like eight hours. Where did you go, New York?" Chad uttered in astonishment, looking up from his watch.

"Ha! Ha! Funny Chad," muttered Troy as he walked into his bedroom, stripping off his clothes before going into his bathroom for a shower. Feeling refreshed some ten minutes later, Troy donned a pair of shorts and walked through the lounge on the way to the kitchen.

"Chad, want a beer?" Troy shouted as he passed through.

"Yeah, please," Chad's voice floated after him as he entered the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and took out two bottles of Budweiser, flipping off the tops with the bottle opener before carrying them back through to the lounge. He handed one over to Chad and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"So where's the lovely Taylor tonight?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"She has to be in work at six in the morning," muttered a disgruntled Chad.

"Shame," Troy replied with a smirk. Chad glared at him.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Chad asked in concern.

"Uh?" Troy uttered looking at him in puzzlement.

"You're back man, it looks painful," noted Chad moving closer to inspect Troy's shoulders. Troy blushed realising what he was referring to.

"Er, it's nothing," stuttered Troy shrugging his shoulders in dismissal.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. Are they what I think they are?" Chad looked disbelievingly at Troy. Troy just glared at him, took a deep slug on his beer and said nothing hoping he'd drop it. "They are aren't they?" Chad said gleefully a beaming smile splitting his face as he went to touch his shoulder. Troy stood up quickly.

"_Aw shit! She's gonna kill me," _groaned Troy silently.

"You're holding out on me Bolton, I thought we were brothers?" Chad said trying to guilt-trip him.

"Not that old thing again," taunted Troy with a smirk, "brother does not mean keeper Chad," he pointed out rolling his eyes at him.

"Fine," huffed Chad and Troy breathed out a sigh of relief but Chad hadn't finished. "You must let me know where you shop," Chad commented with a smirk, Troy looked puzzled. "Looks like you got some excellent after sales service on your shopping trip."

"Fuck off Chad," growled Troy blushing furiously as he stormed off to his bedroom.

"I will say one thing," Chad shouted after him, "she's a wildcat." Troy's response was to slam his door.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella sat curled up on either side of their settee, both dressed in their nightwear, Gabriella had the foresight to put on her dressing gown over her strappy ribbed top. They were watching City of Angels on DVD once more, tears rolling down Gabriella's cheeks. Taylor glanced over at her, smirked and passed her a tissue.

"Why do you watch this when it makes you cry every time?" asked an amused Taylor as Gabriella glared at her through watery eyes.

"It's such a lovely film Tay and that song is beautiful," replied Gabriella huskily emotion blocking her throat. The phone rang and Gabriella being the nearest stretched her arm out to answer it.

"555-78989," she reamed off.

"Hey Gabriella? Is Taylor there?" Chad asked cheerfully.

"Yeah sure," croaked Gabriella passing the phone to Taylor and mouthing 'lover boy'. Taylor blushed as she snatched the receiver off her friend.

"Hey Chad," greeted Taylor happily.

"What's wrong with Gabriella? She sounds upset," asked Chad concern in his voice.

"She's fine, we're just watching City of Angels and she blubbers every time," replied Taylor with a giggle. Gabriella glared at her as Chad laughed at the other end of the phone.

"I've got a little nugget for you," Chad teasingly said.

"Not so little Chad, from what I remember," Taylor shot back throatily. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Taylor as Chad laughed again blushing madly.

"No, not that Tay but thanks for the compliment," chuckled Chad, "remind me to reward you later."

"Oh I will," promised Taylor with a giggle. "So what nugget are we talking about?" Gabriella's eyes nearly popped out of her head her brain working furiously.

"Troy's getting it," said Chad cryptically. Taylor frowned.

"Troy is getting what?" Taylor asked a puzzled look on her face. Gabriella didn't dare look at Taylor for fear of giving away her shocked expression.

"_Oh god! They've found out. No of course they haven't, don't be so stupid," s_he thought franticly, talking to herself.

"S.E.X, and hot sex at that," replied Chad in glee.

"NO!" Taylor gasped quickly looking at Gabriella who sat there like a stone statue not daring to breath or even blink.

"_I need to get out of here," _she thought standing up, miming drink to Taylor with her hand, who nodded in reply, Gabriella made her escape, moving rapidly towards the kitchen breathing deeply once she reached the sanctuary. Her mind worked overtime as she mechanically filled the coffee pot and switched it on. She walked up and down the small space, her thoughts a jumbled mess.

"_Troy's getting what? A new car? No it can't be a new car, he'd have told me. Taylor sounded shocked so it must be something major. The boot? Oh god! He's getting transferred and I'll never see him again," _she chewed her bottom lip with worry as she walked up and down the kitchen waiting for the coffee to brew. She tried listening to Taylor's side of the conversation but she could only hear muffled talking.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked Chad as her eyes followed Gabriella out of the room.

"He's marked," Chad replied with a chuckle.

"What! He's got a hickey?" Taylor asked amusement lacing her voice.

"Nah, at least I don't think so," Chad answered doubtfully.

"What has he got?" she demanded impatiently.

"Well there's deep grooves on his shoulders that look remarkably like fingernails to me."

"Really," Taylor laughed delighted to have something on Troy remembering how he'd ribbed her last week. "Thanks Chad you've made my night."

"Glad I could make you happy Tay," chuckled Chad

"Oh you do Chad, believe me you do," Taylor whispered huskily. Chad preened on the other end of the phone.

"So do you know who?" Taylor questioned inquisitively.

"No. He stormed off to bed but now I'm on to him I'll be watching like a hawk. He's got to make a slip sometime," Chad said confidently. Gabriella came back in carrying two steaming cups of coffee trying to look nonchalant when her insides were in turmoil.

"Yes he's bound to. Keep me posted Chad," ordered Taylor, "I'll see you tomorrow, night sugar." Taylor put down the receiver and looked over at Gabriella who raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"So what's wrong with Troy," she asked casually.

Taylor picked up her cup and blew over the rim trying to cool it before taking a sip, taunting Gabriella with her eyes.

"Nothing apparently although I think you've missed the boat Gabi," Taylor commiserated.

"How do you mean?" Gabriella queried frowning.

"Seems Troy is dipping his oar in a different ocean."


	21. Busted!

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. I do not own Batman or any of the characters therein, nor any of the songs mentioned or lyrics used either.

**A/N: **Thanks to JB for a gem of an idea that was mentioned eons ago and once again Kris for reviewing. What would I do with you?

* * *

"Seems Troy is dipping his oar in a different ocean."

**Busted!!**

**Chad knows there's someone**

**So does Taylor. Chad told her.**

Gabriella hadn't had a chance to speak with Troy all day but they'd sent a text message earlier that morning to warn each other. She'd gone to bed right after Taylor's announcement and lay awake for hours worrying.

"_Would it be so bad? It's not as if Taylor and Chad would announce it to the world would they? And if they knew we could meet somewhere private and not be in fear of getting caught by the Paparazzi. All I know is I can't lose Troy," _thoughts scrambled around Gabriella's brain as she waited for sleep to claim her. Her main priority was not losing Troy, and if that meant them getting found out then so be it.

Troy had a bad night too. He'd pounded his pillow relentlessly, tossing and turning, worrying that he was going to lose Gabriella.

"_Oh god! She's going to finish it. Yesterday was bad enough when she was joking. I know I'd die if she breaks it off. So stupid Troy! Why the fuck didn't you put a shirt on you Dumbass," _thoughts tormented him as he flipped over in the bed once more.

The meeting with Caroline had gone well; they had discussed how the interviews had gone down. Caroline and Gabriella were both excited with the feedback from all the stations as listeners had rung in, in their droves requesting her single to be played constantly. On the back of that companies both local and national were vying for Gabriella to promote their products, from hair to face products, from perfume to shoes, some wanted to use her music as background to their commercials but mostly they wanted her to do both. One even wanted to put her name to a new fashion range they were considering, suitably called 'Gabriella', the proviso being that she wear some of the range on TV commercials and on any Red Carpet events that she attended.

"Whoa! Red Carpet! Caroline, I've never done a Red Carpet and wouldn't have a clue on the protocol involved," Gabriella exclaimed in shock. Caroline giggled at her.

"No worries Gabi. You'll do fine, all we need to do is arrange a meeting with an expert in the field and voila!" Caroline reassured the panicking Gabriella as they walked into the Lemon Tree for a late lunch.

"Hmpf! Easy for you to say, it's not you that would be under the microscope," moaned Gabriella as they sat down. Caroline smirked at her client and friend.

"Look if it makes you feel any better I could come with you when the time comes, and it will," she warned her. She knew that if this album took off like it was predicted to do, Gabriella would definitely be invited to the Grammy's at the very least. Gabriella frowned.

"I just want to make good music and sing. Why do I have to do all this shit too?" muttered Gabriella, her brown eyes sad. Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"You know it's how this industry rolls, they want all the glamour and glitz, the media demand it and so do the fans," Caroline replied pointing out the obvious. The industry was a three-ringed circus with everyone wanting a piece of the artist.

"I guess," mumbled Gabriella, "but I don't have to like it."

* * *

Troy was having a bad day. He'd slept badly and woken up at 6am with a raging headache. He'd taken a couple of pills with his juice and only now, two hours later were they finally starting to work. Chad was at the wheel, forcing Troy to grip the door handle for dear life as he dodged from lane to lane as they made their way to the training session. Troy had been silent most of the morning, just grunting in reply to the nonsensical questions and comments the extremely chirpy Chad had thrown his way. Suddenly Chad broke into his reverie by singing off key and loud.

**"Wild thing, you make my heart sing, you make everything groovy, come on wild thing,"** crooned Chad smirking as he glanced over at Troy. Troy groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"You better not say anything to the guys or you'll be homeless," threatened Troy with a murderous expression on his face. Chad smirked at him.

"Would I?" Chad said innocently, "and what would I say Troy? I know nothing except you got laid. I don't know details do I?" Chad pressed hoping Troy would let something slip in the heat of the moment.

"Hmpf! And that's how it's going to stay," promised Troy. Chad shrugged carelessly.

**"Wild thing, I think I need you but I've gotta know for sure. Come on and squeeze me tight, you move me."**

"Will you shut the fuck up with that," demanded Troy switching the radio off.

"Hey, it's a good song, appropriate wouldn't you say?" Chad taunted as he pulled into the Staples Center.

"Not a word, remember," threatened Troy as they walked into the building. Chad kept his promise and never uttered a word but his eyes and body language spoke volumes and Zeke never slow to pick up on vibes followed Chad's silent directions. His eyes widened when Troy stripped down to put on his practise kit.

"Hey Troy, glad to see you're still in the game man," Zeke said with a smirk. Troy sent a death glare to Chad, who looked back innocently spreading his arms wide, before frowning at Zeke.

"I don't know what you mean Zeke?" Troy feigned innocence.

"Well if those marks are any indication all your vital organs seem to be in good working order," taunted Zeke, "Sharpay will be pleased." Troy groaned in dismay.

"What the fuck does my sex life have to do with anyone, especially Sharpay," snapped Troy his face growing darker with anger.

"She was getting worried you might be swinging the other way, that's why she was so excited about that Gabriella bird," revealed Zeke a pink tinge staining his cheeks. Chad burst out laughing at the thought and Troy's thunderous countenance.

"Bollocks!" Troy shouted storming towards the door. "Let's just do what we get paid to do and play hoops," he ordered trying to distract them from any more questions.

* * *

"I had to get out of there, they were doing my head in," moaned Troy as Gabriella got into his car later that evening and he zoomed up to the end of her road.

"If it's not Batman and Robin back there, then it's Catwoman on the phone." Gabriella giggled and put her hand on his leg to soothe him.

"Catwoman?"

"Yeah Sharpay. I've had a fucking shitty day. Zeke spotted your brand," Troy paused to glance at Gabriella and smile, "with help from Chad of course although he reckons he was innocent, yeah right and Bush is a Democrat, anyway Zeke's obviously gone back home and told Sharpay and now she's ringing my damn phone every two minutes. I'm seriously thinking of changing my number just to get some peace." Troy moaned glancing down at Gabriella's hand on his leg.

"Aw babe, I'm sorry," consoled Gabriella squeezing his leg.

"Don't worry Gabi, it was worth it," he replied smiling wickedly at her.

"Did you know Sharpay thought I was gay," Troy looked insulted. Gabriella laughed out loud.

"Hmm! Well I can certainly assure her that you most definitely aren't," Troy looked questioningly at her, "when it becomes known we're dating I mean," stammered Gabriella with a wide smile.

"So we're still dating? That's a relief, I thought for sure I'd blown it," Troy said with relief putting his hand over Gabriella's as he drove.

"I didn't sleep well last night for thinking about us and if we have to let people in, then that's what we must do. I can't lose you Troy. You mean too much to me," Gabriella beseeched him.

"That's good to hear. I couldn't sleep either for fear of losing you but hearing you say that fills me with confidence to say what the hell, if people find out, they find out and if they don't like it then tough. I can live without them but I can't live without you," stated Troy.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, together," promised Gabriella. Troy turned and smiled at her before concentrating on the road, pulling into a parking space some minutes later in Santa Monica.

"Come on let's walk on the beach, I need some fresh air." They got out of the car and walked down on to the beach, Gabriella slipped off her shoes and felt the soft sand beneath her toes. Troy slung his arm over her shoulder and Gabriella wrapped an arm around his waist as they strolled down to the surf in companionable silence. Gabriella started telling him about her meeting with Caroline and all the offers of work that had come in for her.

"I know how you feel now. It's mind-boggling what some companies want you to do and are prepared to pay for you to do it." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Crazy stuff huh?" Troy agreed pulling her close and kissing her, Gabriella quickly turning her body so it was fully against him, linking her arms around his neck and playing softly with his hair. Troy slipped his tongue inside her mouth and explored it thoroughly until Gabriella pulled away gasping for air.

"Hmm! I needed that," groaned Troy into the side of her neck as he nuzzled her sensitive spot. Gabriella shivered with feeling as his lips sent shock waves around her body, her nipples hardened and she felt herself getting incredibly wet.

"Troy, you need to stop or I'm going to rape you here and now," warned Gabriella. She felt Troy's mouth curve into a smile.

"I don't think it would be rape Gabi, although that sounds highly erotic," Troy taunted her. Gabriella blushed madly and thumped him on the arm.

"Come on Stud, let's walk some more," she said moving away from him. Troy pulled her back and slipped an arm around her shoulders while Gabriella put her arm around his waist and slipped her hand into his back pocket. They walked along the surf for over an hour, watching the sunset disappear over the ocean before they walked back up the beach towards the car.

"That was fun. I needed that to calm me down after a bitch of a day," Troy said with feeling as he got back in the car. Gabriella smiled at him as she buckled up.

"Glad I could help," she replied, "I enjoyed it too."

"Coffee? I can stop at Starbucks," suggested Troy. Gabriella smiled and nodded. He put the car in gear and drove slowly away from the beach towards the town centre, pulling into the curb outside Starbucks and sprinting in for two takeaways. Gabriella sat and watched him through the window smiling when a little kid approached him. Troy turned and smiled at the kid and nodded, signing the napkin the kid shoved in front of him.

"_God! I love him. He's so sweet and kind, what more could I want?"_ Gabriella felt warm inside at his kind gesture. Two minutes later and Troy was back, handing her the drinks as he jumped into the car, belted up and drove away. Troy pulled up beside their local park and took his drink from her.

"So you've got a meeting with Ryan tomorrow?" asked Troy although he already knew it but wanted it confirming.

"Yea, we're going over the album and stuff. I have to sign some laminated photos that are being shipped out with the album as a special for the Wal-Mart stores so I'm going to be pretty busy all day," sighed Gabriella. Troy frowned.

"I guess I won't be able to see you tomorrow as I've got the game in the evening then I'm going to Palm Springs on Sunday," Troy said regretfully. Gabriella looked at him.

"Are you staying over at your parents?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked back at her.

"I usually do but I have no plans to this time, why?" Troy commented.

"I'd like to see you on Sunday evening if possible, between now and then feels like a lifetime," whispered Gabriella against the rim of her plastic cup. Troy heard the need in her voice and smiled.

"I promise I'll be back by 8.30pm at the latest, okay?" Gabriella smiled although the need she had for him scared her senseless. She'd never felt this needy before, never felt that she couldn't live without seeing someone before.

"Okay. I hope your dad likes his presents," she said smiling at him as she placed her empty cup on the floor.

"I'm sure he will," reassured Troy with a smile, "especially when I tell him you helped me, not that he won't guess I had help. He usually ends up with a pair of socks," Troy added with a laugh. Gabriella joined in and then stared at him in shock when she realised what he'd just said.

"What! You're… going to tell them," she asked hesitantly. Troy nodded and took her hand in his.

"I want to Gabi. My mom will know something's up anyway when I turn up with the presents and she'll know by my face how happy I am. I don't want them to find out from someone else. We've had a couple of close shaves and I'd hate for the public to find out before them." Troy pleaded with Gabriella to understand stroking the back of her hand absently. Gabriella sighed then smiled at him, secretly happy that he wanted to tell his family about their relationship.

"Okay Troy, if it will make you happy then I'm happy too," she agreed. Troy leant over and kissed her softly on the lips but Gabriella pulled him hard against her forcing his lips apart, tasting the coffee flavour on his tongue as hers caressed his, her hands ran up his torso feverishly, her hands slid back down and slipped beneath feeling his warm smooth flesh against her cool hands. Troy groaned as her hands slid up his chest touching his hardened nipples, her fingertips playing with them. Troy moved ever closer forgetting he still held the coffee cup in his hand and spilt some of the cooling coffee over her neck. Gabriella shrieked as the warm liquid slipped down her neck. Troy pushed her back against her seat and let his lips follow the liquid, his tongue licking her neck as he chased it down, opening buttons on her blouse as he continued his mission. The liquid pooled at the base of her bra between her cleavage and Troy lapped up the residue, realising that Gabriella's breathing had increased as a result. Troy lips curved into a smile as he realised where he was, the marauding lips travelled slowly back up stopping to lick her hardened nipple through her silk barrier. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat as her hand moved up to stroke the back of his head. Troy sucked on her nipple feeling it blossom in his mouth as his tongue licked the tip causing Gabriella to groan. He moved his head to the other and did the same before moving up and capturing her lips with his as he deftly buttoned up her blouse again.

"Wouldn't want them to be jealous now would we?" he smirked as he pulled away. Gabriella giggled.

"Take me home Troy."

* * *

Gabriella slept in on Sunday and didn't surface until 11am. Yawning widely she shuffled into the kitchen in her fluffy slippers, her wrap covering the tell-tale marks on her back.

"Morning Tay," she greeted when she spotted Taylor at the little bistro table in the corner. "Hmm! That smells heavenly, nothing like waking up on a Sunday morning to the smell of bacon. Is there any left?" Taylor grinned at her and nodded her head towards the refrigerator.

"So what have you got planned today?" Taylor asked as Gabriella bustled about getting the bacon and putting it in the pan.

"I'm meeting Ryan at 1pm and going to Equinox to do sound and lighting checks and generally understand the backstage layout, dressing rooms and such. You're still okay for Friday night?" Gabriella asked looking over at Taylor.

"I've got that sorted out Gabi. I should have been on the late shift on Friday but Nat agreed to swap if I covered for her tonight." Taylor replied with a smile.

"Hey that's worked out great," exclaimed Gabriella.

"I suppose, I'm covering Nat tonight but I have to do my usually shift too so it's another lovely double for me," grimaced Taylor with a sigh. "Which reminds me, I better get changed, I'm on at 1pm."

"Aw! I'm sorry I'm putting you to so much trouble Tay," Gabriella replied regretfully.

"Don't be, I wouldn't miss your party for anything and I get to spend it with an adorable basketball player too which is a huge incentive," Taylor smirked.

"Thanks Tay, now I wonder who came first, me or Chad? No, don't answer that, I don't think my ego could stand the answer," teased Gabriella holding up a hand mockingly.

"I won't. Don't expect me before eight in the morning. Have a good day at Equinox, I guess it will feel strange being there when it's empty," Taylor said as an afterthought.

"I guess it will," nodded Gabriella as Taylor left the kitchen. Gabriella finished her breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen before heading back to her room to get ready for her busy day. She had just turned on the shower and walked back into her bedroom to get fresh clothes when Taylor stuck her head round the door.

"I'm off now Gabi, see you tomorrow," informed Taylor.

"Have a good day too Tay," bade Gabriella as she walked back into the bathroom. The idea came to her when she was in the shower and she couldn't wait to put it into action. As soon as she had dried herself, she walked into her bedroom and picked her cell phone up off the bedside table. She punched in a familiar number smiling all the while.

**Come straight here tonight. Tay is working all night.**

She pressed send, putting the phone on her bed as she carried on getting ready for her meeting with Ryan. She was putting on her make up when the phone beeped informing her that the message had been received. She smiled when she thought of his face when he read it. She looked about the room, quickly picking up the odd garment and flinging it into the laundry basket, putting a pair of shoes into her closet, smiling in satisfaction when the room looked tidy again. She rooted through her top drawer grinning when she found what she sought she carried it to her bed and laid it out just as her phone beeped with a message.

**What! All night? Yahoo! Expect me at 8.**

She giggled when she read it, hugging the phone to her for a moment before slipping it into her purse and heading out the door.

* * *

It had been a long day and she felt frazzled but highly satisfied with the venue as she let herself into the apartment at 6.15pm armed with a brown shopping bag that she took straight into the kitchen and started unpacking. She took out a pan and filled it with water and a pinch of salt, she pulled out a carton of ready made sauce she'd bought from Aroma Café and placed that in a plastic container ready to put it in the microwave later. Looking at her handy-work she smiled satisfied with her preparations before taking out a bottle of wine and placing it in the refrigerator. Next she quickly set the table for two adding glasses, cutlery and condiments, placing napkins beside the place settings. She looked at the table frowning before reaching up to a top cabinet and bringing down a candle and holder that she placed in the centre of the table. Nodding in satisfaction she took the final item out of the brown bag, disposing of the bag in the trash can, and carrying her final item through to her bedroom and placing it on the bedside table before going onto the bathroom to shower away the strains of the day. Wrapped in a fluffy towel, she walked back into her bedroom humming happily as she sat on the bed to dry her body, rubbing vanilla moisturiser over her body before slipping into the article of clothing she'd left there earlier today. She slipped her robe over the top, fastening the tie firmly around her waist and walked over to her vanity to dry her hair, running her damp tresses through her fingers to separate the strands as the dryer blew hot hair across her face and down her neck. Once complete, she quickly added lip gloss before putting away her cooling hairdryer. She stood up and glanced around the bedroom giving it the once over walking over and turning on the bedside light and switching off the main one, casting the room into a rosy glow. Satisfied she picked up the wet towel and put it in the laundry basket, stopped to spray her perfume over her neck before closing the door softly behind her.

She went into the lounge and fluffed up the cushions on the sofa, switched on the table lamp and stereo and checked what CD's were in the selector, nodding with satisfaction as the soothing strains of Nora Jones filtered out of the speakers. She glanced at the clock on the stereo, flicked off the overhead light and hurried into the kitchen to set a light to the candle on the table and beneath the pan of water, turning it down to a simmer when she heard a knock on the door. Smiling to herself she walked casually to the door, checking through the spy-hole before opening it slowly. Troy smiled lovingly at her as he walked through the aperture before turning and pushing her against the door to close it, slamming his lips on hers like a starving man. One arm held her close while the other rested against the door holding an enormous bouquet of flowers. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and returning his kiss feverishly.

"God I've missed you," he groaned as he released her lips. He looked at her attire and kinked an eyebrow. "I feel overdressed," he added with a chuckle. Gabriella blushed and giggled.

"Not for long though," she promised raunchily.

"Sounds good to me," chuckled Troy handing the flowers to her.

"Oh Troy they're gorgeous," gushed Gabriella, "but you shouldn't have." Troy looked embarrassed.

"Er…I didn't. My mom sent them as a thank you. Not quite worked out yet if they're for helping me pick dad's present or taking me off her hands," muttered Troy. Gabriella laughed at him.

"She's excited though, can't wait to meet you. Amy was giving me grief for not bringing you, she's one of your biggest fans." Troy continued excited with his family's reaction.

"Who's Amy?" Gabriella asked curiously as she walked down the hall holding his hand, leading him into the lounge.

"My kid sister. She's eighteen going on twenty and a real pain in the butt," moaned Troy rolling his eyes, making Gabriella laugh again. "Don't worry though, I've sworn her to secrecy and mom will make sure she does too. See she's really keen to get rid of me," he insisted with a chuckle.

"Let me put these in water. Do you want a drink before supper?" Gabriella asked as she started to walk away.

"Whoa! I didn't think you were feeding me too," he said following her into the kitchen. Gabriella had already found a vase and was filling it with water as she turned her head.

"I have to keep your strength up, it's going to be a long night," she retorted a twinkle in her eye. Troy smirked and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face against her hair.

"So you're going to use and abuse me?" he fired back.

"Something like that although I think it will be mutual," she replied after some thought. She put the flowers in the water and placed the vase on the counter.

"Any chance of an appetiser?" Troy asked hopefully turning her in his arms. Gabriella smirked leaning up to kiss him, threading her hands through his hair as their lips connected, the only sound was the melodic voice of Nora Jones asking to 'come away with me'. Minutes passed as they slaked their thirst, Gabriella the first to break away.

"Wow! I better get cooking fast dessert is going to be wicked," teased Gabriella turning to the simmering pan and turning the heat up, adding the pasta as it gently bubbled.

"Oh yeah! You can bet on it," promised Troy kinking an eyebrow. Troy took the cooled wine from the refrigerator, uncorking the bottle and pouring it into the two wine glasses on the small table. Gabriella set the microwave in motion and drained the pasta, putting it on the two warming plates she'd prepared earlier, jumping slightly as the microwave pinged before adding the sauce and carrying it over to the table.

After finishing their meal, Gabriella tided away the dishes into the dishwasher, blew out the candle and wiped around the counters as Troy carried their wine through to the lounge, following him through minutes later.

"So what was that about dessert?" Troy asked with a smile as she walked over to him. He put his arms around her as their lips met pulling her tightly against him so she could feel all his contours. Their mouths caressed each other, their tongues swirling around each other as Troy raked his hands up and down her back. Gabriella was busy relieving him of his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, running her forefinger against each inch of skin as it was revealed. Troy groaned as she reached the bottom one, touching his midriff, his muscles contracting with the sensations she was sending to his nerve endings. She pulled her lips from him as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders.

"You have too many clothes on Bolton," she whispered huskily as she finally succeeded in removing his shirt completely, "ah! Much better," she exclaimed as her lips skipped along his chest dropping feather-light kisses on every inch paying particular attention to his raised nipples. Troy slipped his hands around her front pulling at her sash until her robe came loose, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw her red teddy that he last saw tucked in her case.

"Wow! I never dreamed I'd see you in this," he looked in awe at her, Gabriella looked at him puzzled, Troy blushed realising what he'd said, "I…er…Chad…sort of pulled it out of your case," he stammered in embarrassment, his face turning the colour of the teddy. Gabriella giggled as she watched him struggle with his explanation.

"Well this is for your eyes only, not Chad," she teased wiggling her hips. Troy gulped.

"Too frigging right it is," insisted Troy with a frown, "Jesus Gabi, I feel like I'm going to explode," Troy moaned in agony. Gabriella pulled him close with the edge of his jeans.

"Not yet big boy, I have plans remember," she taunted slipping her tongue between his lips as her hands divested him of his jeans in quick time. Troy stood out of his jeans, slipped her robe from her shoulders, picked her up and swung her round, their lips still clinging to each other as he carried her to the sofa, laying her down before joining her. Her hands fluttered down his back her fingernails prominent but not marking him as she caressed his firm muscles stopping at the waistband of his boxers, slipping her fingers inside to touch his lower back. Troy leant sideways so he didn't squash her as he continued his exploration of her gorgeous body in the lacy teddy that screamed sex at him. Troy slid his index finger down the side of her body as his lips slipped to her neck searching for that certain spot that turned her to liquid in his arms, smiling in satisfaction as he heard her moan out his name. She clutched his back as waves of sensation ran through her body. Troy moved his hand to cup her breast, his thumb skimming over her nipple until it bloomed into a hard bud, he pushed aside the teddy and moved his lips down until his mouth covered it, sucking the bud into his mouth, he rolled it around his tongue until Gabriella squirmed beneath him. His questing hand searched but could not find an opening to remove the teddy.

"This might look pretty but how the fuck do you get it off?" Troy groaned in frustration. Gabriella smiled mischievously.

"Bottom," she replied huskily.

"Excuse me?"

"Underneath," she explained with a chuckle. Troy smirked as he located the little press-stud buttons against her vagina, his finger brushed against her extremely wet clit as he pulled them apart one by one. He slipped a finger into her immediately, loving the clenching of her walls, he looked over at her as he added a second noting her darkened irises and heavy eyelids as he moved his fingers inside her, pushing in before teasingly coming back to her opening before pushing back in again. Her breathing accelerated, her bosom rising and falling rapidly as she closed her eyes and shuddered, grasping his shoulder as she climaxed in his arms. Troy pulled his fingers out of her and sat up as he searched his jeans, taking out a Trojan from his back pocket, quickly pulling down his boxers and slipping on the latex covering. He lay back next to her sliding his legs over her until he rested between her legs, his penis touching her opening. Gabriella smiled at him as she slipped her arms around his neck pulling his lips back to hers and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her hips up until she felt his penis slide inside her. Troy grunted as he felt him swell even more filling her space, he started to rock, building up a rhythm. The CD player changed and suddenly 'Push It To The Limit' filled the room as Troy pumped and ground his hips against her, his rhythm getting faster and faster. Gabriella tightened her grip around his neck as she pulled back from his lips panting heavily, she tightened her legs, gripping him even tighter as she moved her hips up to meet his thrusts as she neared her orgasm.

"Troy, make it now," she screamed as the waves crashed over her, pulling her into a spinning vortex of desire. Troy held her close as he continued pushing, feeling his ejaculation minutes after. Troy laughed as his heartbeat slowly returned to normality.

"What the hell was that?" he chuckled jerking his head to the stereo. Gabriella giggled against his chest.

"Oops sorry I didn't know that was on there. It's a song my friend Corbin has done."

"Don't apologise, Gabi, I think I got into the groove. Seemed to work anyway," Troy said smugly. Gabriella laughed out loud.

"Well you got into my groove," she returned with a cheeky grin as she sat up on the sofa and reached for her wine. Troy stood, picked up his boxers and walked into her bedroom and minutes later she heard the toilet flush. She hummed softly to the tune as she sipped her wine, contented with her life and feeling that nothing could get any better. Troy walked back in and sat down beside her, slung an arm around her and pulled her across his lap, kissing her forehead. He reached over and picked up his wine glass, drinking deeply. They talked quietly about simple things that had never come up before, their relationship had happened so quickly rather like lighting the fuse of a stick of dynamite, the explosive meeting of their bodies wiping out silly things like what their favourite colour was, their favourite movie, their favourite singer or even the type of music they preferred. Apart from movies they matched on so many levels, their interests so close it scared Gabriella that she was falling so deeply, too fast maybe but she knew she couldn't pull out. It would kill her to walk away from someone who meant the world to her, even in such a short space of time.

They both moved to put their glasses back on the coffee table but their hands collided and the wine spurted out landing on Gabriella's lap. She squealed with the shock of the cool liquid. Troy laughed, bending down to lick the wine off her thighs. He felt her shudder and continued long after the wine had gone. He pushed her teddy right up exposing her burgeoning breasts, her rosy nipples as hard as pebbles, inviting him to lick, suck and nip each one in turn. Gabriella growled deep in her throat as she gripped his neck with her hand, her other hand rested on his leg slowly drawing invisible circles working her way northward until she slipped her hand under the leg of his boxer shorts, her fingertips touched his balls, his soft hair tickling her finger. She delved further moving her hand until she touched the base of his penis, his hardness not a great surprise to her. Troy groaned at her touch and moved nearer to the edge so her questing hand had easier access. Gabriella pulled on his boxers until she'd pulled them down his legs, lifting each one in turn until they were free of the offending clothing, tossing it across the room. He moved his lips down her body stopping at her belly to investigate her naval with his tongue making Gabriella jerk at his touch, causing her to grip his shaft hard as her hands moved up and down his hard trunk. His lips curved into a smile against her skin as they carried on kissing their way down to her thigh slipping between her legs, his tongue licking up her folds, she shudder against him. He moved sideways to gain a better position, swivelling Gabriella until she lay against the sofa, her head resting on the arm. Troy put his hands under her hips tilting her lower body upwards allowing him easier access to her core. His tongue licked up her folds again and again flicking her clit at the end of each run until Gabriella whimpered, then he pushed his tongue into her vagina, stroking her sides again and again, feeling her moist walls tremble and convulse as she cried out in her climax. He slowly removed his tongue, his lips capturing the juices that spilled from her. He moved up and kissed her lips just as 'Stay With Me Till Dawn' oozed through the speakers. He scooped her up in his arms, holding her close as he stood up straight.

"I will and beyond," he whispered in her ear as he carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"What time is Taylor due back?" he asked as he climbed onto the bed.

"Er, 8 o'clock I think she said," replied Gabriella.

"God I hope you're right, there's clothes everywhere in there, maybe I should go and pick them up," suggested Troy.

"I guess," replied a sleepy Gabriella.

"Hey! Don't you go to sleep on me yet, I haven't had the cheese and biscuits," warned Troy with a chuckle. Gabriella gave him a sleepy smile. Troy dashed into the other room scooping up garments and shoes quickly before scooting back into her bedroom and shutting the door. Gabriella lay under the cover with her eyes closed. Troy sighed as he slipped in beside her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. She snuggled up close breathing in his manly scent, her fingers brushed against his chest and wandered up to his nipples pulling on each one gently.

"I thought you were asleep," he murmured against her hair. Gabriella moved her face close to his.

"I was but you're still peckish and I can't have my man going hungry," she replied against his lips before taking them into her mouth. Troy pushed her back against the plump pillows and deepened the kiss, taking her hands and holding them up and across the pillows anchoring her to the bed as his questing lips covered every inch of her face before making a wide sweep of her neck, finding and hitting her sweet spot at the first attempt. She writhed beneath him turning him on more than ever. He carried on tormenting her pulling on first one nipple and then the other until she whimpered.

"For god's sake Troy, you're killing me here," she screamed as she tried to wrap her legs around him but he had her pinned in such a way she couldn't manage to do it.

"Fuck! My jeans are at the other side of the room," groaned Troy in frustration. Gabriella smirked at him.

"If I help you will you help me?" Gabriella taunted him. Troy rolled his eyes before nodding.

"Bedside table, I bought a supply today," she giggled at his wide-eyed look. "Well a girl's got to be prepared, that's what the Guides taught me anyway." Troy gave her his beaming smile as he reached over and opened the box to retrieve a condom, ripping the paper with his teeth.

"This will be fun," teased Gabriella as Troy sent her a questing look, "watching you put that on one-handed."

"Damnit! And I thought I could have my wicked way with you," he teased as he released her hands.

"Oh but you can," she breathed against his ear, "although it's more fun if it's a joint effort," she added as she took the condom from his fingers and rolling it over his cock, smoothing it up his engorged shaft. Troy smirked at her, pushing her back against the pillows.

"Now where were we," he whispered against her ear, his questing fingers starting his pleasure trek all over again. He finally eased between her legs, thrusting into her in one fluid movement. Gabriella sighed with pleasure at the invasion loving the feel of him inside her especially when he _"ooh, did that, oh and that too." _Troy lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulders as he pushed in further, the angle more acute for Gabriella, reaching new depths as he slowly, oh so slowly moved backwards and forwards dragging the pleasure out for both Gabriella and him, teasing and stroking her.

"Faster Troy, I want it faster, harder," she moaned against his ear as the pressure became intolerable, the pain such a pleasure she felt she was dying with the ecstasy that enveloped her.

"Oh god, I'm coming, I'm coming," she screamed loudly as lights exploded before her eyes.

"Me too, hang on darling," growled Troy as if in pain as his orgasm hit new heights.

"Wow! Thank you, that was amazing," she gushed as she reached terra firma again.

"Yeah, it was. I think I got the after dinner mints too," Troy whispered as he removed the condom and dropped it to the floor beside the bed, too tired to walk into the bathroom. He pulled the covers over them and pulled Gabriella close, spooning into her bottom as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Taylor let herself into the apartment, rubbing her eyes and swearing to herself that she was never going to work a double shift again, all she wanted was a cup of coffee seeing as she hadn't drank anything for the past five hours and then slip in a comatose sleep, dreaming of her bed had been the only thing keeping her upright for the past three hours, as she walked tiredly into the kitchen stopping immediately on seeing the stunning bouquet of flowers.

"_Ooh! I wonder where they came from?" _Taylor thought as she went over to inspect them more closely, shrugging when she couldn't see a card attached. She went and filled the coffee pot and switched it on before leaving the kitchen and walking into the lounge. Her mouth gaped open when she spotted the empty glasses on the coffee table.

"_Hmm! I wonder who Gabriella had over,"_ she pondered the question as her eyes flickered around the room stopping and staring in amazement at a pair of boxers hanging from the speaker. A big grin split her face as she walked over to retrieve them, carrying them back into the kitchen on her index fingers, twirling them around as she walked back, her eyes shooting towards Gabriella's closed bedroom door.

"_I guess he's still here then unless he's gone commando."_ The coffee had filtered through the system and after placing the boxers on the counter top she took a cup out of the cabinet, added a sugar cube, a splash of milk and poured in the coffee stirring it with a spoon. She carried the cup out of the kitchen, a flash of movement caught the corner of her eye and she turned her head just in time to see the back and bare arse of a man disappearing into Gabriella's room, a familiar looking man at that. Taylor's eyes gleamed with relish and her beaming smile just grew and grew as she hugged the knowledge to herself.

"Yes! There is a god," she whispered punching her free hand in the air in victory in the silence of the apartment, "You are so busted."

**I really hope you like this chapter and I hope I did you and it justice. I know from the reviews that you have been screaming for a reveal for ages, well here is the first one anyway.**

**Ps. Song titles and lyrics used are Wild Thing by The Troggs, Come away with me by Nora Jones, Push it to the limit by the one and only Corbin Bleu and Stay with me till dawn by Judy Tzuke.**


	22. Fall Out

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. They are much appreciated and encourage me to write more and more. Good luck on your trip Kris, you're missed already.

* * *

"Yes! There is a god," she whispered punching the air in victory with her free hand in the silence of the apartment, "You are so busted."

**Fall Out**

All the earlier tiredness left Taylor after her startling discovery; she wanted to whoop and holler and do a happy dance instead she walked back into the kitchen with a decided spring to her step. She put her cup down on the counter and pondered what to do, a mischievous smile spread across her countenance as she debated her options. She delved into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and speed dialled a familiar stored phone number.

"Yo, this better be good," growled Chad his voice thick with sleep," I was having an amazing dream and it was just getting juicy."

"Aw! I'm sorry sugar, are you tenting?" Taylor whispered huskily into the phone.

"Now that would be telling, Beautiful," he drawled wickedly.

"Ooh! I hope dreaming of me put the lead in your pencil?" Taylor teased him still whispering.

"Well if you're offering to sharpen it…" Chad shot back throatily breaking off his suggestion as he heard Taylor giggle quietly.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," promised Taylor quietly.

"So wassup and why are you whispering?" Chad said puzzlement lacing his voice.

"You'll see, come over for breakfast now," ordered Taylor in a firm tone, "I have a surprise for you."

"Will I like it?" Chad asked hope evident in his voice.

"Abso-fucking-lutely, it will float your boat for sure." Taylor promised in a whisper. "I'll leave the door open." Chad's eyes widened as he disconnected, his mind racing thinking all his fantasies had come at once conjuring up Taylor in all forms of erotic poses waiting for him to get there.

"_Wonder if she's going to tie herself to the bedposts?" _Chad thought as he leapt from the bed, hastily throwing on a pair of sweats and T-shirt and brushing his teeth, grabbing his keys and running out the door.

Taylor put her phone back in her purse, a cunning smile on her lips as noiselessly as possible she took all the ingredients and utensils needed to make pancakes. She'd promised Chad breakfast and she wasn't one to break a promise plus it gave her time to marshal her thoughts on how to deal with those two secretive little bastards squirreled away in the bedroom down the hall.

* * *

Earlier, Troy awoke from the most relaxing night's sleep he'd had since Miami. He glanced sideways at the beautiful creature still asleep next to him, a gentle smile curving her lips. He lay for a few minutes just drinking in her beauty, the swell of her breast rising and falling, brushing against his arm and sending tingles down his spine to his cock. He turned his head to check the time on the clock resting on the bedside cabinet.

"_Holy shit! 7.45am, it can't be?" _Troy thought shooting out of the bed and gathering his clothes together.

"_Fuck! Where are my boxers?" _Troy looked round franticly, his eyes searching the floor wildly and even under the bed but to no avail. They were nowhere in sight. He dropped his clothes back onto the floor, glanced at the still sleeping Gabriella before slipping out the door. He walked into the lounge his eyes rapidly scanning the entire room; he snatched up the cushions on the sofa one by one, throwing them back down randomly in frustration but there was still no sign of the missing item. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck nervously.

"_Shit! Where the hell can they be?" _His nose twitched. "_Is that coffee? Oh! Shit, Taylor must be back, I am so screwed." _He looked apprehensively towards the kitchen before scooting back into the bedroom, leaning back against the door his chest heaving in panic. He walked slowly over to the bed debating whether to wake her up or not but he knew he had to let her know that they were in a tricky position. He leaned over and kissed her forehead but Gabriella just turned over. He groaned, gently pulling her back round to face him.

"Gabi, come on wake up," he whispered as he looked down on her. Still nothing.

"Gabi, aw come on baby, you've got to wake up," he groaned as she mumbled in her sleep. He knelt on the bed and leaned closer until their faces were nearly touching, "Taylor's home." Whoosh! It happened so fast, one minute he was staring down at Gabi sleeping, the next he was flat on his back seeing stars, the most excruciating pain coming from his nose. His hands clamped down on his face in a reflex action, letting out a muffled yelp of pain as he felt a trickle of warm sticky liquid seep through his fingers. Gabriella who had shot up like a rocket at those two words looked at Troy in terror, her face drained of colour when she saw the blood and she fell back against the pillows in a dead faint.

"Fecking hell! That'sh all I neeb," he ground out quietly feeling light headed, concern in his eyes at the sight of a passed out Gabriella. He ran into her bathroom grabbing a pure white towel, turning on the faucet and soaking it in cold water before putting it over his nose to stem the flow of blood. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to hurry the process up. Five minutes later he gingerly removed the towel to inspect the damage wiggling his nose and wincing with the effort. He didn't think it was broken but it was damn sore and throbbed like a bitch. He selected another towel and soaked that in cold water before going back into the bedroom. Gabriella was still spark out on the bed as he approached. He sat on the side of the bed and gently dabbed her forehead with the moist towel. She moved her head and muttered as her eyes fluttered open. Recognition hit her quickly, her eyes widening in panic.

"Oh god Troy, I head butted you didn't I?" she asked for confirmation. Troy nodded wincing with the action.

"Aw Babe, do you think it's broken?" Gabriella asked softly her voice full of regret.

"I don't think so, maybe bruised," shrugged Troy trying to be nonchalant. Without thinking Gabriella put her hand on his face.

"Ouch!" Troy cried as even her gentle touch sent pain through him.

"Ooh Troy I'm sorry," she cried as she snatched her hand away. He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm.

"Don't be, accidents happen," he replied softly trying to ease her distress.

"It doesn't look too bad," she offered softly, "Just a bit red and kinda swollen." Troy tried to smile but his face wouldn't let him.

"What are we going to do?" he queried trying to get her mind off the accident and focus on the pickle they were in.

"I don't know," she bit her bottom lip and looked worriedly at him.

"Maybe she doesn't know I'm here?" Troy ventured wistfully. Gabriella stared into his eyes hope transmitting between the two. She sighed then climbed from the bed scooped up her wrap from off the floor, slipping it on she tied the sash tightly round her.

"With any luck she may have gone to bed, she has just done a double shift," commented Gabriella hopefully, "but there's only one way to know for sure," she said firmly walking to the door, as she put her hand on the handle Troy spoke,

"If she's gone to bed can you get me some Tylenol, I've got a bitch of a headache," he moaned. Gabriella nodded and slipped from the room closing the door firmly behind her. Troy sighed and fell back on the bed, he heard voices and all hope faded. He sat up and quickly dressed in his clothes, tucking his privates carefully inside his jeans and zipping them up slowly before throwing the soiled condom in her small trash bin.

Gabriella walked through the lounge and into the kitchen looking surprised to see Taylor there.

"Hey Tay, I thought you'd be in bed by now," Gabriella greeted with a smile.

"I bet you did," muttered Taylor. Gabriella looked startled, flicking her gaze to Taylor who stood beside the hob looking intently at her.

"_Don't blush for god's sake, brazen it out. You can do this," _Gabriella gave herself a pep talk.

"Aw, did you have a hard night Tay?" she asked innocently. "_Fuck! Wrong word."_

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Taylor fired back smirking at her. Gabriella looked at her with a bewildered frown.

"I don't know what you mean. What are you cooking?" asked Gabriella changing the subject.

"Shit! Burnt pancakes by the look of this," Taylor moaned as she swiftly moved the pan from the hob emptying the contents into the trash can inside a bottom counter. Gabriella in the meantime picked up a glass tumbler and reaching into the refrigerator for the filtered water jug, filled the glass with ice-cold water. She opened a drawer and took out a bottle of Tylenol tablets, emptying two into the palm of her hand. Taylor watched her actions as she poured fresh mixture into the skillet.

"Have you got a headache?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"A bit," replied Gabriella softly.

"Surely you should get the headache before rather than afterwards?" Taylor commented wryly, "or has he banged your brains out?" Gabriella's eyes flew to Taylor's, her mouth dropped open in shock at the stark question, guilt written all over her face, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Taylor chuckled at her reaction, her eyebrow kinked knowingly.

"I…. wha…. how," stammered Gabriella hanging her head.

"Oh there were a few tell-tale signs left about Gabi. Very careless," tutted Taylor turning as the pan sizzled. Gabriella glanced at her saw her opportunity and edged out of the kitchen hurrying quickly back to the bedroom. She shut the door behind her with some force making Troy jump off the bed where he'd been waiting for her. Gabriella silently handed him the tablets and the glass staring at him silently communicating with him.

"She knows doesn't she?" Troy sighed, stating the obvious. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah she does and she is going for the kill too," warned Gabriella. "I guess I can't blame her, I'd be pissed if she didn't tell me about Chad but she did, well kind of but I kept us from her and she's looking for blood." Troy swallowed the tablets and washed them down with the water while she spoke putting the empty glass on the bedside table.

"I guess," shrugged Troy who never understood how the female mind worked, with guys it was different, they weren't so touchy or got hung up over silly things like girls did. He walked over to Gabriella and hugged her kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Well on a positive note I guess that's one bridge crossed," Troy stated trying to be upbeat, Gabriella looked at him.

"How do you mean?" she queried a frown crunching up her forehead.

"If Taylor knows I don't doubt it will be long before Chad does too and that will be the second obstacle covered. Maybe we can persuade them to keep quiet about us, at least for a while?" Troy pondered clutching at straws. Gabriella looked hopefully at him.

"Do you think so?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe, if we appeal to their good nature and point out to them that we wanted to see how we really felt about each other before telling anyone," Troy explained.

"Do you think that will work?" Gabriella replied doubtfully. Troy smiled crookedly at her a glint of humour in his eyes.

"Nah, but it sounded good. Jeez Gabi can you see them two keeping quiet, they'd burst keeping that juicy titbit to themselves. It may be fun watching that happen though," Troy chuckled. Gabriella giggled at the thought.

"Let me get dressed first then we'll go and face the music," said Gabriella as she moved towards her closet. Troy sat back down on the bed watching her get changed in front of him. He felt his pants tighten as his member throbbed at the floorshow.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to him looking apprehensive.

"As ready as anyone going to a firing squad," Troy replied dryly pulling her until she stood between his legs as he reached up and touched her face pulling her down until their lips met. Gabriella returned the kiss gently careful to miss his nose that shone like a beacon.

"Come on, we'll do this together," she said softly as she edged away pulling him into a standing position. They interlaced their fingers as they walked out onto the battlefield.

* * *

Chad bounded up the stairs two at a time eager to find out what Taylor had planned for him. He pushed ajar the door to the apartment and closed it behind him before walking up the hallway. He glanced in the kitchen and frowned.

"_Damn! There goes my fantasy,"_ he squashed his disappointment although Taylor was looking really hot in her scrubs standing on the opposite side of the kitchen the wonderful aroma of pancakes permeating his taste buds. He walked over and slid his arms around her making her jump, a pancake she had been about to toss flipped up off the spatula and landed on top of Chad's afro.

"What the fuck Tay?" Chad shouted as the edge of it fell over his eyes burning the bridge of his nose. Taylor doubled up laughing at the sight as Chad brushed the pancake off his head and it splattered to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry Chad, you just surprised me is all," Taylor explained through gulps of laughter.

"Hmpf! I thought I was the one getting the surprise," he huffed rubbing his burnt nose looking pissed. Taylor walked up to him and put her arms around him, reaching up and kissing him soundly.

"Don't worry you will and it's a humdinger too," she promised when they broke apart. "Now what about breakfast?" she asked as she picked up a plate that he hadn't seen before. She turned around and placed a huge plate of stacked pancakes on the island.

"Christ, Taylor I won't be able to eat all them. I have to be able to run round a court not roll around it," gasped Chad at the size of the mound. Taylor smirked.

"You won't have too, I've made enough for everyone," she supplied as she turned back to pour out two coffees. Chad looked at her as if she'd lost it.

"What do you mean, everyone?" he asked looking perplexed, "there's only us Tay."

"Is there?" Taylor teased him kinking her eyebrow at him. She placed serving plates beside the pancakes, picking up the top two and placed two pancakes on one and four on the other before carrying them over to the bistro table that had already been set. Chad followed carrying the coffees.

"I'm confused Taylor," he whined as he sat down heavily.

"You won't be soon I promise and you're going to love it," she finished as she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

* * *

As they rounded the corner into the kitchen they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Taylor and Chad sat at the table. Gabriella looked gobsmacked.

"_How the hell? He wasn't here before," _she groaned looking apologetically at Troy. Troy groaned inwardly but shrugged outwardly at Gabriella throwing her a wry smile.

"_I should have guessed, fucking Batman and pissing Robin. This might not be so bad at least I hope not." _Troy thought silently gripping Gabriella's hand tighter.

"Well, well what have we here?" Taylor taunted causing Chad to swivel his head round, his mouth dropped open in amazement before Taylor reached over and pushed his jaw up.

"Not while you're eating dear," she admonished. Gabriella couldn't help it, she giggled and Troy chuckled at the scene.

"But, but, I don't get it, why are you here?" stuttered Chad clearly confused with the sight of Troy.

"They've been making bacon together Chad," explained Taylor.

"You what!" Chad was flummoxed.

"Troy's been parking his mayonnaise launcher in Gabi's tunnel of love," Taylor smirked. Chad laughed, Troy didn't.

"Enough!" Troy growled, glaring at Taylor with narrowed eyes. Taylor glared back not backing down.

"Ignore her Troy," Gabriella pleaded thinking world war three was about to take place. She put a hand on his arm and looked at him, trying to calm him down. "Do you want some breakfast?" she asked in another attempt to change to topic. Troy just nodded to please her, not really wanting to eat at all but grab Gabi and get the hell out of there. Gabriella collected two cups and filled them with coffee taking them over to the table as Troy followed behind. Chad was still imitating a fish, bug eyes and all.

"Wha…how…wow," Chad stammered still taking it in. Troy smirked at him.

"So how long?" Taylor enquired. Troy and Chad breathed in sharply and looked at Taylor flabbergasted.

"_Tell me she did not just say that?" _Troy thought shocked by her temerity as he sat down with a thud. Both Chad and Gabriella spoke at the same time.

"Say what?" burst from Chad.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella cried looking aghast at Taylor. Taylor blushed realising what she'd said.

"No I didn't mean that," Taylor interjected hurriedly. "Well unless you wanted to tell me Gabi," she giggled as Gabriella sank into a chair. Gabriella gave her an evil stare.

"I meant how long has this been going on?" Taylor quizzed them once they'd settled at the table. Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy looked back at her.

"Hey dumb and dumber, I'm talking to you," Taylor snapped. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Er…three days after we met," Gabriella answered hesitantly, "about five or six weeks?" She posed the question, her eyes darting from Troy to Taylor to Chad and back to Troy who nodded in agreement.

"Say what!" Taylor gasped, "in-fucking-credible! How did I not know?" Taylor looked annoyed with herself.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it," Chad shouted bouncing in his chair. Taylor slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he grumbled glaring at Taylor. Gabriella and Troy chuckled at the pair as the mood lightened somewhat.

"Sure you did doofus, you knew at the nightclub did you?" Taylor. Chad looked blankly at her. Taylor smirked, "My point exactly." Taylor said with satisfaction. She speared her gaze back at the guilty party.

"So the night I nearly called the cops, frantic that you'd been kidnapped, you were together?" Taylor ground out mad that her supposed best friend had duped her. Gabriella hung her head.

"I'm sorry Tay, can you forgive me?" she mumbled. Taylor watched her squirm loving the power it gave her and she wasn't letting her off the hook just yet, him neither.

"I'll think about it," she said stiffly her eyes boring into Gabriella's as she raised her head to look at her.

"That's where you kept disappearing to," muttered Chad suddenly glaring at Troy. Troy glared back at him.

"Like I said before Chad, you're not my mother," he drawled. Chad glared back at Troy when his eyes suddenly glinted, a thought coming into his head.

"Talking of your mother," Chad paused to watch Troy's reaction and was pleased to see him close his eyes and groan; "it was strange that you went two weekends running when you don't go for months at a time?" Taylor thought back trying to remember where Gabriella was at that time then gasped and looked at them seeing guilt written all over their faces.

"That guy…in Miami…it was you!" she exclaimed spluttering to get her words out. Gabriella and Troy went crimson. "Well," Taylor was totally flummoxed and didn't know what else to say.

"Jeez Troy, you like living dangerously don't you," injected Chad, "You nearly got snapped, you idiot." Chad knew what the paparazzi were like and also knew what Troy thought of them. He realised then that this was no quick fling with Gabriella Troy just wouldn't risk his privacy for a quick roll in the hay.

"I know, we got lucky," agreed Troy with Gabriella nodding in agreement.

"So what are you going to do now," Chad asked them. They looked at each other before Gabriella answered.

"We were hoping we could keep it quiet like we have been doing," she said her eyes pleading with Taylor and Chad. Taylor looked at Chad and smirked.

"Looks like we've got them by the short and curlies," she said delight written all over her face. Chad smirked at Taylor. Troy groaned and Gabriella put her hand in his and squeezed.

"This is going to be a nightmare," Troy moaned.

"Oh I don't know, I think it will be fun," Taylor said snickering.

"What about Sharpay, are you going to tell her?" Chad asked him with a smirk.

"Hell no!" Troy shot back, "and you can't tell her. We're not ready for all her shit yet." Taylor burst out laughing.

"And the debt grows Chad," she commented dryly rubbing her hands. Gabriella groaned knowing Taylor was not going to let this drop so easily.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Chad asked Troy looking at his nose. Troy had forgotten about his accident during the grilling, put his hand to his nose and winced. He shrugged as if it was nothing but Gabriella knew it wasn't.

"I…hit him," she answered hesitantly. Taylor gasped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you've hurt Gabi, I'll kill you," she threatened knowing there must be a reason why Gabriella had hit him. Troy stood up to give him some space from Taylor looking embarrassed and rubbing his suddenly sweaty hands down his sides.

"Look, it was an accident Tay, she butted me in the nose alright," confessed Troy. Chad and Taylor shook with laughter, tears streaming down their faces. Gabriella looked cow-eyed at Troy remorse in the brown depths; she stood up to walk over to him and kissed him.

"I'm not even going to ask," Taylor hiccupped as she tried to bring her laughter under control. Troy looked at Chad who was still in fits.

"So who hit you Dumbass?" Troy smirked looking at the red mark between his eyes. Chad stopped laughing instantly and glared at him.

"What mark? Taylor is there?" Chad looked worried. Taylor nodded looking guilty.

"Yeah but it's not too bad," she replied hurriedly. Chad looked at her and sprinted off to the bathroom. Gabriella and Troy looked at Taylor questioningly.

"So what did you do?" asked Gabriella with a smirk just as Chad came back.

"Frigging hell Taylor, have you seen what you've done," he moaned. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"That'll teach you to creep up on someone when they're cooking," she warned unsympathetic. Gabriella giggled.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously. Taylor giggled.

"I hit him with a pancake." Now it was Troy and Gabriella's turn to laugh.

"Yea, well it was hot," mumbled Chad glaring at Taylor.

"We better go, we have a practise session in," Troy looked at his watch, "an hour." Gabriella turned to him reaching up to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll see you later?" she questioned.

"You bet," Troy replied with a grin. Chad and Taylor were busily saying goodbye.

"Ready Chad?" Troy queried. Chad broke away from Taylor and nodded as they turned to walk out the door.

"Bolton," Taylor shouted. Troy turned back and raised an eyebrow. "Forgotten something?" she asked her eyes looking pointedly at his groin.

"I don't think so," he said cautiously. Taylor pulled an object from her pocket holding it aloft with a finger. Gabriella and Troy both gasped knowing what it was.

"You better take your banana hammock, we wouldn't want you free balling Troy and damaging Gabriella's new toy, now would we?" she taunted laughing at him as she flung his boxers at him.


	23. Up For It!

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I hope everyone has seen the video from the Jazz basketball game, if not you need to check it out. Did we all go awwwwwwwwww? You can bet I did lol!

* * *

"You better take your banana hammock, we wouldn't want you free balling Troy and damaging Gabriella's new toy, now would we?" she taunted laughing at him as she flung his boxers at him.

**Up For It**

"Taylor! You are so bad," said Gabriella sternly trying to keep the grin off her face as the guys left the apartment. "Where the hell do you get some of that crap from?" Taylor smirked at her.

"Staff canteen. Your hair would curl even more than it does if you heard some of the convo's in there," Taylor replied with a chuckle.

"Are you really mad?" Gabriella asked softly as she cleared away the dishes before making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Pissed that you didn't tell me, yeah. Duh! I've been so stupid, all the signs were there, the secretive text messages, you missing for hours and not coming in with shopping bags should have been a dead give away," Taylor teased.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," whined Gabriella. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes you are. Miss Shopaholic 2007. I'm just bummed I'm not the same shoe size then I might have benefited from all those cute shoes." Taylor moaned. Gabriella rolled her eyes as Taylor started on her pet peeve.

"And you'll keep quiet about it?" questioned Gabriella biting her bottom lip nervously. Taylor looked intently at her.

"Do you need to ask?" Taylor shook her head in disappointment, "I'm your best friend Gabi, you should know by now I can be trusted right?" Gabriella nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Although I may drop a few random comments when I'm in the company of Troy and his friends. It would be fun watching him squirm," hinted Taylor with her wicked laugh. Gabriella gasped realising they'd all be together on Friday night. Taylor laughed all the more enjoying the situation immensely.

"But why, don't you like him?" asked Gabriella worriedly.

"Yea, I like him just fine especially when I'm getting a rise out of him," she giggled mischievously.

"_Yea, I like that too_," thought Gabriella a wicked smile hovering on her lips.

"I better not ask what that smile is for," commented an observant Taylor, "although I could take a stab at it." They both laughed and hugged each other.

"So you really like him?" Taylor asked Gabriella as they sat down with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Yea, I really like him Tay. Fireworks went off when he touched me for the first time; just his smile lit a spark inside me. I don't know," she shrugged, "he seems to know what I want and what I need. It was a real surprise when he appeared in Miami as I'd only spoken to him the night before but he knew I was on my own and just took it into his head to fly down to be with me." Gabriella smiled softly as she recalled that time.

"Well as long as he makes you happy, Gabs then I'm happy too," offered Taylor yawning. "God I'm bushed. I really need to go bed. I guess Romeo will be over later?" Gabriella nodded.

"Probably, you won't mind?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I may be over at his anyway," replied Taylor with a wink, waving as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Troy drove him and Chad to the training session, which was just as well as Chad's head was in the clouds.

"So…you and Gabriella? Wow!" Chad mumbled for the third time. Troy glanced over and smirked at him.

"Hard to believe uh?" Troy teased.

"Too right, how does a classy bird like that hook up with you," said Chad tongue in cheek. Troy whacked him on the arm.

"I have no idea, it must be my sparkling personality," said Troy impudently.

"Yeah right, you keep thinking that buddy," derided Chad.

"Seriously though, I don't know," sighed Troy humbly, "but I know I have you to thank for it." Chad looked gobsmacked then smiled.

"I knew eventually I'd do something right," preened Chad making Troy chuckle.

"Well just make sure you carry on Chad, not a word to the guys, please," begged Troy, "it's still so new. I don't want to blow it and I just know the more people that know the harder it's going to be." Chad looked intently at him realising Troy was serious.

"Plus the fact she'd kill me," quipped Troy. Chad guffawed at Troy's worried countenance.

"I'll give it some thought," shot back Chad keeping Troy on tenterhooks. Troy glared at him and all Chad did was laugh.

"Yo Troy," shouted Zeke as soon as he saw him, "any more brandings?" he smirked, laughing at Troy's angry look but puzzled by Chad's smug look. Troy turned and squinted an evil look at Chad warningly before going into the locker room to get changed.

"Are you pissed at Sharpay?" asked Zeke when he walked back on court. Troy looked puzzled.

"Why should I be?" he fired a question back.

"Only she's bitching to me because you won't talk to her. She's rang your cell numerous times and it keeps going to voice mail and that's pissed her off then she rang your place last night but Chad said you weren't there and it was like one in the morning. You can imagine what she's been like since. She didn't stop her yakking until well past three o'clock so if I play like shit, I'm blaming you," moaned Zeke. Troy smirked at Zeke.

"My heart's bleeding Zeke, guess that's what you get for living with her," Troy replied unsympathetically. Zeke threw the ball at him with some force in response.

"No, that's the price I pay for living with such a gorgeous girl who worries about her friends," he shot back pointedly. Troy felt guilty but wasn't yet ready to face the whirling dervish that was Sharpay Evans.

"Look, just phone her okay, you don't have to tell her anything just make a quick call," pleaded Zeke beseechingly. Troy laughed sarcastically.

"Since when can anyone have a quick phone call with Shar? She doesn't let you get a word in edgeways and what's this about telling her stuff. I'm not telling her diddly squat, nada, zilch," grumbled Troy shaking her head, "Got it?" he added forcefully before going to the other end of the court to rattle in some baskets.

"Whoa! Who rattled his cage?" whined Zeke.

"Looks like you did buddy," Chad slapped him on the shoulder consolingly, giving him a sympathetically look at the crestfallen Zeke before trotting off to join Troy.

"That was a bit hard," chastised Chad when he reached Troy. Troy sighed.

"I know, I'm a bit on edge but it's not Zeke's fault so I'll fix it okay?" Troy promised Chad. Chad just nodded

* * *

Ryan had called mid-morning requesting a meeting that afternoon at the studio to iron out the remaining niggles and tweaks. Gabriella had agreed willingly, glad to have something other than her thoughts to worry about. It was around four o'clock when she received a surprising call.

"**Gabriella, it's Sharpay," **she gulped in response her eyes searching and finding Ryan.

"**Hi Sharpay, how are you?" **Ryan rolled his eyes and held his fingers up crossing them in front of him. Gabriella stifled a giggle.

"**I'm really good, it would also be good if I could speak to Troy though," **she moaned. Gabriella turned her face away from Ryan so he couldn't see her expression.

""**What's he done this time?" **asked Gabriella forcing a laugh.

"**Stupid bastard won't talk to me, I keep leaving messages on his voice mail but he never phones back," **she ranted.Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"**Maybe he's busy?" **Gabriella suggested.

"**Busy with some trollop I bet," **huffed Sharpay bitterly.

"**Pardon?" **gasped Gabriella.

"**Yea, apparently Troy boy has been dipping his wick in some bimbo,"** Sharpay said bitterly.

"**Oh!" **uttered Gabriella, not wanting to get into this conversation, "**er, Sharpay did you want me for something?" **she asked to distract her.

"**Ooh! I nearly forgot; what are you doing tomorrow?" **Sharpay refocused on the point of her call. Gabriella looked helplessly back at Ryan who shook his head in sympathy.

"**I don't think I have anything major to do tomorrow?" **Gabriella groaned silently knowing she'd said the wrong thing.

"**Ooh goody, I'll pick you up at eleven and we'll go shopping," **ordered Sharpay not giving Gabriella a chance to refuse. **"I need something to wear on Friday night and it will be good to know what you are wearing so we don't clash. Toodles."** The phone went dead. Gabriella turned to Ryan and glowered at him.

"Thanks for your help," she said sarcastically, "now it looks like I'm shopping with your sister tomorrow." Ryan grinned at her.

"Cheers Gabi, at least she won't be in my hair," Ryan said with a chuckle.

"I don't understand how she got my number? I'm sure I didn't give it to her," Gabriella muttered clearly bewildered looking at Ryan who flushed.

"Er that would be me?" Ryan admitted guiltily.

"But why?" demanded Gabriella.

"She's my sister and can be very persuasive, plus her excuse was that Stuart might need to get in touch with you." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well she said she's picking me up at home but she doesn't even know where I live?" Ryan flushed even more.

"Hmpf! I guess Stuart needed that too?" she queried sarcastically making Ryan redden all the more.

* * *

Gabriella answered the door at the second ring, checking through the spy-hole and smiling as she opened it. She didn't get chance to say anything as he pushed her back and slammed her against the door, his lips following close behind. Gabriella fell into the kiss returning it like a drowning woman accepting his seeking tongue as it eased between her lips, his hands running up and down her sides feverishly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in further moulding her body to his contours.

"Ahem! Don't mind me at all," interrupted Taylor smirking at the pair looking matronly with her arms folded. They broke away quickly, Troy reddening at being caught especially by Taylor.

"Damnit! I thought you'd gone," groaned Troy running a nervous hand through his hair, "I could have sworn I saw you leave five minutes ago." Taylor cocked an eyebrow her eyes twinkling.

"Stalking now Bolton?" she taunted. "That could get you arrested and what would the press say about that?"

"I guess about the same as if I murdered you," he threatened her. Taylor chuckled happy to have got a rise out of him before taking pity on him and replying to his initial question.

"That would have been Eva down on the next floor. We've been mistaken for each other before," supplied Taylor her eyes giving him the once over paying particular attention to his nether regions.

"Hanging or folding tonight?" she taunted looking at Troy.

"Uh!" Troy uttered looking at her in bewilderment. Taylor let her eyes do the talking making Troy blush again when he realised what she was on about.

"Just curious if the python was loose, ready for a quick getaway," Taylor continued making Troy cough nervously.

"Taylor! Stop it," warned Gabriella. Taylor looked innocently at her.

"Well I hate to break up the party and as good as the floor show was, I need you to move," Taylor snickered waving her arm towards the door, "I have somewhere to be." They moved hastily to one side allowing her to pass but as she got the door open Troy shouted to her.

"Oh Taylor, no noises tonight please, I don't want Mrs Marshall complaining to Tom again that we have a horse in the apartment." Taylor blushed madly and slammed the door behind her, Gabriella's laughter floated behind her.

"She hasn't, has she?" Gabriella asked in wonder, Troy smiled at her.

"Not to my knowledge but I've got to keep Taylor on her toes somehow," he replied wryly. Gabriella burst out laughing as they walked into the lounge. Troy grabbed her and pulled her onto the sofa on top of him.

"So where were we, Ms Montez?" Troy asked looking into her eyes.

"Hmm! I can't quite remember Mr Bolton, you may have to refresh my memory," she teased keeping her face a fraction away from his. They gazed into each other's eyes as Troy cupped her face in his hand his thumb running over her bottom lip until she opened her mouth, her tongue flicking out and licking it before she took it into her mouth. Troy's breath caught in his throat at the simple gesture and the erotic feelings it sent to his nerve endings. His hand slipped behind her head pulling her slowly down until their lips connected and their eyes closed as their lips and tongues did the talking. Troy slipped the narrow straps of her dress off one by one watching as more of her flesh was revealed. He slid his lips to her neck sucking and licking her until she moaned his name, satisfied with her response he carried on his exploration, skimming over the revealed flesh pushing her bodice down further until a rosy peak poked out above the fabric, giving off a satisfied grunt he licked the nub feeling it harden beneath his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Gabriella's breathing quickened with the feelings his mouth was evoking throughout her body, tingles of desire slid over her, her panties getting wetter by the second as he serviced first one breast then the other. Needing to return the favour she squirmed on his thighs feeling the desired prod against her lower abdomen and wanting to investigate further she slipped sideways until she was resting on her elbow allowing her other hand free rein as she pushed her hand under his shirt to touch his firm stomach before slipping to the waistband of his pants and quickly undoing the button and sliding down the zip plunging her hand inside to feel his engorged penis, the moist tip dampening his boxers. Troy groaned as he felt her cool hand touching his rod through the cloth, the throb increasing in intensity as she slipped her hand inside and ran it from the base to the top her thumb rubbing over the tip. Troy put his hand on her thigh and pushed up her skirt until he felt the silk material of her knickers beneath his fingers. He slid a finger under the edge and followed it around until it touched her flower causing Gabriella to groan again. He stroked her petals feeling them blossom beneath his finger as he continually teased her clit before plunging his finger into her luscious depths. Gabriella moaned his name and gripped his cock hard as he pushed his finger in then out before inserting a second, her walls expanding, welcoming him in. Her breathing increased rapidly as the pressure built up inside her until she shuddered in his arms as wave after wave of intense pleasure racked her body. Troy held her to him as she slowly came down from her high kissing her gently, licking the beads of sweat from her upper lip. Gabriella sat up slowly stretching in satisfaction, a feline smile playing around her mouth as she turned to Troy and eased his pants down his legs lifting a leg one at a time to discard the clothing. She dipped her head and kissed his lower midriff, easing down the waistband of his boxers until his pecker was revealed. She looked at it lovingly before licking the tip with her tongue giggling as she felt Troy tense up. She looked up at him and sent him a cheeky smile before she turned and took him into her mouth, her hands stroking his hard length as her mouth sucked and licked taking more and more of him into her mouth as she worked down his shaft, her hand cradled his nuts kneading them as she felt him get even harder in her mouth.

"Gabi," Troy groaned but Gabriella ignored him, continuing to suck and lick along his shaft until she felt his hot thick juices spurt into her mouth loving the feeling of it slipping down her throat. She slowly pulled him out of her mouth stopping to kiss the tip once more. Troy pulled her up and slammed his lips on hers forcing her lips apart to taste her mouth with his tongue.

"That was amazing," he complimented her as they broke off the kiss. Gabriella smiled into his eyes.

"I aim to please," she teased. Troy chuckled.

"Believe me you do," he replied huskily. Gabriella stood up and adjusted her dress walking into the kitchen to get Troy a beer and a glass of wine for her.

"So how was your day?" Gabriella asked when she was snuggled up against him.

"Okay I guess, I snapped at Zeke though and I feel guilty for it," Troy sighed.

"Why, what happened?" Gabriella queried.

"He was nagging me about avoiding Sharpay, seems he's been getting it in the neck cos she couldn't talk to me. I know what she wants, she'll want the low-down on my mystery date," huffed Troy a hunted look in his eyes. Gabriella giggled at him.

"Well I think you should speak to her, you know it will only get worse," she suggested touching his forearm with her hand.

"I suppose, but you don't know what she's like Gabi. She's like a vampire sucking every drop of blood from me until she's satisfied," whined Troy, making Gabriella giggle even more.

"Talking of Sharpay, she rang me today," announced Gabriella stopping to take a sip of her wine. Troy stared at her in amazement.

"What the fuck did she want?" Troy demanded looking worried thinking they'd been outted.

"Don't look so worried, she only wants to go shopping tomorrow," Gabriella said calmly.

"And you're going?" Troy exclaimed.

"Didn't have much choice," Gabriella laughed dryly, "she just said she'd pick me up here and hung up." Troy laughed.

"Yep that's Sharpay's way, leave no 'get out' clause," Troy chuckled link her hand with his.

"And are you okay with that?" he looked nervously at her. Gabriella smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yea, I'm good, it should be fun. I haven't had chance to shop in ages."

"Just be careful, she can get blood out of a stone," warned Troy.

"Don't worry Troy, you forget I've had practise with Taylor," Gabriella replied. Troy chuckled.

"That's true," agreed Troy. "Time for bed?" he suggested hopefully.

"Who says you can stay?" Gabriella teased.

"I was hoping, I even brought my toothbrush," he commented with a smile leaning in to kiss her juicy lips.

"I didn't think you'd be up for it yet," teased Gabriella some minutes later her warm brown eyes stroking his features lovingly. Troy pushed her hand into his bulging groin.

"See for yourself, it seems I'm always up for it when I'm with you," he smirked as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her through to her bedroom.

**Bleugh! Sorry this is a bit of a nothing chapter and I didn't particularly like writing it but it moves the story forward towards the launch party.**


	24. Magic

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews; they spur me on knowing that you are enjoying this story.

* * *

"See for yourself, it seems I'm always up for it when I'm with you," he smirked as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her through to her bedroom.

**Magic**

Even Gabriella had to admit defeat against the force that was Sharpay Evans as she was dragged from boutique to shoe shop to bag shop then back to a boutique. She was one hell of a shopper and Gabriella couldn't hold a candle to her. Her feet were killing her and she desperately needed to pee.

"Whoa! Sharpay I need a rest," begged Gabriella after a solid four hours of hunting for the unique dress that Sharpay sought. Sharpay stopped and scowled at her, her countenance softening when she saw Gabriella's pained expression.

"Okay, but it's only a pit stop mind. My mission is far from over," warned Sharpay as she pulled Gabriella towards Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. Sharpay commandeered a table and dumped her multiple shopping bags on the spare chair. Gabriella sank into a chair gratefully leaning down to massage her aching insteps groaning with the relief that afforded her. Once they'd ordered, Gabriella zoned out while Sharpay twittered away only coming back when the waiter delivered their food.

"…So bad that he snapped at Zeke yesterday," she finished looking sad, "and I don't know what I've done," she added forlornly. Gabriella realised what she was talking about and felt really sorry for Sharpay realising she did really care about Troy and how upset she was with the situation. Gabriella put her hand on Sharpay's forearm and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe he's been under pressure," suggested Gabriella, "I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you." Sharpay smiled sadly at her.

"Hmpf! Well he has. He's been my best friend for years Gabi, well apart from Mophead of course and I don't deserve this cold front he's got going on. Okay so I go on at him and nag him and try to return the favour he did for me and fix him up, but only with nice girls of course, well apart from the mud wrestler, but I didn't know she was a mud wrestler, so it's not my fault is it? Oh and the one that barked when she was having sex but how was I supposed to know that having never, well you know, had sex with her," vented Sharpay. Gabriella laughed so much at that she was crying but she was also happy that she'd got Sharpay smiling again so that was a positive sign. It took her a good five minutes to get herself under control again so she could talk.

"So Troy dated someone who barked?" Gabriella probed chuckling still.

"Yea kind of, if you can call two days dating?" Sharpay revealed with a chuckle. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Wow! You mean he slept with someone after two dates?" Gabriella gasped. Sharpay smirked.

"Well! It was only one date really, you see there was a gang of us back in our first year at college and I'd brought this girl along to this impromptu party, I introduced her to Troy and they seemed to gel if you know what I mean so he took her on a date two days later," informed Sharpay. Gabriella looked shocked and Sharpay chuckled.

"He was back within two hours tail between his legs, breathing fire at me, swearing and cursing, seems he only got to the foreplay stage when she started barking or howling or whatever," Sharpay shrugged nonchalantly as Gabriella let out another laugh, " so he was pissed at me cos he didn't get his leg over. Damnit! It wasn't my fault," whinged Sharpay. "Yea he was a right horny bastard in those days." She recalled.

"_No change there then," _thought Gabriella still giggling. Today had been tiring but fun too, she had been surprised how much in common she had with Sharpay and she felt they could be really good friends. She needed to get Troy to speak to her before Friday otherwise she could see an almighty bust-up occurring in the middle of the club. While Gabriella was in the ladies room her cell phone rang.

"**Hi, okay to talk?" **Troy greeted.

"Yea, it's okay at the moment," replied Gabriella.

"**Where are you? You've been gone for hours and I'm sat here lonely for you," **Troy moaned. Gabriella giggled.

"Horny you mean," she said laughing.

"Well that too," agreed Troy with a chuckle.

"Aw! Glad to hear you're missing me?" she teased.

"**Just a bit." **

"We've just had a late lunch and we're about to shop some more," announced Gabriella.

"**Fuck! How long are you going to be?" **demanded a truculent Troy.

"Hmm! Not sure, Sharpay hasn't found 'the' dress yet and neither have I." Troy groaned in frustration.

"**Leave something for the rest of LA won't you" **he taunted a smile showing in his voice, "**and if you're not home for 6pm I am going to come and kidnap you," **he threatened. Gabriella giggled.

"Now that sounds interesting," she teased huskily. "I've always wanted to be whisked off by a pirate and ravaged."

"**Bluebeard has nothing on me Montez," **warned Troy.

"You've got me shivering in my boots," she retorted.

"**With desire I hope,"** Troy quickly fired back, "**make it soon, please." **He begged as he hung up. Gabriella felt all warm and fuzzy inside as she ended the call, being needed was a wonderful feeling.

They went from shop to shop for another two hours before finding a small independent boutique tucked up a side street that neither had been in before but it answered Gabriella's prayers. Sharpay surprisingly enough settled on a hot pink cocktail dress, the low neckline offered an ample view of her cleavage, sparkles adorned the narrow straps and around the neckline with the hemline a good three inches above her knee. Gabriella on the other hand, mindful that she would be performing settled on a midnight blue strapless dress that hugged her ample bosom, tiny straps criss-crossed the low back, blue and turquoise sparkles ran in abundance across the upper bodice petering out two inches above the knee with the sheer, soft fabric of the skirt falling to her ankles allowing a hint of her legs to show through the gauzy material. She loved it on sight and felt 'all woman' in it when Sharpay made her try it on. While Sharpay was trying her dress on for the second time, Gabriella sent a text to Troy.

**Done deal, should be back soon.**

**About fucking time! I'm dying here. **

She smirked as she read it. _"Not desperate much."_

* * *

Sharpay dropped her off outside her apartment with five minutes to spare, the excitement she felt about Friday night evident in her farewell. Gabriella smiled and waved goodbye with her free arm, her other weighted down with various shopping bags as she turned to walk up the walkway to her apartment. A screech of tyres caught her attention as Troy pulled up on the roadside and leaned out of the window.

"Looking for a ride?" he asked cheekily. Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes.

"My mother always told me never to get in cars with strange men," she replied primly her eyes belying her.

"Well she's right but I'm not strange," he quipped.

"No, just randy," she teased, "but I think I can deal with that."

"Now that's good to hear, you see I have this itch that only you can scratch," he fired back saucily not denying that he wanted her.

"Eww! Sounds like it needs attention," she wrinkled her nose but her eyes sparkled. "I'll get Taylor to have a look if you want?" she suggested. Troy's eyes widened panic written all over his face.

"No…no that's not necessary," he replied hurriedly, "it really needs a gentle touch."

"Oww! My feet do too," grumbled Gabriella as she eased first one foot then the other off the pavement. Troy couldn't help smiling as he decamped from his car.

"That will teach you to go shopping with Sharpay," he commented when he walked up to her. Gabriella glared at him.

"You're only jealous you couldn't come too, I'll have you know we had a great time although I'm wearing my flats next time," Troy looked askance at her.

"I think I'll pass on that thank you. I am not shopping with you two, no way no how," refuted Troy a pained look on his face. Gabriella giggled as they walked into the apartment building and walked up the stairs.

"Well if it isn't Bolton again. Should I start charging you rent?" Taylor greeted them as they entered the apartment.

"Hello McKessie, and no, I'm not staying tonight," Troy informed her. Gabriella looked shocked.

"You're not?" she queried. Troy smiled down at her.

"No, you're coming home with me," he told her.

"Hmpf! Nice to be asked," muttered Gabriella as they walked into the lounge. Troy rubbed a hand nervously on his neck.

"Apparently Chad is staying over here because she is on an early shift tomorrow so I thought you could stay at mine," he explained nervously. Gabriella swung her gaze to Taylor who nodded.

"He's right Gabs, Chad was sweet to suggest it," confirmed Taylor. "Seems like he can't get enough of me," she preened.

"Always knew he had a screw loose," muttered Troy quietly but Gabriella heard and giggled. Taylor swung her beady eyes to him.

"Something to say Bolton," she asked squaring up to him hand on hip.

"Always knew he had a sweet tooth, Taylor," Troy inserted thinking on his feet.

"Hmm! He has too," she agreed still looking at Troy suspiciously. Gabriella giggled then carried her shopping into her bedroom taking care to hang up her new dress in the closet before collecting a few toiletries for her surprising sleep over. By the time she came back Chad had arrived and was busily snogging the face off Taylor with Troy scrunching his face at the sight. She giggled as she walked over to him putting her hand on his arm.

"You don't have to look you know," she said softly. Troy smiled at her.

"Just looking for tips," he replied with a smirk.

"I think we have that covered, don't you?" Gabriella said confidently, Troy smiled and pulled her to him, dropping a light kiss on her nose.

"Yeah, we do. Are you ready to go?" Gabriella nodded and waved an arm indicating her bag. "Let's go then," he said pushing her round the oblivious pair.

"Bye Taylor, Chad," Gabriella shouted to them making them spring apart guiltily. Troy whistled 'Home on the Range' as he walked to the door and he could have sworn he heard Taylor say "you're so dead Bolton."

* * *

Troy stopped at a local Sushi restaurant on the way home to collect an order he had placed earlier and was back in the car within five minutes.

"Good planning Bolton," Gabriella commented dryly, "How do you know I like sushi?" Troy blushed.

"I…er asked Taylor earlier today," Troy hesitantly replied. Gabriella reached over and pecked his cheek for his consideration.

The food was delicious, the chilled white Chablis accompanied it beautifully, all too soon Gabriella was stuffed but sat watching Troy demolish the leftovers. She helped him clear up then settled back down on the sofa.

"So what is going to happen on Friday?" Troy asked curiously never having been to a launch party. Troy pulled her onto his lap and Gabriella sighed, snuggling against him and held his hand, playing with his fingers.

"Well it's only open to invited guests which I guess is a good thing. There'll be a few celebrities, all the executives from the record company will be there plus Ryan, Scott and everyone involved in the making of the album. I know a few of the writers are coming including Kelsi of course." Gabriella groaned, "The press will be there in abundance, both radio and newspapers and with them comes the photographers but the more reputable ones so we'll have to be extra careful Troy," she warned looking up at him. He bent down and kissed her slowly, taking his time to re-acquaint himself with her sweet lips.

"I get the message Gabi, I must be a good boy and not ravish you on Friday," he moaned.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Troy, there is afterwards," she said huskily needing to let him know how much she needed him too. Troy beamed at her and kissed her again.

"I'll be working though so I won't be able to hang with the crowd like I did last time," she reiterated. "But that doesn't mean you won't see me, I'll make sure I get some time with you guys. After all I know a certain man that needs a dance lesson," she teased him causing him to groan. Troy blew onto her exposed neck causing her to shiver with anticipation before latching onto it with his lips, sucking her secret spot that made her melt.

"Are you going with Chad and Taylor?" Gabriella asked concerned how he was getting there. Troy stopped what he was doing and looked at her puzzled.

"I thought I'd be going with you," he muttered frowning. Gabriella shook her head.

"Unfortunately you can't, the press would have a field day if I turned up with you," she spoke softly, regret in her voice. Troy sighed. "I'll be going with Caroline and Ryan for support. I'm a bit scared, it will be my first red carpet," she added her voice shaking a little.

"You'll be fine Gabi," he said confidently hugging her close.

"I guess I'll have to go with Chad and Taylor unless Sharpay and Zeke come too," Troy wondered aloud.

"That reminds me, Troy you've got to talk to Sharpay. She's really upset that you have been avoiding her and the longer you leave it the harder it will be," Gabriella informed him, "she sounded off to me today and I felt really sorry for her, she's not that bad you know. She really cares about you." Troy sighed.

"You're right, I just didn't want her to burst my bubble, it's been bad enough with the guys ribbing me but she'll want to know everything," moaned Troy.

"You don't have to tell her though do you? Just be nice but firm with her, tell her it's new and you're taking it slowly and when it feels right you'll tell her," Gabriella replied logically. Troy smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll do it now to make you happy," Troy took out his cell phone and dialled her number sitting back with Gabriella on his lap, his hand softly running up and down her arm as he waited to be connected.

"**Well about time Troy, I've been after you for days."**

"Hi Shar, sorry I haven't got back to you, I've been busy."

"**So I've heard," **huffed Sharpay.

"I thought that was why you were phoning my cell morning, noon and night," chuckled Troy.

"**So who is she?" **demanded Sharpay.

"Come on Sharpay, give me a bit of privacy. Look it's new and when and if the time is right, I'll tell you but not before. It may not even come to anything," Troy yelped as Gabriella pinched him.

"**What was that? Is someone there with you?" **challenged Sharpay sharply. **"She's there isn't she?" **she added when Troy didn't answer at once.

"Do I look stupid Shar? Do you think I'd phone you if I had someone with me? And why would I bring someone back here, I don't live alone remember," Troy retorted throwing Gabriella a warning glance.

"**I suppose,"** agreed Sharpay thoughtfully, **"Anyway I'm glad you called, I went shopping with Gabriella today,"** Sharpay informed him.

"Really, I didn't know you were that friendly, how is she?" Troy played along trying not to laugh.

"**Yeah we are, she's a lovely girl. Why you couldn't ask her out I'll never know,"** moaned Sharpay, **"You missed your chance there Troy, she's beautiful and sweet and good fun."** Troy smiled and nodded as each of Gabriella's good points was highlighted.

"Well I better go Shar," Troy started to end the conversation.

"**Ooh! I've just thought, are you still going to Equinox on Friday?"** Sharpay squealed into the phone. Troy held the phone away from his ear as Gabriella tried not to giggle.

"Yeah I think so," answered Troy.

"**Oh goody! You can come with Zeke and me. Is Chad going with you or Taylor?" **invited Sharpay. Troy smiled happy that all was right again with Sharpay. "**Or are you bringing your floozy?" **sniped Sharpay. Troy coughed trying not to laugh.

"Oh y_eah things are definitely back to normal," _thought Troy with a sigh.

"No I'm not, she's working,"divulged Troy and heard Sharpay gasp.

"**What! Who works on a Friday night? Except…Oh Troy, she's not a…prostitute is she?" **gasped Sharpay disgust in her voice. Troy smirked at Gabriella who looked at him bewildered.

"No she's not Shar but I'll take you up on your offer of a lift. I'll see you Friday," he said firmly as he hung up with Sharpay still gasping at the other end. Troy looked at Gabriella and chuckled.

"She thinks you're a prostitute," he answered her silent query as Gabriella burst out laughing.

"But why?" Gabriella gasped.

"In Sharpay's little world only prostitutes work on Friday nights. She forgets about all the bar staff that will be serving her at Equinox and before when she sits down to eat dinner." Gabriella giggled resting her head against him.

"She really likes you, you know. She was selling you to me instead of this floozy I'm supposed to be seeing," Troy teased her. Gabriella laughed out loud.

"Flo…floozy?" stuttered Gabriella trying to catch her breath. Troy chuckled.

"It's what she said," Troy confirmed scooping Gabriella up in his arms and carrying her into his bedroom letting her slip to the floor with his arms surrounding her.

"Now I believe you said something earlier about sore feet and you're lucky enough to have the best masseur in all of Los Angeles right here," he boasted as he slid his hands down her back and pulled her top over her head to reveal her silk bra, he dipped his head to kiss the base of her throat, sliding his lips down until he licked her budding nipples. Gabriella groaned in her throat as her hands slid to his waist tugging his shirt free to slide her hands over his belly, flipping his button to his jeans undone in a deft movement. She eased his jeans down his legs until they pooled at his feet, she ran her hands back up his firm muscular legs, his hairs softly tickling her hands as she moved her hands upwards, until they skimmed his hard erection. Troy groaned at her touch but pushed her slightly away.

"Strip," he ordered. Gabriella gasped then smiled at him as she stepped away and unhooked her bra slowly slipping first one strap over her shoulder and then the other, her bra sliding down her arms and onto the floor, she looked at him, tempting him with her eyes as she carefully removed her jeans and thong until she stood before him totally naked. The hunger in Troy's eyes was unmistakable but he held back from grabbing her as he too slowly removed his clothing, Gabriella lustfully watching, her mound growing wetter with every second. Troy picked her up and deposited her in the middle of his bed walking away into the bathroom. Gabriella sat up puzzled by his actions but he was back minutes later with a bottle. He sat on the bottom of the bed and tipped some of the lotion into his hands rubbing it into her left foot, kneading the sole gently but firmly. Gabriella watched him as he eased the ache in first one foot then the other, his touch sending tremors to her nerve endings as he continued up her leg slowly but surely getting nearer to her torso as he moved his body to straddle her thighs. He dipped his head to kiss between her legs, licking her wet folds and clit once before continuing with the sensual massage. Her stomach quivered when he poured more of the oil onto her as it ran into her naval, his fingers firmly stroking her midriff and ribcage, he stopped to pay homage to her voluptuous breasts paying particular attention to her nipples before massaging and kneading them with his oily hands. Gabriella bit her lip to stop her from crying out, her hands clenching the covers to stop her from pulling him to her. He smiled at her heavy eyelids knowing exactly what he was doing to her, he halted to slam a quick kiss on her reddened lips, dipping inside to drink her sweetness before pulling away again.

"Turn over," Troy said huskily.

"Troy, please, I need you," she beseeched him he just shook his head and smiled waiting for her to do his bidding. She huffed but turned over, she felt him move back to the base of the bed and he started again, kneading her soles and her toes, edging up her body at a tortuous pace. Gabriella bit into a pillow as she groaned low in her throat making Troy chuckle.

"_I promise I will get my own back Bolton," _she promised silently her body slowly liquefying as he massaged her buttocks, his fingers teasingly near her core. He straddled her hips, his pleasure stick prodding her buttocks hard as he continued up her back, slipping down to caress the curve of her breast then back up to press firmly on her shoulders. Gabriella was slipping into a dazed sleep as her muscles relaxed, the only thing keeping her sane was knowing that Troy was breathing heavily into her neck as he leaned forward to brush her hair away and plant a hot kiss against her neck, his engorged member leaking fluid against her rump. Troy stretched to put the bottle on the side table and opened a drawer taking out a condom wrapper and quickly putting it on. He flipped her over, smiling wickedly at her dazed expression. Gabriella pulled him on top of her, her lips hungrily connected with his as she forced her tongue into his mouth as their passion escalated. Troy positioned himself between Gabriella's legs and thrust into her in one sleek movement grunting with the pleasure that shot through him. Gabriella moaned and cried out his name as she wrapped her legs around his waist for a deeper penetration, Troy teased and tempted her, sliding out then pushing back in time and time again.

"Quicker Troy, I'm nearly there," gasped Gabriella as she thrust her hips up to meet him, forcing the tempo to increase as they both panted with exertion, climbing to the peak before they both shuddered as they reached the pinnacle before tumbling into the abyss below.

Troy kissed Gabriella gently as her eyes started to close. "You're incredible," he whispered as he pulled her to him.

"Hmm! So are you, I'm going to insure your fingers, they're magic," she muttered before sleep engulfed her.


	25. Grope

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks to my regular readers who review after each chapter and let me know that I am still on the right path and bringing you continued enjoyment. You girls make me smile with your comments.

* * *

"Hmm! So are you, I'm going to insure your fingers, they're magic," she muttered before sleep engulfed her.

**Grope**

Friday was a really busy day for Gabriella and a long one too as she awoke at 6am and couldn't get back to sleep, excitement and dread fought within her as her mind whirled with the hundred and one things that needed to be done before tonight. She had seen Troy last night but convinced him to go home earlier so she could get her full eight hours knowing if he had stayed she wouldn't have slept and would be less likely to want to leave him this morning. She'd arranged a meeting with Ryan and Stuart for 9am at Equinox to carry out a walkthrough of the programme, checking lighting arrangements and a final sound check. Then she was due at the beauty parlour at 1pm for a manicure and facial that Caroline had talked her into, it being the kind of indulgence that Gabriella very rarely splurged on. Her hair appointment was booked for 4pm and somewhere in the midst of all this activity she had to eat but god knew when. She sighed and crawled out of bed heading for the refreshing jets of her shower to wake her before toddling into the kitchen in her robe to get her caffeine fix.

"Morning Gabi," greeted a yawning Chad dressed in a pair of sweats his chest left bare.

"Hi, I didn't know you'd stayed over," she greeted with a smile perusing his trim body with a raised eyebrow. Chad self-consciously folded his arms across his chest.

"I think you were already asleep when we got back last night, and we didn't want to disturb you just in case you weren't alone," he teased smiling back.

"We're not joined at the hip you know, unlike some I could mention," she shot back looking pointedly at him, smirking when colour stained his cheeks.

"Yeah right!" Chad looked disbelieving causing Gabriella to blush in turn. "As for Taylor, yeah, seems I can't get enough of your flatmate," he replied ruefully. Gabriella giggled.

"Well at least you're honest. Do you want a coffee?" asked Gabriella reaching for the coffee pot.

"Wouldn't say no, can I take one for Tay too," requested Chad as Gabriella started to pour.

"Big night tonight. Are you all set up?" Asked Chad as he took a cup from her. Gabriella sighed as she poured a cup for Taylor.

"I think so, I'll find out later when I go for the final sound and lighting checks," she answered hesitantly.

"I must admit, I haven't heard you actually sing but Taylor says you're awesome," commented Chad a faint flush staining his cheeks. Gabriella laughed.

"It's okay Chad Troy hasn't either," she said trying to make him feel better.

"He hasn't?" he gasped surprise written all over his face. Gabriella giggled again and shook her head.

"Nope, it…we had other things on our mind," stammered Gabriella blushing madly as Chad chuckled.

"Right…well," he hummed and hawed, "break a leg or whatever you stage types say. I believe GL is a no go?" as he picked up Taylor's cup. Gabriella giggled.

"I think that's more for actors but I get your drift. Thanks Chad," replied Gabriella as she leant over and kissed him on the cheek causing his cheeks to glow even more. She giggled as he scurried out of the kitchen.

* * *

Gabriella got dressed shouted goodbye to Taylor who still hadn't moved from her bedroom and headed out the door. She walked down the street and round the corner nipping into Aroma Café for her breakfast unsure when she'd get the chance to eat again; the time was 7.30am. She snagged a cinnamon roll and a large Java coffee, needing the extra kick of caffeine to boost her and settled into her usually table at the back. She took out her phone and checked her messages laughing at some and frowning at others.

"Hey, thought I might find you in here," made her jerk her head up and smile as Troy jogged back to the counter to place his order and waited hand in pocket. Gabriella looked at him hungrily raking her gaze over his pronounced biceps trim waist and firm butt in his sweat pants.

"So what are you doing up so early?" questioned Gabriella as he sat down next to her.

"My bed was cold and empty when I woke up this morning for some strange reason so I decided to go for a jog through the park," moaned Troy.

"Aw! Surprisingly mine was too, I was awake at 6am," volunteered Gabriella slipping a hand under the table to hold his.

"I couldn't wait until tonight to see you so I phoned your place and Chad said you'd gone out and I guessed you'd pop in here for breakfast."

"Good guess Sherlock," congratulated Gabriella squeezing his hand. Troy smiled at her.

"I so want to kiss you but I know I can't here," he groaned as he looked hungrily at her top lip covered in froth from her coffee. Gabriella giggled and licked her top lip tormenting him even more. "Not fair," Troy moaned in agony.

"I'll make it up to you," she promised her eyes shining into his. Troy moved his hand up to her thigh a stray finger touching her groin in passing feeling her breath hitch at the contact as leaned nearer to her.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he whispered against her ear making a shiver of anticipation run down her spine. They finished their drinks and started to walk away from the table when Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her through the service entrance to the alley behind the café.

"What the…" Gabriella started to say when his lips clamped down on hers and he pushed her against the wall. Gabriella slid her hands up and around his neck pulling him closer as tongue action commenced. Troy ran his hands up her sides his palms brushing against her breasts making Gabriella groan deep in her throat.

"That's on account," he said pulling back, "my patience has a low threshold and with you it seems nonexistent," he added ruefully. Gabriella giggled happy to have that effect on him.

"Shall we go the scenic route?" asked Troy motioning to the park with his head. Gabriella nodded in agreement linking hands with him as they strolled through the gate to the park.

* * *

The club was in somewhat of an upheaval when Gabriella arrived, as the employees at Equinox were busy clearing up from the night before, black rubbish bags were dotted around as they cleared away debris from the tables, putting chairs back under them as they moved in an orderly file throughout the club. The industrial floor polisher whirred across the large dance floor, vacuum cleaners could be heard on the balcony.

"Hey Gabi, ready for tonight?" asked Ryan as he came over to greet her, bending to peck her cheek. Gabriella smiled a sparkle of excitement evident in her eyes.

"It's looking good although a bit stark without the soft lighting," she commented running her eyes around the place.

"Yeah it does," agreed Ryan, looking around, "but it will look totally different tonight."

"Shall we get to it? Is Scott here and the lighting people?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, they got here about ten minutes ago, they're just waiting for the star," commented Ryan lightly. Gabriella chuckled at his reference to her.

"Let's go do," she shooshed him with her hands for him to precede her as she followed him into the back stage area.

"Wow! That was phenomenal Gabi," gushed Ryan two hours later as she finished her song for the fourth time, the lighting guys had finally got it right and Scott gave a thumbs up from the sound deck saying he was happy with it too. Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief as she bounced across the stage beaming happily at Ryan.

"Thanks, it sounded good from up here too. Are we done?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Yea, I think so, all we need now is the place full of people." Stuart appeared applauding her from the side.

"That was great Miss Montez, I think you're on a sure fire winner," he complimented.

"Thank you." Gabriella quickly gathered her things together bade goodbye to Ryan, Stuart and Scott and skipped out of the building on her way to the beauty salon.

* * *

Taylor was flapping around like a headless chicken as Gabriella entered the apartment.

"About fucking time Gabi, I thought you'd been kidnapped," Taylor shouted in a panicked voice from the lounge. Gabriella walked towards her voice with a smile on her face.

"Calm down Tay, I've only been at the hairdressers and it's only," she glanced at the clock, "5.30."

"Yeah well, I was worried. Wow! I like your hair, mind you for the time it's taken it should look good," huffed Taylor a small smile belying her gruffness. "And I've had Troy on the phone like ten times already. I swear that guy is gonna be the death of me or I'll murder him first, take your pick which one," she growled making Gabriella chuckle at her rant.

"I'll talk to him Tay. Are you having dinner here or is Chad taking you out?" Gabriella asked trying to distract her.

"He offered but I wanted to spend some time with you and I know you won't have had time to eat so I've made a chicken pasta salad for us, maybe we can grab a late supper somewhere later," suggested Taylor.

"Thanks Tay, what would I do without you. What are you wearing?" Gabriella thought to ask.

"Oh just a little number I picked up last week," she replied casually excitement shining in her eyes. Gabriella smiled at her friends' exuberance before picking up the phone and dialling Troy.

"Hey you, I believe you wanted me?" she asked huskily.

"**I always want you,"** he leered down the phone making her giggle. Taylor rolled her eyes at Gabriella and walked into the kitchen.

"So are you all spruced up?" she asked him.

"**Nope, I'm going in my kit**," he teased.

"Basketball or birthday?" she shot back quickly her breath hitching in her throat at the 2nd option. Troy heard her and chuckled.

"**Sex on the brain Montez?**" he chuckled.

"With you, always," she said saucily.

"**Hmm! I know the feeling,"** he agreed throatily. **"I just wanted to hear your voice before the mass media take you away from me."**

"That will never happen but thanks anyway. I'll see you later," she promised as she hung up and walked into the kitchen.

"So what's up with Golden Balls?" Taylor asked with a smirk as she carried the food over to the table.

"Apart from missing me you mean?" Gabriella taunted as she sat down.

"Geewiz! Can't he give you a break for a single night, you two are at it like rabbits as it is," grumbled Taylor.

"Hmpf! And you're not, remind me whose boyfriend stayed over last night?" teased Gabriella who laughed when Taylor punched her on the arm. Their conversation turned to the night ahead as they ate their meal with Gabriella warning Taylor about the possible paparazzi invasion.

"Don't worry about me Gabi, I've probably snipped a few of them when I did my stint in men's surgical," reassured Taylor causing Gabriella to giggle at the absurd mental picture, "and I always have Chad there to protect me from the morons," she added.

"I wish mine was," sighed Gabriella quietly. Taylor stared at her for a second.

"Why does it matter if everyone knows?" she asked.

"It just does, they'll spoil it with their inane questions and our private life won't be private any more. I want to keep it 'ours' for as long as physically possible; we haven't even told our folks yet and I'd hate for them to find out from the bloody tabloids," moaned Gabriella sadly.

"Well I think you need to cross that bridge soon Gabi cos from where I'm standing, well sitting to be precise, this thing you have with Troy is pretty serious, even I can see that, I've never seen you so happy and bubbly and well, content," said Taylor seriously. Gabriella looked at her friend and nodded.

"I know you're right Tay, even Troy suggested meeting his parents the other week but I chickened out," sighed Gabriella her eyes clouding over. Taylor patted her arm.

"You'll know when the time is right Gabi but make it soon hmm?" advised Taylor. "Now I guess we should go get beautiful," she urged cheerfully rising to clear the plates away.

Gabriella was nearly ready all that was needed was her jewellery as she added the pair of long teardrop earrings that Sharpay had insisting on buying her to accompany the dress in the same matching turquoise and the watch that Troy had bought for her that she hadn't worn since coming back from her tour. Tonight she wanted to have something of him close to her and she felt it was time that she started to wear the beautiful gift he'd taken great care in buying. She slipped on matching strappy shoes in midnight blue and picked up her small matching clutch bag, glancing in her mirror she smiled at the glamorous woman that stared back at her then she walked out into the lounge.

"Wow! Gabi you're rocking tonight," gushed Chad, who had called to pick up Taylor, his eyes like saucers as he looked at the sophisticated woman in front of him. Gabriella giggled and did a mock curtsy.

"Well thank you kind sir, just make sure you give a similar response to Taylor," she warned mockingly. Chad flushed and rolled his eyes jerking his head seconds later when he heard Taylor bedroom open her footsteps clicking on the wooden flooring.

"You look stunning Tay and I am one lucky bastard," complimented Chad as his girlfriend came into view in an ivory lace knee touching dress, the plunging v neckline showed off the curves of her ample bosom and Chad gulped at the sudden lump his throat and the feeling in the pit of his gut, at least he thought it was his gut.

"You look gorgeous Tay," agreed Gabriella as she walked over to hug her friend. Taylor beamed at the array of compliments.

"Thanks Gabs, you look like a diva in that dress," Taylor returned the compliment before turning to kiss Chad for his. Gabriella picked up her cell phone and deposited it in her bag just as the doorbell rang.

"Looks like the party is about to start," said Gabriella as she walked to answer the door. Caroline gasped, as she looked at Gabriella her eyes travelling from top to toe and back again then smiled.

"You're gonna knock them dead tonight my girl," she said approvingly, "Shall we go?" Gabriella smiled and nodded turning to say goodbye to Taylor and Chad then it was off towards her future.

* * *

The street was bumper to bumper full of town cars and limousines as the line moved slowly towards the entrance to Equinox. Gabriella sat next to Caroline and opposite Ryan, twisting her hands together and biting her lower lip with nerves. Caroline tapped her on the hand.

"Stop it Gabi, you're making me nervous just looking at you," she reprimanded her star client. Gabriella looked pensively at her and rolled her eyes.

"I just want to get in there, all this waiting is making me jumpy," she moaned. Ryan smiled at her kindly.

"Who is Kelsi coming with? I feel guilty because I haven't spoken to her for a while and then taking you away from her," she asked Ryan.

"Don't worry Gabi, She's happy about it she doesn't want everyone knowing we're a couple and Martha is going to be with her," Gabriella nodded relieved and understanding totally where Kelsi was coming from.

"Well be ready for the onslaught, you being with me will only fuel the rumours flying around with the paparazzi," warned Gabriella sadly.

"I can't help it if they're idiots," retorted Ryan with a smirk. Gabriella giggled and some of the tension left her body. The procession got nearer to the club and Gabriella pulled her compact and lip-gloss out of her bag and reapplied the shiny substance just as the door was opened. Ryan stepped out and the flashes from cameras started as he turned to help Caroline and then Gabriella out of the car. Gabriella turned and waved to the cheering crowd of fans and onlookers that had congregated on the opposite side of the street. Cameras clicked and lights flashed as she walked slowly up the red carpet. Photographers shouted and screamed at her.

"Gabriella this way please?"

"Look this way Gabriella."

"Blow a kiss Gabriella."

"Gabriella over here." Her jaw was starting to ache with the smiling as she turned this way and that trying to please the various tabloids and gossip columns.

"I see you are still with Ryan."

"When are you getting engaged?" Gabriella gritted her teeth and carried on smiling as Ryan stood between Caroline and Gabriella guided them into the club where she was bombarded with numerous executives of the record label, she smiled and shook hands with those she didn't know and cheek kissed the ones that she'd worked with both present and past. She didn't realise that smiling could be such hard work but she continued on until relief came by way of Caroline pushing a fluted glass of champagne into her hand. Gabriella mouthed thanks to her and gratefully sipped on the ice-cold refreshment bubbles tickling her nose as she took a deep sip. They threaded their way further into the club as they continued shaking hands with various reporters from radio stations, newspapers, glossy magazines and even E News. Gabriella was surprised to see them there until she remembered that Ryan Seacrest worked for both. Because of her height she couldn't see over the heads of people so she didn't know if Troy, Taylor or Sharpay were here until she heard her.

"Cooee! Gabriella," Gabriella looked around then looked up and spotted Sharpay leaning over the railing of the balcony with Zeke in close attendance and standing to the side stood Troy a small smile playing around his mouth, their eyes locked and everybody faded away as they silently communicated. It only lasted a mere second or two but it enough to get Gabriella through as she raised her arm and waved to Sharpay before turning back to continue with her duty. She had a short interview with Ryan Seacrest and Giuliana Rancic who were both charming and focused solely on her career rather than her personal life for which she was thankful. It took another full hour of socialising with people before Caroline came and took her backstage and into her dressing room.

"God! That was hard work," groaned Gabriella as she finally sat down placing her purse on the tabletop. Caroline chuckled at her.

"I know but now comes the good bit when you show them all what you're about," enthused Caroline soothingly.

"Yea, this is the bit I've been waiting for. How long before I'm due on?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her watch.

"Not sure, I'll go and check," replied Caroline as she slipped out of the room.

Gabriella's bag started dancing across the table and she quickly retrieved her cell phone from inside.

**Hey Babe, I'm so proud of you. Go knock 'em dead **

Gabriella smiled, as she read the message, a warmth circulated her body just knowing that tonight she would be singing just for him.

**Thanks. I feel better for seeing you and knowing you're here for me**

Caroline came back in right in the middle of her tapping fingers but Gabriella ignored her, smiling as she pressed send. Caroline raised a questing eyebrow but Gabriella wasn't biting and just shook her head.

"You're on in five minutes," she informed Gabriella as her phone beeped denoting her message had been received and just as quickly it vibrated again.

**I'm always here for you and don't forget our dance**

Gabriella giggled making Caroline look questioningly at her again but again she shook her head but a secretive smile played around her lips and her eyes sparkled.

"_Yeah right Bolton, you just want a grope."_


	26. Falling

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. I don't own the songs by Gabrielle and DJ Otzi either.

**A/N: **I know I say it a lot but thanks for the all the support. I'm presently working on another story but I am still tinkering with it at the moment so bear with me.

* * *

"_Yeah right Bolton, you just want a grope."_

**Falling**

Sharpay had wanted to arrive fashionably late but Troy vetoed that idea advising her if she was late she may miss some juicy titbit and Sharpay, always the gossip queen, capitulated easily enough, Troy silently laughing at her transparency. Consequently Troy, Sharpay and Zeke managed to avoid the most obnoxious of paparazzi, slipping into Equinox a good thirty minutes before the celebrities started to arrive. Stuart had reserved the same table on the balcony for them for which Troy was grateful, at least up here he had a wonderful view of the entire club and could watch Gabriella from afar without rousing suspicion. Kelsi, Martha and Jason arrived soon after, the girls bouncing with excitement for their friend. Troy, Zeke and Jason left the girls and went over to the bar to get a round of drinks, thoughtfully Troy also reserved bottles of champagne to be brought to the table later once Gabriella had finished her set and was allowed to mingle with her friends.

Once back from the bar Troy took his glass and stood against the railing watching in fascination at the schmoozing going on below as businessmen mingled with the media and celebrities. Suddenly his attention was caught by a flurry of activity near the entrance as he watched executives sidle over towards it. He spotted Ryan courtesy of his hat and knew Gabriella had arrived. He sipped his drink as he watched the crowd slowly move forward but still couldn't see her through the mass of people crowding around her. Troy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Chad with his arm around Taylor's waist.

"Where the hell did you two spring from? I was starting to think you'd miss it," Troy asked. Taylor and Chad both chuckled.

"Sometimes it pays to follow the star," Chad said cryptically.

"Uh?" grunted Troy.

"We managed to slip through the net whilst Gabriella was doing her red carpet debut," answered Taylor with a smirk.

"Troy, your woman looks stunning, let me tell you," Chad said loudly. Taylor frowned at him and slapped him on the back of the head as Troy looked nervously about to see if he'd been overheard, breathing a sigh of relief when it appeared they'd got away with it.

"What was that for?" moaned Chad as Taylor glared at him.

"Big mouth," she muttered.

"I forgot sorry, I need a drink," moaned Chad as he and Taylor walked away. Sharpay and Zeke came to stand next to Troy with Sharpay commenting randomly as she spotted various people.

"Cooee! Gabriella," screeched Sharpay splitting Troy's eardrum as she waved her hand wildly. Troy's breath stopped as he looked down into Gabriella's sparkling brown eyes, his heart raced in his chest as all the love he felt showed in his eyes before she was swallowed up by the crowd. Troy breathed in deeply and looked down at his glass, realising it was empty as Sharpay grabbed his arm in excitement and pulled him back to the table where he discovered Chad had bought him another.

"Thanks Chad," Troy said gratefully.

"No problem, thought you might need it," replied Chad with a smirk. Troy glared at him and Taylor tittered, raising her eyebrow tauntingly at Troy.

"Don't let me drink too much tonight," he begged Chad which Sharpay overheard.

"Why, are you on a promise?" she probed nastily. Taylor giggled knowing there was every possibility.

"You never know Shar, you never know," taunted Troy with a smirk.

"Bah! Can't you forget about your bimbo for one night," bitched Sharpay with a frown. Taylor looked daggers at her and opened her mouth to cut her down but Troy shook his head at Taylor, his eyes pleading with her to keep quiet.

"No, I don't think I can," he said seriously his eyes glacial as he stared down Sharpay until she huffed and shut up. Kelsi squealed as Ryan approached, drawing the attention away from the table and easing the tension at the same time.

"Doesn't she look fabulous?" gushed Sharpay as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah, she looks like the superstar she is tonight," he replied his wide grin splitting his face in two.

"What time is she due on stage?" asked Taylor smiling at Ryan.

"In about twenty minutes," informed Ryan as he consulted his watch.

"Time for more drinks then," suggested Zeke as he turned towards the bar with Jason and Martha following while Sharpay stayed talking to Ryan and Kelsi. Troy felt in his jacket pocket and took out his cell phone and under cover of the table tapped in a text message, smiling to himself when it beeped confirming it had been delivered. Chad looked over the table and smirked at him. A few minutes later his phone beeped again making him smile when he read the message; Taylor sat opposite giggled at the goofy expression on his face.

"_Aw! Troy boy has it bad," _she thought happy that Gabriella had found someone who cared so much for her. Troy oblivious to the people around him tapped merrily away before pressing send.

"In-fucking-credible! Didn't realise trollops could message you while on the job," snarled Sharpay who had turned and spotted him. Taylor shot up from her chair her eyes narrowed menacingly when Troy leant over the table and grabbed her arm.

"Leave it Tay," he ordered through gritted teeth.

"I'm gonna bitch slap her before tonight's over," threatened Taylor under her breath looking at Troy.

"I might beat you to it," Troy said quietly. Sharpay couldn't hear what they were saying but looked suspiciously at them.

Suddenly the theme to Thunderbirds filled the club and all the girls squealed and scurried to the balcony leaving Troy to slide out of the booth and slot into a space next to Ryan and Kelsi deliberately keeping as far away from Sharpay as possible. The dance floor miraculously cleared of people as part of the floor slotted into the other leaving a gaping void. Silence descended as the lights went down and a platform rose from the depths, two spotlights converged on a spot in the center revealing this ethereal being who stole his breath away, his hands clutched the top of the railings until the whites of his knuckles showed as he felt his knees weaken. Troy was mesmerised by her sheer beauty, his breath hitched in his throat unwittingly drawing attention from Ryan in the moment of silence before the music started followed by the purest voice he'd ever heard. Ryan threw a bewildered look at Troy noticing his death grip on the rail before turning back to watch Gabriella's performance.

* * *

Gabriella stood in the center of the stage waiting for it to rise.

"Good luck Gabi," shouted Caroline from the side. Gabriella looked over and smiled at Caroline who was smiling back with her thumbs up in the air. Thunderbirds blasted from above and the stage slowly rose through the opening.

"_This is it girl, get to it," _motivated Gabriella as she watched the club emerge, all eyes on her as she clutched the microphone to her breast, butterflies fluttered franticly inside and her heart beat loud and fast, her mouth felt dry; she put the microphone lower and cleared her throat as the opening bars of her song started. She knew Troy was here, she could feel him willing her on, she smiled lifted her head and started singing, her gaze automatically searching the balcony, the spotlights making it near impossible to make out any one person before looking at the sea of faces in front of her.

**How could I know when I first met you  
I'd be falling in love, never wanting to**

**cos out of the blue you walked my way  
so lost for words, don't know what to say  
it's a craving  
feels like I'm misbehaving  
feels like I'm going crazy  
only you can save me**

**Chorus**:

**I'm falling but I can't stop - can't stop  
a little bit of you is never enough  
feels like I'm falling - falling  
feels like a new day's dawning**

**Try as I might I just can't hide  
when you came you unlocked all I had inside  
like a piece of the puzzle that slots in fine  
you came in my life and you made it right  
just a feeling - feeling  
it's not just my heart you're stealing  
you know all there is to know  
cos you've seen inside my soul**.

Gabriella looked up again at the balcony as she continued looking directly at Troy without even knowing it. Troy breathed in deeply again as he watched her, pride filled his heart as she sang like an angel, the words sung with so much feeling that he felt she was singing solely to him and maybe she was, he smiled down hoping she could see him as clearly as he could see her. Ryan glanced sideways and noticed Troy with a goofy smile on his face then back at Gabriella who was singing better than he'd ever heard her, a knowing smile touched his lips.

**Chorus:**

**You're on my mind all the time, morning, noon and night  
without you, without love, I just can't survive no,**

**It's a craving  
feels like I'm misbehaving**

**feels like I'm going crazy  
only you can save me**

**Chorus x2**

**Can't stop, falling  
can't stop**

The place erupted as the final note faded away, people applauded and cheered, a few whistled from the balcony, namely Chad, Zeke and Jason. Troy clapped until his hands were red raw and he couldn't keep the smile off his face until he noticed Ryan eyeing him speculatively.

"_Oh crap! Has he guessed?"_ Troy groaned inwardly.

"She was very good," he spoke aloud, _"Good one Bolton, understatement of the year." _Ryan kinked an eyebrow and smirked. Troy coughed self-consciously and looked back down at Gabriella who still stood on stage bowing to her captivated audience her smile bright and wide, Troy smiled helplessly, his heart full of pride as she enjoyed her special moment. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Chad beaming at him.

"Didn't I tell you she looked stunning," Chad crowed. Troy frowned at him warningly, "and her voice was like an angel," he said in awe. Troy grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him away from where Ryan was still stood watching them.

"Shut the fuck up you moron," hissed Troy. Chad glanced over his shoulder and saw Ryan looking at them speculatively and gulped.

"Sorry Troy," he said quietly, "but you can't deny she was amazing." Troy groaned and rolled his eyes as he stomped off to the bar. Taylor, having watched the interaction but not hearing it just saw Chad looking red-faced, followed Troy over to see what the problem was.

"I'll have one if you're buying," she said as she leaned against the counter. Troy glanced at her and smiled. "What's the problem?" she asked quietly looking concerned.

"I think Ryan knows and your idiotic boyfriend coming over to crow only fuelled his suspicions," sighed Troy. Taylor shrugged and put her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"It's going to come out sometime Troy," she stated logically. Troy sighed again.

"I guess, just not yet, not tonight."

"Maybe he won't say anything, I mean he's not Sharpay right? And he is Gabi's friend too," she said soothingly.

"Maybe," agreed Troy hope lacing his voice as the bartender served their drinks. He gulped half of his drink in one go.

"I thought you weren't drinking tonight," commented Taylor with a smirk. Troy smiled back.

"Yeah well I needed some Dutch courage," shrugged Troy before walking back to the party with Taylor.

Half an hour later and still no sign of Gabriella coming up to the balcony made Troy restless especially when Ryan kept looking at him weirdly. He stood up and walked back over to the rail looking down to see if he could see her. The DJ was now in situ; dance tracks boomed through the speakers and the dance floor was packed making it hard to spot her amongst the crowd. He felt a presence beside him and glanced up to see Ryan there looking down and he waited for him to speak but Ryan said nothing. Troy spotted Gabriella off to one side of the dance floor with a plump guy in a suit, he could tell they were talking but Gabriella didn't look too happy. Troy's eyes widened when he saw the guy put his hand on her arm and pull her close to him, Gabriella's expression showing shock and distaste.

"Fuck!" exploded from Troy's mouth as he started for the stairs. Ryan caught his arm, shaking his head at Troy when he looked up.

"Let me," he insisted and then he was gone taking the stairs two at a time as he rushed through the crowd towards Gabriella. Troy watched as he approached them and he obviously said something because the guy let go of her and slouched away into the crowd. Ryan said something to Gabriella her eyes shooting up to the balcony quickly before looking back at Ryan and nodding as Ryan guided her through the crowd towards the stairs. Troy heaved a sigh of relief and moved back to the table trying to calm himself when all he really wanted to do was smash his fist into that guy's face. The crowd on the balcony cheered as Gabriella appeared all rushing to congratulate her on the performance. Gabriella smiled and chatted with them, her taut features relaxing, comfortable that she was finally with her friends. Troy watched from his seat in the booth happy that she looked happier, he signalled to the bartender who had been looking toward the noisy crowd, noted the signal and brought over the champagne. Chad looked nervously at the champagne.

"Zeke, do the honours man please," begged Chad, "don't let Sharpay anywhere near those." The group burst out laughing remembering the fiasco with the champagne last time.

"Hey! Is it my fault your big head got in the way," whined Sharpay with a pout. Chad glared at her as Zeke opened the first bottle and filled up the glasses provided. Taylor passed the glasses around the gang waiting for Zeke to open the second bottle before repeating the process to those without a glass. Caroline joined them as Ryan waited until they all had a glass before tapping the side of the glass with a pen.

"Congratulations Gabi on the launch of a dazzling single taken from a spectacular album that will surely generate at least another four singles without a doubt. For delivering a superb performance tonight that will surely bring forth a statewide and dare I say, worldwide tour in the near future. Here's to success and happiness, for you truly deserve it." Gabriella blushed her eyes sparkling as she kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you," she said sincerely wanting to give credit where credit was due, making colour spring into Ryan's cheeks. They all lifted their glasses and toasted Gabriella adding their own congratulations. Troy took a sip of the champagne when everyone else did before putting the full glass back on the table remembering, or not as the case had been, last time. Sharpay downed her glass and urged Zeke to dance with her, swaying her hips to entice him, he rolled his eyes but obediently allowed her to pull him down the stairs followed by Martha and Jason. Kelsi looked enquiringly at Ryan who nodded in acceptance and followed the others. Gabriella stayed standing speaking to Caroline for a few minutes before hugging her as Caroline left. Chad and Taylor sank into the booth opposite Troy leaving space for Gabriella to slide in beside Troy.

"Hi," greeted Gabriella softly looking at him.

"You were amazing," complimented Troy as he leaned sideways to kiss her cheek mindful of watchful eyes, she slid her hand into his under cover of the table and squeezed.

"Yeah, you were out of this world," gushed Chad, "who would have thought something so wonderful could come out of there," he added in astonishment, pointing at her. Gabriella and Taylor burst out laughing at the backhanded compliment while Chad looked bewildered at their laughter and Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Ooh! It's so good to sit down," groaned Gabriella.

"Aching feet again?" Troy asked hopefully kinking an eyebrow at her.

"Uh-uh," agreed Gabriella blushing madly as she lost herself in his eyes.

"Uh! Am I missing something?" asked Chad frowning.

"Apart from a brain you mean," stated Troy with a smirk at which Gabriella and Taylor cracked up again while Chad snorted in annoyance.

"No seriously guys, has Gabi got something wrong with her feet?" he asked looking perplexed.

"No," they both said together then burst out laughing. Taylor smirked realising it was a private joke but hoped to pump Gabriella for information at a later date. Chad muttered and reached for Troy's glass of champagne downing it in one. Taylor nudged Chad's arm glaring at the empty glass.

"Oh sorry Tay, do you want a drink?" asked Chad realising why she was glaring at him. Taylor smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"I'll come with you," she offered and shooed him out of the booth.

"Thank god for that, I thought I'd never get you alone," groaned Troy as he slipped an arm around her waist pulling her close until their hips touched. Gabriella drew circles on his hand with her thumb loving the safe feeling he provided. Troy took the opportunity to dip his head and quickly brush her lips with his before pulling away again.

"I…I think Ryan knows," he said hesitantly, "he's been looking weirdly at me for the last hour." Gabriella sighed.

"I know he does. When he came down to rescue me from that jerk he said he had just stopped Rambo from making a public spectacle and blowing the best kept secret since Efron and Hudgens." She giggled when she recalled Ryan's comments, "what did you do?" Gabriella wanted to know.

"I have no idea Gabi, I haven't really spoken to him tonight except stand beside him when you were performing although Chad was rather loud after your performance so he could have picked something up."

"Well he knows," she sighed.

"Will he say anything?" Troy asked concerned.

"I don't think so, he doesn't like the paparazzi any more than we do," she murmured, "but we've been here before remember and that hasn't turned out so bad," she smiled at him. Taylor and Chad came back with a round of drinks and they sat around drinking and talking and laughing.

"Taylor, do me a favour and take Troy for a dance?" asked Gabriella smiling winsomely at her.

"Excuse me?" all three chorused together, bewilderment on their faces.

"Look I want to dance with him but it would look too obvious but if we swap partners for one dance it won't look so apparent," pleaded Gabi batting her eyelids at them. Taylor sighed and Troy groaned.

"The things I do for a friend," muttered Taylor as they all stood up. Gabriella giggled and hugged her before they made their way to the dance floor. Fortunately a lot of the company executives and press had left which made the dance floor less claustrophobic. As Chad twirled Gabriella around as they moved fluidly to the music she was impressed by Chad's suppleness. Suddenly Taylor tapped her on the shoulder.

"Enough is enough Gabi, friendship only stretches so far. Please take this oaf off my hands," she pleaded with a pained expression as she latched onto Chad gratefully. Gabriella giggled as Troy slipped his arms around her waist, she put her hands around his neck breathing a sigh of relief when the tempo slowed down and they could get away with a shuffle. She sighed as she leant her head in the crook of his neck glad to be where she belonged, her skin tingled as his breath brushed against her neck and she felt the lightest touch of his lips against her skin.

"This is where I've wanted to be all night," whispered Troy. Gabriella giggled.

"Liar," she teased looking knowingly at him as his eyes sparkled in return.

"Okay then, this is the second best place I want to be tonight," he amended with a chuckle as her eyes twinkled mischievously. The beat got faster again so Troy pulled away and guided her from the dance floor and up the stairs offering to get the drinks for the group who had all followed before sitting down; Chad followed to help him downing the first beer that appeared.

"Whew! Needed that, it's hot work, dancing." Troy chuckled.

"Especially when your partner is hot stuff?" he teased smiling at Chad.

"You got that right," leered Chad, ordering a replacement beer. Troy carried the tray laden with bottles and glasses back to the table as Chad lurched after him carrying his new bottle. Chad put his beer down suddenly and started dancing to the tune that had just started up and then weaved over to Taylor and started singing badly.

**Chorus**

**Hey! Hey baby  
(hu ha)**  
**I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl  
Hey! Hey baby  
(hu ha)  
I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl**

Then he got carried away and leapt onto the neighbouring table and wiggled his hips causing the whole group to burst out laughing as he continued.

**When I saw you  
Walking down the street  
I said, "That's the kind of girl  
I'd like to meet?"  
She's so pretty  
Looks so fine  
I'm gonna make her  
Mine oh mine**

**Chorus**

**When you turn  
And walk away  
That's when I want to say  
Come on baby  
Give me a whirl  
I wanna know, I wanna know  
If you will be my girl  
When you turn  
And walk away  
That's when  
I want to say  
Come on baby  
Give me a whirl  
I wanna know  
If you'll be my girl**

He wore a goofy smile and looked directly at Taylor making her blush as he sang his heart out, wiggling his hips suggestively until the table wobbled and he fell into a heap on the floor. Everyone was crying with laughter at his antics and was unable to go and help him up; he tried to stand but stumbled and fell back to the floor. Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed, looking towards Troy for help but Jason and Zeke stepped forward to help pick him up between them laughing as his feet buckled. Troy sighed and glanced at Gabriella.

"I guess we better get him home," said Taylor, "coming Gabi?" Gabriella nodded, rising from her chair and hugging Martha and Kelsi and kissing Ryan on his cheek. Sharpay squealed and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Don't forget Gabi, we must go shopping again soon," she reminded her and Gabriella smiled hugging her back. Zeke and Jason helped Chad down the stairs as Taylor, Troy and Gabriella followed behind.

"Wait till I get him home," muttered Taylor, Gabriella and Troy burst out laughing, Taylor glared at them.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded.

"You sound like his wife," revealed Gabriella still chuckling.

"Hmpf! He should be so lucky," retorted Taylor with a smirk liking that idea. Zeke and Jason helped Chad out of the door and into the waiting town car.

"Will you be okay with him?" Zeke asked Troy worriedly.

"Sure, if not Tom should be there to help," reassured Troy as he did the manly hug with Zeke and Jason before they went back inside. Gabriella and Taylor had climbed into the car while Troy was saying his goodbyes, Taylor beside Chad as he lolled against her muttering sorry over and over. Troy jumped in and snuggled up to Gabriella wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You blew me away tonight," he whispered into her ear.

"Not yet I haven't," she whispered back huskily her eyes looking mischievously at him.

**I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks once again for the support and encouragement.**


	27. I Love You

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **This is for the girls at the rooftop and all hopeless romantic everywhere.

* * *

"Not yet I haven't," she whispered back huskily her eyes looking mischievously at him.

**I Love You**

Gabriella awoke to the feel of soft feather light lips dropping kisses on her shoulder, a firm arm around her waist and a hand that gently stroked the underside of her breast. She smiled contentedly and pushed her rear up against warm thighs satisfied when she felt a now familiar prod against her butt.

"Good morning beautiful, I'm glad you're awake," whispered Troy against her ear.

"Hmm! I wonder why," teased Gabriella softly, flipping over to lie on her back, smiling mischievously at him.

"Why, so I can do this," he kissed the left side of her mouth, "and this," then kissed the right side, his eyes crinkling with humour as he teased her until she groaned and pulled his head down to connect their lips, their tongues twirling and caressing each other. Gabriella ran her hands over his broad shoulders feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. Troy left her lips to skim over her chin to her neck, nipping and sucking until she purred deep in her throat, satisfied with her reaction he carried on down her body capturing a hard nub in his mouth, his tongue flicking it and sucking before he did the same to the other nipple. Gabriella writhed beneath him her hips deliberately brushing against his hard cock arousing both of them as she felt wetness between her legs, and him as he too groaned.

"Troy, I need to feel you in me now," she pleaded as he lifted his head to gaze into her passion filled eyes, his own darkening in response. He leant over, opened the top drawer in the bedside table and produced a foil packet seconds later, quickly ripping it to remove the latex sheath inside and quickly slid it onto his hardened shaft. He turned back to Gabriella and positioned himself above her pausing as the tip of his penis stroked her vulva, teasing her until she groaned and raised her hips forcing him into her opening. Troy pushed into her with one smooth stroke, her moist walls sucking him in deeply as Gabriella entwined her legs around his waist to enable deeper penetration. H e moved in and out his rhythm long and slow as he tried to prolong his ejaculation for as long as possible, his lips found her breast and sucked on her nipple as she raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Faster…Troy, I want it…faster," ordered Gabriella through broken gasps her fingers digging into his shoulder blades as she neared her climax, crying out as the waves of passion washed over her and she trembled against him. Troy felt her walls squeeze his penis making him thrust harder to reach his own release. He held her as they slipped over the edge, waiting for their erratic breathing to slowly ease. He slid off her body and gathered her close kissing her lips gently as they snuggled into each other.

"You realise I'm your love slave don't you," murmured Troy making her giggle against him.

"Hmm! I like the sound of that," purred Gabriella as she stroked his butt, "I must make sure I have you on speed dial."

"Hey, now you make me sound like a pizza," he pretended hurt. Gabriella giggled again.

"Yea but your topping is special," she promised leaning in to kiss him forcing her tongue between his lips. A knock on the door broke them apart.

"Gabi, Caroline is on the phone," shouted Taylor through the door making her jump from the bed and quickly throw on her robe fastening the sash tight before walking out of the room.

"Good morning Caro, how are you?" greeted Gabriella after picking up the receiver.

"Morning Gabi, sorry to wake you up but I couldn't wait any longer. I've had a lot of calls to deal with this morning about you. Are you sitting down?"

"No, should I be," queried Gabriella with a frown.

"Maybe when I tell you Good Morning America want you on their show and Jay Leno has asked for an interview," announced Caroline excitement lacing her voice. She listened to Caro her face showing shock then excitement as she took in what Caro was saying.

"That's…wow…I can't believe it," gasped Gabriella hopping from one foot to the other, "when?" Taylor and Chad looking the worse for wear sniggered at her actions as Troy walked into the room in a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater.

"Leno wants you as soon as possible so I've booked you for Monday night, is that okay? GMA want you Thursday so if you're agreeable, I'll book flights for New York for Wednesday, I take it you want me to come with you?" queried Caroline hope tingeing her voice.

"Yea you just want to go to Rare Vintage again," teased Gabriella with a giggle.

"Well there is that," agreed Caroline with a laugh.

"Okay, they both sound doable. So go ahead and I'll speak to you later," confirmed Gabriella before hanging up the phone, turning and beaming at her waiting audience.

"Guess what?" she squealed her eyes sparkling," Leno wants me on his show on Monday and Good Morning America want me on Thursday." Taylor screamed and ran over to her hugging her as they jumped up and down together. Chad and Troy looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they'd been there and done that already.

"Wow! Gabi that's fantastic, you've finally arrived," exclaimed Taylor beaming from ear to ear. Troy walked over to Gabi to hug and kiss her.

"Congratulations, you've worked really hard for this, you so deserve all the recognition," he said smiling into her eyes, "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, congratulations Gabi," added Chad as he too came over to hug her.

"Thanks, I still can't believe it," said Gabriella in awe.

"Believe it girl," confirmed Taylor, "Like Troy said you've worked hard for it so enjoy it. In fact this calls for a celebration, have we got any champagne?" Chad groaned and paled at the very thought.

"Uh Tay, can I have a black coffee instead," he muttered making the other three laugh at his delicate state.

"Nah Tay, what you really need is a blend of carrot, banana, tomato, a shot of vodka, a splash of Tabasco sauce and a drop of milk, isn't that right Chad?" Troy reeled off the ingredients with a smirk, as Chad turned green and fled to the bathroom. Taylor looked bewildered and screwed her face up as Gabriella giggled.

"Eww! That sounds disgusting," exclaimed Taylor.

"It is, believe me it is," agreed Troy with a chuckle, "and funnily enough it had the same effect on me but I'd drank some first." Taylor and Gabriella laughed at Troy's disgusted expression. The phone rang out and Gabriella being the nearest picked it up.

"555 78989," she recited into the mouthpiece.

"Hi Gabriella, it's Kelsi."

"Hey Kelsi, did you enjoy yourself last night?" asked Gabriella perkily.

"Not as much as you I bet," replied Kelsi her tone a bit off.

"What's the matter Kels?" queried Gabriella worriedly looking at Taylor. Taylor rolled her eyes then placed a hand against her throat and sliced across with her hand.

"It seems Ryan thought I'd been keeping a secret from him," Kelsi said stiffly.

"Oh!" uttered Gabriella switched from looking at Taylor to Troy.

"So it's true?" questioned Kelsi.

"Yeah, it's true," confirmed Gabriella with a sigh.

"Does Taylor know?" asked Kelsi.

"Yea, she found out recently," informed Gabriella, "but I made her swear not to tell anyone."

"Yeah, well she kept that promise," sighed Kelsi, "I'm upset that you didn't tell me Gabi."

"I'm sorry Kelsi but we haven't told anyone, not even Mom knows yet," Gabriella said earnestly.

"Is it serious?" Kelsi asked making Gabriella look at Troy again as he looked back at her trying to guess the other side of the conversation.

"Yeah I think it is," Gabriella smiled at Troy and he returned her smile walking over to rub her shoulders as Taylor smiled leaving the two alone.

"Well I'm really happy for you Gabs, he seems like a nice guy," replied Kelsi her tone lighter as she spoke.

"Thanks Kelsi, he is. You'll never guess but I'm going on the Jay Leno show on Monday, Caroline just called to inform me," revealed Gabriella wanting to tell Kelsi her good news as she leaned back against Troy.

"You're going on Leno," squealed Kelsi, "Oh my god Gabi, how exciting is that. I'm really happy for you and I'll make sure I'm watching." Kelsi promised.

"Thanks Kelsi, we must get together soon," suggested Gabriella.

"It's a date. I'll speak to you soon Gabi and I am really happy for you," reiterated Kelsi before hanging up. Gabriella sighed as she put the phone down turning to wrap her arms around Troy's waist and hug him tight, resting her head against his chest.

"I guess she knows?" asked Troy as Gabriella looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah she does. Apparently Ryan thought she knew so he mentioned us to her. She's a bit upset I didn't tell her but she seemed okay with it by the end of the call, she's happy for us," informed Gabriella. Troy bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Another bridge crumbles," commented Troy as Gabriella sighed.

"I guess it's time you met Mom. I don't want her to find out from anyone else," said Gabriella resignedly.

"I'm looking forward to it Gabi and then you must come and meet my folks. Mom is eager to meet you she hounds me every time I speak to her," Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella giggled.

"Aw! Poor Troy," teased Gabriella, squealing when Troy grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up and over his shoulder carrying her back to their bedroom in a fireman's lift.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had been hectic as Troy had to get ready for the penultimate home game on Sunday and although he tried, Gabriella still refused to go and watch him more conscious than ever of getting caught out by the press especially with the interview on Monday. All she needed was her relationship to become public knowledge and the focus would be on her personal rather than her professional life and that she did not want at all.

The interview with Jay Leno had gone really well and Gabriella even sang 'Falling' on the show to a rousing applause from the studio audience. Troy had stayed back at the apartment with Taylor and Chad, and even Kelsi had come round with Ryan after Taylor had called to invite her for the impromptu TV party with beer and pizza on the menu. Gabriella walked through the door to another round of applause from the assembled crowd her face beaming with her success as they hugged her one by one.

"You looked fantastic," gushed Taylor, "and Troy's recorded it so you can watch it tomorrow." Gabriella looked at Troy blushing slightly, it still felt odd to show her feelings openly in front of people who knew her, holding back when all she wanted to do was kiss him.

"Hey you better have left me some pizza, all this celebrity stuff makes a girl hungry you know," she teased breaking eye contact and noting the boxes lying on the coffee table.

"I think there's a crust left somewhere," commented Chad with a chuckle. Gabriella frowned and hit him playfully on the arm.

"There better be more than that, this girl is famished," she moaned. Taylor smirked and walked into the kitchen to get the one that she'd hidden from Chad earlier.

"Taylor, you're a life saver," Gabriella said when she appeared with the box. Chad's eyes lit up and made a move to take it from Taylor.

"Do you want to die?" warned Taylor with a frown as Gabriella, Kelsi, Ryan and Troy burst out laughing, "make yourself useful and get the bubbly out of the cooler," she ordered Chad. He walked off grumbling, "he was whipped" under his breath as the others chuckled. Gabriella walked over to Ryan.

"Thanks for what you did on Friday night," she said, "Troy would have done something reckless."

"No problem Gabi, it was lucky I figured out the situation when I did," replied Ryan, "so how long have you two been together?"

"A while," answered Gabriella softly, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything but you know how I feel about my private life." Ryan smiled at her.

"Indeed I do and I can't say I blame you. We've both been a target of those damn locusts, I just hope you're ready for the onslaught when they do find out," said Ryan in agreement.

"Does that include Sharpay?" asked Gabriella with a smile.

"Er no, that's another story entirely," he laughed, "and I value my life too much to tell her, I'll leave that to you two." Troy walking over heard the last bit and groaned as he put an arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her back against him.

"Do we have to?" he moaned, Ryan rolled his eyes.

"That's up to you although I would advise you tell her and make it soon please, the longer you leave it the harder it will be for you if she finds out from elsewhere," warned Ryan before walking over to Kelsi. Chad appeared with the champagne and glasses, pouring each of them a glass as they toasted Gabriella.

"Do you think we should tell Sharpay?" Gabriella broached the subject when they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, we should," sighed Troy, "but not until we've spoken to the parents. When are we going to be able to do that?" he added glancing over to Gabriella who was just removing her skirt. Gabriella stopped and looked over at him his bare torso drawing her eyes, her mouth went dry and moisture filled her panties. "Gabi," he reminded her smirking knowing what was on her mind and it wasn't the parents.

"Sorry, got sidetracked," she apologised blushing madly. Troy walked round to her and removed the skirt from her hand, flinging it on the chair while his free hand stroked her thigh, her hands splayed across his chest as his head lowered and captured her full lips, his other hand slipped under the back of her top and caressed her back. Troy broke the kiss and skimmed to his favourite part, her neck, nuzzling her sensitive spot until she groaned. Troy pulled at the hem of her top and pulled it quickly over her head before returning his lips to her neck as Gabriella reached down to undo his pants slowly pulling down the zip until they slipped from his hips. Troy stepped out of them, kicking them away with his left foot, as his questing hands quickly disposed of her bra, her ripe breasts bouncing on their release from the confines as Troy fastened his mouth over one rosy nipple, his hand kneading the other, his thumb crossing over the nub time and time again. Gabriella steadied herself by gripping his shoulder with one hand as the other worked his boxer shorts over his hips until they too fell away to his feet, his erect penis standing proud upon release. Gabriella placed her hand round his thick stem, her thumb brushed the tip a trickle of his juices covered her thumb as she stepped away from his roving mouth and bent to take him into her mouth loving the taste of him. Troy staggered back until the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs and he plonked down hard on the mattress as Gabriella followed, her magic tongue making him groan, his member pulsed with sensation as he fought to control the urge to release his seed. Troy pulled her up flipping her until she sprawled across the bed beside him, he pinned her to the mattress with his body as he franticly searched the drawer for a condom, finding one he ripped open the foil packet and quickly smoothed the latex over his rock hard penis, he ripped off her sodden briefs and gazed down into her concupiscent eyes as he balanced himself above her.

"I love you," he whispered as he slowly plunged into her waiting core watching her eyes widen as he moved inside her stroking her walls as his rhythm increased. Gabriella clung to his shoulders her hips lifting from the bed to meet his thrusts as each one moved deeper inside her, her bones turned to liquid fire. Troy slowed the tempo pulling out as he lifted her leg onto his shoulder before sliding back into her moist depths his penetration deeper and even more satisfying for Gabriella as he hit her G-spot, pressure coiled within her as fire coursed through her body until she thought she was going to explode, she cried his name as she reached her climax, her body shuddered against him as her vagina tightened around his cock squeezing him until he exploded inside her. They held each other as their breathing returned to normal in the aftermath of their torrid lovemaking. Gabriella locked her lips on his forcing her tongue inside as they languidly paid homage to each other. Gabriella broke the contact first as she snuggled into his arms staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too," she said with a radiant smile that was returned tenfold by Troy as his arms tightened around her.

**Yippee! Finally they've said it.**


	28. Rawr!

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Sorry for the slight delay, for some reason I got sidetracked on Sunday night, can't think why though lol! This one is especially for Ayen.

* * *

"I love you too," she said with a radiant smile that was returned tenfold by Troy as his arms tightened around her.

**Rawr!**

Troy and Gabriella didn't see much of each other for the rest of the week. Gabriella had jetted off to New York with Caroline on Wednesday amidst the usual frenzy of paparazzi at LAX. Fortunately they'd been late arriving at the airport and had only half an hour in which to board the aircraft, the efficient airport staff had whisked them through the tight security procedures, getting them on the plane in record time. Gabriella sank into her seat and buckled up ready for take off.

"Dumb asses," she grumbled to Caroline, "why are they always so intrusive?" Caroline shrugged.

"It's the nature of the beast Gabi, they all want to be the one with the big bucks picture, the exclusive scoop that will set them up for life and as long as the demand is there from the gossip columns and rags then they will continue to be like that," consoled Caroline with a smile.

"You can laugh, they aren't in your face 24/7," moaned Gabriella.

"Thank god for that," agreed Caroline, "with my luck they'd catch me in my curlers collecting the morning paper." Gabriella giggled at that thought and some of the tension lines eased from her face.

* * *

The flight to New York had been uneventful but Gabriella was still happy to arrive at their hotel, London NYC, as she and Caroline walked into the cool marble interior and headed for the reception desk to check in. They were whisked up to their two bed roomed suite that radiated cool elegancy from the light lavender walls to the crisp white Egyptian cotton sheets on the beds to the floor to ceiling limestone bathrooms with full bath and separate shower enclosure. The lounge had a curved sofa in lavender and white stripes opposite a large flat screen LCD TV with a DVD player on a low shelf below and beside it the usual mini bar. They both quickly unpacked and changed into fresh clothes before exiting the hotel. Caroline was on a mission to shop, shop, shop and Gabriella chuckled at her ecstatic expression as she entered Rare Vintage, smirking as she ooh'd and aah'd each time she pulled a dress from a rack, amazed as the mound of clothes kept piling up.

"I think you'll need to buy another case to get all that back home," giggled Gabriella as Caroline proceeded to try them on.

"Get real Gabi, I can't afford them all but I can fantasise for a while," chuckled Caroline as she disappeared into the changing room. Gabriella sighed and sank onto the waiting sofa, it was going to be a long day. Gabriella perused some of the racks of clothes, a black dress caught her eye and she knew she had to try it on at least although it was screaming for her to buy it. It was a perfect fit and she knew she just had to have it, Caroline urged her on commenting that every girl needed a classic little black dress, Gabriella rolled her eyes then smiled knowing she was going to buy it anyway. They continued on their shopping spree after Caroline had succumbed to four outfits insisting that she needed shoes to go with them. Two hours later and Gabriella called a halt, her feet ached and her stomach rumbled, Caroline concurred and they made their way back to the hotel. They showered, reapplied their make up and changed into evening clothes before venturing downstairs into the elegantly furnished Maze Restaurant where non other than Gordon Ramsey officiated. They were shown to their table and the waiter theatrically produced the menus, took their drinks order and left them to look at the delectable dishes available.

"Do you think he's an out of work actor?" commented Caroline with a giggle as he left them. Gabriella smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Could well be," she agreed as she looked over the menu, her mouth watering as she read. Finally after a lot of indecision from both of them, Caroline settled on hand dived sea scallops roasted with spices followed by carnaroli risotto of wild mushrooms while Gabriella opted for carpaccio of tuna and swordfish with lime cucumber marinade then honey and soy roasted quail. The waiter returned with their requested martini's and took their order as they sat back sipping the cool liquid and people watched.

"Is that a wig, do you think?" Gabriella voiced her query as she gazed in wonder at a middle-aged guy in checked pants and a bright yellow shirt with reddish blonde hair.

"Of course it is, you can see the grey at the bottom," chortled Caroline. Gabriella giggled and looked the other way quickly as he stared in their direction. Fortunately their first course arrived at that moment, the waiter delivering their plates with a flourish that sent them both into fits of laughter again.

"I'm stuffed," groaned Gabriella as she sat back holding her stomach. Caroline groaned in reply and reluctantly put her fork down too.

"Me too, so glad we don't have to roll far," she grinned at Gabriella. They signalled the waiter to ask for their bill, finishing off the bottle of wine while they waited to settle up. They made it up to their room feeling replete and happy, Caroline wished Gabriella goodnight then retired to her bedroom. Gabriella went into her bedroom and collected her nightwear, slipping into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth before crawling into bed just as her cell phone rang.

"Hey, that was good timing, we've just got back," she greeted with a smile.

"I always have good timing," bragged Troy cheekily, "so where have you been?" he questioned.

"Who told you that?" teased Gabriella.

"Well there's this gorgeous brunette that seems perfectly happy with my timing," he teased back.

"Hmm! Have I met her? We must compare notes," taunted Gabriella. Troy huffed down the phone.

"I'll make you pay for that Montez," he threatened.

"Promises, promises," she retorted with a giggle. "So what have you been doing today?"

"Oh you know, I had an early morning work out then I got booted out of bed to go training, so not nice Ms Montez." Troy muttered huskily making her giggle again, "then Coach worked the shit out of us, I swear I've lost weight through sheer sweat alone," he moaned.

"Eww! Troy I don't think I need to know that," she scolded wrinkling her nose. Troy chuckled.

"What have you been doing today?" he asked needing to know.

"Oh you know the usual when you let Caroline loose in New York; shopping," replied Gabriella with a giggle, "then we came back to the hotel and had a delicious meal downstairs and now I'm snuggled up in bed." Troy groaned in frustration.

"I wish I was there with you," he said huskily.

"I do too. It's going to be a long weekend without you," moaned Gabriella knowing she wouldn't see him until Sunday.

"It can't go quick enough Gabi. I better let you get some sleep, good luck for tomorrow. I love you," Troy said.

"Love you too darling, speak to you tomorrow," whispered Gabriella trying to hold back her tears as she bade him goodnight. This was getting harder and harder to bear.

* * *

Troy and the team flew out Friday for Toronto in readiness for the Saturday evening game three hours before Gabriella was scheduled to land back at LAX. The timings were frustrating for both of them but they were professionals and both took their chosen careers seriously. Thankfully this would be their last away game of the season unless they got through to the playoffs and the chances of that were looking more than possible, one more win and they'd be through, Troy still held onto the hope that Gabriella would come to one of the games to watch him.

Gabriella touched down and quickly moved through customs and the terminal concourse like the seasoned traveller she was becoming, keeping her head down to avoid the sudden flashes from cameras and inane questions before slipping into the town car with Marcus at the wheel. Caroline followed soon after, sinking thankfully into the seat beside her.

"That wasn't too bad," she commented as she put on her seatbelt.

"I think we're getting good at this," agreed Gabriella with a smile as the car smoothly pulled into the late afternoon traffic. They dropped Caroline off first, as her house was the nearest with Marcus carrying on with Gabriella to her apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got in, happy to be back in familiar surroundings, she dropped her bags down in the hallway and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. The apartment was silent as Gabriella walked into the lounge that meant Taylor must be at work. She drank her water then carried her case into her bedroom to unpack, hanging her new purchase up carefully, marvelling again at the exquisite cut of the fabric. She showered and changed into her Juicy Couture lounge suit, feeling refreshed and comfortable, she lay on the bed and fell asleep. Taylor shook her awake three hours later when she came back from work.

"Hey Gabs, you looked fantastic yesterday, all the staff have been talking of nothing else well apart from the Lakers game tomorrow of course," giggled Taylor as Gabriella groggily sat up and yawned.

"Hey Taylor, it's good to see you. Is the game being televised?" asked Gabriella.

"But of course, it's their last away game. If they nail this they are in the playoffs regardless of the last home game," said Taylor excitement lacing her voice.

"I know, Troy has been moaning cos the coach is working them hard at the moment," commented Gabriella with a smile.

"Oh pooh! Troy is as bad as the coach according to Chad, he doesn't let up and he won't let the team let up either. He wants the championship," scoffed Taylor with a giggle making Gabriella giggle too.

"I guess he's been playing for sympathy uh?" whined Gabriella with a smile.

"Sounds like it. You should go to a game with me and support him?" suggested Taylor.

"Has he been getting you to say that?" muttered Gabriella.

"No of course not but he may have a point," Taylor said reasonably, "It's good fun Gabi, you should come," added Taylor cajolingly a sly grin lighting up her face. Gabriella smiled back and kinked an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should," she agreed knowing she should be supporting him more but dreading the world finding out about them but if she went with Taylor maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so obvious. Taylor sent her a smile of approval and walked out of Gabriella's bedroom, job done. Gabriella stretched and climbed off the bed, following Taylor into the lounge.

"Are you busy tomorrow? I was thinking we've not had a girls lunch for ages," suggested Taylor.

"I've got a doctors appointment in the morning but lunch sounds good," replied Gabriella, "nothing to worry about Tay, it's just my usual three monthly check in," added Gabriella hurriedly as Taylor's eyes widened with concern.

"That's a relief, thought there may be a baby Bolton on the way for a minute," chuckled Taylor. Gabriella blushed at the thought a warm feeling pervaded her body. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Taylor.

"No way, not yet at any rate," retorted Gabriella making Taylor kink an eyebrow a toothy grin split her features.

"So you've thought about it?" pondered Taylor in wonder.

"Well no, not until you mentioned it Tay," she replied honestly, "but it doesn't sound so bad."

"Wow!" Taylor was gobsmacked her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Catching flies Tay?" taunted Gabriella before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

The team walked through the airport terminal at LAX surprised by the shouts and cheers from the jubilant fans who had come to the airport to welcome them home, excited that their team had made it to the championship playoffs, regardless of the result from the last game of the season on Friday night. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke grinned from ear to ear, happy to have succeeded for themselves, the team but especially the fans, it would be party night on Friday come what may although at the moment the concourse looked very much like a party already. The paparazzi snapped their pictures haphazardly as the fans blocked their usual clear route to their targets, Troy smirked as one frustrated paparazzi was pushed to one side by a zealous mom and her son. Eventually the team split up after shaking hands and signing autographs numerous times, Chad walked with Troy to the car, storing their luggage before driving out into the flow of the noonday traffic.

"Ready to meet the outlaws?" Chad posed the question glancing at Troy with a sly grin. Troy seemed to think about it for a minute before smiling.

"Yeah I am. How bad can Gabi's mother be?" rejoined Troy chuckling.

"No idea, ever wondered why Gabi is in LA when her family are in Salinas?" drawled Chad with a smirk.

"Nice try Chad but you're not scaring me," retorted Troy giving him a glare.

"Just testing if you're serious," replied Chad chuckled again, "I mean how likely is it that her mom is a witch or a man eating ogre is what I'm saying," he taunted.

"Man, you've been watching way too much Disney," consoled Troy rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying," whined Chad.

"Well don't, and in answer to your last sensible question then yeah, I am serious, deadly," Troy replied earnestly effectively shutting Chad up to concentrate on his driving. They reached the apartment in record time and Troy sprinted up the stairs carrying his bag effortlessly, taking it straight through to his bedroom, dumping his laundry in the linen hamper before setting about filling it again with fresh clothes, next he showered and changed, shouted to Chad he was going before hotfooting it back out the door with his bag in tow. He put it in the trunk and shot out of the garage eager to get to Gabriella's.

Gabriella had packed ready for the off, it would take them nearly five hours to get to her mom's on the outskirts of Salinas but she was more excited about seeing Troy again. It seemed like forever since they'd seen each other and although they'd kept in touch daily by phone, it wasn't the same as looking at him, holding him, kissing him. She'd phoned her mom and told her she was coming and bringing someone that she wanted her to meet but she hadn't disclosed anything else and surprisingly her mom didn't press her which was kind of unusual, making Gabriella think there was something wrong with her mother, all she'd said was she was glad she was coming.

"Will you stop walking up and down, we'll have to replace the flooring if you carry on to say nothing about the soles of your shoes," demanded Taylor with a smirk.

"I can't help it Tay, I really want to see him but I'm so nervous. What if mom doesn't like him?" Gabriella replied biting her bottom lip.

"What's not to like? He's a good guy," reassured Taylor, "He'll have your mom eating out of his hand in no time." Gabriella giggled.

"I wonder where he is?" she started pacing again.

"Well he'll be here soon enough, Chad phoned from the airport to say they'd landed," Taylor said calmly. The doorbell rang and Gabriella sprinted to it pulling it open without hesitation a big beaming smile on her face. Troy walked in and pulled her into a bear hug his lips unerringly capturing hers in a hot steamy kiss that curled her toes.

"I've missed you," she whispered as soon as she was able to. Troy smiled broadly and hugged her to him.

"Me too," he whispered back.

"Hey congratulations on your win," she said as they walked through to the lounge, "Taylor and I watched it on TV and it's hard to say who shouted the loudest," she giggled.

"She got that right although I think I beat her by a couple of decibels," interjected Taylor with a laugh, " so you guys are going to the playoffs."

"Looks that way Tay. You should have seen the reception we got at the airport; anyone would think we'd won the championship already," said Troy in awe.

"Well I guess you'll just have to bring it home now," commented Taylor with a smile.

"No pressure then," huffed Troy looking worried. Taylor laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"From what I hear you can stand it," Taylor replied confidence oozing through her voice. Troy smiled happy that she had confidence in them.

"Are you ready?" he asked Gabriella with a smile. She nodded and he went to pick up her case, saying bye to Taylor as they headed out the door. He stored her luggage in the car, opened the passenger door for her making sure she was settled before walking round and climbing into the driver's seat. They belted up as Troy put the car in gear, Gabriella rested her hand on his thigh as usual and Troy turned to smile at her losing himself in her warm chocolate eyes for a moment before turning back to concentrate on his driving. Troy weaved his way through the streets until he drove onto Interstate 101 heading north, only then did he relax his shoulders and cover her hand with his.

"So what can I expect?" he asked a slight worried tone lacing his voice. Gabriella smirked at him.

"She's not an ogre you know," she replied with a giggle, "dad died when I was twelve and mom worked all the hours god sends to put me through school and college and somehow she managed to get her degree amongst it all; I don't know how she did it but she did. Now she controls the special needs programme within the county schools and loves every minute. I'm really proud of her." She finished with a smile.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman but then I knew she would be, she had you," commented Troy with a sideways smile at her, at which Gabriella leant over and kissed his cheek in thanks. Troy drove through Santa Barbara and switched to Interstate 154 passing Lake Cachuma and Santa Ynez as he steadily made his way north, connecting back onto Interstate 101. He stopped for gas in Arroyo Grande Village and Gabriella got out to stretch her legs.

"Lets get some food, I've not eaten since this morning and you can't call that plastic stuff on the plane food," said Troy with a smirk making Gabriella giggle in reply. They found a parking spot behind Branch Street and walked into Andreini, they both chose the Southwest Chicken Salad with jack cheese; avocado, bell peppers and a salsa dressing served with ciabatta bread while Gabriella chose a Blueberry Bonanza Smoothie and Troy had a mocha coffee. They took a leisurely stroll around the picturesque village to aid their digestion before continuing on their journey passing Grover and Pismo beaches on the left hand side, drawing Gabriella's eyes to the crystal blue of the ocean as the late afternoon sun warmed it's depths. She sighed and Troy glanced at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish we could have spent more time there, it looks a great place to relax and watch the ocean," she sighed wistfully.

"We can always come back sometime Gabi," suggested Troy with a smile.

"I'd like that," she replied with an answering smile as she linked hands with him again.

"Gabi, hey wake up," Troy nudged her to wake her up, " we're coming in to Salinas soon." Gabriella yawned and opened her eyes, blinking to wake herself up.

"Oh god Troy, I'm sorry," she apologised as she hurriedly sat up and glanced out of the window to check their whereabouts in the descending dusk.

"We've gone through Gonzales and we should be coming into Chualar anytime soon," Troy advised as he continued up the Interstate. Gabriella directed him, as they didn't have to go through the town. Gabriella directed him into the drive of a ranch style home with a yellow stucco exterior and terracotta roof tiles with a pink tinge to them. Troy sat and looked out of the window impressed with the manicured gardens as Gabriella leapt out and walked around the car stopping when she realised he wasn't with her. She opened his door and bent down.

"What's the matter, are you nervous?" she queried a puzzled look on her face.

"Scared," he gulped. She giggled and reached for his hand encouraging him out of the car.

"Come on, she's going to love you like I do," she promised pulling him close.

"Uhm! I hope not," he quipped kinking an eyebrow and wrapping an arm around her shoulders making her laugh out loud as she dug him in the ribs. They walked up to the door and Gabriella pressed the bell. The door opened to reveal an older version of Gabriella although her hair was jet black she had the same eyes and skin tone.

"Mom," Gabriella squealed and rushed forward to hug her mom, Troy stood back to watch amazed at how similar they were they could have been sisters. Gabriella turned, reaching for Troy's hand and pulled him forward.

"Mom, this is Troy," she introduced him and Troy reached out to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Montez," he said with a smile.

"Hello Troy it's a pleasure to meet you too and call me Anna, come on in," she greeted with a warm smile stepping to one side to let them precede her into the house. "I'm just making supper. Do you like enchiladas?" she asked Troy, smiling when he nodded.

"It's good to finally meet one of your boyfriends Ella, I can't remember you bringing one home before," her mother commented as they sat around the table to eat, Gabriella blushed and glanced at Troy shyly, "well apart from Johnny Wade that is," her mother added frowning as she tried to remember.

"Mom, I was ten years old," gasped Gabriella her cheeks blooming even more, Troy chuckled wondering what she had been like aged ten.

"I'm glad you're here Ella, there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Anna Montez a bloom staining her cheeks as Gabriella looked at her curiously, realising suddenly why her mom had sounded strange on the phone. "I've invited him for dinner tomorrow so I can introduce you."

"Who is it mom, do I know him?" asked Gabriella excitedly her eyes gleaming with happiness for her mother. Anna Montez looked at her daughter and shook her head, smiling at Gabriella for the way she was reacting.

"His name is Jorge Garcia and he is a social worker. He's a very good man Ella," she reassured her.

"I'm so happy for you, mom, it's time you found someone," cried Gabriella as she got up to hug her mother. Troy started clearing away the dishes, carrying them through to the kitchen feeling this was a mother daughter moment. He could hear them talking as he stacked the dishes in the dishwasher and not wanting to interrupt he walked outside and settled on the back porch steps listening to the cicadas calling to each other on the night air. He heard the door open about ten minutes later and felt arms encircle his neck, cool lips settled on the nape of his neck.

"I hope that's Gabriella," he drawled, she nipped him on the neck for teasing. Troy twisted round and pulled her down onto his lap, fastening his lips onto hers in a hungry kiss, he tickled her lightly making her gasp and his tongue took advantage, slipping into her silky recess, caressing her tongue, his hand inched up her ribcage until he touched the underside of her breast smiling against her lips when she moaned in her throat.

"Hmm! I've been wanting to do that for hours," he whispered against her lips.

"And I've been waiting for you to do it too," she responded huskily before slipping off his lap and pulling him up and back into the house.

"I'll just bring the bags in and lock the car up," said Troy to Gabriella and Anna who was busy making coffee. Troy emptied the car and locked it up, carrying the bags into the house.

"I'll show you where to put them Troy," said Gabriella who started to walk down the hall towards her old bedroom.

"Troy is in the guest room Ella," stated Anna.

"But mom…" whined Gabriella looking at her mother in shock.

"What you do at home is your business but not in my house, Ella," her mother said sternly. Troy blinked not believing what he was hearing, Gabriella pouted but her mother would not bend, she just turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, you would have thought a 26 year old was old enough to have a mature relationship," grumbled Gabriella as she led Troy to a door three down from hers, opening the door to a pretty blue room with tiny flowered wallpaper on the walls. "I bet she does it," she muttered as she sat on the bed looking woebegone. Troy chuckled, dumping his bag on the floor and sitting down beside her.

"Now that's a scary thought," he said lacing his fingers with hers, Gabriella giggled despite the setback, he lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, "hey it's no big deal Gabi, at least I'm here with you and that's enough," he promised a twinkle coming into his eyes, "for now." Gabriella smiled at him and leant over to connect their lips.

"I guess it will have to be," she mumbled.

"Ella, Troy, coffee is ready," he mother's voice floated down the hallway and Gabriella sighed as they rose and walked out of the room.

* * *

Troy awoke to warm hands caressing him through his boxer shorts and thought he was having a wet dream, he groaned as gentle hands slipped inside to enfold his rigid penis. When warm lips slid over his he opened one eye slowly to see mischievous chocolate eyes looking back at him, he reached out a hand and encountered a solid body and both eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Wha…Where's your mother?" he gasped his eyes darting to the door. Gabriella giggled and snuggled closer to his body.

"On her way to work, and while the cat's away…" she replied with a satisfied smile, her hands continuing to caress him. A big beaming smile spread over Troy's face as his hands began an exploration of their own, slipping under her skimpy top to caress her burgeoning breasts, her hard peaks evident through the thin material, he pulled it roughly over her head and fastened his mouth over one protruding rosy tip, licking and sucking as Gabriella slid his boxers over his hips quickly, her hands quickly returning to tease his throbbing manhood until Troy groaned. She moved away to remove her short shorts before returning back to his warmth, straddling his body and bending to kiss him deeply, their tongues connecting as they slaked their thirst for each other. Troy slid his arms down her sides slowly rediscovering all her grooves and curves, his hands cupped her butt before sliding between her legs to investigate her wet mound, his fingers stroked her clit and vulva, finally sliding a finger inside and feeling her gasp into his mouth. Gabriella wiggled her hips, touching his erect penis, teasing Troy mercilessly until he too groaned with his need. She pulled his hand away and took hold of his staff, positioning it below her as she lowered herself onto it, loving the natural feel of him as he filled her. Troy gasped realising he hadn't worn anything but loved the feel of being skin on skin with her, he tried to pull away but Gabriella shook her head, smiled serenely and began moving against him, her hips rotating as she moved up and down. Troy grasped her hips and pumped into her from beneath raising his head to take a nipple into his mouth as they worked at a steady rhythm. Gabriella shuddered and her walls clenched him tightly her lips moaning his name as her orgasm overtook her, Troy thrust into her faster feeling his own so near to completion, grunting as he spilled his seed into her. Troy pulled her close feeling her heart beating fast against his chest, his own hammering in reply, his lips kissed her forehead as they slowly came down off their plateau.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that," whispered Troy against her ear. "Are you sure…you know," he mumbled flushing a little. Gabriella smirked at him.

"Oh I'm sure and we're safe," she promised giggling at his wide-eyed expression, "I've been wanting you in the raw for sometime." Troy chuckled and pulled her tight against him.

"You do realise it will be anytime, any place, anywhere now," threatened Troy with an evil leer. Gabriella rolled her eyes then smiled serenely at him.

"I'm banking on it Bolton," she whispered against his lips.


	29. Tempting

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks to all my regulars for reviewing my work. I have noticed new readers adding me as a favourite or alert, please review and let me know how you feel about it I'd love to hear from you.

* * *

"I'm banking on it Bolton," she whispered against his lips.

**Tempting**

Gabriella sighed and glanced over at Troy as they neared home, the visit had been a lovely break for both of them, now it was back the mayhem that was LA. After their morning exercise, they drove into Monterey, strolling amongst the shops on Fisherman's wharf hand in hand, stopping to grab a light lunch of seafood, entertained by the sea otters and sea lions performing their antics while they ate before Troy talked her into hiring bicycles to ride along the coastal trail, laughing as Gabriella wobbled and weaved until she found her balance, they stopped to rest at the aptly named Lovers Point before making their way back into town and driving back to her mother's house. Dinner had been a relaxed affair, Gabriella had been pleasantly surprised by Jorge, a man in his early fifties with dark hair greying at the temples with a small peppered moustache who she could tell totally adored her mother. She couldn't help but smile, as her mother seemed to continually blush throughout the meal when Jorge paid her compliments. Unfortunately the house rule still applied much to Gabriella's annoyance but Troy soothed her by taking her for a walk in nearby Toro Park.

Gabriella smiled recalling their walk. They'd been walking for half an hour when they came upon a picnic area and Troy being Troy unceremoniously lifted her up and plonked her on the table, placed himself between her legs and slammed his lips on her gaping mouth, his tongue snaking out and into its second home. She hadn't complained, wrapping her arms around his neck and her bare legs around his waist anchoring him in place as they slaked their thirst, her hands slid down his muscular back only stopping when she felt the edge of his shirt as she slipped her hand beneath to feel his skin against her hands. Troy attacked her neck and she'd tipped her head back to allow him easier access, his lips travelled down as his hands undid the tiny buttons of her top to reveal the mound of her breasts, his hands unerring slid under her top, finding and releasing her breasts from their confines, kneading the hard knobs with his hands before letting his lips take over as his hands moved down to push up her skirt, finding her silken drenched covered mound. Gabriella let out a guttural growl as his fingers caressed her through the material; his hands eased her hips to the edge of the table so he could remove her panties before returning to tease her clit until she thought she would burst. Gabriella franticly pulled at his jeans until the stubborn button undid, quickly pushing down his jeans and briefs in one jerky movement, grabbing his wood and guiding it to her, sighing as she felt his hardness inside her as Troy thrust hard and deep in one fluid movement, her legs tightened around him, her heels pushing his butt each time he thrust into her, she lay back on the table allowing Troy access to her nipples as he pumped into her, their passion filled eyes connected as they watched the play of emotions on each others face. Gabriella whimpered as she felt the pinnacle approach, Troy groaned as he felt his cock spill its seed inside her moments before she cried out his name, her walls tightened and she trembled as she found her release. Troy eased himself out their combined juices spilled onto the green-carpeted floor as he pulled Gabriella up and into his waiting arms, their lips fusing in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He bent picking up her panties and shaking out an encroaching beetle.

"Nobody gets in there but me," he muttered passing the garment to her making Gabriella giggle at his actions. They redressed quickly making sure all buttons were securely fastened properly before walking back Troy's arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Now that's what I call a nightcap," smirked Troy stopping to kiss her swollen lips before they exited the park.

* * *

"Sharpay's been on the phone for you," stated Chad as soon as they walked into Gabriella's apartment. They stopped dead and looked wide-eyed at each other as Chad and Taylor both burst out laughing at their expression.

"What does she want me for now?" groaned Troy putting Gabriella's overnight bag on the floor. Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"Well firstly she was put out because you weren't available and your damn phone was switched off again. You really need to get that thing checked out," advised Chad with a smirk, Troy huffed in reply sending him a glare. "Oh and she's throwing an end of season party a week on Saturday, she's even laid on a private jet to get us there," Chad added nonchalantly.

"She's what? For fucks sake, why does she need a jet?" Troy was gobsmacked.

"It seems 'Daddy' is letting her have the run of their health club at Lava Springs for the weekend," Chad said sarcastically using his fingers for speech marks.

"Yeah it sounds really cool, Chad was telling me all about it Gabs, facials, massages, manicure and pedicures, hair salon, spa, pool, gym, sports facilities, the works, they even have a golf course," interjected Taylor her eyes dancing with excitement. "I've already spoken to Kelsi, her and Martha are both going and Ryan of course. Oh and she rang to speak to you but I explained you were at your mom's, she asked if you'd ring her back pronto." Gabriella looked flabbergasted at the turn of events and looked open-mouthed at Troy, waiting for his reaction. Troy gazed back at her unsure if he wanted to be with Sharpay for an entire weekend, scared that someone in the 'know' might let something slip.

"Do you want to go?" Troy asked her.

"I suppose I should ring and see what she wants first, I may not even be invited," said Gabriella tentatively.

"Oh you're invited or I'm not going," Troy stated harshly, Gabriella leant over and kissed his cheek.

"Let's see what she wants first okay," she said softly before taking out her cell phone and switching it on for the first time since she'd left. It beeped continually for five minutes as it indicated messages waiting to be picked up. She started to read them as Taylor went to get everyone a drink.

**Ring me back ASAP – Caroline**

**Call me when you get back – Sharpay**

**Gabi wonderful news – Ryan**

**Jeez why are you always missing when I have news? – Caroline**

"Seems Sharpay didn't trust you with the message she left Tay," chuckled Gabriella as Taylor came back in the room carrying beer for the guys and a Spritzer for her and Gabi.

"Hmpf! Now why does that not surprise me," she muttered frowning. Chad and Troy chuckled at her stormy features as Gabriella waved them to silence while she connected with Sharpay.

"Hi Sharpay, it's Gabriella, just got your message."

"**Ooh! I'm glad you called, what are you doing a week on Saturday?" **she trilled down the phone.

"Erm! I'm not sure what I'm doing until I speak to Caroline," replied Gabriella playing it cool.

"**Oh good I've got in first, make a note in your diary cos next week I'm whisking you to New Mexico,"** informed Sharpay in a no excuses tone. Gabriella rolled her eyes looking at the others who were trying hard not to laugh.

"You are? Why?" asked Gabriella pretend puzzlement in her tone.

"**I'm having a little get together for Zeke and the team to celebrate them winning the league and daddy is giving over our country club for the entire weekend and I want you there. I'm sure Taylor will have told you that she is going with Chad. The plane is booked so you don't have anything to worry about, just turn up at the airport at 9am on Saturday morning,"** Sharpay instructed.

"Oh so it's a partners thing?" queried Gabriella smirking dying to hear her response.

"**No, no…not everyone is bringing a partner,"** stammered Sharpay in her attempt to reassure her.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't like to make everyone uncomfortable," commented Gabriella hesitantly.

"**No you won't be, I know for sure Troy isn't bringing anyone so you won't be on your own. Anyway I've got to go now, Françoise is waiting to rinse, Toodles." **And she was gone. The others holding in their merriment cracked out laughing, tears streamed down Taylor's face as she hiccupped trying to rein it in.

"Wha…What did she say? Your face was a picture," gasped Taylor holding her sides trying to control her laughter.

"Apparently Troy isn't taking anyone either so I won't be on my own," replied Gabriella her expression deadpan until a smile spread across her face followed by a chuckle. Troy kinked an eyebrow and chuckled, shaking his head at Sharpay's manipulations, silently wondering about the upcoming phone call with her. Gabriella speed dialled Caroline once they had stopped laughing.

"Hi Caro, it's Gabi, did you want me?"

"**Hey Gabs, yeah I did. Look I couldn't get hold of you so I've taken the liberty of making a booking on your behalf for this Friday. They needed an answer urgently and I know you won't mind with it being local,"** said Caroline apologetically.

"This Friday? Three days away Friday?" stuttered Gabriella, "but I haven't anything prepared," moaned Gabriella feeling Troy's eyes on her.

"**Oh you'll be fine, I've spoken to Ryan and he'll help with rehearsals,"** soothed Caroline confidently as Gabi silently wondered if that was what Ryan wanted.

"So what have you got me into?" asked Gabriella.

"**You'll be entertaining the crowd at halftime at the Lakers final game,"** revealed Caroline. Gabriella smiled and glanced at Troy knowing he'd be happy that she finally got to see him play.

"Yeah that's doable, thanks Caroline, I guess I need to speak to Ryan now and set something up. Speak to you soon." She snapped her phone shut and turned to face her audience smiling broadly.

"What?" Taylor screamed knowing it was good because of Gabriella's expression.

"Looks like I'm going to the Lakers game on Friday after all," answered Gabriella as Troy rushed over and swung her round whooping with joy before kissing her soundly.

"So what's all the fuss about?" Chad asked in bewilderment.

"I'm performing at the interval," revealed Gabriella as Taylor launched herself at her pulling Gabriella out of Troy's hold, jumping up and down in excitement with Gabriella.

"Oh yeah! I knew I'd get you there somehow," stated Taylor with a smirk, Gabriella rolled her eyes at the blatant lie.

"I'd better just check with Ryan to see if he can manage some rehearsal time then I'm all yours," she promised Troy noticing an answering gleam in his eyes making her smile, picking up her glass to take a sip before dialling Ryan.

"Ryan, Hi its Gabi, How are you?" she greeted happily.

"**Hey Gabi, I'm great more than great actually,"** he replied chirpily.

"I believe Caro has spoken to you about Friday?" queried Gabi.

"**Yeah she has, that's one reason why I was ringing you. I've booked one of the rehearsal rooms at the studio for 10am tomorrow, can you make it?"**

"No problem Ryan 10 is fine."

"**Good, good, we can go over which song to use and if needs be we'll book it for Thursday and Friday too."**

"Sound good," replied Gabriella with a smile.

"**That's not all I wanted you for though, Billboard chart results came in this morning and you've dropped straight in at number fifteen."**

"No way! Really?" Gabriella squealed, "but that's amazing." Her eyes danced with excitement as she looked around at her friends.

"**Yeah, it is, makes all those hours worthwhile,"** Ryan replied happily. **"The powers that be are talking tours already but obviously that will need detailed planning so it won't happen just yet, my only advice would be to get your rest now because if it does take off you'll be gone for four maybe five months."**

"That…that long," she gulped grimacing as she glanced back at Troy a lump lodged in her throat at the thought of being apart from him that long.

"**I'm only guessing at this stage but they're talking Stateside and major overseas cities; London, Paris, Madrid, Rome, Moscow then going to Tokyo, Sydney and Melbourne, Gabi are you still there?"**

"Yeah," she said quietly as she nibbled her bottom lip, Troy sensing something was up moved next to her, rubbing her back with his hand.

"**Whew! I thought you'd hung up on me," **

"No…no just trying to take it all in," she stammered.

"**Well don't worry about it yet, that scale needs a lot of planning it could be that they split it so there's a break in between US and overseas but we'll have to wait and see, I just wanted to prepare you, they are going to push for you to become a worldwide phenomenon,"** Ryan said soothingly.

"Okay, well we can talk more tomorrow," she said quietly, "I'll be there at 10 Ryan, bye."

"What's the matter?" asked Troy as she turned to face him and held him close.

"Ryan says they're talking about a tour," sighed Gabriella.

"That's good isn't it?" Troy queried with a frown unsure why it had upset her.

"Yeah I guess, only he says it might last four or five months," she replied dejectedly her eyes boring into his. A lump formed in his throat and he found it hard to swallow.

"Five months, are you going by tandem?" scoffed Chad causing Taylor to jab him in the ribs for his insensitiveness, her eyes flicking meaningfully between Chad and the silent couple, Chad's mouth dropped open as he suddenly got the picture.

"Don't worry, we'll cope when it happens, I'll just have to rack up some air miles," promised Troy, " hey I might even earn a free ride," he joked trying to ease the tension. Gabriella giggled and reached up to kiss him, grateful that he was showing his support.

"So what was amazing?" asked Taylor curiosity getting the better of her. Gabriella had forgotten all about her good news with the talk of a tour.

"Oh I nearly forgot, I slotted onto the Billboard chart at fifteen," she answered her face beaming. Taylor screamed and ran over to hug her as Troy and Chad whistled in celebration, each rushing over to take it in turns to congratulate her. They ordered in a Chinese to celebrate, spending in an enjoyable evening together until Gabriella started yawning

"Come on woman, let me take you home," he said rising from the sofa and pulling her to stand next to him.

"But Troy, I am home," she whined making Troy smile at her drowsy eyes.

"Yeah but I want you in mine," he insisted smacking her butt and directing her towards her bedroom, "get what you need," he instructed rolling his eyes as she pouted, Chad and Taylor laughed at the battle going on, "or I'll take you as you are; no make-up, no fresh clothes, no underwear," he reeled off a list of things he thought she would need as he started walking towards her threateningly; she ran off giggling at his forceful tone.

* * *

Troy groaned and rolled over to answer the incessant ring of the phone, looking back at Gabriella as she snuggled into his back.

"Hello," he said gruffly as he glanced at the clock to read 8.03am.

"**About time, where have you been?" **she started without any greeting. Troy rubbed his hand over his sleepy countenance and groaned silently at the intrusion.

"Away," he replied shortly.

"**Duh! I knew that Troy. Alone?" **she asked fishing for information.

"No," he answered abruptly.

"**Bah! With that…that skank?" **spat Sharpay.

"Hey! That's enough. What business of yours is it anyway?" Troy thundered.

"**I care about you Troy and I know you can do better,"** retorted Sharpay.

"How do you know, you haven't even met her," said Troy calming down a little as a hand settled on his chest, stroking him soothingly.

"**Exactly, and why is that Troy, are you ashamed of her?" **fired back Sharpay with some satisfaction.

"Ever thought it could be the other way around," Troy tossed back, smirking in satisfaction when Sharpay gasped at the other end of the phone. "Anyway, I'm assuming you didn't ring at this godforsaken time just to pass the time of day?" he added eager to get off the phone and back to the sex kitten next to him who had replaced her hand with her lips.

"**Hmpf! I nearly forgot, have you spoken to Chad?" **she asked.

"Only briefly," he lied.

"**Right well a week on Saturday we're all going to our country club for a spa weekend to celebrate winning the league and it will give you guys a chance to unwind before the playoffs. I booked the jet for us all so you have to come." **Sharpay ordered. Troy's attention was momentarily diverted as Gabriella pushed down the covers, her lips following an invisible trail to his pleasure zone.

"So it's just the team and you?" he squeaked as Gabriella reached her goal, her wet tongue licking the cleft in the tip.

"**Well no, Ryan and Kelsi are coming of course, Kelsi wanted Martha to go because Taylor is obviously going to be with Chad,"** she informed him but Troy was only half listening as his mind was elsewhere.

"Oh so partners are going?" he commented vaguely. Sharpay huffed in annoyance knowing what he was going to suggest next.

"**No, only the ones I know are invited, so don't even suggest it Bolton, the answer would be no," **she stated pre-empting him. Troy smirked happy that he'd wound her up but he had other things on his mind so didn't pursue his teasing as all he wanted was to get rid of her.

"Okay Shar," he agreed all too readily, "bye," he yelped as Gabriella went down on him hanging up the phone rapidly.

"You are so bad, taking advantage of a helpless male like that," he berated a wide smile on his face as he pulled her up swiftly, turned and pinned her to the bed, looking into her mischievous coffee orbs as he settled between her legs, his lips latched onto her teat, laving and sucking first one and then the other until she groaned, pulling his head up so she could slam her lips against his. Troy stroked her folds teasing her clit with each upward stroke before thrusting into her in one smooth even stroke, paying her back as he teased her by pulling fully out then re-entering until she wrapped her legs around his butt holding him anchored in place as her hips rose to match his, their movements growing more and more frenzied until they collapsed against each other as they slipped back down to earth.

"Sorry, it was just too tempting," she chuckled as she snuggled into his side.

"Don't be sorry, that was the best phone sex I've ever had," he smirked leaning down to kiss her swollen lips.


	30. I Believe

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment. Don't own the song either from the film Honey.

**A/N: **Thanks a million to Kylie for helping me out with this chapter; you're awesome.

* * *

"Don't be sorry, that was the best phone sex I've ever had," he smirked leaning down to kiss her swollen lips.

**I Believe**

Real life took over again the following morning as Troy went off to the Staples Center and Gabriella went to meet Ryan at the studio to discuss her performance on Friday night.

"Have you given any thought to the song?" Ryan asked after they'd got the pleasantries out of the way.

"Well seeing as it was sprung on me at the last minute, I haven't give it much thought. I could always do Star Spangled Banner," she suggested.

"You could I guess but it's another platform to showcase what you're all about so I think you should do something different," he commented. "I've been looking through some songs that could work for the occasion, see what you think?" He handed her sheets of music and she settled on a stool at the side of the piano to study them, frowning in concentration and biting her bottom lip as she read the lyrics in her head. Ryan watched her smiling at her expression.

"Hmm! I like this one but I'm not sure if it could be done," she commented handing the sheet music to Ryan so he could study it. "It would need some back-up singers maybe?"

"Yeah you could be right," he stopped and scratched his head, deep in thought, "I like it though, sends an encouraging message and if they're losing…" Gabriella glared at him and he chuckled at her fierce expression.

"They won't lose," she stated confidently.

"Okay, okay, I was just saying," deflected Ryan still chuckling, "It would look good with a dance routine at the musical break too," he added enthusiastically, his artistic talent coming to the fore.

"Whoa! A dance routine! I can't learn a dance routine," gasped Gabriella.

"Sure you can, I've seen you dance remember and you pick it up really fast," encouraged Ryan confidence oozing from his voice, "I can help with that as you know, now we just have to find some dancers." He frowned as he tried to work out a solution. He suddenly clicked his fingers, a beaming smile appeared on his face as he looked at Gabriella.

"I think I have the solution and it may take a lot of work but I won't know until I ring a couple of people," he said walking towards the door, "Just practise that and I'll be back in no time," he added giving nothing away.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Gabriella in annoyance glaring after his retreating back. She looked back at the sheet music, saying the words in her head before trying them out vocally, her clear pure voice filled the room and even without music it sounded good. Ryan bounced back in, excitement in his every step.

"Wow! That sounds really good Gabi but I think we need accompanying music, let's go and see Scott and see what wonders he can perform," he said grabbing his jacket and ushering her out the door.

"Wha…what about the back-ups?" stammered Gabriella staring in bewilderment at Ryan.

"Sorted I think. I'll know more when they get here but first let's work with Scott," replied Ryan, revealing nothing.

"You are so infuriating sometimes, do you know that," grumbled Gabriella.

"So I'm told but you still love me," grinned Ryan.

"Who told you that," muttered Gabriella before a giggle burst from her lips.

* * *

"Hey have you heard, Gabriella is going to sing at the game," announced Zeke as he walked into the gym.

"Wow! That will be great," replied Jason as he sunk a basket.

"Yeah!" replied Chad and Troy in unison smiling at each other before continuing their one on one practise. Zeke looked at them suspiciously as he'd only heard through overhearing a conversation with the cheerleader co-ordinator and their coach.

"How do you know? I mean I only happened to overhear something so I don't think it's common knowledge yet," asked Zeke accusingly. Troy threw Chad a startled look missing the ball in the process.

"Taylor," replied Chad nonchalantly as Troy trotted back with the retrieved ball.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two were dating," commented Zeke with a shrug, walking over to Jason. Troy pushed the ball near to Chad.

"Nice save dude," Troy said out of the corner of his mouth, relief etching his face.

"That's me Troy, quick on my feet," chuckled Chad before falling over the ball. Troy burst out laughing as his friend sprawled on the hard court.

"You were saying," he taunted as he held out a hand to haul his friend to his feet.

* * *

Scott worked his magic on the mixing deck as Gabriella sat in the recording booth, headphones perched on her head as her sweet voice filled the room, Ryan sat beside Scott nodding his head, satisfied with their mornings work as Gabriella came to the end of the song. He waved her out, hugging her as she walked out.

"Come on, let's grab some lunch then we can go back into the rehearsal room and start on the choreography, that's assuming they've arrived," he suggested with a smile," Scott that will be ready when we come back?" he asked turning back to Scott.

"Yeah, should be. It will cost you my usual Java though," teased Scott, Gabriella giggled as they walked out into the blazing sunshine.

"**Hey Gabriella, congratulations on your album."**

"**Why are you back in the studio?"**

"**Are you working on your tour?"**

"**Ryan is it true you're engaged to Gabriella?"**

"**Gabriella, you look so pretty, smile please,"**

They carried on walking not even looking up as they made their way to Ryan's car, climbing in quickly, Ryan not even waiting for her to buckle up before setting the vehicle in motion.

"Ugh! Inbred imbeciles," muttered Ryan making Gabriella giggle as he drove over to Green Bean.

"Now you know why Troy and I decided to keep our relationship on the down-low," commented Gabriella with a sigh.

"I kind of figured that out Gabi, I know how you value your privacy and I can't say I blame you," he sympathised, "and although Sharpay isn't the paps, when she finds out there'll be hell to pay you know," he added the warning.

"Yeah I know," Gabriella sighed again, "I think I feel more nervous telling her than I was my mom." Ryan chuckled in response.

"She still makes me nervous and I've lived with her all my life," he confided as they pulled up outside the restaurant.

After lunch they drove back to the studio, quickly darting inside before the paparazzi could get anywhere near them. Ryan still wouldn't reveal his brainwave to her and Gabriella gasped in shock when she walked into the rehearsal room to find six Lakers cheerleaders working on a routine, she spun round wonder on her face as she looked at Ryan. He smirked at her reaction.

"I thought it was a good idea, they're fit, they can dance and I am reliable informed these six can sing," he said quietly so only she could hear.

"Why didn't I think of that? It's the perfect solution and it would be amazing if we can get it to work," Her eyes danced with excitement at the prospect. "Let's get to work coach," she ordered Ryan with a giggle. They walked over to introduce themselves, the girls squealed when they saw Gabriella, flocking around her, shaking her hand and giggling. Ryan clapped his hands loudly and they stopped instantly, standing to order as he instructed them on what he wanted them to do.

* * *

It was eight o'clock, the cheerleaders had just left; Ryan was discussing the routine with Gabriella when the ring of her cell phone interrupted them. She smiled at Ryan and picked it up off the top of the piano to answer it.

"Hey you," she said cheerfully although her feet and legs ached like crazy.

"**Are you ever coming home tonight?"** Troy whined.

"We're just wrapping up for today," she replied with a chuckle.

"**Good because I'm feeling very neglected," **he said sadly.

"Aw! Poor baby, we can't have that now, can we," she teased as Ryan's eyebrow rose and a smirk split his face.

"**So what do you have in mind?" **he teased throatily.

"Oh I'll think of something," she replied a cheeky smile on her face, "do you want me to bring some food in?" she asked.

"**Now you're talking,"** he enthused.

"So what do you fancy?" asked Gabriella.

"**You, stripped and in my bed," **he groaned. Gabriella blushed and Ryan chuckled at the probably reply.

"I think that can be arranged Troy, now what kind of food do you want," she giggled.

"**I'm easy now I know I'm getting desert. How about Thai?" **teased Troy.

"I wouldn't say that Troy but Thai sounds good. Where are you?" said Gabriella.

"**I'm at home at the moment but I'll be at yours in twenty minutes," **Troy answered.

"Okay, I'll see you there," she agreed ending the call and looking at Ryan with a wry smile. Ryan chuckled and shook his head, walking over and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Gab, we've done enough for today and I don't want to be in Troy's bad books." Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. "See you at 8 tomorrow," he reminded her as they separated outside to go to their respective vehicles.

* * *

Gabriella was tucked up in bed by 10 O'clock, albeit coerced by Troy when she fell asleep against him on the couch and he'd carried her through, laying her gently on the bed before crawling in beside her wrapping an arm around her as his gentle breath brushed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Troy but I'm so…" and she was gone, her even breathing telling him she was already asleep. He sighed, pulling her closer as he too fell asleep. Gabriella awoke as the dawn was breaking, feeling refreshed but still tender in some of her leg muscles, reminding herself that she must start going to the gym again very soon, especially if there was a tour in the near future; she'd need to build up her stamina to be able to cope with all the strenuous exercise and the vigorous travelling regime. She slipped from the covers not wanting to disturb Troy as she walked into the bathroom to start her morning ablutions. She reached in the linen closet for a fresh set of towels before turning the faucet on in the shower and stripping out of her nightwear, slipping inside the glass enclosure. She let the warm water cascade down her body washing away the lethargy and waking her up for the day ahead. She jumped when two hands skimmed down her back, reaching in front to fondle her pert breasts, she smiled and backed up until she felt his hard body behind her, leaning against him as his hands massaged her, his fingers squeezing her nipples, sending shooting sparks down her body until it liquefied at her core. He removed his hands, reaching for the shower gel and squeezing it until it slid from her shoulders and dribbled down her front and back before his hands returned to her body to rub it into her skin until it lathered, suds of soap peaked at her nipples before the warm water washed it down her body. Gabriella groaned as his questing lips peppered her shoulders with wet kisses, his hands rubbed her butt before one slickly dipped beneath her, running a wet finger up her folds and touching her sensitive clitoris. She shivered in delight, pressing her butt ever firmly against him, happy when she felt his hard shaft stabbing at her thigh indicating that he too was not immune. She gasped when his finger entered her and automatically widened her stance so he could gain easier access, she felt his lips curve into a smile against her back as he inserted a second and began to move within her. She groaned again in pure ecstasy, her body trembled as delicious sensations wracked her body. Troy removed his fingers and she quickly turned, wrapped her arms around his neck, slamming her mouth on his at the same time as they ravaged each others mouth, their need spiralling out of control as Troy pushed her against the once cold tiles, pressing his body into hers, he guided his cock into her vagina with one slick thrust without removing his mouth from hers as Gabriella raised her legs and wound them round his waist resting them on his hip bone allowing deeper penetration as Troy pinned her to the wall, their lower bodies moved as one as thrust after thrust took them to paradise, the fountain of water cascaded over their passion filled bodies cooling the exterior when internally they were ablaze with desire.

"Hmm! I guess you won't want breakfast now," teased Gabriella as she wrapped a fluffy towel around her damp body after leaving the shower. Troy, a satisfied smile on his face chuckled.

"What makes you say that? For some reason I seem to have a ravenous appetite," he gloated.

"I hadn't noticed," she giggled as she removed the towel, flaunting her perfect body as she selected fresh underwear and put them on with an exaggerated wiggle of her behind, very aware that she had a spectator as Troy groaned. She giggled giving him a saucy smile over her shoulder before donning Lycra leggings and vest in navy blue finishing her ensemble with Nike trainers, ready for another exhausting but exciting day in rehearsals.

* * *

Thursday had indeed been a long hard day with Gabriella falling asleep within half an hour of reaching home. They'd arranged for another session this morning just to iron out any kinks but she felt confident that everything would work out just fine, amazingly as it seemed, within the short time frame they'd had to set it all up. Ryan had been inspirational, his enthusiasm and encouragement had passed to the cheerleaders as they gave everything they had to give to make it perfect. By midmorning they'd nailed it and Gabriella had thanked them profusely for their efforts as they'd left the studio before she too darted out rushing down to the mall to find something suitable to wear, not that she didn't have ample clothes at home but she felt like treating herself for the occasion. She bought a new pair of cut-off skinny slouch jeans from Urban Outfitters and a double bubble tank camisole in a pretty soft pink; shoes she didn't need after her recent mad shopping splurge with Sharpay, before grabbing a Subway and heading home. She laid her new purchases out on her bed then spent a relaxed couple of hours chilling before going to run a hot bath as she started her preparations for the night ahead. By the time she got out of the bath she could hear Taylor who had arrived home from work pottering about in her bedroom. She walked out of her bedroom ensconced in her robe and went into the kitchen to make a coffee for her and Taylor she hummed the song as she walked back through to Taylor's bedroom, carrying two steaming cups.

"Hey Tay, ready for tonight?" she asked with a smile as Taylor rummaged in her closet. Taylor turned and smiled in return.

"Am I ever. We're gonna whip some ass tonight," she said excitedly, "I'm really excited that you're going to be there Gabs and I think Troy will be happy too."

"I think so too. I'm glad I have an excuse to see him in action Tay, I've felt awful not being able to be there for him," Gabriella replied softly.

"He knows you're there for him Gabi, but now you can actually show him," insisted Taylor.

"Are you going with me?"

"You betcha boots I am, I want to make sure you get there," teased Taylor as Gabriella rolled her eyes, "anyway if I go down with you I can get a lift back with Chad cos I think he's driving them in tonight and Troy can get a lift back with you later."

"You have it all worked out don't you, McKessie," taunted Gabriella with a chuckle.

"But of course, I want to reward my man after all," stated Taylor making Gabriella laugh again.

"I don't need to know that Tay," protested Gabriella with a grimace as Taylor giggled.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor left early to reach the stadium, allowing Gabriella additional time for a sound check before the crowds were let into the building. Fortunately Troy had had the foresight to leave his pass with Taylor that morning so that as they approached the environs of the Staples Center, the grid-locked traffic milling around the stadium didn't really effect them as they were waved into the back entrance and into the players car park. Even at this early hour the amount of fans littering the concourse out front was amazing, Gabriella couldn't believe it, not being of a sporting nature, she'd never realised the amount of support the team generated although she should have guessed as it was the last league game of the season, emotions were running high with expectation. Once inside they were led through to the back of the court and into a long corridor with numerous doors leading from it. Here the activity was frantic as backroom staff dashed here and there, making final preparations as they were motioned into a room close to the players' dressing rooms. Gabriella felt the flutter of nerves in her stomach even at this early stage as her and Taylor settled into chairs, the muted hum of noise infiltrated the walls, rather like the sound at a public baths.

"Don't let me get too worked up and don't let me shout," ordered Gabriella, "I'd hate to lose my voice before the interval." Taylor laughed knowing the excitement was getting to her friend.

"I'll try Gabs," she promised as the door opened and Troy slipped inside, in his warm up suit. Gabriella smiled, stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey Troy, " she greeted as she reached up for a kiss that Troy readily gave, his arms enfolding her and pulling her close, their lips melding together. Taylor clicked her tongue breaking them apart.

"Don't mind me," she teased smiling at them.

"We won't," smirked Troy dipping his head for a repeat performance.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck sweetheart, you'll knock them dead," he said confidently, "oh and I brought you something." He produced a baseball cap in the team colours and passed it to Gabriella who promptly but it on.

"I love it Troy, thanks," she replied with a grin, "Good luck yourself, Taylor tells me you're going to kick some ass, her words not mine," she added with a giggle. Troy laughed, looked over at Taylor and winked.

"We sure are," he boasted making both girls giggle as the door opened and Ryan entered.

"Sorry I have to take her away," he apologised smiling at Taylor and Troy, "ready for the sound check Gabi?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute Ryan," she promised as she hugged Troy, giving him a good luck kiss.

"Good luck Superstar, have a good game and I'll see you afterwards," she promised before following Ryan out onto the court to carry out the sound checks, waving to the cheerleaders who gathered behind her as they ran through the song and dance routine. They cheered and hollered as it went like clockwork, hugging each other in excitement.

"Good job girls, now we just need to repeat it later," encouraged Gabriella smiling at them before heading back to the room, to touch up her make-up. The volume of noise had increased considerably by the time they were led out to their courtside seats, Gabriella gazed around in wonder, enjoying the carnival atmosphere, smiling as she watched families with little kids kitted out in the uniform waving sticks around with Lakers written on them, the stadium was an ocean of gold and purple with nearly every spectator wearing something of either colour. The buzz increased as the commentators and press took their seats minutes before the master of ceremonies announced the away team, Utah Jazz, the team and officials walked onto court followed an uproarious cheer as the home team were announced. Gabriella grabbed Taylor's arm and squeezed as they bounded onto the court, each player bouncing a basketball before they shot baskets, her eyes locked on Troy as she watched him shoot a clean basket, her heart was thumping and they hadn't even started. The Referee blew the whistle to get the players into their positions, Chad walked into the centre circle opposite a Jazz player as the referee threw the ball into the air and game commenced.

Gabriella left the game with five minutes to play of the 2nd quarter to get ready for her performance; the Lakers were winning 46 to 31, she'd tried to hold back with her enthusiasm always mindful of straining her voice before her set but it had been hard. She opened the top of a waiting water bottle, letting the cool liquid slip down her throat before checking her make-up again in the mirror. She removed the baseball cap that she'd worn all through the game, she didn't want to reveal her partiality in front of the crowd although everyone would know she was a Californian native and naturally she would support the local team even if she wasn't dating the Lakers golden boy and replaced it with the microphone. Suddenly the volume of noise increased considerably indicating the interval had arrived even before Ryan poked his head around the door to tell her. She smiled, walked out of the room and followed Ryan along the corridor and into the auditorium just as the master of ceremonies announced her. She waved to all sides from the centre circle, turned waving on the cheerleaders who also wore microphones and positioned themselves behind her, nodded to Ryan to indicate they were ready and stood poised waiting for the music to seep through the speakers.

**They said you wouldn't make is so far uh uh  
And ever since they said it, it's been hard  
But never mind the nights you had to cry  
Cause you have never let it go inside  
You worked real hard  
And you know exactly what you want and need  
So believe and you can never give up  
You can reach your goals  
Just talk to your soul and say…**

**(Chorus:)  
I believe I can (I can)  
I believe I will (I will)  
I believe I know my dreams are real (know my dreams are real)  
I believe I'll chant (Oh yea)  
I believe I'll dance  
I believe I'll grow real soon and (That's why)  
that is what I do believe**

**Your goals are just a thing in your soul uh uh  
And you know that your moves will let them show  
You keep creating pictures in your mind  
So just believe they will come true in time  
It will be fine  
Leave all of your cares and stress behind  
Just let it go  
Let the music flow inside  
Forget all your pain  
And just start to believe**

**(Chorus:)**

**(Music break)**

**Never mind what people say  
Hold your head high and turn away  
With all our hopes and dreams  
I will believe  
Even though it seems it's not for me  
I won't give up I'll keep it up  
Look into the sky  
I will achieve all my needs  
I will always believe…OoOo**

**(Chorus 2x)**

The crowd went wild, cheering and stamping their feet as the song came to a close. Gabriella bowed to all sides before casting her arms behind her and clapping her back-up team, waving to the crowd again before leaving the court. She felt elated; her beaming smile a testament of how elated she felt as she ran towards the corner exit, she faltered when she saw the team stood in the tunnel, her eyes locked with Troy as they silently communicated, his eyes sparkling with pride and as she walked past his hand quickly grasped hers before letting go so fast that nobody could have noticed. She ran into her appointed room, picking up the bottle of water and drinking deeply before removing the microphone and replacing it with the cap, hurrying back out and slipping into her seat so that she didn't miss any of the game.

"You were amazing," gushed Taylor, "who would have guessed you could move your booty like that," she added with a smirk.

"Thanks Tay, do I take that as a compliment?" chuckled Gabriella.

"You sure do, now I know why I haven't seen much of you for the past couple of days," she commented with a giggle.

"Yeah, it was hard but fun too. Those kids worked really hard and did so well, I must make sure they get a reward," said Gabriella thoughtfully before focusing on the game.

She was enthralled, astounded by the speed and agility of not only Troy but the rest of the team as the game went from one end to the other, the Jazz put up a valiant fight but still went down 96 – 85 with Troy the highest scorer with 36 points. Gabriella and Taylor stood clapping and cheering as the final buzzer sounded, their voices a little hoarse with the amount of shouting they'd done during the tense 2nd half, they watched as the team did a lap of honour as league champions, Gabriella's heart swelled with pride for the love that poured down on the team from their supporters, knowing they'd be going to the play-offs.

"Gabriella, cooey! Gabriella." Gabriella swivelled to see Sharpay waving from behind her as she carefully made her way down the stairs.

"Hey Sharpay, I didn't know you were here," greeted Gabriella as she neared them.

"I was sat with daddy," revealed Sharpay as she wafted her blonde locks over her shoulder, nearly putting out an eye of a guy who was following her down the steps. Taylor coughed, covering her mouth to hide a titter, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Gabriella glared at her before turning back to Sharpay who was talking. "I loved your performance, it was awesome although you should have worn Armani or DVB." Her eyes casting a critical appraisal of her apparel, Gabriella rolled her eyes but kept quiet as Sharpay carried on. "You must come to Orso, we're having a celebratory meal once the guys are ready." Gabriella glanced questioningly at Taylor who was no help whatsoever as all she did was shrug her shoulders.

"I…I don't know Sharpay, I'm feeling a little tired," stammered Gabriella starting to refuse because she wasn't sure if Troy and Chad would want to go.

"Nonsense Gabi, I won't take no for an answer, we'll see you there later once you've changed," she stated walking away before Gabriella could say anything else. Taylor burst out laughing at Gabriella's startled expression.

"Shit! Did she really say I have to change? What's wrong with what I have on?" complained Gabriella as Taylor gripped her sides trying to stem her laughter.

"Tay! It's not funny, what if Troy doesn't want to go," she hissed, "and what about Chad? If I have to go then so do you." Taylor stopped laughing and gaped at her.

"No I don't," she insisted.

"Oh yes you do McKessie, you heard her, it's for the team," moaned Gabriella chewing her bottom lip nervously. "Come on let's go back to that room, hopefully Troy and Chad will come and find us when they are ready," she added as she grabbed Taylor's arm and pulled her along. Both sat in silence, chewing their bottom lip, fidgeting nervously and looking at each other apprehensively when Troy and Chad found them some fifteen minutes later.

"Wassup?" asked Chad as he walked in first and felt the tension, going over to Taylor who had jumped from her chair as the door opened, kissing her before she could answer. Gabriella ran to Troy and hugged him, leaning up to kiss him soundly.

"Did you know we were going to Orso?" demanded Taylor hand on hips as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Since when?" asked a bewildered Chad as Gabriella and Troy broke off their heated kiss.

"Oh since Sharpay invited, no ordered us to go," stated Gabriella a nervous giggle erupted from her when she thought back on the conversation. Troy laughed nervously his eyes darting between the girls as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er…I…Zeke did say something about that in the locker room," stammered Troy, "and I kinda said we would."

"Hang on, where was I when this went down?" whined Chad moving strategically away from Taylor who was giving off warning signs of an imminent explosion.

"Where you usually are after a game, on the porcelain horse," smirked Troy as Chad blushed, the girls giggled and the atmosphere lightened.

"Oh come on, it should be fun," said Gabriella cheerfully once she knew that Troy had agreed to go. Taylor huffed but nodded walking towards the door with Chad in close attendance. "Riding with me?" she asked looking at Troy, blushing when his lips quirked into a cheeky smile.

"Don't I always," he murmured into her ear as he planted a quick peck on her cheek.


	31. Action Man

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment. I don't own the song mentioned either lol!

**A/N: **The zaangelsdotcom. blog has just created a forum, why not come over and check it out for all the news on our favourite couple and other celebs.

* * *

"Don't I always," he murmured into her ear as he planted a quick peck on her cheek.

**Action Man**

The four walked out of the Staples Center to a vastly emptied car park, only the odd stray car remained including Gabriella's and Chad's.

"Why don't we drop your car off at home Chad, then you can have a drink?" suggested Gabriella, "after all it is your celebration."

"Good call, I like your thinking Sister," enthused Chad with a huge grin on his face. Gabriella giggled, Taylor groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Gabi," she muttered sarcastically, "now he'll get shit-faced and be bloody useless afterwards."

"So what's new?" quipped Troy smirking at Chad.

"Hey Tay, I'll be good," he promised Taylor.

"Who says I want you good, Honey?" shot back Taylor a wicked grin on her face that was quickly matched by Chad as he grabbed her and swung her round, Taylor squealing loudly in the night air. Gabriella and Troy burst out laughing at their suggestive exchange and their comic antics before all four headed for their respective vehicles. Gabriella opened the doors with her electronic fob as they walked up to the car allowing them to climb in, buckling their seat belts automatically. She started the engine but as she reached for the gear stick Troy placed his hand over hers, she looked sideways a question in her dark eyes, Troy smiled taking in her beautiful features before leaning over to kiss her, their lips melding together as they fed their need.

"I needed that," confessed Troy huskily as they broke apart. Gabriella returned his smile nodding in agreement.

"Anytime Troy, I'm only too happy to oblige."

"That's good to know cos I can't seem to stop," he declared removing his hand from hers as headlights lit up their silhouettes through the rear window, a horn beeped impatiently causing them look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Not eager much Danforth," muttered Troy.

"Well there is the promise of food and drink," reasoned Gabriella with a giggle, putting the car in gear and moving slowly to the entrance, Chad following close behind.

"Ah yes, the famous Danforth stomach," agreed Troy with a chuckle. They drove to Chad and Troy's apartment, leaving Chad's car in the underground lot before going on to Orso in Gabriella's car. They parked across the road from the restaurant, quickly entering the restaurant before the lurking paparazzi descended on them, Troy holding the door open allowing Gabriella, Taylor and Chad to precede him into the intimate atmosphere of the restaurant. Gabriella spotted Sharpay sat at a large circular table situated in the center of the restaurant along with Zeke, Jason and a few others from the team, she waved when Sharpay spotted her, leading the way between tables of fellow diners towards them, with a few people looking at the arrivals with interest, hushed comments followed in their wake as they passed.

"Hi Gabriella, hi Taylor," greeted Sharpay as she stood up to air kiss them. Gabriella exchanged an amused glance with Taylor before greeting Zeke and the others.

"Hi Chad, Troy," she hugged Troy and waved to Chad, "What kept you?" she demanded glaring at Troy.

"The diva wasn't happy with his hair," Troy lied with a wink at Chad. The whole table laughed apart from Chad who glared threateningly at Troy. Sharpay sat back down and the latecomers followed suit, Gabriella sat next to Taylor who had Chad on her other side which left Troy the only available seat between Gabriella and Sharpay, he grimaced at Gabriella, sighed and sunk into the vacant chair. Sharpay smiled benevolently at the pair, happy with the seating arrangements, she couldn't have arranged it better if she'd tried. The waiter appeared handing out menus to the four, staying to take their order for drinks before leaving them to browse the meals available.

"Have you already ordered?" asked Gabriella addressing Sharpay.

"We have but we're still waiting for it," replied Sharpay with a shrug, "I guess they were holding off until you guys arrived," she added with a smile sipping her drink. Gabriella smiled and directed her gaze back to the menu. The waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders before departing again.

"I thought you would be getting changed," Sharpay commented as her gaze took in Gabriella's apparel.

"Er…no, I'm in my casual look tonight," replied Gabriella hesitantly, blushing and biting her lip as she glanced down at her attire. Troy shifted in his chair beside her, glaring warningly at Sharpay.

"Sharpay! Leave her alone, I think she looks beautiful," he defended Gabriella. Gabriella slid her hand onto the top of his knee trying to calm him.

"Yea, I do too," responded Sharpay a satisfied smirk on her lips as she glanced between the two, her surprising back down puzzled them as they quickly glanced at each other before looking back at Sharpay who had already moved on, leaning towards Zeke to say something quietly to him.

"What was that all about?" Gabriella whispered to Taylor.

"I think she was testing you both, I get the impression from the few times I've been in her company she would like you two to hook up," whispered Taylor amusement lacing her voice at Gabriella's surprised expression.

"Oh!" Gabriella uttered softly a small smile touched her lips as she looked into Taylor smiling countenance and sparkling eyes, turning her head back to center table as the food arrived. Throughout the meal she felt Sharpay's inquisitive gaze on them but she remained calm joining in the various conversations, listening attentively to old stories from Troy's past, like the time Troy and Chad had been trying to knock down buckeyes from the horse chestnut tree in Sharpay's garden with catapults; unfortunately Chad's aim was off and a hard pea missile hit Sharpay's bedroom window shattering it instantly, spraying shards of glass throughout her bedroom. Fortunately her parents hadn't been at home but Sharpay was, although luckily not in her bedroom, she had been lurking around the side of the house spying on them. Unfortunately for them, she made them pay big time, threatening to tell her parents the true story if Troy didn't sing with her at the end of term talent show.

"So did you?" asked Gabriella amusement evident as she turned to look in wonder at Troy, who was blushing madly, seeing him in a whole new light.

"No he didn't, damn him," grumbled Sharpay, "Oh we did the rehearsals and everything was going really well, he had a lovely voice Gabi," advised Sharpay, "Until his voice broke the day before the contest. I swear he did it deliberately." The table erupted into laughter.

"How old were you?" Gabriella asked him with interest, her eyes twinkling.

"About 14," he replied glancing at Sharpay for confirmation, "she produced this moth eaten orange furry suit with chunks missing that she'd got from god knows where the day before the show and expected me to stand in front of the school and sing 'Can you feel the love tonight'. I was relieved let me tell you," he explained with some feeling as they all cracked up laughing again.

"Oops! That was Boi's fault, I found him attacking it, chewing and shaking his head whilst growling menacingly, I was scared to go near him," recalled Sharpay chuckling.

"What! You let that mangy mutt chew my costume," gasped Troy in mock horror making Gabriella double up giggling, tears streaming down her face with Taylor not far behind.

"Hey! That mutt was my baby," admonished Sharpay, "anyway you didn't want to wear it so what are you so upset about."

"I'm not Shar honest, I think I had a lucky escape," he pretended to shudder smirking all the while as the laughter around the table drowned out Sharpay's groan.

Gabriella had really enjoyed herself tonight, more than happy with her performance and the reception it got from the audience, she was happy that the team had won, surprising herself how much enjoyment she'd got from watching Troy do what he does best and the meal that followed hadn't been the ordeal she was expecting but fun and carefree. They'd dropped Chad and Taylor off at Chad's apartment then driven back to hers before cuddling up together in bed. She lay within his arms in a pure silk spaghetti strapped shift nightdress in ivory, his fingers playing with her nipples until their outline could be clearly defined through the material.

"Do you still remember?" she asked huskily, his fingers making her tingle in all the right places until he stopped and looked at her.

"Uh?" he grunted.

"The words to the song?" he chuckled.

"No I don't, thankfully."

"That's a shame, we could have done a duet."

"Besides I'm more or an action man," he smiled lewdly at her, "although a duet sounds good, here, let me show you." She gasped as his hands resumed their task, squeezing the now hard buds before replacing them with his lips, sucking the nubs into his mouth one at a time, leaving wet marks on the fabric whilst his hands slid down the material until he skimmed the bare flesh of her thigh, pushing the shimmering fabric up her body, removing his mouth to take the gown over her head. He lowered his head again to drink from her luscious lips, his hands returned to her breasts tweaking the peaks and shooting slivers of desire through her body. His lips traversed her cheek, slipping down to her neck to find her love spot, knowing he had succeeded when her breath caught in her throat, a strangled moan squeezed through her lips and her heart beat increased its tempo under his palm as Gabriella wrapped her hands around his neck to keep him in place. His hands travelled familiar territory, caressing each inch or her torso before slipping between her legs to caress her very core, swirling her into a mindless vortex of desire as he pushed his finger into her very being her walls slick with moist warmth welcomed him home. She writhed beneath him, her legs stroking his penis, tempting his body to take her, wrapping her legs around his butt begging silently for their union to be complete.

"Troy, please, take me to heaven," she gasped as the pressure built inside, sensations hit every nerve ending, screaming for fulfilment, she sighed as Troy obliged, plunging his organ into her pleasure dome, her walls sucking him in greedily, wantonly, taking their fill and giving him everything he desired in return. Gabriella squeezed her legs tightly around him anchoring him in place as they rocked together in the tumultuous sea called Ecstasy carrying them through the turbulent waves to Serenity Bay beyond.

Troy gathered her close and kissed her tenderly.

"Hmm, I see what you mean, I like your version better," she commented huskily as she snuggled into his body.

"I do too," he agreed with a grin.

"I always wanted my very own action man," she said dreamily as a yawn escaped her smiling lips.

**Well that was indeed a brief encounter. Sorry this is a short chapter but I liked the ending. I'm currently working on the next one so hopefully that will be a little longer.**


	32. Relations

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Wow! I don't know about you guys but I feel all my birthdays have come at once, it's either a drought or a deluge and I know which I prefer. I noticed Efron had his favourite accessory on his first sighting, which gladdened the hearts of all the ZA angels. lol! Even better news, they are getting away on a much needed break, not sure how much rest they'll get though lol!

* * *

"I always wanted my very own action man," she said dreamily as a yawn escaped her smiling lips.

**Relations**

Troy walked back into the bedroom smiling at the still sleeping beauty snuggled beneath the covers with just her eyes and nose poking out. He'd woken early and not wanting to disturb her, decided to go for a run; he slipped on a pair of shorts and running shirt that he must have left there at some point, picked up her keys and walked out of the apartment, taking the back way out and entering the park that divided their homes. He did a full circuit then headed back to his place to grab a shower and more importantly a change of clothes before driving back in his car, stopping at Aroma Café to pick up some raisin and cinnamon bagels for breakfast, sneaking a latte while he waited for the freshly made batch to leave the oven.

He walked over, perching on the bed he leaned over and kissed her forehead, then her cute nose, smiling when she muttered in her sleep.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's a shame to waste such a beautiful day," said Troy nudging her to which she grunted as she opened one eye to glare at him.

"Go away, I was having this lovely dream about this stud that was just coming out of the waves and now you've spoiled it," she muttered then shrieked as Troy snuck his hand beneath the covers and tickled her stomach with what seemed ice cold hands to Gabriella cocooned in her warm nest.

"That better have been me Montez," he threatened leaning forward and nipping her neck as she giggled and wriggled making the covers slip down, revealing her already pert nipples. Troy pulled away from her neck and stared into her sparkling eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and dragged his head down until their lips met in a leisurely exploration, their tongues caressing eagerly. Troy slid his hands over her stomach, zoning in on her rosy tips to knead their fullness, Gabriella groaned, tightening her grip inviting further exploration but Troy eased back, standing away from her.

"Troy," she whined giving him her best doe-eyed look but he shook his head grinning.

"Uh-oh! Come on get up, I've brought breakfast," he said temptingly before slapping her playfully on the rump and leaving the room laughing as she squealed in response. He prepared the coffee, taking down two cups in readiness, placing the bagels on a large plate and taking two smaller plates from the rack just as the coffee machine gurgled indicating it had finished brewing, he poured the steaming beverage into the cups and carried them over to the corner table, returning to collect the bagels and plates.

"Hmm! A domesticated man, I like," teased Gabriella as she walked into the kitchen in her towelling robe, wet tendrils escaped from the towel on top of her head, framing her face.

"Not too domesticated I hope," growled Troy playfully as he pulled a chair out for her to sit before seating himself, "that makes me sound like a eunuch." Gabriella giggled at his grimace.

"Rest assured Troy, you're not one of those," she said biting into a bagel, sighing in ecstasy at the taste, Troy smirked at her before wolfing down his. They were finishing their coffee when Troy's cell phone rang and he smiled as he answered.

"Hi Mom," Gabriella smiled at him, rising to clear the breakfast things away.

"**Hi Troy, we watched your game last night, you played so well son," **greeted his mom pride pouring down the line.

"Thanks mom, glad you enjoyed it," replied Troy.

"**I saw your girlfriend singing Troy, she has a beautiful voice and so pretty too," **exclaimed Lucy Bolton.

"Yeah she is," agreed Troy as he smiled at Gabriella across the kitchen.

"**When are we going to meet her?" **questioned Lucy. Troy raised an eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Soon," he replied.

"**How soon is soon?" **asked his mom not letting him off the hook, Troy sighed and moved the phone away from him.

"Mom wants to meet you and I don't think she's going to take no for an answer," Troy said to Gabriella rolling his eyes. Gabriella giggled at his expression.

"Whenever you want Troy, I'd like to meet her too. I haven't anything major on until Tuesday," replied Gabriella with a smile.

"I've got to be back by Tuesday anyway, coach has set up a rigorous training schedule from then until the playoffs. So we could go today or tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," answered Gabriella.

"**Hello. Troy are you still there?"**

"Yeah mom, just checking with Gabriella to see what her schedule was like," replied Troy.

"**Of course honey, she must be a very busy lady," **agreed Lucy with understanding.

"_And I'm not I suppose," _huffed Troy silently.

"We both have to be in LA on Tuesday," confirmed Troy, "we could come tomorrow," he suggested.

"**Why wait that long dear, come today,"** enthused Lucy Bolton, **"Your room is always ready as you know, you are staying over?"** she posed the question that wasn't really a question.

"I guess," interjected Troy.

"**Good, good, see you later Troy, I'll just go and tell your father."** And she was gone.

"Looks like you'll be meeting my family later today," advised Troy wryly as Gabriella started giggling, sliding onto his lap and planting a sensual kiss on his waiting lips.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them Troy, I want to see where you get those sexy eyes from," said Gabriella with a smile.

"From my father who will no doubt have been given his orders by now," replied Troy with a wry smile making Gabriella chuckle.

"I better get dressed then," she said getting off his lap. "We are just going for today?"

"You're joking right? You'll be lucky to get away on Monday knowing my mother. Be prepared Gabi, I wouldn't be surprised if I don't see some long lost cousins tomorrow," he groaned. Gabriella packed for a two-night stay, changing into a pair of blue jeans, a camisole top in purple and a pair of flat Manolo shoes also in purple before they left to go to Troy's apartment so he could pack too.

* * *

"So you're going to meet the rents," commented Chad from the sofa.

"Yeah, I am. What are they like?" she asked.

"Mrs B is adorable and makes the best pumpkin soup in the world, coach is one awesome guy, I keep threatening to adopt them," chuckled Chad.

"Coach?" queried Gabriella.

"Yeah, he used to coach me, Troy, Zeke and Jason for our basketball team at school back in New Mexico so we've known him for years but when Troy joined the Lakers they moved to Palm Springs to be nearer and Coach became head of the physical education department at a local high school."

"So that's who he gets his love of basketball from," commented Gabriella.

"Yeah, pretty much, I think he learned to play basketball as soon as he could walk and dragged me into the game too for which I'll be forever grateful," added Chad.

"Watch out for the minx," warned Chad with a grin. Taylor who had just walked into the room glanced at Gabi who looked quizzically over at her in return.

"Who's that?" they asked together.

"Troy's sister, Amy," supplied Chad, "she's a little horror." He pretended to shudder.

"Not so little anymore Chad," advised Troy coming into the room with his bag, "but still a horror," he agreed with a smirk.

"I guess it's been a while since I've seen them," Chad said regretfully, "give them my love and try to bring a doggy bag back for me." The others burst out laughing at his single mindedness.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday, Tay," she said giving her best friend a hug, "Bye Chad, oh and I'll see what I can do," she promised winking at him before following Troy out the door.

* * *

Troy drove out of LA, linking up with Interstate 10 heading east away from the built up city and towards the purple mountains in the distance, the flora and fauna giving way to more arid vegetation as they drove towards the desert oasis that is Palm Springs. They drove through Beaumont and Banning before he turned off the Interstate to join Highway 111 leading directly into the city, palm trees swayed in the breeze along the road as if waving welcome to the travellers. Troy turned off the highway and threaded his way through the suburbs before pulling into a spacious driveway at the side of a modern Bauhaus style one-story house.

"I'm nervous," whispered Gabriella looking at Troy. Troy smiled at her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"There's no need to be Gabi, they'll love you," he promised leaning over to give her a reassuring kiss. They got out of the car and Troy walked to the trunk to remove their bags.

"Troy! Troy! Jack, they're here," an excited voice shouted causing Gabriella to swivel towards the voice and saw a tallish woman with reddish-auburn long hair scraped back from her smiling face, walking quickly to them, her arms outstretched to hug her son. Troy dropped the bags on the drive, hugging his mother warmly and kissing her cheek as a tall man walked out of the house looking remarkably like an older version of Troy, a broad smile split his countenance and as he drew nearer Gabriella realised where Troy got his eyes from, the same clear blue gazed warmly at her and she couldn't help but return the smile.

"Dad," said Troy hugging his father before turning to introduce Gabriella.

"Mom, Dad, this is Gabriella."

"At last, it's a real pleasure to finally meet you Gabriella," said Mrs Bolton hugging Gabi and kissing her cheek, "you're so much prettier in person if that is possible," she complimented.

"Thank you, it's lovely to meet you too, Mrs Bolton," Gabriella said in return.

"Lucy please, Mrs Bolton is my mother-in-law," Gabriella giggled, "and this is Jack," she continued holding onto Mr Bolton's arm, drawing him nearer.

"Hello Gabriella, welcome to the family," welcomed Jack Bolton who proceeded to envelop her in his arms.

"Jack, help Troy with the bags," ordered Lucy as she linked an arm with Gabriella drawing her up the drive and into the house. Gabriella wondered why she had been so nervous; the welcome from Troy's parents had been so warm and loving, she already felt like part of the family.

"Amy is playing in a tennis tournament at the club but she'll be back shortly, she'll be so surprised when she sees you, she's been so excited to meet you and it's killing her to have to keep your secret," Lucy said with a laugh as she drew Gabriella into her open plan home, the lounge was vast with plate glass windows that ran the entire length giving a view of a lush garden filled with tropical plants and trees that surrounded a kidney shaped swimming pool and well-trimmed lawn.

"I'm sorry about that, that is my fault," Gabriella started to explain but Lucy waved her explanation away.

"I understand perfectly Gabriella, when we've visited Troy the press have been so intrusive it was frightening to even walk down the street," Lucy said with a frown.

"It is scary at times, I shudder to think what it will be like if they ever find out about us. For some reason they thrive on celebrity romances," agreed Gabriella.

"Well they won't find out from us," promised Lucy, "now how about a drink?"

"I thought you'd never ask, mom," said Troy with a cheeky grin as he walked into the room with Jack close behind. Lucy gave him a look before going into the kitchen area situated to the left of the lounge with Jack following her. Troy walked up to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Troy, your parents are lovely, your mom is so sweet," she said softly.

"Rather like me, wouldn't you say," he teased a wide smile covered his face.

"Hmm! I'll have to get back to you on that," she teased back, giggling when he tickled her sides. Lucy came back in carrying two tall glasses with Jack close behind holding two bottles of beer; she smiled benevolently at the couple sending an intimate look at her husband. They moved out to the shaded lanai that overlooked the pool, Gabriella settled beside Troy on a padded sofa with bamboo frame while Lucy and Jack sat in matching chairs around a smoked glass table.

"We nearly came up to LA to watch the game last night but with Amy having this tennis tournament today it wasn't feasible," said Jack disappointment clearly showing on his face.

"I told him he should have gone but he wouldn't," explained Lucy giving Jack an exasperated look.

"Yeah right and I'd never have heard the last of it Luce, especially if I'd met Gabriella," he replied with a rueful grin. Troy chuckled and nodded.

"He's right mom, you'd have gone ballistic," reiterated Troy smirking at his mom.

"Troy! I would not…" she gasped blushing as Jack and Troy stared her down, "ok well maybe I would," she amended with a smile. "See what I have to put up with Gabriella, it's a wonder I haven't turned grey with these two," she said with exasperation in her voice although she smiled broadly looking lovingly at her two men. A door banged in the distance.

"Mom, is that Troy's car?" shouted an excited voice growing ever nearer as running steps could be heard followed by a shriek as a whirlwind burst through the doorway and launched itself on Troy, hugging him round the neck. Gabriella watching Troy's astonished expression burst out laughing with Jack and Lucy joining in as he tried to extricate himself from the tangle of arms around his neck.

"Hey Bro, it's good to see you," she said disentangling her arms from around his neck.

"Yeah likewise Squirt," Troy said wryly but was drowned out by Amy when she spotted Gabriella and screamed.

"Oh my god! It's…it's…Gabriella," Amy stuttered her mouth gaping like a fish. Troy burst out laughing at his sister.

"Well that's a first," he smirked. Amy turned hands on hips glaring at him.

"What is?" she demanded.

"You lost for words, sure wish I'd videoed that cos Chad will never believe me," he taunted. She scowled at him then punched him on the arm as the others burst out laughing.

"I hate you," she announced tossing her blonde hair at him. "Anyway Chad loves me." Gabriella giggled remembering what Chad had said.

"Hi, you must be Amy," Gabriella said taking pity on the girl.

"That's me," said Amy grinning at her, "I can't believe you're actually here in our house. I love your music," she gushed blushing madly when Troy and Jack guffawed.

"Thank you and I'm glad to finally get to meet you," replied Gabriella with a smile as Amy perched on the arm of the sofa next to Troy, staring at Gabriella with awe as the general chitchat resumed with Lucy bringing Troy up to date with people he knew, then Troy and Jack recapped on the game while Lucy questioned Gabriella about her work.

"Cat got your tongue, Dimple?" Troy teased Amy when a lull occurred in the conversation at which Amy punched him in the arm again.

"You promised you wouldn't call me that any more," she groaned scowling at him.

"Yeah well old habits die hard," chuckled Troy, "and will you quit punching me, that arm still has a lot of work to do if we're going to win the championship."

"Hey you two, behave yourselves," warned Lucy with a twinkle in her eye. "Amy, shouldn't you be getting changed, dinner won't be too long," hinted Lucy casting a glance over Amy's tennis kit.

"I guess," she muttered, "you'll still be here when I get back?" she asked looking at Gabriella beseechingly. Gabriella smiled and nodded bringing a beaming smile to the young girl's face before she walked back into the house. Lucy excused herself saying she had to check on the roast and Gabriella followed her into the spacious kitchen to offer her services.

* * *

Chad was right for once but then it was related to food so Gabriella shouldn't have been surprised; Lucy was an excellent cook, the meat was succulent, the vegetables cooked just how Gabriella liked them, not too soft and not too hard, the conversation informative and entertaining as Amy and Troy sparred like brothers and sisters tended to do making Gabriella giggle and yet feel that she had missed out on something special, being an only child.

"Fancy a game of golf in the morning?" Jack asked Troy, hope shining in his eyes.

"I might," Troy replied looking at Gabriella.

"You go, I'll be fine," insisted Gabriella, "maybe Amy can show me around the shops?" she posed the question after having an in-depth discussion about fashion with Amy over dinner, only for Amy to squeal in delight.

"You bet, Gabi. We have some great shops here, don't we mom? I can't wait to show them to you," she said excitedly. "Wow! I'm going shopping with Gabriella Montez." Troy and Jack burst out laughing as Lucy rose and began collecting the plates. Gabriella stood up and helped Lucy and Amy to clear the table but was shooed away when she offered to wash up.

"You okay?" asked Troy as he came to stand behind her at the window, wrapping his arms around her waist as Gabriella looked out into lit garden; she leaned against his warm body feeling secure and loved.

"I'm fine, I like your parents, Troy, and Amy is adorable," said Gabriella.

"Hey! I wouldn't go that far, Amy and adorable? Nah, I can't see it," he refuted with a chuckle. "Are you sure you don't mind if I play golf with Dad?" he questioned. Gabriella turned in his arms smiling up at him.

"Of course I don't, I'm going to have fun doing what I do best after all," she teased, a giggle escaping through her lips.

"Don't remind me," he groaned rolling his eyes at her before bending down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss that heated up as she couldn't resist slipping her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. "Hmm! I think I've shared you for long enough," he murmured against her lips.

"Aw! Is someone feeling neglected," she teased her eyes sparkling with amusement as she gazed into his, gasping as he pulled her against his frame.

"Yeah someone is, can't you feel him?" he replied huskily grinding his hips against her revealing his need.

"Shame I can't help you out," she said with a sigh. Troy's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"What do you mean? Of course you can," he groaned.

"What do we say to your parents, Troy?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Tell them you have a headache," he suggested hopefully at which Gabriella giggled.

"Bolton, you are so bad," she scolded.

"I've not heard you complaining, Montez," he shot back with a smirk, "Go on, you know you want to." Just then Lucy and Jack walked through from the kitchen with a pot of coffee and cups on a tray and Troy groaned, which fortunately only Gabriella heard. She sent him a sympathetic glance, settling onto the sofa and accepting the proffered cup of steaming coffee from Lucy as Troy flopped down beside her with a frustrated sigh. Lucy handed him a cup before pouring one for her and Jack who had sat on the opposite sofa.

"Where did Amy go?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh one of her friends called her so she'll be on the phone for hours," Lucy answered with a wry smile as Jack laughed. Gabriella sipped her drink, feeling Troy squirm beside her she couldn't help but smile knowing how horny he was for her; she pondered her options but thought the headache excuse was a tad lame and pretty obvious. She found the perfect get out when she yawned unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry, we had a late night last night," she apologised to his parents.

"No problem Gabriella, Troy, show Gabriella where to go," ordered his mom and no sooner were the words out of her mouth then Troy was up of the sofa, pulling Gabriella to her feet. She managed to wish his parents a goodnight with Troy mumbling the same as an afterthought before he was pushing her through the lounge and down a long hallway through end door into what seemed to be his bedroom.

"Troy, for god's sake, you can't be that horny," moaned Gabriella before he slammed her against the wall.

"You want to bet," he smirked before slamming his mouth down on hers, thrusting his hips against her body showing her just how horny he was. Gabriella groaned, reaching up to pull him even nearer, her mouth opened to allow him deeper access as Troy slipped his hands under her top to touch her bare back.

"Troy! We can't, they'll hear us," she gasped as they broke away, "and what about Amy?" she added as she nibbled her bottom lip. Troy huffed, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about them, Amy's bedroom is at the other end of the corridor while Mom and Dad have the room on the opposite side so they won't hear anything," promised Troy trying to convince her, his eyes pleading, "anyway it will be your fault if there's any noise," he added a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Excuse me!" Gabriella pouted.

"Yeah, you'll just have to lay off the screaming," he teased pulling her to him again slamming his lips back onto hers as she started to protest, his touch driving all rational thought out of Gabriella's mind as his lips and hands worked their magic. Troy slid the thin straps of her camisole top off her shoulders to rain soft kisses over each shoulder as it became bare following the line of material downwards until he felt the rise of her breast beneath his mouth, grunting in satisfaction when he'd nudged the material down further until a rosy peak poked out, latching onto his prize eagerly. Gabriella gasped but was determined to enjoy the slow burn he was creating throughout her body silently, pulling his shirt over his head swiftly to let her hands traverse his torso in an effort to distract her from his questing lips; it wasn't working very well as she bit her lip to stop her from crying out in pleasure. Troy nudged her hips forcing her back towards the waiting sleigh bed, her breath left her body in a whoosh as she fell backwards onto the soft bedding with Troy landing on top of her.

Troy flipped off her shoes, undid her jeans and pulled them down quickly, taking her briefs with them.

"Not fair, you have more clothes on," moaned Gabriella softly making Troy smirk, he stood up, shedding his clothes in double quick time.

"Better?" he teased posing beside the bed with a hand on his hip and one behind his head. Gabriella burst out laughing although her eyes were devouring him as he stood there in all his glory, her need clearly apparent for him to see with her hard pert nipples begging for attention, she licked her dry lips and he groaned at the erotic gesture, moving to stand between her legs. Gabriella sat up, her hand reaching out to stroke his erect rod, the soft hair tickled her hand as she reached the base before she encased it within her palm, bending her head she guided him into her waiting mouth, enclosing her lips around the tip sucking him further inside, her tongue flicking around the hard stem, Troy groaned at her ministrations, wanting to pleasure her as much as she was pleasuring him, he reached out to fondle her clitoris, running his finger gently down her wet folds. Gabriella jumped, squeezing him tightly with her mouth when he inserted a finger into her, Troy gasped at the sensation that shot through his shaft, knowing he was so near to ejaculation. He pushed her back on the bed and placing his knees between her legs he plunged his cock into her waiting warmth, his body pushing her into the mattress as he lay on top of her, her legs quickly enfolded his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling his lips down to hers as they moved in rhythm, her hips rising to meet each of his thrusts. The pleasure began building, climbing, sending them soaring to a higher plain that only lovers reach; Troy yelped as Gabriella's teeth bit into his shoulder, her tightened walls, the tremors that wracked her frame the only other indications that she had reached her orgasm as he felt his own body reach the pinnacle, groaning as he spilled his seed into her moist cavern. Troy pushed his damp body off Gabriella, flopping down on his back next to her, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing.

"What the hell was that?" asked Troy turning sideways and leaning his head on his hand as he leaned over Gabriella. "Are you a secret vampire?"

Gabriella giggled softly leaning forward to kiss the mark she'd left on his shoulder, "Nah, just making a point." Troy shot a puzzled look at her, "I'm not the only one who's vocal in the throes of passion," she said with a satisfied smile.


	33. Rock Solid

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken me so long but I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

Gabriella giggled softly leaning forward to kiss the mark she'd left on his shoulder, "Nah, just making a point." Troy shot a puzzled look at her, "I'm not the only one who's vocal in the throes of passion," she said with a satisfied smile.

**Rock Solid**

Gabriella awoke to find the space beside her empty and cold, the sun spilling through the blinds beckoned to her to get up and start the new day, although she wasn't sure what time it was; the brightness of the sun was not a good time indicator. She rose from her warm cocoon, pulling on her silk robe as an afterthought, drawn as she was to the patio door that was slightly ajar, letting a welcome cool breeze circulate the stuffy air in the room, stepping outside she was surprised to see a body trawling through the blue water of the pool, smiling when it turned and she realised it was Troy; that explained the mystery of the open door. She sat on one of the poolside chairs, watching her boyfriend cleave through the water, his strong arms glistened with droplets, his hair was plastered to his head, appearing darker due to the water, the concentration on his face made him all the more adorable to her. Her breath hitched in her throat as he stopped at the side, standing up in the pool to reveal his highly honed chest and abs.

"Morning beautiful," he said when he spotted her, his wide smile revealing his pearly white teeth.

"Morning, Troy. I think I should be saying that to you," she replied returning his smile as her eyes devoured him.

"Are you going to join me?" he invited with a grin.

"Uh-oh, I didn't bring a costume with me," she replied regretfully shaking her head.

"Neither have I," he smirked when Gabriella's eyes widened in shock, "but I haven't let that stop me."

"Troy! What if your mom or Amy saw you?" she gasped. He chuckled at her astonishment.

"They won't, it's way too early for them," he reassured her putting his hands on the sides and hauling himself on to the side, strolling casually over to her in all his glory. She gasped, her hungry eyes looked longingly over his supple body from top to bottom and then part way up again.

"Hey! Montez, I'm up here," he teased mockingly making her blush as her eyes locked onto his.

"That's not the only place, Bolton," she shot back with a giggle, her hand reaching out on reflex to stroke his erect member, laughing when he sucked in his breath only to screech when he shook his wet hair over her.

"Shush! You'll wake them all up," he pleaded, his panic-filled eyes searching the house for signs of movement, making her splutter with laughter. Troy scooped her up and ran back into his room, smirking as she let out a moan when he let her feet down to the floor but kept her body pinned against his wet one.

"Troy! I'm all wet now," she moaned.

"That's good to know Gabi, for what I have in mind," he teased suggestively lowering his head to capture her lips, his arms running down her back to her ass pushing her hips against his, his protruding wood stabbing her inner thigh, showing clearly his intention. Gabriella ran her hands over his shoulders, loving the feel of his cool skin under her hands, the ripple of his muscles a turn on for her and she groaned as his tongue invaded her mouth, searching every crevice and corner. Troy pushed her back on the bed and proceeded to show her what he had in mind.

* * *

An hour later Gabriella stretched luxuriously within the rumpled sheets, listening to Troy killing a song in the shower with a smile on her face, she also heard movement within the house and decided it was time she made a move, she quickly made the bed then pottered around the bedroom, choosing clothes to wear for the shopping excursion, deciding flat shoes would be the safest option when she remembered what she had been like at eighteen and still was according to Troy. As Troy emerged from the bathroom she snuck in to take a quick shower to wash off the smell of sex; sitting down to breakfast with Troy's family smelling of sex didn't sound so good. Once refreshed she quickly brushed her teeth, added a light coating of make-up and lip-gloss before going back into the bedroom to change into the clothes she had chosen, conscious of Troy's appraisal as he sat in the chair waiting for her to finish.

They walked out of the bedroom together, linking hands as they moved into the spacious lounge and through to the kitchen area where all the activity appeared to be if the delicious aroma was anything to go by.

"Good morning," greeted Lucy with a bright smile when she noticed them holding hands.

"Morning, mom, that smells good," enthused Troy, "where's dad?"

"He's in the garage, sorting through his golf stuff," she replied rolling her eyes, "you know how he is." Troy grinned at his mom.

"I'll go see if he wants any help," he said heading towards the hallway.

"Troy, don't be long, breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes," advised his mom. Gabriella asked if there was anything she could do to help and was given the task of making the coffee.

"Is Amy joining us for breakfast?" Gabriella asked.

"She'll be out as soon as the food is on the table, I swear she has hollow legs," commented Lucy.

"She sounds like Chad," giggled Gabriella.

"Uhm no, no one can beat Chad for eating," confirmed Lucy, "that boy sure likes his food."

"Yeah, I had noticed," said Gabriella, "talking of Chad, he kinda asked me to take him some of your wonderful cooking back," she added hesitantly. Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me, he always said he liked my cooking better than his mom's," she preened then winked at Gabriella, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

After breakfast, Troy set off to play a round of golf with his dad whilst Gabriella and Lucy sat in the lanai enjoying a second cup of coffee as they waited for Amy to get dressed. Once she was ready, they set off for downtown Palm Springs to browse the assortment of boutiques, jewellery stores, gift shops, art galleries and numerous coffee houses offering alfresco dining due to the desert climate. The buildings were painted mainly in terracotta or an earthy rose pink to match the mountain backdrop giving it a quaint Mexican feel, inviting shoppers to take their time, the usual bustle she felt in LA was nonexistent here as they strolled down North Palm Canyon Drive. She was amazed to see bronze statues of Lucille Ball and Sonny Bono as they walked down the main thoroughfare. They stopped for coffee in a little square with a fountain in the centre; the tables from the café were placed strategically around, each sporting a large red umbrella to shade the clientele from the heat of the sun. Gabriella and Lucy opted for an iced coffee while Amy went for a low fat milkshake as they sat consuming them at a leisurely pace before starting off again. Gabriella treated Amy to a pair of Manolo pumps similar to the ones she was wearing in red although Lucy protested but Gabriella held firm, insisting she wanted to. Amy, of course, was delighted especially when Lucy bought her a pair of designer jeans and a camisole top in red to match the shoes.

By the time they got back to the house Lucy was exhausted, complaining that she was never going shopping with them again, Gabriella laughed when she noticed the twinkle in her eyes, belying her grumble. She'd just settled on the sofa when Troy and Jack came in, arguing over the last shot or something, Lucy rolled her eyes at Gabriella and they laughed together sharing a female moment. Lucy and Jack walked out of the lounge and into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Hey, I missed you," Troy said pulling her close and kissing her, "How was your morning?"

"Hey, it was good. The town is really pretty but I think Amy and I have worn your mom out," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"I'm not surprised, I guess I should have warned her what a Shopaholic you are," he grinned.

"Oi! I'm not that bad," she protested.

"Oh yes you are but I still love you," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

"That's reassuring, I think," she replied cuddling into his lean body. Troy looked up as his mom walked back into the lounge with a tray of cups.

"Hey mom, don't go making any dinner tonight, I'm taking you out to eat."

"You don't have to do that, Troy," she said.

"Yeah I do. You deserve a treat after being subjected to one of Gab's retail therapy sessions," he explained with a smirk, yelping as he received a scowl and a poke in the ribs from his girlfriend. "Believe me, I know the pain you suffered," he chuckled rubbing his chest. Lucy chuckled back shaking her head.

"Oh it wasn't so much Gabi, as Amy," she informed him winking at Gabi, "It was fun though."

"Oh god! A female conspiracy," he groaned just as his dad appeared.

"Now you know how I've felt since you left," Jack said with feeling as he sank into a lounge chair. "It's murder being in a house full of women."

"Anyone can see how maltreated you are, Jack," Lucy shot back sarcastically, looking at his growing paunch until Jack coloured up. Troy and Gabriella burst out laughing at his face. "Besides, there are only two of us."

"Really, you wouldn't think so at times," Jack muttered.

"Come on dad, you love it," Troy interjected with a smirk.

"I guess," conceded Jack reluctantly, a grin appearing on his face. They settled into easy conversation whilst they drank their coffee before Troy excused him and Gabriella, taking her for a drive out to Indian Canyons, parking at the Trading Post in Palm Canyon, Troy bought a couple of bottles of water and a map before they strolled off to view the natural beauty of the desert. They followed one of the paved footpaths leading down into the base of the Canyon, the patches of shade on the way down provided by the California Fan Palm Trees were most welcome as they rose majestically from the sides of the canyon. The starkness of the rocky landscape was breathtakingly beautiful, enough to make Gabriella stop constantly to take it all in while Troy viewed things he had become accustomed to from her perspective, smiling as she spotted the odd lizard or bird flying high above the canyon, they even spotted a trail of horseback riders further down the canyon. They rested at the bottom beside the gentle flowing stream, the sound of the bubbling brook providing a tranquil oasis to the starkness in front and above. Gabriella sat beside Troy, leaning her body on his firm chest whilst Troy put an arm around her shoulders to pull her close, loving the feel of her body nestled against him. They sat beneath the shade of a rocky outcrop, drinking in the natural beauty that surrounded them.

"It's hard to believe we're only a few miles from town," said Gabriella in wonder.

"I know, it seems we're a million miles from civilisation," agreed Troy with a smile, "which is good when I want to do this," and proceeded to kiss her, teasing her with feather-light touches until she groaned with need, grabbing the back of his neck with a hand, holding it firmly while she slammed her lips on his, inching her body round until she straddled him ensuring he couldn't move. She flicked his lower lip with her tongue, smirking when he opened his mouth to groan, delving her tongue into the recess to twirl around his, sighing in delight with her success, her butt shifted to get into a more comfortable position and delicious shivers ran up her spine when she felt his arousal. The sound of footsteps approaching snapped Gabriella back to reality and she broke the kiss abruptly, sliding from his lap to sit back next to him just as a couple of hikers came into view. The older couple dressed in khaki shorts and hiking boots drew level with them, the female of the duo sent Troy a look of disapproval before walking past.

"What did you move for?" hissed Troy, color staining his cheeks, his erection clearly visible to the world. Gabriella couldn't help giggling at Troy's embarrassment however the promise of retribution in his eyes gave her fair warning of payback as she edged away, struggling to stand as he lunged for her. She turned and fled down the path in the opposite direction to the hikers, her shriek of laughter echoed around the canyon as Troy gave chase, the sound of running steps gaining on her as she followed the path alongside the stream sent the adrenaline rushing through her bloodstream, her heart pounded in tune with his feet hitting the pathway, her lungs cried out in protest, her raspy breaths grew shallower as she tried to keep a distance between them although they were being drowned out by his impending presence, his laboured breaths matching hers. Gabriella looked up and gasped: there was nowhere left to run. In front of her the path petered out to be met with a wall of rock, only the stream had the right of passage slipping underneath the overhang. Her eyes darted around looking for a way out seconds before Troy pulled up behind her and she spun round to face him.

"Gotcha! Looks like you're caught between a rock and a hard place, Montez?" he smirked enjoying the view of her heaving breasts as she gulped air into her lungs, sweat glistened on her neck and he watched mesmerised as it ran down into the valley between her breasts. Troy walked purposefully towards her making Gabriella take a step backwards then another and another until the cool rock on her back brought her up short.

"Talking of a hard place," Troy said suggestively as he placed his hands either side of her head against the rock, trapping her within his arms as he rubbed his lower body on hers, "I have an itch that needs to be scratched."

"So scratch it then," teased Gabriella, her eyes glowing with merriment as she gazed into his darkened orbs.

"Uh-oh! It's no fun alone," he moaned. "This needs the female touch," he added hopefully, gasping in delight when she obliged, her hand holding his bundle through his canvas pants. "Oh yeah, Baby, just like that," he moaned crashing his lips on hers, forcing her lips apart to drink the nectar beyond with his tongue. Troy cupped her cheek with one hand while the other slid down her body stopping to tease her breasts, grunting when he got the reaction he was looking for as her nipples puckered beneath his palm. He continued on his quest until he reached the bottom of her vest, sliding his hand beneath to touch her silky skin. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat as his hand reached her breasts, his fingers squeezing her hardened peak sent spirals of delight rushing through her nerve endings. Troy moved his hand from her cheek to help it's partner unhook her bra, revelling in the release of her engorged breasts into his waiting palms, pushing up her vest top until they were visible to the naked eye, his naked eye. The temptation was too great as he released her lips to taste the promise of the rosy tips, delighting in the soft cries coming from her lips. Gabriella snuck her hands under the back of his shirt, her hands splaying over his firm back pulling him closer to her body, she pushed her hands inside the waistband of his pants then slid a hand round the rim until she felt his top button, sighing in delight when it popped open without little resistance. She slid his zipper down slowly, smirking as she heard Troy groan when her finger scraped against his manhood through the fabric of his Calvin's. She pushed his pants down until her hand could cup his pride and joy, thrilled that she could get such a reaction from him from just one touch. Not satisfied, Gabriella inched his one remaining garment down until she achieved skin-to-skin contact, her hand wrapped round his engorged trunk, her thumb teasing the tip relentlessly. Troy, feeling like he was going to burst, quickly opened Gabriella's jeans, pushing them and her bikini briefs down swiftly until they pooled at her ankles, lifting her clear of them, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms securely fastened around his neck, he pushed her back against the rock, positioning her body before thrusting into her moist cavern in one smooth swoop. Gabriella moaned as Troy stroked her body to fever pitch, his steady thrusts creating friction inside her, touching her very being, building the tension until it spiralled out of control, sending her to edge of oblivion.

"Oh god! Troy!" she screamed as she reached her pinnacle, her walls contracting around his cock pushed Troy to release his seed into her only seconds later. He held her close as they both regained their breath; their hearts beat in unison as they slowly returned to earth.

"Hmm! See what I mean, Gabi, participation is the key," he smirked with satisfaction as he reached for his clothes, slipping into them quickly with Gabriella following suit.

"I guess…a hard man is always good to find," she said thoughtfully, a teasing glint in her eye.

"Stick with me honey, cos when I'm around you I'm always rock solid," shot back Troy with a lewd expression.

"Oh I plan to, it's always good to know I have my very own stud muffin," she grinned at him like the cat who got the cream.

* * *

It was gone six by the time they got back to his parents house to find Jack already dressed for the evening ahead, Lucy and Amy were busily taking showers and getting ready so Jack informed them which made Gabriella feel guilty as she hurried into their bedroom to sneak a quick shower before Troy. Twenty minutes later feeling refreshed and ready for the evening ahead, she was just selecting what to wear when Troy strolled in, sneaking a kiss before he too headed for the bathroom to wash away the grime from the canyon. After blow-drying her hair and adding a dusting of make-up she finally decided on a multi-colored silk halter neck dress in vibrant hues of orange and turquoise, Gabriella slipped it on letting the dress fall to just below her knee, the dress was cooling against her skin, the design negating the need to wear a bra gave her added freedom, the colors highlighted her smooth olive complexion, her dark brunette hair seemed even darker as it fell around her shoulders. She chose a pair of turquoise Christian Louboutin high-heeled pumps that matched the color in the dress to complete her ensemble. She was adding a touch of lip-gloss to her lips when Troy came in from the bathroom with just a small towel hanging from his waist and she paused in her application to watch him through the mirror's reflection, enjoying the view, her throat constricted and her heart went thud as he dropped the towel to pull on a pair of boxer shorts, she knew she'd never tire of looking at her boyfriend's highly honed body and it took all her willpower not to jump him there and then.

"You've missed a bit?" he smirked, his eyes meeting hers through the mirror.

"Uh?" Gabriella blushed snapping back from her wicked thoughts.

"I'm just saying you've missed a bit," advised Troy looking at her lips in the reflection, "something got you distracted?" he queried with a knowing grin.

"Er…just thinking," she improvised her blush deepening.

"Thinking uh? Well keep those thoughts until later, Gabi, then maybe we can put them into action," he promised with a chuckle as he pulled on a black button up and black trousers, slipping his feet into a pair of vans as Gabriella finished glossing her lips.

* * *

They walked the short distance into the town centre, strolling down North Palm Canyon Drive, which, to Gabriella's amazement was surprisingly as busy at night as it had been earlier in the day, the lights from the various shop windows and art galleries inviting residents and visitors alike to stop and peruse their wares. A lot of the galleries were still open hoping to catch the last of the weekend vacationers before they returned to their day jobs. The restaurants dotted along the street tempted the passer-by with mouth-watering aromas that seeped through the open doors, patrons already seated in the outdoor eating areas chatted and laughed, the clink of glasses and the clunk of cutlery drew the eye, tantalizing the pedestrians to come and join them. Troy steered them into the Blue Coyote Bar and Grill that served South Western and Mexican food, the warm and friendly staff welcomed them into their establishment and led them to a patio at the back of the building. The South-western theme ran throughout the restaurant, the patio was paved in terracotta and blue tiles and even had a fountain at one end; dotted amongst the tables were patio heaters for when the evenings grew cooler. They were seated by the headwaiter who promptly supplied them with menus for both food and drink.

"I'll have a margarita, " said Lucy without even looking at the drinks menu, as she was busy trying to decide what to eat from the wide range available.

"I think I'll try the house special, the Wild Coyote Margarita," said Gabriella joining Lucy in her tipple.

"Dad, do you want a Corona?" asked Troy looking at his dad who nodded in agreement. Troy ordered the drinks, getting Amy a coke much to her chagrin. Having placed the drinks order they concentrated on the mouth-watering cuisine available; Gabriella and Lucy both chose Trio de Brochetas, which consisted of one skewer each of chicken, scallops and shrimp over a bed of either pasta or saffron rice with a choice of either adobo sauce or the milder jalapeno cream sauce; Lucy chose the milder version whilst Gabriella opted for the spicier of the two. Amy chose chicken Fajitas stating that she needed to leave room for a dessert at which Gabriella and Troy burst out laughing as she sounded so like Chad. Troy and Jack went for the Southwestern rack of lamb cooked in spices. The waiter appeared with the drinks and took their order before going to fulfil it.

"Where did you disappear to?" asked Amy curiously.

"Troy took me to see Palm Canyon," explained Gabriella with a smile.

"It's stunningly beautiful out there," gushed Lucy, "the scenery sure takes your breath away with the stark rawness." Troy sent Gabriella a mischievous smile across the table as she tried to stifle her wayward thoughts.

"It took my breath away, that's for sure," she agreed with Lucy while her foot brushed up Troy's leg causing him to choke on the mouthful of Corona he'd just taken. Gabriella took a sip of her Margarita with a satisfied smile on her face as her twinkling brown eyes danced with merriment at Troy.

"That's boring," said Amy, "he should have took you on the Tramway or to Desert Hills." Troy groaned and glared at his sister.

"You have a one track mind, Dimple," he muttered as his mom and dad burst out laughing and Gabriella kinked an eyebrow questioningly, "Desert Hills is a shopping mall," he explained ruefully as Gabriella joined in the laughter. "What if I told you I'd taken Gabi? You'd have made my life hell for not taking you too," he reasoned.

"Oh yeah! I didn't think of that," Amy agreed with a smile. "Next time you come we can go there, Gabi," promised Amy gleefully. The food arrived at that juncture and Troy took the opportunity of ordering the same round of drinks again. After eating they sat there chatting leisurely as they listened to the in-house entertainment of a guy singing with an acoustic guitar for accompaniment as he weaved in and out of the tables serenading the senoritas. Amy badgered Troy until he caved and catching the eye of the waiter he ordered her a Mayan Pyramid consisting of chocolate ice cream, hazelnut mousse in a marbled chocolate shell and another round of drinks for the adults.

By the time they left, Gabriella was feeling tipsy from the Margaritas but not as bad as Lucy who weaved from side to side until Jack grabbed her, holding her steady as they strolled home. Troy had already flung his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and she wrapped a hand round his waist snuggling into his shoulder in a now familiar way, glad of his support. Troy, Gabriella and Amy laughed at Lucy as she stumbled over a curb, Jack cursing under his breath. Gabriella gazed up at the sky, amazed at how clear it was and how close the stars appeared to be.

"The sky is beautiful, look at the stars, they look so close you could touch them," she said in wonder.

"They do indeed but I have my star right here," whispered Troy pulling her close.

"Aw! Troy, that's so sweet," she gushed stopping to kiss him.

"You never shay things like that to me," moaned Lucy digging Jack in the ribs. Jack glowered at Troy who smirked at his dad while Amy giggled at her mom's slurred words. Jack breathed a heartfelt sigh as they reached the house, wishing them a goodnight as he walked Lucy down the hall to their bedroom. Amy followed suit disappearing into her bedroom as Troy offered to make Gabriella a coffee to sober her up. Gabriella sank onto the sofa thankful to remove her shoes, sighing as her feet landed flat on the floor. Troy finished the coffee and walked back into the lounge to find Gabriella curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. He sighed with regret then smiled as he gazed down at his cute girlfriend, placing the cups on the coffee table, he scooped her up and carried her through to his bedroom, gently laying her on the bed, she murmured his name when he removed her dress but then rolled over snuggling into the mattress. Troy flipped the covers back pushing Gabriella beneath them before stripping and climbing in beside her, pulling her close until her legs tangled up with his. He sighed, contented just to have her lying in his arms the way he hoped she always would.

"Bloody Margaritas," was his last coherent thought.


	34. Sledgehammer

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N:** If you haven't already checked it out, why not pop along the ZA angels dot com forum. I don't know about you guys but I was super excited last night to see the pics of Zac and Vanessa at the TCA Awards, I'm still hyperventilating over that hug.

* * *

"Bloody Margaritas," was his last coherent thought.

**Sledgehammer**

Gabriella groaned, rolling onto her side to avoid the bright sunbeam glaring in her face, her mouth felt like the Sahara Desert and there was a little man inside her brain tapping away, she swore she could hear rain pitter-pattering on the ground but how could that be when the sun was baking the room with its sweltering heat. Suddenly the rain stopped to be replaced by off-key whistling that grated in her eardrums, adding to the pain inside her head.

"Morning, Beautiful," Troy shouted cheerfully coming into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest carrying droplets of water, his hair darkened by the water. Gabriella forced an eyelid open to stare at him with one bleary eye and even in her delicate state she could appreciate his athletic physique, "How are you feeling this morning?" he questioned in the same tone as before, sitting on the mattress to look at her.

"I'm not sure but could you stop shouting," she muttered thickly, closing her eye again and scrunching up her face.

"I'm not shouting, Gabi, but I think you better lay off Margaritas from now on," Troy advised with a smirk.

"Thanks for the advice, Dr Phil, now leave me alone to die," she muttered dramatically.

"No can do, Sweetheart. I'm not letting you die, at least not today," he teased with a chuckle receiving a wan smile in return. "Come on, go and get a shower, it will make you feel better. I'll get you some Aspirin and a glass of water for your hangover." Gabriella groaned, pushing her body into a sitting position only to have the room revolve around her, her hand moving to rub her temple.

"Ugh! Are you sure I'm not dying cos it sure feels like it," she whispered glaring at Troy when he let out another chuckle, he slid his arm around her and helped her to her feet, guiding her towards the bathroom, flinging his towel off his waist he walked into the shower enclosure with her, closing the door before pressing the button to release the rivulets of warm water. Gabriella sighed as the water hit her shoulders and trailed down her back as Troy lathered her with soap, his hands gentle in their ministrations sparking life into her languid limbs as his hands coaxed and massaged each inch of her soothing away some of her pain. He gently washed her hair, his fingers knowingly kneading all her tension spots without even being told, the hammers in her head receded to a dull throb by the time he switched off the faucet. He carried her into the bedroom, wrapping a fluffy towel around her and gently rubbed her body dry.

"I know I've said it before but your fingers are magic, thanks Troy, I feel so much better now," she said lifting her face and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Troy smiled against her mouth returning the kiss more firmly before releasing her to get another towel for him.

"I'm glad, I couldn't have you dying on me, having seen the state of you, I daren't venture out of here on my own just in case mom is worse," he admitted with a wry grin. Gabriella pouted, sending him a glare.

"So I'm your back up, am I?" she squawked.

"Well…I was thinking more…front up, if you go first, I…I'll follow behind," he stammered his eyes pleading with her silently. Gabriella started giggling at his audacity, the twinkle in his eyes belying how scared he was especially when his lips curved slowly into his trademark grin.

"You pig, I thought you were serious for a minute," scolded Gabriella.

"Who says I'm not, it's been a while since I've seen mom with a hangover," he said, "and she might blame me," he added with a grin before going to the closet to select his clothes. Gabriella giggled, the thought of her man being scared of his mom sounded ludicrous especially when she knew how sweet Lucy was but if she was feeling anything like she was when she woke up, she had Gabriella's sympathy, not everyone had their own magician after all.

Dressed in a long brown gypsy skirt and a cream scooped-neck blouse, her feet clad in soft brown leather boots, Gabriella preceded Troy down the hall into the lounge to find Lucy sat, holding a cup with the morning newspaper open, her eyes however were not reading the printed word but staring vacantly into the garden. She could see Jack in the kitchen area and by the clunking and clattering could only presume he was making breakfast which was confirmed seconds later with a sizzle as something hit the pan.

"Good morning," Gabriella said softly aware that if Lucy felt anything like she had earlier, she'd appreciate her tone more. Lucy started then looked up at them offering a wan smile in return.

"Morning, Gabriella, how are you today?" she greeted her in the same tone.

"Better now, if you'd asked me that an hour ago I would have said, dying," Gabriella replied with a smile as she sat beside Lucy. Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"I know," agreed Lucy, "I feel like the coyotes have set up home in my head." Troy chuckled at that but received a glare in response. "Why did you keep buying them?" demanded Lucy scowling at her son.

"Why did you keep drinking them?" shot back Troy with a smirk, earning a warning look and a shake of the head from Gabriella. Jack who had just walked in from the kitchen with a tray heard Troy's remark and grinned at his wife.

"He has a point, Luce," he commented putting the tray on the table handing her two tablets and a glass of water.

"Maybe, but please don't let me have one again," ordered Lucy. Jack poured the coffee and passed a cup to Gabriella and Troy.

"I'll drink to that," agreed Gabriella with feeling lifting her cup to her lips. Jack and Troy rolled their eyes then burst out laughing while Gabriella and Lucy glared balefully at them. "Is something burning?" Gabriella queried with a frown causing Jack to groan and sprint back to the kitchen; Lucy and Gabriella looked at each other and burst out laughing. After eating breakfast, Gabriella was relieved to find some color had returned to Lucy's cheeks, her demeanour more like the Lucy she'd met two days ago. Amy, Gabriella discovered, had already left for college but had left strict instructions for them not to leave before she got home, Jack, on the other hand, was just about to go to work which left Troy and Gabriella with Lucy. Gabriella cleared the table, ignoring Lucy's protests while Troy stacked the dishwasher and made a fresh pot of coffee before they settled back down to chat, Troy bringing Lucy up to date with some of the social happenings amongst his friends, telling her of their forthcoming trip to Lava Springs, making her laugh with some of Chad's misdemeanours.

"Do you want to come out with us today, mom?" asked Troy with a warm smile.

"No thanks, Troy, I've got a couple of errands to run then I want to do some baking," Lucy revealed with a smile. "I don't feel up to staying out in the sun too long."

"Okay, mom, see you later," he responded kissing her cheek before walking out with Gabriella only to nip back in to grab a couple of jackets.

Troy drove through Palm Springs to Chino Canyon on the North edge of the town, pulling into the parking lot for the aerial tramway, he smirked when Gabriella's eyes grew wide as she watched a car leave the station rising as if by magic up the sheer cliff face. He collected the jackets from the back seat as they exited the car.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she queried with a frown. Troy chuckled.

"Of course it is, it's been running for 45 years, Gabi, with new cars fitted in 2000, you've got to see it to believe it. Are you game?" he challenged his eyes daring her to refuse as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm game," she replied with a grin, her hand clasping his tightly, interlinking their fingers as they made their way to the ticket office, they had a wait of 20 minutes so Troy and Gabriella strolled around the gift shop, stopping to purchase bottles of water and a map showing the trails available once they reached the summit. Two small boys who had shyly followed them around the shop asked Troy for an autograph and Gabriella had stood to one side, smiling proudly at her man as he conversed with them, adoration shone in the kids eyes before they scampered off back to their waiting parents. Troy grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the shop and towards the tram station.

"You're amazing," said Gabriella kissing his cheek.

"I know, but it's good to hear you say it," he said smugly earning a thump on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for, I was only agreeing with you," he moaned rubbing his arm.

"I know but I don't want you getting too complacent," she shot back with a grin.

"No chance of that with you," he muttered his face breaking into a smile when she giggled. "Come on, let's see how you are with heights, Montez." They entered the small waiting room that held a 3-D model of the mountain, waiting for the next tramcar to arrive, watching as it grew nearer and nearer until it docked and released a couple of passengers before they were allowed to board with seven other people, the doors closed, the car shuddered as it left its moorings and Gabriella grabbed the railing that ran around the middle of the window, Troy stood behind her resting his hands on the bar on either side of her, enclosing her within the safety of his arms. Gabriella stared out of the window and watched the town of Palm Springs grow smaller until it was just a dot as the car rose into the air. Passing through the first tower the car lurched, swinging wildly to and fro, defying gravity and Gabriella's heart leapt into her mouth, Troy, wonderful, caring Troy, pulled her back against him, his arms tightening around her, giving comfort and calming her as his lips grazed her neck as it righted itself and continued on its way. Troy pointed out landmarks like the airport that was clearly discernable from their vantage point, and as they got higher, the panorama grew offering views of the Coachella Valley and beyond to the Salton Sea. The temperature grew cooler as the air thinned but Gabriella welcomed the coolness after the heat from below only shivering slightly when they exited the car. Troy handed Gabriella her jacket that she gratefully accepted, glad that he had had the foresight to bring it before leading her out of the station, stopping when they reached the first vantage point outside the Peaks restaurant for him to consult the map while Gabriella rested her hands on the rail to look at the valleys below and the mountain peaks visible in the distance. She took a sip of the water, turning to watch the concentration on Troy's face as he tried to work out which route to take, looking up he smirked when he caught her staring.

"Have you decided which way to go, Indy?" Gabriella asked with a grin. Troy kinked an eyebrow.

"Ha! Ha! Funny, Montez," acknowledged Troy with an evil glint, "better be careful, who knows when I may need to release my whip," he taunted.

"Sounds interesting, Bolton," Gabriella chuckled, "Its good to know you're prepared for any eventuality."

"Oh I'm always prepared, you never know what surprises are around the corner," he taunted holding his hand out to her, "Let's go, I think we should follow Long Valley Discovery Trail, it says its reasonably easy with the chance of seeing some of the animals that live on the mountain." Gabriella threaded her fingers through his, their steps aligned as they left civilisation following the marked trail posts. The air was so much cleaner up in the mountains and although the sun shone, the temperature was several degrees cooler making hiking, or in their case, walking more comfortable.

"It's hard to believe that this is right on your parents doorstep, it's truly beautiful and so peaceful," said Gabriella in wonder as they walked along the defined path, only the sound of birds in the trees could be heard.

"Yep, and tonight we're back in the mad world of LA," groaned Troy pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I know but it's good to know we can escape to a place like this," replied Gabriella with a smile. "Ooh! Look, is that a deer," she said suddenly pointing between two trees to a small clearing. They stood in silence watching the timid animal until something spooked it and it skittered, leaping out of sight. "Aw! That was so cute," she gasped thrilled to be able to watch the creature in it's natural habitat as they continued up the trail, passing a family with two small children walking the other way, apart from them they hadn't seen another solitary person. They stopped at a rocky outcrop that gave a scenic overview of the valley below and a panoramic view of the desert vista beyond. Gabriella leaned against the safety railing drinking in the landscape, taking one of the water bottles from Troy she let the cooling liquid trickle down her throat, jumping slightly when Troy wrapped his hands around her, pulling her back against his length, gasping when his lips skidded across her neck as she tilted her head to the side to allow him easier access, chills of excitement ran down her spine when he found her sweet spot, his hands slid beneath her blouse to caress her bare midriff rising to capture her blossoming breasts in his hands. Gabriella moaned as tingles soared through her when Troy kneaded her breasts, teasing and tweaking her tenderised nipples. She pressed her back firmly against him, smiling when she felt his hard on pressing against her thigh, letting her know without words that he was as aroused as her. Troy slid his right hand down her side, over her hips to feel her butt, continuing down her thigh, muttering at the length of her skirt as he tried to push the material up to reach the prize beneath, grunting with satisfaction when he finally succeeded. He caressed her silken clad derriere, teasing her as his fingertips went a fraction lower each time he rubbed it until he skimmed her vulva through the material. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat when she felt his fingers stroke her extremely moist center, even going so far as to spread her legs wider to allow him easier access.

"Is this where your whip comes out," she whispered huskily, a sexy giggle bubbling to the surface as she put her hand behind her back to rub it against the bump in his pants, smirking when Troy yelped.

"Uh-oh! This is where the whip goes in," he replied slipping his finger under the rim of her briefs to run it along her wet folds, teasing her clit until she trembled with desire, her senses heightened to fever pitch when Troy inserted his finger to stroke her tender spot.

"Oh god, Troy, please," she begged starting to turn around, needing to feel his lips on hers and him deep inside her.

"No, stay like that," ordered Troy as he removed his finger, quickly snapping open his pants and pulling his whip from its holster.

"Bend over the rail a bit," he ordered as he pulled her briefs to one side guiding his erection into her, rocking as he adjusted his position of entry, holding her hips in place as he plunged deep inside. Gabriella moaned, loving the position, his strokes fast and sure brushed against her G-spot, building her senses to a crescendo that sent her to the edge of reason, her heart thumped in her chest, her stomach clenched and she closed her eyes as waves of ecstasy rolled over her, sending her trembling body tumbling into the abyss, her muscles clenched around him as she cried out, her breathing laboured, his hoarse gasp followed a minute later as he trembled against her, his movements jerky as he spilled his seed inside her. He rested his head on her shoulder, trying to get his breath back when Gabriella jerked her head to the side.

"Shit! Someone's coming," she murmured seconds before a couple of hikers walked up to the rail.

"Morning," the man said cheerfully, "or should I say afternoon," he corrected looking down at his watch.

"Hello," replied Troy calmly sending them a smile as he tightened his arms around Gabriella in warning.

"You've picked a lovely spot to rest," the hiker commented smiling at them.

"Yeah, we like it," confirmed Troy.

"Have a good day," the hiker added as he and his companion walked off along the trail. Troy's shoulders shook as he tried to retain his laughter failing miserably when Gabriella let out a relieved giggle.

"Oh my god! That was close. Do you think they saw anything?" she asked worriedly as Troy withdrew from her, releasing her waist to set his clothing straight allowing Gabriella to adjust her own clothing.

"I shouldn't think so, I can't imagine he'd have been that cheerfully if he knew what we were about," reassured Troy letting out a nervous laugh at the situation they nearly found themselves in. "I guess we simply looked like a couple enjoying the view."

"I was dumbstruck and there's you acting as cool as a cucumber," she gasped.

"Hey! I'll have you know my cucumber is not cool," he refuted pulling her in for a hug, "in fact around you it's pretty hot," he added joining in with Gabriella's burst of laughter, releasing the pent up tension they'd both felt. They continued on the trail that led back to the tram terminal and Peaks restaurant where they ate a Tramcar Burger for lunch before catching the tramcar back down to Palm Springs.

"I guess that's what you call love on a mountaintop," Gabriella mused looking at Troy with a satisfied smile as they exited the car in front of his parents house. Troy glanced at her over the roof, his eyes twinkled in merriment and a broad grin split his face as he let out a chuckle.

* * *

They had wanted to leave before the rush hour traffic but Lucy insisted they had to stay until after dinner, coaxing them with the delicious aromas that wafted into the lounge from the kitchen and to be honest they hadn't needed too much persuasion, after all LA was only a two hour drive away. The roast beef dinner had been delicious, the key lime pie sinfully good, better Gabriella decided, than any she'd tasted in a restaurant and well worth the delay. Now Gabriella knew why Chad had extolled Lucy's cooking, it was truly sublime. After dinner, Gabriella helped Lucy to clear away while Troy loaded up the car, she then made a quick to visit the bathroom before they set off.

"I'm so glad you've found her Troy, she's totally adorable and I can see that she makes you happy," Lucy said giving her son an approving look.

"I'm kinda glad I found her too, mom," he replied with a smile, kissing her cheek. Once Gabriella returned they walked out to the car, the Bolton family following to say their goodbyes.

"You must come back soon, Gabi, it's been so good to finally meet you and remember our home is your home," said Lucy giving the petite brunette a hug and kiss on the cheek before relinquishing her to allow Jack and Amy to hug her too.

"Hey Gabi, hang on I've got something for you to give to Chad," said Lucy running back into the house returning minutes later with a cool bag, "I can't have the poor man starving to death," she added as she passed it over.

"Fat chance of that, mom," drawled Troy with a smirk, "and if he thinks he's getting all the goodies, he's sadly mistaken," muttered Troy, his eyes gleaming in anticipation when he peered inside the bag. Gabriella rolled her eyes then burst out laughing with Lucy. "Hey, there's not just Chad that appreciates my mom's cooking."

"Don't forget, dad, if you want to come up for one of the play-offs give me a call and I'll sort out some tickets," shouted Troy, "In fact, you should all come for a weekend soon," he added as Gabriella got into the car. Troy started the engine and they waved before driving off down the road.

* * *

Mad world was an understatement for LA. Troy shot off to practise sessions each day, arriving back home shattered each evening, fit only for food and sleep. Gabriella had started back at the gym, using the expertise of the in-house trainer to devise a series of exercises to build up her stamina and tone her body in readiness for the strenuous touring schedule that was imminent. Her days were filled with magazine interviews, meetings with Caroline and the companies she had chosen to endorse their products and meetings with the record company. Talks of the impending tour were growing in intensity as the PR department tried to arrange viable dates with the promoters at the various venues around the country, dates were pencilled in then scrubbed out as the timeframe between certain cities were not compatible. Gabriella groaned with frustration, wondering if it would ever be resolved and on top of all that they wanted to release another single prior to the tour which meant arranging another video shoot; by Friday evening, and after long unproductive meetings, she was ready to pull her hair out, the only thing keeping her upbeat was the thought of disappearing for the weekend with Troy and her friends; a weekend to relax and unwind; a weekend of pampering before the stresses of the real world took over her life once more.

"Hey, Gabi, you look stressed," said Taylor by way of greeting when Gabriella walked into the apartment.

"I am, sometimes I wish I was a receptionist or a check-out girl," groaned Gabriella wearily.

"Yeah right, I can just see you asking people if they want help with their packing," chuckled Taylor, "besides it would be sacrilege to hide that beautiful voice," she mused thoughtfully.

"Yeah well right at this moment it sounds like heaven," grumbled Gabriella sinking onto the sofa with a sigh.

"Come on Gabi, those girls are sat doing their jobs wishing they were you," reasoned Taylor with a grin, "and they don't even know about your fringe benefits."

"I guess…wait…what fringe benefits?" asked Gabriella frowning at Taylor.

"Bolton, for one," supplied Taylor with a smirk. Gabriella smiled dreamily.

"Ah yes, there is that," agreed Gabriella smiling broadly at her friend, "Aargh! I'm so looking forward to this weekend," she groaned rotating her neck to relieve some tension, "I want the works, pedicure, manicure, a body wrap, exfoliation, massage, whatever they've got I'm trying," announced Gabriella, "Maybe they will relieve some of the stress."

"Now you're talking, sister," said Taylor nodding enthusiastically, "although I know something that does that much closer to home and its more enjoyable," she added throwing a cheeky grin at Gabriella, laughing when Gabriella blushed.

"Have you worked out what you're going to say to Sharpay?" asked Taylor.

"Not yet, I haven't had time to breath let alone think. I guess I need to talk to Troy about it," shrugged Gabriella, "I'm going for a shower."

* * *

The next morning at 8 o'clock Chad drove Taylor, Gabriella and Troy to Burbank airport, to meet up with the rest of the team and invited guests for the flight to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella was relieved that Sharpay had chosen Burbank to fly from, just the thought of getting caught in the frenzy that surrounded LAX gave her nightmares with the paparazzi putting their own spin on what they captured on camera, she was sure the gossip columns would have a field day writing their made up stories on what was going down with the Lakers team. Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and Martha were already there when the four arrived along with rest of the team, the only people that appeared to be missing were Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey guys," greeted Troy as they walked over to the group, "where's Sharpay?" Ryan smirked.

"You know what's she's like, always wants to make the grand entrance," he shrugged. At that moment a white limousine pulled up beside them and Sharpay climbed out followed by Zeke.

"Hey guys, is everyone here?" she asked, her eyes scanning the group.

"All present and accounted for, Shar, apart from the plane," replied Ryan wryly. Sharpay's eyes narrowed and Ryan took refuge in backing away.

"Hmpf! We'll see about that," she announced pulling her hot pink phone out of her pocket and dialling a number as she walked away from the group. Troy raised an eyebrow smirking at Ryan and Chad.

"Don't tell me Sharpay Evans has cocked up," he mocked his eyes widening at the warning look on Chad and Ryan's faces seconds before a sharp talon stabbed his shoulder blade.

"No, Bolton, Sharpay has not cocked up," she announced when he swung around in alarm.

"Sure looks like it to me, Shar, unless I'm mistaken we need a plane to get there," he taunted with a grin. Sharpay just gave him a knowing smile.

"What's that then, Troy, a mirage?" she replied sarcastically pointing to a dot in the sky that grew bigger and bigger as they watched the Lear jet approach the airport. Taylor and Chad burst out laughing at Troy's startled expression, his mouth hanging open in shock as the plane taxied down the runway, it's engines drowning out any comment Troy made. Sharpay left his side, walking over the tarmac to talk to the steward who had walked down the lowered steps; the steward opened the cargo hold and began loading the luggage while Sharpay waved the group forward to board. Troy looked at Gabriella to give her a wry smile as they walked side by side to the waiting aircraft. Sharpay stood at the top directing her guests their seats, a secret smile playing around her lips when she spotted Troy and Gabriella enter the cabin.

"Gabi, I thought you would prefer to sit near Taylor," she stated pointing to the empty row behind Taylor and Chad, Gabriella smiled and did as directed sitting in the window seat, giggling seconds later when Troy landed on top of her as Sharpay pushed him into the vacant space before strutting back to sit with Zeke.

"Sorry Gabi, are you okay?" he asked with concern as he pushed off her slumping into the seat beside her.

"I'm fine, Troy, A bit obvious, isn't she?" asked Gabriella with a giggle.

"Yeah, like a sledgehammer but I'm not complaining, I'm where I want to be," he said softly, smiling at her, his hand brushing against her midriff as he fastened her seatbelt before doing his own just as the engines came to life.


	35. Fabulous!

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Sorry, this should have been up a few days ago but I've been out of town for the weekend and I've been otherwise occupied watching the Olympic games lol! Just want to give a head up for the ZA angels' forum, if anyone hasn't visited yet you don't know what you're missing.

* * *

"Yeah, like a sledgehammer but I'm not complaining, I'm where I want to be," he said softly, smiling at her, his hand brushing against her midriff as he fastened her seatbelt before doing his own just as the engines came to life.

**Fabulous!**

The flight didn't take long thankfully but Troy was conscious of Sharpay the whole time as she kept turning to give them furtive looks.

"I think it's working," she said gleefully to Zeke, a sparkle of excitement in her eye. Zeke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't you think you were a bit…blatant?" he stumbled as she pinned him to his chair with a glare.

"No. Sometimes Troy needs a push in the right direction to see what's right under his nose," she explained baldly excusing her actions.

"Well you sure did that, Shar," agreed Zeke with a grin, "but I think forcing his hand like that is maybe not the right way to go about it," he warned the grin slipping from his face.

"I…I just want him to find the same happiness that I found with you," she said wistfully touching Zeke's arm, "and I think Gabriella could be the one."

"I know, Shar, but you can't force someone to fall in love with the person YOU think will suit him," he warned again.

"I know," she said softly, "but I can try, right?" she added brightly her optimism coming to the fore again only for Zeke to sigh and shake his head. She was incorrigible but he loved her.

* * *

"Why do I feel like I'm under a microscope, an experiment in the making for one Sharpay Evans," groaned Troy glancing sideways at Gabriella. She giggled in reply placing her hand consolingly on his arm before quickly removing it as Sharpay turned her head in their direction again.

"I think her diplomatic skills need some work," agreed Gabriella softly.

"Jesus! Can you just imagine her in the government, world war three would break out in a matter of days," commented Troy with a smirk. "This weekend is going to be a nightmare. What if she starts following us around like some cheap spy?" moaned Troy.

"We'll just have to be…creative," suggested Gabriella with a mischievous grin, "or…we could just tell her?" she posed the question tentatively.

"Are you serious?" gasped Troy sending her a worried look. "I thought you wanted to keep it quiet?"

"I did, but we've been together three months now and you've got to admit we've had some near misses. Friends are slowly but surely finding out and she is your best female friend after all," she explained softly, "I'd hate for her to find out from one of the others. It just doesn't feel right." Troy nodded a thoughtful expression on his face as he pondered her words.

"I guess, we just have to pick the right time," he acquiesced and Gabriella sighed sending a smile his way at his acceptance.

* * *

Lava Springs had sent their courtesy mini bus to collect them from the airport, the transfer from plane to the resort settled with the minimal amount of fuss. A dapper bespectacled gentleman in a beige two-piece suit met them; Sharpay and Ryan greeting him like a lost uncle, so casual was their greeting.

"Fulton, it's good to be back," said Sharpay with a grin.

"Welcome back Ms Evans, Mr Evans, it's good to see you too," he greeted, "I believe everything is in order for your stay, all the facilities are open to you and your guests," he reassured her.

"Fabulous," she gushed with a wide smile on her face as she swept into the interior.

"Mr Bolton, Mr Baylor, Mr Cross, Mr Danforth," he greeted shaking their hands as he addressed each one, " it's a pleasure to see you all again," ushering them into the cool interior to the reception desk. Gabriella was surprised when he greeted them by name, throwing Taylor an enquiring look receiving a look much the same in return. While Mr Fulton was engaged discussing the allotment of room keys with the receptionist, Taylor turned to Chad.

"I take it you've been here before," she posed the question that had been on the tip of Gabriella's tongue.

"Yeah, you could say that, although we didn't get the titles last time," he smirked and the other three let out a chuckle.

"So true, especially after the food fight," revealed Zeke.

"And after Chad spilled his guts when he got into that contest with Drew Ashton to see who could eat the most peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," chipped in Jason. Troy smirked as Chad's face paled.

"Yeah all 14 of them, it was 14, right?" taunted Troy turning the knife a little bit more.

"Fifteen," corrected Chad his face turning a shade of green, the guys chuckled at his strangled reply and the girls all tittered.

"Aw Baby," said Taylor rubbing his arm when she realised his discomfort, glowering at the others warning them off. "So did you win?" Her guileless question after her censored look moments ago set them off again.

"What do you think? Of course I won," he muttered a grin splitting his face, "can't stand peanut butter and jelly anymore though," he added wryly making the whole party burst out laughing again. Mr Fulton came back to them at that point handing out keys to their guest accommodation, clicking his fingers at two young employees who stood indolently beside their luggage that they had unloaded from the bus.

"Chop, chop! Show our guests to their suites," he ordered snapping them to attention.

"Lunch in an hour, Fulton?" queried Sharpay, halting the others as they started to follow their luggage.

"Indeed, Ms Evans," confirmed Fulton before hurrying away to make the arrangements.

"Dining room in an hour everyone," she informed her guests with a smile, walking off with Zeke in tow.

"And that wasn't an order?" queried Taylor quirking an eyebrow. Gabriella, Kelsi and Martha giggled.

* * *

Gabriella was surprised to find she had a room to herself after Sharpay's performance on the plane. She was shown to a pleasant room with light terracotta walls and cool tiled floors, a queen-size bed dominated the room with a small bedside table and a lounge chair the only other movable pieces of furniture. Two doors led off the bedroom that made Gabriella curious; one revealed a bathroom, the other a walk-in closet complete with hangers and shelves, one filled to the brim with towels in a delicate peach shade; a complimentary bathrobe in the same shade hung on the closet door. She quickly unpacked her case, taking care to hang up the two dresses she had brought with her allowing the minimal creases to drop out then storing her case in the ample wardrobe. Gabriella took her toiletry and make-up bags into the well-proportioned bathroom, placing them on the limestone counter at the side of the washbasin before freshening up and applying a light touch of gloss to her lips. A knock at the door drew her attention from the bathroom as she went to answer it to reveal a smiling Taylor.

"Chad's having a shower so I thought I'd come and see what your room is like," she stated with a grin. Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed waving Taylor inside.

"You just wanted to see how far Sharpay would go with her mission, come on admit it," Gabriella teased.

"Okay, you got me," admitted Taylor with a laugh, "can't stop a girl being curious." Taylor cast her eyes over the room. "Wouldn't call this a single either," she tacked on with a sly grin, noting the size of the bed.

"You're incorrigible," giggled Gabriella.

"I'm just wondering how much use it will get," teased Taylor.

"Don't let it keep you awake, Tay," taunted Gabriella.

"No worries there, Gabs, I think a certain someone has plans in that direction and it doesn't involve sleeping."

"Eww! I did not want that mental image just before I go eat, thank you," groaned Gabriella. Taylor chuckled.

"I wonder what the 'Pink Panther' has organised for afterwards? No doubt she has the full weekend mapped out," contemplated Taylor.

"God I hope not, Tay, I want some Troy time," bemoaned Gabriella a sigh escaping her lips.

"I wouldn't worry, Gabs, Troy Boy will make sure of that," stated Taylor, "let's round up Chad then we can go and find this dining room." Walking out of the room they bumped into Troy who was exiting the door next to Gabriella's, Taylor's eyes sparkled with mirth, her mouth turned up in a knowing grin but refrained from saying anything as she crossed the hall to enter her own room.

"What's with her?" asked a clearly perplexed Troy. Gabriella smirked but shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," she promised as Chad and Taylor joined them before the guys directed them to the dining room. The room was large with ample seating to cater for both residents and day guests alike and even boasted a baby grand piano in the corner next to a well-appointed bar. The food at Lava Springs was insanely good, so much so Gabriella groaned as she forced the last morsel into her mouth then sat back rubbing her stomach. Troy, sitting beside her, heard her and sent her a consoling smile, discreetly patting her thigh.

"How can a health spa provide such mouth-watering temptations," she asked the table at large.

"Daddy employs one of the best cordon bleu chefs in the world," boasted Sharpay proudly, "he says the guests expect nothing less."

"She's right, Chef Michael is one of the best in world," confirmed Zeke, "and a joy to work with." Troy, Chad and Jason groaned.

"So we've heard, Dude, on numerous occasions," whined Chad glaring at Zeke.

"So you all worked here?" queried Martha.

"Yeah, over our last summer at school," confirmed Chad, "our parents were insistent that we get jobs to make some bucks for college and Sharpay came to the rescue, getting her Dad to employ us."

"Man, it was hard work too," recalled Jason, confirmed with a nod from Troy and Chad.

"Yeah right! From what Fulton said, you didn't do any, too busy larking about, he said he had to be on your case 24/7, " taunted Sharpay with a smirk.

"And how would you know, Evans, you never came into the kitchen," snapped Chad frowning, "by the end of that summer my hands looked like shrivelled up prunes after all that washing up."

"Aw! Poor Baby," crooned Taylor with a smile.

"No chance of that now though, eh Chad," taunted Troy with a smirk

"Too right, why do it myself when I have a machine do it instead," agreed Chad with a satisfied smirk, "besides I can save my hands for better things." Kelsi and Gabriella gasped their shocked eyes shooting to Taylor who blushed at his inference; her hand snaked out and slapped the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" yelled Chad rubbing his head, "I meant basketball, Tay." The guys guffawed at their whipped friend.

"What shall we do this afternoon?" asked Ryan looking around the table.

"Ugh! I don't think I'll be able to move for a week," Gabriella groaned making the guys smirk and the girls giggle nodding in agreement.

"You better had, Gabriella, I've booked us into the spa for the afternoon," announced Sharpay casting a bright smile around the women before rising from the table. Taylor shot Gabriella a conspiratorial look, arching an eyebrow. "I'll meet you at reception in fifteen minutes," she ordered before walking out of the room.

"Looks like the girls are going to be busy so how about a round of golf?" suggested Troy.

"Sounds good to me, should blow some cobwebs away," agreed coach rising from the table.

"Right, I'll just go and arrange some clubs and carts," said Ryan leaving the table.

"I told you she'd have it all planned out," muttered Taylor walking out of the dining room with Gabriella, Kelsi and Martha bringing up the rear.

"I know but I said I wanted a pampering weekend so I'm cool with it," said Gabriella calmly, "If I drop off give me a nudge, Tay and for god's sake don't let me drool if I do." Taylor, Kelsi and Martha giggled

* * *

Dressed in the complimentary robes, the girls met with Sharpay and the other ladies in reception and followed her into the treatment rooms where they were pampered by the staff with manicures, pedicures and seaweed facials; Taylor and Sharpay opted for the full body hot stone massage, while Kelsi and Gabriella decided to try the warming mineral body glow, Martha and Samantha, the coach's wife chose the seaweed infusion wrap while the rest forewent the massage for a dip in the hydro spa.

"Gabi, do you want to go to the gym afterwards?" asked Taylor from her prone position across the room.

"Gabi," she shouted, "Oi! Are you asleep?"

"Hmmm," murmured Gabriella.

"Kelsi, is she asleep?" demanded Taylor. Sharpay and Martha started laughing when she didn't get a response from Kelsi either.

"I think they both are," commented Sharpay smirking.

"Gabs, hey Gabs, will you stop snoring," yelled Taylor.

"Who…what," mumbled Gabriella forcing her eyes open to glare at Taylor, "I don't snore," she grumbled as Sharpay and Martha burst out laughing.

"Says who?" teased Sharpay joining in with Taylor, her curious amber eyes watchful for her reply.

"T… I'll have you know I have it on very good authority that I don't," stated Gabriella biting her lip at her near slip, her anxious eyes slicing to Kelsi before moving over the room to Taylor.

"Ooh! Does that mean you have a boyfriend?" probed Sharpay, her nose quivering in the hunt for a juicy morsel, her eyes sharpening in intensity as they speared Gabriella to her massage bench.

"So when are you and Zeke tying the knot?" Taylor asked switching the topic to safer waters. Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief when Sharpay took the bait.

"We're trying to work out a date but I'm hoping before October when the new season starts," said Sharpay happily, "Zeke would disappear to the Caribbean with close family and friends tomorrow whereas I want the whole shebang so that takes more planning," she added, "After all, it's what every girl wants, right?"

"Right," agreed Kelsi with a smile.

"Yeah," confirmed Martha dreamily.

"I guess," said Gabriella doubtfully.

"Don't you want to get married, Gabi?" asked Sharpay inquisitively back on the attack.

"Er…I haven't really given it much thought, Sharpay, what with my career taking off like it has," she replied.

"Hmm, I suppose you need a boyfriend to accomplish that," Sharpay murmured thoughtfully.

"I…I guess I do," chuckled Gabriella in a noncommittal tone.

* * *

"Whew! That was close," muttered Gabriella as she walked back to her room with Taylor after Sharpay informed them that dinner would be at 8.30pm.

"Yeah, and you nearly let the cat out of the bag," teased Taylor.

"I know, can you believe I nearly did that," she moaned running her hand through her hair in frustration, "thanks for bailing me out, Tay."

"No problem, Gabs, that's what friends do," Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks anyway," she reiterated as they reached their respective rooms. "I'm going for a nap, although I feel wonderful it's also made me feel so lethargic," informed Gabriella stifling a yawn.

"Okay, I'll give you a knock later to make sure you're awake," promised Taylor as she opened her door. Gabriella walked into her room that felt more like an oven with the sun streaming through the voile curtain turning the heat up higher; going over to the window, she slid open the patio doors to snatch what little breeze there was before flopping onto the mattress, her eyes closing seconds after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Troy was in a buoyant mood, having arrived back from a successful game of golf half an hour ago; thrashing Chad, Zeke and Ryan was a pleasure he would never tire of especially when they were in the chair for the round of celebratory drinks at the bar. Slipping into his room that was surprisingly stuffy, he strode to the window, pulling open the patio doors to breath in the fresher air before slipping into the shower to wash away the sand that blew up on the fairway. Feeling somewhat revived after the cool shower his thoughts drifted to Gabriella, wondering if she was still in the spa with the girls as he pulled on fresh clothes. The heat was still oppressive inside his room; sweat beginning to bead on his forehead already made him step outside into the cooler air. He glanced to the window next door and was surprised to see the curtain flapping in the gentle breeze, smiling he strolled over, glancing into the room to find Gabriella asleep on the bed, her body curled onto her side, her dark tresses splayed across the pillow, her only covering the robe supplied by the spa had slipped away revealing a tempting expanse of tanned leg. Without hesitation he sat on the edge of the bed, his lean index finger lightly stroked her leg as he bent his head to drop butterfly soft kisses on the side of her neck, a delicate aroma of mingled mandarin and vanilla drifted up his nasal cavity enticing him further. Gabriella murmured, turning onto her back the robe gaped open revealing the cleft between her breasts offered Troy a tantalising glimpse of the perfect mounds beneath; Troy's breath hitched in his throat at the sheer beauty of his girlfriend; even in sleep she was a tempting delight.

"Seen enough?" she teased huskily her slumberous eyes twinkling with suppressed humour as she watched him worship her body with his eyes.

"Not nearly enough," he groaned swooping down to capture her lips, his lips continuing where his eyes left off. Gabriella threaded her fingers through the damp tendrils of hair at the bottom of his head pulling him closer, her tongue teasing his with quick thrusts before feinting to the side then going back again for more until he groaned, removing his tongue from temptation to slide his lips down to her neck, nibbling and sucking as he went, tormenting her until she whimpered with need, her hands grasped his neck trying to pull his head back up: with a cocky smile he returned to capture his prize once more.

"How was your game?" she asked huskily once their initial thirst was slaked.

"It was good being back on this course and it's always a pleasure to thrash the guys," grinned Troy cockily propping his hands on the pillow on each side of her head.

"Does that mean Chad is in a mood?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Nah, he's used to it by now," smirked Troy. "How was the spa?"

"Heavenly, although I must have dozed off because I awoke to find Taylor and Sharpay shouting, telling me I snored," Troy burst out laughing, "I don't snore do I?" Gabriella demanded with a pout.

"Not to my knowledge, darling, and I am something of an aficionado now on that particular subject," reassured Troy with a teasing smile, fastening his lips on hers once more.

"That's comforting," sighed Gabriella as they broke off the kiss, "I told them I didn't then Sharpay asked how would I know and I nearly slipped up and said you," her cinnamon eyes clouded over as they locked onto his, "but fortunately Tay jumped in questioning Sharpay on her wedding plans and disaster was averted," reassured Gabriella looking anxiously at Troy. Troy sighed, smiling wryly at her.

"You're right, it is starting to get tricky. We'll tell her tonight after dinner," announced Troy decisively, firmly pressing his lips on hers to seal their decision. Gabriella cuddled up to him relieved that the pretence would soon be over, at least to their family and friends; her mind still revolted at the world at large knowing about them, the media circus that would ensue, haunting their waking moments, watching, waiting, expecting them to fall, every gesture observed, every word appraised, their body language inspected, interviews carved up and dissected as the cockroaches looked for flaws.

"That reminds me dinner is at 8.30 on the orders of Sharpay," informed Gabriella just as a knock on the door interrupted them. Gabriella crawled off the bed to answer it.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Taylor walking into her room, smirking when she spied Troy. "Somehow I knew I'd find you here."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you, Tay," smirked Troy.

"Hey, guess what? Chad is taking me to meet his parents tomorrow," said Taylor excitement laced her voice.

"Wow! This is indeed a momentous occasion," teased Troy, "Chadman must be serious."

"And why wouldn't he be," demanded Taylor hand on hip as she glared at him.

"Er…no reason Tay," mumbled Troy earning a glare from Gabriella as she hugged Taylor.

"How do you feel about that?" queried Gabriella.

"Nervous…a little scared," admitted Taylor hesitantly. Gabriella smiled encouragingly.

"You'll do fine, just be you and they cannot help but love you."

"Thanks Gabs." Taylor hugged her friend.

"They're the tops, Taylor, so there's no need to be scared," reassured Troy, "Just keep your smart mouth remarks to yourself and you'll do fine," he tacked on chuckling as Taylor huffed spearing him with a death glare before smirking.

"Talking of remarks, did she tell you she nearly blew your secret," teased Taylor kinking an eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Uh-huh," confirmed Troy, "we've got that covered, we're going to tell Sharpay after dinner tonight then we can just relax."

"Good luck with that," deadpanned Taylor. Troy grinned.

"It'll be a cinch," he said confidently.

"You hope," murmured Taylor. "I only called to make sure Gabi was awake, dinner is in an hour," she informed them turning back to the door, "Just knock when you're ready, Gabs." Gabriella nodded at her friend as she closed the door behind her.

"I better grab a shower, are you staying?" she asked Troy.

"I thought I might, a pre-dinner floor show always sharpens my appetite," he teased, settling back on the bed, his arms folded under his head, a wicked grin splitting his face. Gabriella rolled her eyes, collecting a towel before disappearing into the bathroom. "You can leave the door open," his voice floated after her.

"Pervert," she shot back stepping into the glass enclosure.

* * *

Troy and Chad followed Gabriella and Taylor into the dining room, each admiring the rear view of their respective girlfriends; Taylor wore a knee length cherry red dress with a sweetheart neckline, a chunky gold bracelet on her wrist her only adornment whilst Gabriella was clad in a simple white sleeveless shift dress that stopped an inch above her knee revealing highly toned calves, the color highlighting her tanned skin to perfection and Troy thought he'd never seen her look more beautiful.

"About time, we were just about to send a search party for you," said Jason with a grin.

"Hey, we're dead on time," retorted Chad flicking his wrist to glance at the time, "and anyways Sharpay isn't here yet."

"She's not coming," revealed Ryan, "she's got a migraine."

"Aw poor Sharpay! I hope she's okay, it's no fun having a migraine," said Gabriella as she sat down beside Troy.

"Has she got the required medication?" asked Taylor with concern looking at Zeke.

"Yes, she's already taken it, now she's resting in our room. I wanted to stay with her but she insisted I come down," replied Zeke with a shrug, his eyes melancholy. "I'll go back after dinner." The conversation was fairly muted during dinner and only perked up when dessert was served and Zeke excused himself to go back to Sharpay.

Gabriella was stuffed, there was no other word to describe it; the food here was just too delicious to refuse and she knew she'd have to pay a visit to the gym in the morning in penitence otherwise all her hard work during the week would be for nothing. Troy sitting beside her heard the groan that emitted from her lips when she regretfully set her spoon down admitting defeat to the sinful confection remaining on her plate and he grinned.

"Too much?" he queried.

"Way too much," agreed Gabriella ruefully, "if I stay here much longer I'll be like a beached whale."

"You and me both," moaned Taylor rubbing her stomach. Kelsi and Martha nodded in agreement and guys burst out laughing.

"Girls!" scoffed Chad with the roll of his eyes earning a sharp look from Taylor.

"Not a chance, Gabi," chipped in Ryan with a chuckle, "You're way too energetic for that and I know you've been working hard in readiness for your tour. Don't forget next week we start rehearsing the dance routines."

"Eww! Do you have to remind me of that, Ryan," she moaned wrinkling her nose.

"No, but if you want we can get some practice in tomorrow," he teased.

"No thank you, I'm resting until Tuesday," announced Gabriella with a pout.

"What you need is some gentle exercise," injected Troy, "Come on." Troy stood up pulling Gabriella's chair back from the table. Gabriella's mouth dropped open, startled eyes shot across the table to Taylor who arched an eyebrow and smirked while Chad burst out laughing until Taylor dug him in his ribs.

"I…what do you mean?" she gasped biting her lip.

"A relaxing stroll is all, I can show you around Lava Springs," explained Troy, his dancing eyes letting her know he knew what she had been thinking.

"Oh…oh right," she stammered her cheeks flushed as she stood up quickly preceding him from the dining room. "I'll kill you," she hissed once they got outside.

"Hey! Is it my fault you have a one track mind, Montez," chuckled Troy reaching for her hand, leading her into the balmy New Mexico night.

"I never used to," she muttered turning to grin at him, "Until I got this super hot boyfriend."

"Super hot, eh?" he preened flinging his arm around her shoulders as they walked around the swimming pool complex.

"Don't let it go to your head, Bolton," she taunted nudging him with her hip.

"Wrong part of my anatomy," he chuckled stopping on the bridge to kiss the lips that had teased him all night. Gabriella lovingly returned the toe-curling caress, her arms automatically enfolding his waist to bring him closer to her body as their tongues intertwined in a dance as old as time, little realising they were being observed.

* * *

"Looks like you were right, Shar," said Zeke. Sharpay, lying on the bed, lifted a pain filled lid to stare at him.

"I'm always right…wait, right about what?" she gasped lifting her head up to look at him as he stood looking out of the window.

"You're matchmaking skills," he revealed turning to throw a grin her way. Sharpay leapt from the bed and hurried to his side, her eyes scanning the view until she spotted Troy and Gabriella clearly swapping spit in a clinch that could have melted the polar ice cap.

"Halle-fucking-lujah! Am I or am I not amazingly fabulous," preened Sharpay dancing around the room in joy, her migraine clearly forgotten.

**I know a lot of my reviewers have been screaming for this chapter for an awful long time so here is the first day at Lava Springs. I hope you like it. There is more to come when I can get it out of my head and onto paper. Lol!**


	36. Catastrophuck

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I know you've had to wait for this chapter but I hope it's been worth it. I want to thank Holly and Kristin for their valued and much needed support with this chapter that was turning into the chapter from hell for me.

* * *

"Halle-fucking-lujah! Am I or am I not amazingly fabulous," preened Sharpay dancing around the room in joy, her migraine clearly forgotten.

**Catastrophuck**

"Shar, I think you need to calm down," suggested Zeke walking over to his prancing girlfriend, "you'll only make your migraine worse."

"Pfft! It's a mere trifle," she denounced her migraine with a theatrical wave, a big smile on her face, her eyes gleaming excitedly as she hugged Zeke. "I can't believe I actually pulled this off. Maybe I should think of a change of career, there's a lot of money to be made in the dating game." Zeke rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Stick to what you know, Shar, you know fashion is your life." Sharpay pondered his words before nodding.

"I guess you're right." She walked back over to look out the window, pouting when Troy and Gabriella had disappeared. "Aw, they've gone," she pouted the gleam dimming in her eyes, "Still you never know, Zeke, Troy may be a fast worker," she added hopefully, grinning as she walked over to kiss her partner. "Take me to bed, Lover. I need some of your TLC."

* * *

Meanwhile Troy and Gabriella were strolling back towards the hotel after Troy had given her a brief view of the complex, their stroll taking them past the tennis courts, across the basketball court, around the outdoor auditorium then back through the well tended gardens, the stars above bright enough to light the way.

"This sky is as clear as the one in Palm Springs, almost as if you could reach up and pluck a star from the sky," said Gabriella dreamily as she leant against Troy's shoulder secure in his embrace.

"Hmm, if you're lucky you may see a shooting star," remarked Troy a sudden smirk lighting his features, "Or if you're very lucky you could see a myriad of them from my bed."

"Bragging again, Bolton," she taunted.

"Nah, just telling it like it is," he said confidently, groaning seconds later when she poked him in the ribs, her gentle laughter floating in the breeze as she skipped away from him. He caught up to her seconds before she walked through the door.

"Anyone tell you, you have bony elbows, Montez." He grumbled rubbing his chest.

"May have done," she smirked, "a girl needs a secret weapon against you heathen savages."

"I'll let you into a secret, you have an arsenal," he whispered against her ear making Gabriella look at him with a question in her dark eyes.

"I do?"

"Uh-huh! You can bring me to my knees with a look, with a smile, with a giggle, with a word." Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat at his words, words that told her she held his heart and soul in the palm of her hand and she felt humbled but scared too of being given that responsibility then she gave herself a mental shake; hadn't he only put into words what she had only thought, that he too held the same responsibility for her heart and soul. A heady sensation filled her body and mind as if she had tasted the forbidden fruit and become intoxicated with the taste. Uncaring of being seen she turned uniting her lips to his in a soul searching kiss, a kiss full of trust and respect, of warmth, of friendship but most of all love. A throat clearing made them spring apart and a becoming flush warmed Gabriella's cheeks as she looked at Mr Fulton, his eyes showing amusement at their actions.

"Sorry but I'm about to lock up," he said his hand resting on the edge of the open door beside Troy. Troy stammered out an apology, grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her through the door and down the hall with Gabriella's carefree laugh ringing out.

"Shush, Gabriella, shush," Troy hissed panic in his voice that only made Gabriella smirk at him.

"Aw! Scared at being caught out by your old boss," she teased.

"No, more like disturbing anyone that's trying to sleep," he admonished pulling her to a stop outside their doors.

"Sorry," she said in her little girl voice that only brought a grin to his face.

"So you should be," he said with mock seriousness, "now to a more important question…." He paused for effect and Gabriella's heart leapt into her throat.

"_He wasn't going to ask to marry me, was he? Here in a hallway!"_ slid through her mind as she looked into his eyes that seemed to penetrate to her very soul. A wicked grin slid over his face as if he could read her mind.

"Your room or mine?" She couldn't help it she burst out laughing and he slammed a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. "I think you need a good thrashing," he muttered as he fumbled with his key card, opened his door and dragged her inside before letting go.

"Promises, promises," she teased releasing another giggle at his muttered oath.

* * *

Troy came out of the shower, moisture gleaming in droplets on his shoulders, a peach towel wrapped tightly around his waist as he walked over to the bed, sinking into the mattress to stare at his beautiful girlfriend who still slept in his bed. Conscious of time moving on, knowing that breakfast would be served in an hour, he knew he had to wake her and he did so with some reluctance knowing that today would be the day they had to tell Sharpay and the others who still did not know about their relationship. He'd geared himself up to tell her last night only for her to give them a reprieve by being ill and he'd been left with a feeling of both elation and deflation at the same time; he wanted it over and done with, this feeling of impending doom was something he could not shake for he knew Sharpay was likely to go all theatrical on them and he wanted to protect Gabriella from the brunt of Sharpay's wrath when she was told. Maybe he should go now while Gabriella slept but movement from the bed put paid to that.

"Morning Handsome," Gabriella said huskily stretching lazily under the covers. Troy looked behind him then back at her, pointing to himself with a grin on his face.

"Who me?" he teased enjoying the sound that erupted from her lips. Gabriella sat up letting the sheet drop to her waist to pull him to her to receive his morning kiss.

"Hmm! Peppermint," she murmured against his lips.

"Good guess, Montez, now shift your butt and get in the shower, breakfast is in fifty minutes," he ordered moving out of her reach chuckling when she huffed, a pout on her oh so kissable lips; she looked adorable but he resisted the temptation to jump back into bed and skip breakfast altogether.

"Spoilsport," she moaned climbing from the bed, "What am I going to wear? Don't forget I got hustled in here last night." Troy grinned.

"Give me your key and I'll nip next door and get you something, what better excuse could a guy have to rifle through a woman's drawers," he said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Gabriella burst out laughing as she took her key from her purse and handed it to him.

"You are so bad, Bolton," she tutted waving a finger at him as she walked into the bathroom.

"But you love me, right?" he shouted after her, "Right?" Gabriella smirked as she stepped into the shower saying nothing.

* * *

Troy was coming out of her room, his arms full of clothes when Taylor and Chad came out of their bedroom, frowning when Taylor giggled.

"What's the joke, McKessie?" snapped Troy glaring at her.

"So you won the bed contest," Taylor teased with a smirk and Chad chuckled enjoying the sight of Troy carrying women's underwear.

"Looks like it," he grinned unabashed, "at least for last night."

"Yeah, knowing these two it could be musical beds," commented Chad.

"Well they do say variety is the spice of life; do you need spice in your life, Troy?" quipped Taylor laughing when Troy huffed as he opened his bedroom door.

"See you at breakfast, Troy," shouted Chad as the door closed. Gabriella was towelling herself dry when Troy walked back in with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked with concern.

"Just got caught by Taylor and Chad coming out of your room," muttered Troy as Gabriella smirked. "It's not funny, Gabi, I feel like Wee Willie Winkie or whoever it was got caught stealing clothes."

"Aw, don't put yourself down Troy, I wouldn't call your Winkie wee," consoled Gabriella who promptly spoilt it by bursting into laughter.

"So why are you laughing?" he demanded flinging her clothes on the bed.

"I just got this mental image of you being caught with my underwear. Thank god it was only Taylor and Chad," explained Gabriella with a giggle. "Trust me, Troy, you keep me more than satisfied," she mollified him as she walked over to kiss him. Troy pulled her to him, deepening the kiss; his hands ran up her sides, loving the feel of her damp skin beneath his palms, his fingers skimming the underside of her breasts.

"Do we have to go for breakfast?" he groaned against her lips.

"Unfortunately," replied Gabriella regret lacing her voice, "Don't forget we still have to tell Sharpay."

"I hadn't forgotten," said Troy seriously looking worriedly at her. "I'd built myself up to tell her last night but then she kinda pulled the rug from under our feet."

"I know, I felt a bit deflated myself," agreed Gabriella softly before moving out of his arms to slip into her underwear. "We'll just have to bite the bullet and tell her at breakfast," she continued positively pulling the sundress he'd chosen over her head. "After all, what could go wrong?"

"_Everything," _thought Troy with trepidation in his heart.

* * *

Troy's fidgeting was getting on her nerves. Watching him through the mirror while she dried her hair, prowling around the room, flicking the curtain aside to stare outside, moving her watch and earrings around the bedside table, snapping his watch clasp open then shut, shaking the pillows then smoothing them out before straightening the bedcovers was driving her nuts.

"They have a maid to do that, you know," Gabriella teased smirking at him. Troy met her gaze through the mirror a wry grin on his lips.

"I know, I…I had nothing better to do," he replied. Gabriella sighed, switched off the hairdryer and turned to face him.

"Are you worried?" she asked softly.

"Nah, a bit scared maybe," he admitted ruefully as he ran a hand through his hair. Gabriella grabbed his hand pulling him nearer.

"We'll work this out, Troy, don't forget we're in it together," she said softly planting a quick kiss on his lips, "Look why don't you go and grab a coffee, I'm nearly done here then we can tell her together, okay."

"I love you," he whispered depositing a return peck on her lips.

"I know, now get out of here or I'll never be ready," ordered Gabriella with a smile. "_Who'd have thought Troy was such a worry wart?" _flashed through her mind as she watched the door close. Sighing, she turned back to tackle her unruly locks.

* * *

Walking into the dining room, Troy was surprised to find only Jason, Martha, Kelsi, Ryan, Taylor and Chad at the table; a waiter hovering to one side sprang into action following Troy to the table.

"What time do you call this, Bolton?" greeted Jason with a grin.

"Glad you could join us," quipped Ryan.

"Aw, were you missing me?" Troy replied sarcastically throwing a smirk at Jason and Ryan as he sat beside Kelsi he gave the waiter his order. Just at that moment sharp stilettos tapping on tiles could be heard drawing nearer then Sharpay strutted into the dining room hanging onto Zeke's arm.

"Morning Sharpay, feeling better?" asked Taylor.

"Much better, thanks," replied Sharpay sending a beaming smile around the table, pouting when she noticed missing faces.

"Where is everyone?" she questioned.

"Some of the guys took to the fairway early, leaving their other halves in bed. Don't know about Gabriella," supplied Jason with a shrug. Sharpay looked disappointed until she spotted Troy, her eyes lighting up, her lips curving into a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat but twice as deadly and Troy gulped when she sat down beside him.

"Hey, Troy, how are you this fine morning?" she asked as the waiter returned with a steaming pot of coffee and a replenished jug of orange juice.

"I'm good, why wouldn't I be?" his voice squeaked like a strangled cat.

"Oh no reason," she said slyly. "So do we know if Gabriella is up?" she asked looking pointedly at Troy.

"_Oh shit! She knows, god knows how but she does," _he thought, his eyes catching Sharpay's sideway glance before his sliced across the table to Chad and Taylor a question in their depths. "_She's taking it very well, if she does," _was his next thought breathing easier_. _They didn't help when they just stared back, eyebrows kinking as if in a synchronised dance, their eyes glinting with amusement.

"_I'm going to fucking kill them, bastards are enjoying this,"_ he groaned silently his eyes narrowing at them which only brought a quirky smile to their lips. Thankfully Troy was saved from answering as Gabriella breezed into the room, a bright smile plastered on her face, passing Jason on his way out.

"Morning everyone," she said cheerfully.

"Morning, Gabriella, I think I took your seat," Sharpay said as she hastily stood up moving around the table to sit next to Zeke.

"You did?" queried Gabriella casting a swift glance at Troy noting the wary look in his eye before shrugging her shoulders and settling into the vacated chair before turning back to their hostess.

"How's the head, Sharpay, migraines are the pits," consoled Gabriella sending her a commiserating smile.

"They are and I'm sorry for spoiling the party last night," Sharpay apologised, "but I had the best remedy," she added smiling slyly at Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella felt Troy's hand on her knee and it took all of her willpower to resist looking at him. She had the feeling she'd walked into the middle of something and wasn't quite sure how to act.

"You must let me know your secret, Sharpay, because they knock me out for a couple of days, don't they, Tay," said Gabriella looking to her friend for confirmation.

"The bad ones do although you don't seem to get them as often now," confirmed Taylor as Troy reached over to pick up the carafe of juice that sat in the middle of the table and filled her glass. Gabriella sent him a grateful smile.

"You are my secret," advised Sharpay looking at Gabriella as she went to take a drink from her glass, her hand pausing in mid air.

"Excuse me," asked Gabriella thinking she'd heard wrong, her face scrunched up in a puzzled frown.

"Hmm! I saw your little tryst with Troy last night and the pain miraculously disappeared," revealed Sharpay with a satisfied smile. Troy's jaw dropped. Chad snorted. Ryan looked confused he couldn't believe his sister was taking it so well.

"Oh," the small utterance spilled from her lips her eyes flying to Troy, her flaming cheeks sure giveaway signs.

"You can both thank me later," stated Sharpay loftily.

"For what?" muttered Troy glaring at Sharpay.

"Why for showing you the light, Troy. Without my intervention you'd still be pussy footing around," preened Sharpay tossing her hair back over her shoulders. Ryan, in the process of taking a drink of his coffee, spurted the contents from his mouth, splashing Sharpay in the process before having a coughing fit.

"What the fuck! Ryan, look what you've done," shrieked Sharpay jumping up from her seat. "I'm sure you were there when our parents taught us table manners," said Sharpay sarcasm lacing her tone. Troy, Chad and Jason burst out laughing and Ryan glared at them his eyes narrowing as they rested longest on Troy.

"Sorry, Sis, it was an accident," muttered a red faced Ryan once his cough was under control with the help of Kelsi rubbing his back soothingly. Sharpay suitable mollified returned to her seat after a quick wipe down by Zeke.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she continued sending a malevolent glare to her twin before bestowing a beaming smile on her targets, "all it needed was a little push from Moi."

"Yeah right," snorted Chad earning a dig in the ribs from Taylor. Sharpay slewed her eyes sideways shooting him a puzzled frown.

"Am I missing something here?" she demanded shooting Gabriella and Troy a searching stare.

"A brain," muttered Ryan still seething from Sharpay's sarcastic comment, received a rewarding chuckle from Chad and a death glare from his sister. Troy sighed knowing now was the time to come clean and admit it, sending Gabriella a comforting smile before he looked over at Sharpay, clearing his throat that had suddenly dried up through trepidation.

"Okay we'll come clean, Gabriella and I are together," he admitted. Sharpay squealed in delight, thumping the air in victory.

"I knew it. Am I the business or what?" she crowed beaming around at everyone before running round the table to hug Troy and Gabriella.

"Or what," muttered Chad who earned a kick on the shin from Troy and a warning glare. Troy couldn't believe it was going so well, to say Sharpay was pleased was an understatement and he wanted it to remain so.

"Congratulations, Gabi. You make a cute couple," Martha said jumping up from her chair to hug Gabriella.

"Don't they just, I've been trying to tell Troy that for months," agreed Sharpay as she sat back down beside Zeke, "but he would insist on hanging with that, that nameless floozy," she sneered sending an accusing glance to Troy and received a thunderous look in reply. Gabriella's eyes bulged as she swapped a look with Taylor who rolled her eyes in return.

"Oh he listened," murmured Ryan who received a puzzled look from Zeke who heard him, his brain started to turn over, recalling all the weird looks and cryptic comments that had passed between Chad and Troy at various times over the last couple of months, the undercurrents he felt around the table now, were they a figment of his imagination?

"_Nah, it couldn't be, he'd have told me," _thought Zeke, "_but would he?" _Doubt clouded his mind as thoughts see-sawed in his brain. "_Whichever way something was decidedly off."_ And there was only one way to find out.

"So how long have you been together?" asked Zeke casually, his eyes watchful. Gabriella slid a sidelong glance to Troy who grimaced and shrugged his shoulders.

"Three…" began Gabriella.

"But…but that can't be," spluttered Sharpay her eyes widening, "we've only been here one day." Chad chuckled. Zeke knew then it had been longer, just by the telling look that passed between the pair and Chad's chuckle was a sure giveaway.

"Let Gabriella finish, Sweetheart," said Zeke softly placing a comforting hand on Sharpay's arm before shooting Troy a telling look. Gabriella looked worriedly at Troy who reached for her hand for support as he gave her a wry smile.

"Three months," admitted Troy. Sharpay gasped, her mouth opened and shut like a goldfish as she tried to assimilate the information.

"**WHAT! YOU BASTARD!** And you never told me," screeched Sharpay looking daggers at her best male friend as the rest of the table held their breath, scared to utter a syllable lest she turned on them.

"We didn't tell anyone, Shar," said Troy quietly trying to sooth her.

"I'm not anyone, Troy, I'm your best friend," cried Sharpay unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me?" she demanded her anger outweighing the hurt and bitter betrayal she felt from her best male friend.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay," placated Gabriella regret clearly evident in her eyes, "that's my fault not Troy's."

"No it's not," argued Troy, "we decided together that we didn't want anyone knowing." He wasn't going to allow Gabriella to be Sharpay's whipping boy.

"But I'm supposed to be your best fucking friend," shouted Sharpay her stormy eyes pinning him to the chair.

"Eww! I don't think so," chipped in Chad wrinkling his nose at her terminology. Sharpay switched her malevolent gaze to Chad whose face creased into a smirk.

"Fuck you, Danforth. You know, don't you," she accused pointing a fuchsia pink manicured finger at Chad who arched an eyebrow, the smirk still plastered to his face. Sharpay could feel her fury bubbling to the surface, she felt duped, betrayed, dismissed from her friend's life like yesterday's trash, left out of the loop, stupidly she thought she was the matchmaker, trying to bring her friend the same kind of happiness she had found through him when that wasn't the case at all, she felt like a fool. How many more knew? How many were privy to their little secret? "Some best friend you are. Am I the last to know?" she demanded her eyes dripping in ice as she speared Troy again.

"We were going to tell you this weekend," said Troy trying to soften the blow.

"Whoopee do! Aren't I the lucky one?" she sneered, her eyes shooting daggers around the table, catching a smirk on Taylor's face riled her even more.

"Do you know?" she pointed a finger at Taylor then let out a cackle, "Of course you do, silly question, you're Gabriella's best friend, her roommate, her confidante," sarcasm laced her voice as she accused Taylor whose eyes gave her away, the knowledge clear to see.

"Yeah, I know," confirmed Taylor.

"Who else knows your little secret?" she demanded looking at Troy before swerving to light on Kelsi, Kelsi who hadn't uttered a word of congratulations earlier Sharpay realised.

"You do," she accused, "you didn't congratulate them so you must have known." Kelsi looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car and could only manage a slight nod. "And if you know then my darling brother does too," she surmised glaring at Ryan, his flushed cheeks and downcast eyes branded him as guilty as hell, "Stabbed in the back by my own flesh and blood," she said dramatically giving a parody of a laugh.

"Cut the crap, Sharpay," taunted a smirking Troy, coming to the end of his tether with her histrionics, "You're not on stage now." Sharpay glowered at him, her temper reaching fever pitch, her palm itching to slap him senseless, hurt him as much as he had hurt her; picking up her glass she flung the contents across the table into Troy's smug face, pushing back her chair with enough force that it grated against the floor, hating him with a passion in that moment. Jason slipped back into the room his eyes widening when he saw the chair slide across the floor and Troy's muffled expletive and Gabriella's cry as some of the juice hit her too, Sharpay's ramrod back a dead giveaway that she was having a temper tantrum, her following words only confirmation.

"Screw you, Bolton," she screamed her face suffusing with an angry red tide. Jason gulped and slid into his chair quickly.

"Seems like everyone fucking knows apart from me," she said softly biting her bottom lip to stop it from trembling her temper abating after her violent action.

"I didn't know, Sharpay," said Zeke quietly.

"I know, we don't have any secrets," she said softly giving him a watery smile but getting her point across to Troy and Gabriella who felt like shit for not telling her sooner thereby avoiding this debacle.

"I didn't know either, " said Martha softly flinging an accusing eye at her so-called friends.

"Who knows what?" spluttered a totally confused Jason, his mouth full of food. Chad groaned shaking his head in disbelief as nervous chuckles and titters echoed around the table.

"Look, Sharpay, I am really sorry, I never wanted to intentionally hurt you," said Troy, trying to rescue the situation.

"Well you have," pain laced her words, "but you know what, I don't care anymore. You can go to hell," and with that she turned and marched from the room with Zeke in close attendance.


	37. Girl Talk

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I know it's now Tuesday but I'm still buzzing from Zac's swept back look at the VMA's, dare I say smokin'? Thank you for all the reviews, they inspired me to get this one updated quicker than the last one lol!

* * *

"Well you have," pain laced her words, "but you know what, I don't care anymore. You can go to hell," and with that she turned and marched from the room with Zeke in close attendance.

**Girl Talk**

"Well that went well," commented Chad into the electrically charged silence that followed Sharpay's departure.

"You think?" snapped Troy sarcastically shooting Chad an evil stare.

"I still don't get it," whined Jason. Everyone groaned and shook their heads.

"Troy and I are dating," explained Gabriella softly.

"Hey that's cool, congrats," said Jason receiving a smile from Gabriella.

"Thanks man. I should go and talk to her," sighed Troy rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you off your rocker? For fuck's sake, Troy, think man, do you want to be beaten to a pulp," yelled Chad frowning at his friend.

"He's right, Troy, leave her be for a while," advised Ryan, "She needs time to cool her heels."

"Ryan's right, you know he is," said Gabriella reaching out to hold his hand.

"I guess," Troy accepted the advice, "I'm sorry if we've ruined your weekend," he added sadly looking around the table.

"Don't sweat it, Troy, she'll come round. You should be used to my sister's melodramatic outbursts by now," smirked Ryan, "and as they go that was one helluva humdinger," he added with a chuckle.

"So glad I could provide you guys with the weekend's entertainment," drawled Troy sarcasm dripping from his lips. Chad smirked then frowned as his hand reached out to grab another pancake.

"Damn! These are cold. Any chance of some more pancakes?"

* * *

Wanting to escape the oppressive atmosphere that seemed to permeate around Lava Springs, Troy and Gabriella caught a ride with Chad and Taylor into Albuquerque, dropping them off at Chad's parents before taking Gabriella on a tour of his old stamping ground.

"Stop brooding," ordered Gabriella as she looked at Troy's frowning countenance. "Is it our fault that Sharpay spotted us and forced the issue?"

"I guess not," he sighed, "I just wish I'd handled it better."

"I don't see how. I know Ryan and Chad didn't help with their little digs but Sharpay was hell bent on taking the credit and basking in the limelight, there was no way you could have stopped her," Gabriella said logically.

"You're right, I know you're right, so why do I feel so bad?" moaned Troy.

"Because you care, Troy, and that is why I love you," she said softly.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked throatily arching his eyebrow, a teasing smile on his face.

"Feeling insecure, Bolton," she teased as they pulled up on a tree-lined suburban street.

"Uh-huh, and battered and bruised," he moaned sorrowfully.

"Aw! Poor Baby," cooed Gabriella lifting a hand to stroke the curve of his cheek before leaning over to give a comforting kiss, his lips cool and firm against her lips until she flicked him with her tongue and he groaned pulling her to him to deepen the kiss, dragging her across the shift stick and onto his lap, needing to feel her against him like never before as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, needing to feel her silky tongue against his. A sudden rap on the window sprang them apart and Gabriella gasped scuttling back to her seat with a rapidly beating heart and heated cheeks. Troy opened the window and smiled at the older man who had interrupted them.

"Hello, Troy, I thought it was you."

"Hey, Mr Johnson, right?" asked Troy looking for confirmation. The older man grinned.

"It is indeed. What brings you back to the neighbourhood?"

"We're staying at Lava Springs so I thought I'd check out the old haunts." Mr Johnson chuckled.

"Not much changes around here, Troy. How's Jack and Lucy and little Amy?" asked Mr Johnson.

"She's not so little anymore," chuckled Troy, "but yeah, they're good. Dad's still getting the odd round in."

"That's good to know. Give them my regards when you see them."

"I will," said Troy as Mr Johnson waved and went back to tending his lawn.

"I take it you lived around here," questioned Gabriella as she gazed through the window.

"Yeah, that's our old house," he informed her pointing to the house he'd parked in front of, "and if you hadn't gathered, that is our old neighbour, Mr Johnson."

"He seemed nice," she commented staring at Troy's childhood home.

"The old buzzard wasn't always that nice, especially when he caught me and Chad up his crab apple tree," revealed Troy with a smirk. Gabriella giggled.

"You probably deserved it. Did he catch you?" she asked smirking.

"Nah, they didn't call me White Lightening for nothing," chuckled Troy, "Which was just as well when he was coming after us with a rake. It honed our running speed for sure. That's the only time I ever saw Chad as white as a sheet. He wouldn't come back to our house for over a week," Troy recalled fondly chuckling at remembered good times. Gabriella giggled.

"So you got away with it then?" she queried, fascinated to hear stories from his childhood.

"Whatever gave you that idea? He went bitching to dad so I got a lecture, grounded for two days and he made me clean out the garage too," moaned Troy, smiling ruefully when Gabriella burst into laughter. "Come on, I'll show you the school we all went to." Troy put the car in gear and drove down the road.

* * *

After the grand tour, Troy drove into Albuquerque and they strolled around the Old Town that still retained the adobe charm of the old southwest with its pueblo-Spanish style architecture. Most buildings had flat roofs, stucco walls with rounded edges but interspersed with the odd Victorian building and in the main plaza San Felipe de Neri Catholic Church held court, its white towers rising above the town. Troy tried to talk Gabriella into visiting the rattlesnake museum but she refused saying she'd been rattled enough for one day. Gabriella stopped numerous times to admire the wares of the street vendors who displayed paintings, pottery, lace and hand-made jewellery, made predominately from turquoise before Troy demanded food leading her to the Casa De Ruiz although Troy informed her once they were seated that as teens they had always called it the Church Street Café.

Troy guided her through a pair of old stable doors into a quaint walled courtyard, a pergola awash with floral climbers marked the entrance and beyond, the eating area with an array of tables some of which were already occupied by diners; in the center of the back wall was a bubbling fountain that trickled over a rock formation. A waitress approached them and Troy requested a table for two, she smiled, directing them to a small table under the overhang of the pergola.

"I like it, it has a restful ambiance. It reminds me of the restaurant in Palm Springs a bit," commented Gabriella as she settled into her seat, her eyes scanning the courtyard.

"It is very similar, I guess," agreed Troy looking around stopping only when the waitress came with the menus. They sat in companionable silence while they perused the menu only resuming their conversation when they had decided what they wanted. Gabriella decided to have Taco salad whilst Troy chose Tapaqueno, which consisted of a sirloin steak smothered in chilli served with a baked potato and squash. Gabriella rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Remember Mister Stay Puft?" teased Gabriella smiling and Troy huffed then smirked at her.

"I guess I'll have to work it off somehow. Any ideas?" he asked innocently.

"I have a few," she replied licking her lips as she stared into his cobalt eyes.

"Hmm, sounds interesting, Miss Montez, can't wait to find out what you have planned," he smirked.

"The gym at Lava Springs is good I believe," she teased, laughing when he growled.

"Not nice, Montez," he muttered before smirking, "Fancy a Marguerita?" to which she groaned wrinkling her nose at him.

"Not on your life, Bolton. I think I'll keep a clear head today until we've sorted out this mess with Sharpay."

"Let's hope we can. She was pretty mad this morning," said Troy looking worried.

"She'll cool down so stop worrying, okay. What time do we have to pick Chad and Taylor up?" asked Gabriella changing the subject.

"About three, his mom was making a Sunday lunch and knowing Mrs D that will be on the table on the stroke of one," chuckled Troy remembering past times.

"I take it you've been to a few of them," commented Gabriella.

"Some," confirmed Troy with a grin, "Chad and I were inseparable through our childhood and teens, he's like the brother I never I had and just as annoying sometimes." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, I had noticed," she concurred just as the waitress brought their food.

After lunch, they drove back towards Chad's house but Troy pulled up at the curb on a leafy street.

"Why have you stopped here?" asked Gabriella throwing a questioning glance his way.

"Come on, I'll show you where the guys and me spent most of our leisure time," he replied with a grin. Troy interlinked their hands as they walked through a gated entrance into a park of sizable proportions. They strolled down the tree-lined pathway until they came to a clearing, the sound of children's laughter drew Gabriella's eyes and she could see a play area off to the left where a few mothers sat on benches watching their offspring expend their surplus energy as they played on the swings, slide, climbing frame and roundabout while a few were occupied in the sandpit.

"Hmm, I can just see you two in the sandpit playing with your bucket and spade," she gurgled.

"Not there," he groaned pulling her past the play area and around a privet hedge, "over there," he corrected pointing to a concrete basketball court where a small group of teenagers were playing a two on two game.

"I still think you'd look cute in the sandpit," teased Gabriella squealing when he grabbed her and started tickling drawing the eyes of the boys.

"Hey, uhm are you Troy Bolton?" said the tallest and bravest of the group. His question rescued Gabriella from an aching death as Troy looked over to the boys, smiled and nodded.

"Wow, this is awesome. See I told you it was," he shouted in glee to his mates. "You…would you care to mix it up with us?" stammered the boy looking hopefully at Troy. Troy turned to Gabriella, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Go ahead, I know you want to," she encouraged with a smile sitting down on the grass verge. Troy smiled at her then trotted over to the boys who each gave him a high five in welcome. Gabriella proudly watched Troy giving pointers to the boys as they moved the ball between the baskets until Troy called a halt amidst groans from the boys.

"Just remember what I told you and you'll do good," Troy said to them before walking off the court beads of sweat glistening on his forehead.

"That was hard work," he moaned plonking down beside Gabriella who wiped a finger across his brow.

"Sure it was," Gabriella rolled her eyes at him disbelievingly, "and you enjoyed every minute." Troy grinned in acknowledgement leaning over to kiss her.

"I guess we should be heading out," said Gabriella regretfully as she glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, we should. I don't think I could stand another friend bitching at me," moaned Troy standing up and pulling her with him. Troy waved to the boys as they walked back down the path towards the car.

* * *

They arrived back at Lava Springs in a buoyant mood; Troy and Gabriella had been able to unwind away from the tension whilst Chad had proudly introduced Taylor to his family who had seemed very impressed with his choice. Taylor had disappeared into the kitchen to help his mom with lunch, surprising Chad when he went looking for her to find them laughing easily together as Mrs Danforth retold tales of her son's past demeanours, some of which Taylor related to Gabriella on the way back from whence gales of laughter ensued. Taylor and Chad decided to look for the gang and they wandered around the complex looking for their friends, finding them relaxing beside the pool soaking up the late afternoon rays bestowed by the sun.

Gabriella and Troy went to their room to change having decided on taking a swim before dinner.

"I'm going to find Sharpay now and try to pacify her," Troy decided when they walked into Gabriella's room.

"Oh…okay, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" said Gabriella nonplussed at his decision. She had thought they would do it together.

"Nah, I want to do it now, see if I can smooth the way before dinner. I really don't want an atmosphere to hang over the meal and spoil it for everyone," he reasoned, sending her a tentative smile. "I won't be long," he promised before closing the door behind him. Gabriella sighed, chewing her bottom lip with worry as she looked for her red bikini.

Troy looked in the lounge, then the small piano bar before spying Mr Fulton as he walked through reception.

"Do you know where Sharpay is?"

"I believe she's by the pool, Mr Bolton," answered Mr Fulton his eyes widening in surprise.

"Right, pool, thank you," repeated a suddenly tongue-tied Troy.

"Good luck with that," muttered Mr Fulton under his breath as Troy walked off in the direction of the pool area.

Troy coming out into the dazzling sunlight had to pause for a moment for his eyes to adjust before he could scan the perimeter, he spotted Taylor and Chad sharing a lounger as they chatted with Martha, Kelsi and Ryan lying on adjoining sun beds, shouts from the pool highlighted Zeke, Jason and the rest of the guys clowning around then he spotted Sharpay perched on the side of her recliner coating her legs in sun lotion whilst chatting to two of the wives. Hunching his shoulders, Troy walked over to her.

"Sharpay, look, I'm really…" he began.

"Go away," she snarled without looking at him.

"No, I need to…"

"Fuck off, Troy," she barked standing up and glaring at him.

"I'm really, truly sorry," he grovelled, "I should have told..."

"Yeah, you should," she snapped her eyes narrowed to tiny, amber slits as she moved towards him menacingly and Troy gulped taking a backward step and then another. "I thought I meant more to you than that," she continued threateningly her hot pink talon stabbing him in the chest, "I deserved better, after all, I've been there for you when you've needed advice, when you got dumped by various bimbos and you needed a shoulder to cry on, when I tended your cut knee," she persisted with her spiel advancing and prodding her nail as each milestone was mentioned.

"I was nine, for Christ sake," muttered Troy only to gulp as she carried on her rant.

"When your dog died, when you were too pissed to make it home, I looked after you: Shit! You even asked for my help in furnishing your apartment" she rattled on, "I thought you were my best friend but I was wrong," she screamed.

"I'm sorry, Shar, I know I did wrong, but cool it, okay," placated Troy, relaxing when she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hmm, cool it you say, sure," she agreed putting her hand flat against his chest as Troy missed the gleam in her eye but not the big smile on her face as she pushed. He felt himself free falling only to hit the water with an almighty splash, sinking into the chilly depths, the water slipping up his nose and into his mouth opened in shock as he left terra firma. He burst back to the surface of the pool spluttering and gasping, the water stinging his eyes made his vision blurry and all he could see was a pink blob and blonde hair, laughter sounded muted as if coming through a tunnel. He wiped his eyes only to see Sharpay roaring with laughter, her hands planted on her hips and a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Cool enough now, Bolton," she taunted before twirling on her heels and walking into Lava Springs. Troy swam over to the side and hauled himself out, aware of the laughter from the spectators.

"_Shit! This is worse than I thought,"_ he groaned to himself.

* * *

Gabriella had changed into her swimsuit, adding the robe provided by the country club and was slipping her feet into flip-flops when she heard a tapping on the window, jerking her head she gasped, staring open-mouthed at the bedraggled, sodden figure of Troy. Rushing to the patio door she opened it to let him in, fighting to hold back the rumble of laughter that brewed in her belly when he sloshed into the room, his shoes squelching as he walked.

"What happened to you?" she cried pulling his drenched t-shirt over his head.

"Don't you mean whom?" he sighed ruefully. She couldn't hold it in any longer, the rumble of laughter burst forth as Gabriella collapsed onto the bed. "Thanks," he muttered glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, Troy, but you look like the swamp monster," she tried to justify her laughter but ended giggling again. "I guess it didn't go well?" she questioned when the fit abated.

"You could say that," he replied trying to pull the saturated, clinging jeans from his leg, falling back on the bed as the jeans won and he lost his balance. "Bloody cold too," he moaned then smirked looking at his girlfriend, "maybe I shouldn't have said that, now you won't go in."

"How right you are," she said affecting a shudder. "You should get in a hot shower in case you catch a chill," she advised him.

"I can think of better ways to warm me up," he leered lunging for her, laughing at her squeal as his damp boxers touched her legs, the warmth from his lips soon dispelled all thoughts of discomfort and her nimble fingers quickly removed the offending article, warm skin met cool skin, friction heating them both to boiling point in the swirling cauldron of desire that ensued.

* * *

Gabriella smiled at the peacefully sleeping body next to her, his chest rising and falling evenly as she slid from the bed to take a quick shower before carrying out the mission she had been contemplating as she watched him sleep. She knew he was upset by Sharpay's reaction although he wouldn't admit it, he never wanted to hurt her and Gabriella blamed herself, forcing him to keep their assignations secret, paranoid as she was about keeping her private life private, the press finding out had been her major concern but she had forgotten about the smaller picture; friends.

Troy stirred as she slipped on her black Christian Louboutin four-inch heels, the cherry instep matching the strapless knee-length dress she had chosen to wear.

"Hey, am I late?" asked Troy drowsily propping up on his elbow.

"No, but you should be getting ready now," said Gabriella her eyes drawn to him like a magnet, taking in his tousled hair that flopped over his wondrous eyes, his toothy grin, his muscular shoulders that led down to firm toned abs drawing her eyes further to his trim waist she could glimpse at the edge of the sheet. She'd never tire of looking at him, he was a true work of art, a masterpiece and he was hers; even now she pinched herself sometimes to test if it was real, wondering yet again how lucky she was to find him.

"I'd rather stay here in the warm, I have a feeling there's going to be a cold front tonight," he grumbled lying back down.

"Come on Troy, I know you're not a coward," she cajoled, "get up."

"I thought I just did," he teased smirking wickedly at her, "but hey, if you want to repeat it I'm more than willing." Gabriella shook her head in mock despair.

"Maybe later," she teased sending him a cheeky grin.

"You're no fun, Montez," he grumbled jumping out of bed smirking when her eyes swept up his length, "Are you sure you won't change your mind?" he posed in front of her. She licked her lips, so, so tempted to say yes but she held her resolve remembering her mission as she regretfully shook her head.

"I'm sure but you can have something on account," she said softly planting her lips on his, stroking his chest at the same time before pulling away. "Now get showered up," she ordered patting his butt laughing when he muttered, "not fair" as he went into the bathroom. "I'll meet you in there, I need to see Sharpay," she shouted then walked out of the room. Troy stopped dead as his hand went to switch on the jets.

"_Did she just say she's going to see Sharpay? Oh shit," _he groaned sprinting into the bedroom to find it empty.

* * *

Thank god Mr Fulton is all seeing all knowing or Gabriella would never have found Sharpay, tucked away like she was in the small bar area in a leather winged back chair, a cocktail glass resting on the coffee table in front of her. Gabriella sat on a loveseat against the wall to the side of her and stared at her profile, trying to weigh up her mood. It was hard to define.

"Do you believe in Fate?" she asked softly her wary brown eyes staring unblinkingly at Sharpay's face as the silence lengthened.

"No, not really," replied Sharpay finally shaking her blonde locks.

"Me neither, I used to think it was all baloney until an amazing stroke of luck brought this amazing guy with the most startling blue eyes into my life." She recalled with a giggle, "I was struck dumb with the wonder of it. I opened the door and could only stare at him, my mouth dried up; my heart skipped a beat and all I could think was wow!" continued Gabriella still speaking in a soft tone. "Somehow, god knows how, I forced myself to speak and then he replied and I was captivated by his tone of voice. When we shook hands I can't describe the tingle that shot up my arm, it was like I'd been electrocuted. I…I take it you've heard the story of how we met?" Gabriella questioned Sharpay who had sat listening with a small smile on her face and at her nod she carried on with the story.

"I was mesmerised from the word go but I was scared too." Sharpay for the first time looked at Gabriella a question in her eyes.

"Why would you be scared of Troy?" questioned Sharpay curiously.

"I wasn't scared of Troy as such, more the intense feelings he invoked in me, the way he made me smile, his sense of humour that matched mine, the need to be with him even if it was only in the same room with a mass of people separating us, just to know he was there was enough to satisfy me, just hearing his voice on the phone lit me up inside and it scared me that I was in way too deep way too fast, that I needed him to make me whole; it made me feel vulnerable because I wasn't sure how he felt at the time. My greatest fear was of people finding out; of spoiling this magical rapport we had going on and maybe I was selfish for wanting to keep it between us. I made him promise to keep it a secret and to make me happy, he agreed. I shouldn't have asked that of him," she finished sadly.

"No you shouldn't," responded Sharpay frowning, "but I still don't understand why you would think we would spoil it. Surely you both had enough faith in us to know we'd be happy for you."

"Do you ever feel like you live in a goldfish bowl?" asked Gabriella changing tack.

"No, I can't say I do." Sharpay replied shaking her head again.

"I do and it's not pleasant being constantly hounded by the Paparazzi, poking and prodding into your life, especially it seems, your private life. Look at Britney, she's like a train wreck and that has been fuelled by the harassment of the Paparazzi. It terrifies me that they will find out about Troy and me and try to dish some dirt on us, bursting our bubble and spoiling it all with the stress they'll force on our relationship. I think we are strong enough to cope with all the pressure now but I still don't want the eyes of the world on us; ideally I want to keep it private and away from the press for as long as possible."

"I can understand that, Gabi. Ryan has done nothing but bitch about the idiots that get in his way, insinuating poisonous comments, trying to bait him. I understand you and him have a thing going?" joked Sharpay rolling her eyes.

"Apparently," commented Gabriella dryly feeling easier when Sharpay shortened her name.

"I know what you're saying about the press and the Paparazzi, they are sewer rats but we're not," stated Sharpay.

"I guess I got too paranoid about it all, thinking if no one knew then we'd be safe," admitted Gabriella softly. "I'm sorry." Sharpay nodded accepting her apology.

"Hell, I'm ecstatic about it, just pissed off that you kept it to yourselves for so long and when I'm pissed I let rip," admitted Sharpay with a smirk.

"I had noticed," giggled Gabriella.

"Yeah well, once a drama queen, always a drama queen," chortled Sharpay, "but if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it," she added in warning.

"I wouldn't dare," assured Gabriella with a grin.

"So when did you tell Taylor?" probed Sharpay.

"I didn't, she caught Troy sneaking back into my room in the buff," answered Gabriella truthfully. Sharpay burst out laughing and Gabriella joined in with Sharpay's infectious laughter. Troy followed closely by Zeke sprinted into the room after being tipped off by Mr Fulton only to stop short as he saw his girlfriend and best friend laughing and Zeke unable to stop his momentum barrelled into the back of him knocking him to the floor. Zeke hastily pulled him to his feet only for them both to stare slack-jawed at the pair who burst into a fresh bout of laughter.

"Hoping for a catfight?" taunted Sharpay smirking at them, her and Gabriella burst out laughing yet again when they both shook their heads emphatically.

"Bullshit!" jeered Sharpay, "but as you're here you can make yourselves useful and get the drinks in," she ordered, "a bottle of champagne, I think."


	38. My Shining Star

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment. Neither do I confess to owning the songs by Whitney Houston, Gershwin and Gabrielle, I'm just borrowing them lol!

**A/N: **It's not been a good week. I was busily typing away and had nearly finished the next chapter of Living the Dream on Wednesday when my stupid computer decided to shut down and wouldn't come back on so I'm afraid there will be a delay with that story. To say I was pissed is an understatement. On a good note I had already sent this to Kristen for proofing so I managed to get this one back. Having bought a new pc because I couldn't wait for my old one to be fixed if it can be, fingers crossed, I am starting out with nothing and slowly building up all my links and such which is a laborious task. You don't realise how much crap we use in the course of a day. I am having fun building up my music favourites all over again. All I can say is thank god for my little black box of storage lol!

* * *

"Bullshit!" jeered Sharpay, "but as you're here you can make yourselves useful and get the drinks in," she ordered, "a bottle of champagne, I think."

**My Shining Star**

There was a lull in conversation when the four of them entered the dining room, swift enquiring glances passed between Taylor and Chad and Ryan and Kelsi, each wondering how this had come about. Gabriella and Troy sat opposite Taylor and Chad respectively as Chad cocked an enquiring eyebrow at Troy while Taylor mouthed "how" at Gabriella who shrugged her shoulders and smirked at Taylor who frowned warning retribution if she didn't dish the dirt. Sharpay was effervescent ensuring her guests enjoyed their meal, keeping the conversation around the table lively and animated, the atmosphere relaxed and carefree, in fact she was the epitome of a hostess. She ordered champagne and stood to make a toast to the team, wishing them good luck in the play-offs that started the following Friday. As they reached the coffee stage Taylor kicked Gabriella under the table, jerking her head towards the door, her eyes ordering her to the ladies cloakroom. Gabriella sent her an amused grin but nodded her agreement, standing and excusing herself from the table before walking out of the room.

"Okay, out with it, how did you pull that off?" demanded Taylor as soon as they were inside the wash room. Gabriella grinned and went into a stall. Taylor huffed in frustration. "Come on you can pee and talk, I know you can, I've seen you." Gabriella giggled.

"God I hope not, Tay,"

"Oh you know what I mean," moaned Taylor.

"I take it you saw what happened to Troy?" questioned Gabriella. Taylor burst out laughing.

"Uh huh! It was pretty spectacular. I have to say it was the highlight of the weekend. Sharpay sure doesn't take any prisoners," agreed Taylor amusement lacing her voice. Gabriella flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall scowling at her friend.

"When he came back like a drowned rat I decided maybe the sight of Troy was like a red rag to a bull so I decided to try and reason with her, you know woman to woman and it worked," she finished simply.

"H…but what did you say," probed Taylor.

"The truth. I find that always works best," shrugged Gabriella drying her hands. "It's like you said, Tay, she really is happy that we're together just pissed that we didn't tell her which I guess is understandable, after all you felt the same," she explained as she refreshed her lip-gloss. "You using the facilities or did you just want the low-down," smirked Gabriella pausing in her application and arching a delicate eyebrow at Taylor through the mirror. Taylor glared at her through the same reflector before disappearing behind a lacquered door.

"Well I'm glad she knows, hell I'm glad everyone knows now," commented Taylor when she reappeared and crossed to the basins.

"Me too," agreed Gabriella with feeling. "It will make our lives a bit easier, that's for sure."

"At least I don't have to be on tenterhooks looking out for Chad putting his size tens in his mouth any more. It can be very wearing," moaned Taylor. Gabriella giggled linking arms with Taylor as they walked back to the dining room.

"Oh good you're back," said Sharpay, "we're moving into the salon," she stated rising from the table with the rest following suit. Gabriella waited for Troy smiling when he put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close into his body, brushing his lips against her forehead before trailing after the others. The salon turned out to be the Sunday name for the bar they were in before. Sharpay ordered another bottle of champagne for the ladies while the guys plumped for beer. They sat on the long sofas that created a U-shape allowing for easy and relaxed conversation. A few of the guys stayed at the bar discussing, what else, but basketball and the up coming games. Kelsi looked longingly through the archway at the gleaming grand piano taking pride of place in the center of the floor close to the bar.

"All in good time, Kelsi," promised Sharpay her eagle eyes noticing Kelsi's rapt expression, "let's have a few drinks first then maybe we can get a karaoke session going when everyone has loosened up. Who's up for that?" she asked looking around her assembled guests, Martha, Kelsi, Samantha, the coach's wife, Ryan and Chad put their hands up. Taylor snorted with amusement at her other half.

"You're joking, right?"

"Hey I did all right at the club," huffed Chad.

"Only to your ears, Honey," she taunted her eyes twinkling as the guys burst out laughing. Chad scowled.

"Gabriella, why aren't you doing it?" demanded Sharpay looking pointedly at her. Gabriella blushed, sinking further down on the sofa.

"Resting my voice," she suggested thinking better of it when Sharpay scowled and hmphed. "Okay, if I must," she sighed reluctantly knowing that was the right answer when Sharpay beamed at her. Troy carried over the champagne in a bucket full of ice, placing it on the long wooden coffee table positioned in the center of the group of sofas before sitting beside Gabriella while Zeke carried a tray of glasses. Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's arm comfortingly.

"You don't have to if you don't feel like it," he whispered, "Just say no."

"Sounds easy uh? This is Sharpay we're talking about," smirked Gabriella.

"Hmm, I get your point," he consoled linking his hand with hers. Zeke poured the champagne passing the full glasses to the ladies before heading back to the bar.

"Taylor, I understand you got an eyeful of Troy's ass. Not a pretty sight I imagine," drawled Sharpay casting an amused look at a suddenly beet-red Troy. Gabriella gasped aloud while the rest of the ladies tittered and the guys let out a guffaw of laughter.

"Oh I don't know, it was pretty cute," teased Taylor giving Troy a considering look from the opposite sofa, "as asses go, no wobbles and not in the least hairy," she revealed as if commenting on a specimen in the lab.

"Why thank you for your expert opinion, Taylor," smirked Troy, "Who would have guessed you was so knowledgeable."

"Well I have seen a few in my time, jabbed a fair few too," chuckled Taylor.

"Eww! Tay! Surely we are not going to have a butt debate," groaned Gabriella glaring at her friend.

"Hey, I didn't bring it up," huffed Taylor as the ladies set off laughing again. "Anyway, Sharpay, you would have been proud of me, I really put the screws on these two when I discovered their little secret," boasted Taylor.

"I'm glad to hear it," smirked Sharpay casting a conspiratorial look at Taylor. Gabriella rolled her eyes sliding a sidelong glance at Troy, her eyes brimming with happiness. She felt good knowing that all her friends and family knew about them. She had worried needlessly, which she was prone to do but now she realised how strong they were as a unit, knowing that every bridge they crossed, they'd done it together, weathering the brunt of their friends surprise, taunts and ultimate anger as one, each looking out and caring for the other as couples do. She felt safe and secure in her relationship and looking into Troy's cobalt blue orbs she saw a mirror image of her feelings. Leaning in she licked her lower lip with the tip of her tongue before placing her lips on his for a brief kiss.

"Oh Hell! The loved up duo strikes again," groaned Chad throwing an amused glance their way.

"Shut up, Danforth," grumbled Troy when Gabriella pulled her lips away. Just at that minute Sharpay clapped her hands making everyone focus on her.

"Okay who wants to test their vocal chords first? I know Kelsi is just itching to tickle those ivories," Sharpay stated.

"You're the hostess, you should show us how it's done," teased Troy. Sharpay beamed at him, only too happy to get the ball rolling. Sharpay and Kelsi walked through the arch to the piano talking as they walked with Kelsi nodding in agreement to whatever Sharpay was saying. Kelsi sat at the piano and lovingly ran her fingers over the keys while Sharpay picked up the microphone resting on top of the piano. Gabriella was surprised when Sharpay started singing 'I want to dance with somebody', her rendition upbeat and melodious; the same couldn't be said for Samantha, Martha and Chad although the audience were still appreciative of their valiant attempts, giving them a round of applause when they'd finished. Ryan did a wonderful rendition of 'S'wonderful' to a rousing applause before Kelsi waved to Gabriella beckoning her to up to the piano.

"What have you decided on?" asked Kelsi with a smile. Gabriella hadn't given it a thought and shrugged her shoulders.

"What about the one you wrote for the album? It would be good to give it a run seeing as it is being considered for my next single," said Gabriella enjoying the look of pure astonishment that spread across Kelsi's face and the squeal of delight that sprang from her lips before she hugged Gabriella.

"Why didn't you tell me," demanded Kelsi.

"It's not a definite yet and I didn't want to tell you until it was," explained Gabriella with a smile. "Let's give it a go and see what our friends think." Kelsi nodded her head vigorously before settling back onto the stool, flexing her fingers before running them over the cool keys. Gabriella picked up the microphone and turned to her audience.

"This song is very special as it is written by my good friend Kelsi Nielsen," she waved her hand towards Kelsi who beamed at the audience, "and will hopefully be my next single. Let me know what you think?" Gabriella cleared her throat, nodded to Kelsi to begin, waiting for the first few bars of the introduction until her sweet, melodic voice filled the room.

**Made a wish, I can dream  
I can be what I want to be  
Not afraid to live life and fulfil my fantasies**

**I learnt a lot of tricks to help me live my life  
You helped me find my paradise  
When you came, you were like**

**Sunshine through my window  
That's what you are  
My shining star  
Sunshine  
Making me feel  
I'm on top of the world  
Telling me I'll go far**

**Reaching out, for new heights  
You inspired me to try  
Felt the magic inside and I felt that I could fly  
I'm looking at the world in an optimistic light  
You made me appreciate my life  
'Cos when you came you were like**

**Sunshine through my window  
That's what you are  
My shining star  
Sunshine  
Making me feel like  
I'm on top of the world  
Telling me I'll go far**

**You are the calm  
I am the storm  
You are the breeze that carries me on  
When I set adrift  
You anchor me  
You're there for me**

**Sunshine (oh yeah)  
That's what you are  
My shining star  
Sunshine  
Making me feel I'm on top of the world  
Telling me that I'll go far  
Sunshine through my window  
That's what you are**

**My shining star**

**(Sunshine)  
Making me feel I'm on top of the world  
Telling me that I'll go far  
Sunshine through my window  
That's what you are  
My shining star  
Sunshine  
Making me feel I'm on top of the world  
Telling me that I'll go far  
Sunshine  
My star, my star..**

If the whistles, shouts and claps were anything to go by from the slightly biased audience, Gabriella thought this may well be another winner and looking at Ryan for confirmation his beaming smile and nod of approval only reinforced the feeling she had. She would fight for this to be the next one, it just felt right and knowing Ryan thought the same made her all the more determined. It was time for Kelsi's talents as a songwriter to shine.

Gabriella walked back to the group, a delighted smile on her face, aware of Troy's adoring eyes on her as she was delayed by first Sharpay, then Chad, Martha and Taylor respectively offering their congratulations with hugs before finally reaching his side. Troy engulfed her in his arms pulling her against his firm frame and crushing his lips on hers.

"You are amazing," he revered, admiration shining in his eyes, pride clearly evident in his tone. Gabriella smiled unable to resist giving him a sweet kiss.

"Uh-uh, the song is amazing, it helps having such a great melody with heartfelt lyrics," she said deflecting the praise back to the composer who at that moment was in a lip lock with Ryan.

"I beg to differ, it's the whole package and that includes you," he argued, "you deliver it with such…I don't know…passion," he shrugged a self-deprecating smile on his face.

"Hmm! It helps when you're singing it to someone you feel passion for," she whispered in his ear. Troy's face split into a toothy grin, tightening his hold on her as he lowered his head to capture her full lips in a mind-blowing caress.

"Eww! Are they always like this?" complained Zeke.

"Pretty much," confirmed Taylor with a grin.

"It's sickening," grumbled Jason.

"And to think I thought he was gay?" murmured Sharpay smirking when Troy broke off the kiss to glare at her amidst hoots of laughter from the guys.

"Now that would have been a waste," piped in Taylor, "although I heard Details magazine wanted to do an article on him with racy pictures included." Gabriella secretly agreed with Taylor's first observation then gasped at her additional comment, turning to Troy with a question in their depths.

"Do they?"

"Er…yeah," he admitted looking embarrassed, "but I said no."

"Pity. You'd look good in print," she smirked when she saw the shocked look on his face. "Can't beat the real deal though," she added squeezing his waist.

"Gabi, come on, you know it's not what I do, I play basketball, I don't pose," he whined.

"Not much," taunted Chad, smirking when some of the guys on the team backed him up with grunts of agreement, earning a killer look from Troy for his comment.

"Who wants another beer?" asked Ryan coming to Troy's rescue and receiving a grateful smile for his intervention. After a fresh round of drinks were brought to the table conversation switched to Sharpay and Zeke's nuptials initiated by Ryan.

"Have you set a date yet only mom was moaning the other day that you were leaving it a little late in the wedding season to arrange everything?" he queried. Sharpay looked at Zeke with a smile.

"Funnily enough we were only talking about it last night and we have agreed on late September, now we just have to check what venues are available and who can officiate at the ceremony. We know we want to be married before the new season starts." Sharpay linked hands with Zeke, leaning over to give him a sloppy kiss. "Gabriella, I would love you to sing at our wedding, it would make it complete," said Sharpay, her eyes pleading with Gabriella.

"I'd be honoured, Sharpay, subject to my schedule of course. I know I have a lot of travelling coming up but I'll try and work around it. Just let me know the date when you've finalised everything and I'll let my team know to work around it." Sharpay beamed happy with her answer.

"I'll work on it this week and let you know," promised Sharpay excitement shining in her amber eyes. Troy let out an involuntary yawn.

"Keeping you up, Troy?" drawled Sharpay sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's been one hell of a day and I'm bushed," admitted Troy.

"Uhm, I guess it's not every day you get a dunking," agreed Sharpay with a smirk.

"Thank god," sighed Troy with feeling, rising from the sofa, "Goodnight all," he uttered, waving his hand lethargically as he started to walk away.

"Hang on, I'll come too," shouted Gabriella quickly rising to follow him.

"Make sure you tuck him in tight, Gabi," shouted Chad laughing aloud when Troy flipped him the bird before they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Gabriella opened her door allowing Troy to precede her into the room before she pushed him towards the bed, her eyes crinkling at the corners, her mahogany orbs gleaming mischievously at his startled expression as he turned to face her, catching her meaning he smirked before she pushed him onto the bed crawling on to straddle him.

"How bushed is bushed?" she asked as her hands began to unbutton his shirt, dipping her head to caress each revealed piece of skin and only looking up when she'd reached her objective and the offending article sailed through the air to the other side of the room.

"Exhausted," he admitted with a smile.

"Hmm! Maybe I could help you out," she offered her hand hovering over the button on his pants.

"Maybe you could," he agreed putting his hands behind his head and smiling at her. Gabriella grinned, flipping open the top button and sliding the zipper down slowly, allowing her finger to run down his rod, a giggle burst from her lips when he grunted. She eased his pants over his hips, down his legs, stopping only to remove his shoes and socks before pushing the pants onto the floor, all the while leaving butterfly soft kisses on the exposed flesh. He moaned when she left him lying on the bed and she laughed softly seconds later when he groaned as she undid her dress, letting it fall to the floor before unclipping her strapless bra.

"You're killing me, Gabi, get back here," he ordered beseechingly, his needy eyes drinking in her beauty from afar.

"Aw Baby, we can't have that," she teased moving back to the bed to straddle him once more, rubbing her crotch against his extended member as she dipped her head to nibble his bottom lip, slipping her tongue into the small opening when he gasped, his tongue meeting hers willingly, twirling in an erotic dance all of their own. Gabriella ran her hands over his shoulders, across his chest, stopping to tweak his erect nipples between her finger and thumb, letting out a throaty chuckle when he growled. She slid her lips from his, down his jaw line and into his neck, following his collar bone before replacing her fingers with her lips, drawing first one nipple then the other into her mouth, allowing her tongue to play with each hardened nub. Meanwhile her hands moved lower, teasing the waistband of his boxers letting it snap back against his skin with a resounding slap. Troy growled moving his hands from behind his head to run them along her sides, his thumb flicking the peak of each breast. Gabriella gasped at the tingle that ran through her body, making her forget her mission for a second as her hands stilled before continuing, sliding the boxers from his body with ease, letting them pool at his ankles, sighing when she felt his hardened tool nudge her stomach. She continued on the downward path, her lips sucking, her tongue licking his flat stomach, twirling her tongue in his naval until they reached their goal.

She stopped, raising her head to look at his darkened, slumberous eyes filled with passion and need before lowing her head, taking him into her warm mouth, loving the hiss that spilled from his mouth as her tongue licked the moist, salty cleft at his tip, taking more and more of him into her mouth as she worked him, moving her head up and down, feeling him hardened even more. Troy groaned, loving the feel of her mouth on his cock, the throb inside bitter sweet in its rising intensity, knowing he couldn't deliver twice tonight, he abruptly pulled her off him and up to slam his lips against hers, grinding his cock against her lace covered labia, groaning with frustration at the barrier, he slid his hands down her body, pulling at the fabric roughly so that it ripped at one side. Gabriella gasped against his mouth at his urgency, her lips curving into a smile a second later at his passionate action, positioning her center above him as she slowly lowered herself until she felt his tip enter her womanhood, swiftly taking him all the way in, giggling when he grunted in approval.

"I'm following orders and tucking you in tight," she said huskily. Troy chuckled.

"Remind me to thank Chad," he replied throatily. After a couple of seconds of inaction she began rotating her hips, loving the feel of him brushing her clit as she moved, bringing forth wave after wave of sensation as Troy began to move inside her, their hips falling into a steady rhythm as they pleasured each other, pushing to the limit of their boundaries, Gabriella's slick vagina clasping Troy tightly, the friction between them building the tension until Gabriella cried out as her orgasm shook her body and Troy grasped her hips, holding her steady as he pumped his organ faster and harder until he too reached his climax, their breath laboured, chests heaving as Gabriella fell against him and Troy wrapped his arms about her, holding her close, his lips brushed against her forehead as they lay panting. Troy reached down and pulled the covers over them, smiling as Gabriella snuggled into his side.

"You're a star for working your magic with Sharpay," he whispered against her ear. "I still don't know how you managed it."

"Let's just say it's a girl thing," slurred Gabriella struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Fair enough. You're still my shining star though," he reiterated smiling when he looked at her to find her fast asleep.


	39. Pressure

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken longer than normal but I have been in London for the Première meaning I've been away from the computer for three days. I count myself very fortunate to actual see Zac and Vanessa in the flesh and can I just say she is even more gorgeous in person. The 'Hotness' so deserves his nickname, he had me spellbound for sure.

* * *

"Fair enough. You're still my shining star though," he reiterated smiling when he looked at her to find her fast asleep.

**Pressure**

Arriving at Burbank airport the following afternoon threw them back into the maelstrom of LA with a vengeance. Somehow the paparazzi had been tipped off, swarming around the airport like flies around shit, cameras flashed in their faces, blinding them with the dazzle, dumb questions were thrown at them rapidly much like a semi-automatic machine gun and not bothering to wait for a reply, even if one had been forthcoming. Chad darted off in front signalling silently to Troy with a nod of his head as he summed up the situation. Sharpay seemed to be the only one taking it in her stride, smiling broadly at the photogs as she strutted across the tarmac arm in arm with Zeke towards the terminal, taking some of the swarm with her. Troy swore under his breath, guiding Gabriella and Taylor swiftly through the terminal and out the other side with the minimum of fuss from the airport staff to where Chad was waiting with the trunk and back door open. Troy pushed Gabriella and Taylor into the back seat while Chad quickly helped the porter store their bags, pushing one of the pack out of the way who was still clicking away through the smoked-glass window before jumping into the driver's seat and driving off.

"Holy shit! That was freakin' scary," gasped Taylor.

"I'm sorry, Babe," apologised Chad from the front seat, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now I can understand why you get so stressed," Taylor said looking at Gabriella in sympathy.

"How the hell did they know we'd be there?" demanded Troy frowning.

"Someone had to have given them a tip unless they've tapped into Traffic Control and I'm sure there's a law against that," sighed Gabriella.

"Morons!" huffed Troy.

"I'll second that," agreed Chad.

"There should be a law against them," grumbled Taylor.

"I agree but there isn't. It will take a tragedy to alter the stance of the dumb asses in congress and change this farcical invasion of privacy," growled Troy. Gabriella leaned forward and put her arm around Troy's neck, stroking him to calm him down.

"There's no point getting worked up about it, Troy. We just have to accept it comes with the territory of our chosen career path," she said softly.

"Maybe, but I don't have to like it," moaned Troy catching her hand and grazing his lips against it.

"Do you two ever stop," taunted Taylor.

"No," they replied in unison laughing at Taylor's expletive.

* * *

The break had been sorely needed. Troy, Chad and the team arrived back in training on Tuesday morning feeling fresh and pumped up, ready for the first round consisting of 7 play-off matches starting Friday against Phoenix Suns at the Staples Center with the second game occurring on Sunday afternoon again on home turf.

Gabriella was also thrust back into a hectic work schedule. Meetings held with Caroline, her record company executives and Ryan progressed over the next three days as they thrashed out the logistics of her forthcoming tour. Finally, by late Thursday they seemed to reach an agreement, 32 cities were pencilled in with an additional two concerts in LA and New York, which would at least give Gabriella a chance to catch her breath in between the marathon tour schedule. Assistants scurried from the room to begin making the arrangements as plans for another meeting the following morning was scheduled to finalise the decision on Gabriella's second single release and all the back room work that entailed including booking studio time, arranging photo and video shoots once that decision had been made.

"Jeez, whoever said the life of a singer was easy didn't know what the hell they were talking about," grumbled Gabriella as she left the building with Caroline and Ryan.

"At least the bulk of it is over now," consoled Caroline with a smile.

"Hmpf! I think it's just beginning," snorted Gabriella. "I need a drink."

"Now that's the best thing I've heard all day," grinned Caroline.

"Sounds good to me too," agreed Ryan leading them into a wine bar on the next block. The girls secured a table easily in the still sparsely populated room while Ryan went to the bar.

"You will be coming with me, won't you?" asked Gabriella looking worriedly at Caroline.

"Try and keep me away; isn't that what managers do, make sure everything runs like clockwork?" reassured Caroline, "Besides where else can a girl get free travel thrown in." Gabriella rolled her eyes but giggled at the sparkle in Caroline's eyes. "It will be fun."

"For you maybe, not for me. It will be bloody hard work," moaned Gabriella.

"We'll need to look at your wardrobe too, Gabi," commented Caroline as Ryan approached with their drinks.

"Hmm, I might have the answer to that, subject to your agreement of course," interjected Ryan.

"Really," said Caroline excitedly, "you never fail to amaze me, Ryan. How do you always seem to have the answer?"

"It's my forte," shrugged Ryan nonchalantly, "although Gabi might not agree to my suggestion," he added looking at Gabriella speculatively.

"Uh-oh, why do I get the impression I'm not going to like this," asked Gabriella biting her bottom lip as she looked at him.

"Sharpay could help you out," he supplied hurrying onwards as Gabriella groaned, "she's in the fashion business and owns boutiques around California."

"Thanks Ryan, but I don't want to look like pink candy floss," replied Gabriella sarcastically.

"That's her preferred choice admittedly but she knows her stuff, Gabi. She has a wonderful instinct for pulling designs together and no, they aren't all in shades of pink." he added with a chuckle as Gabriella opened her mouth to interrupt him. "You could at least talk to her and see what she throws into the mix."

"I guess I could," muttered Gabriella reluctantly taking a swift gulp of her drink before switching topics. "I really want to use Kelsi's song and I hope you'll back me up, Ryan. It's time she was recognised for the talent she is."

"I'm behind you all the way on that one, Gabi. If you can perform it like you did at Lava Springs they won't be able to refuse."

"Hey, are you giving free performances away?" demanded Caroline. Gabriella rolled her eyes and smirked at Ryan.

"Only to friends, Caro. I kinda got talked into it by his sister," she explained jerking her head at Ryan.

"Railroaded more like," chuckled Ryan. Gabriella nodded in agreement as her cell phone rang and she hastily took it out of her pocket, grinning when she saw the caller ID.

"Excuse me," she said walking away from the table towards the door, conscious of Caroline's speculative gaze and Ryan's knowing grin.

"Hey you," she said softly.

"**Hey yourself. Are you nearly done?"**

"Yeah, finally, it ran on later than I expected. I'm just having a drink with Ryan and Caro."

"**Good, I'm missing you."**

"Aw Babe, I'm missing you too. I shouldn't be too long," she promised.

"**That's music to my ears, Darling. I love you."**

"I love you too, see you soon."

"**Promise?"**

"I promise," she replied huskily before hanging up and going back to the table, her cheeks flushed.

"You look like you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar," commented Caroline, "is there something I should know?" Gabriella looked at Ryan who shook his head letting her know he hadn't said anything.

"I guess I should," admitted Gabriella glancing again at Ryan who shrugged his shoulders indicating it was up to her, "but you have to promise to keep it quiet." Caroline's eyebrows rose but she nodded.

"I...I'm seeing Troy," she revealed.

"Troy as in Troy Bolton?" hissed Caroline quietly. Gabriella nodded.

"Bloody Hell!" she uttered her mouth opening and closing in shock. "Wow! Can I just say I'm freakin' jealous, I mean, Troy Bolton is just wow," she gasped trying to keep her voice down. Gabriella grinned at her.

"Yeah he is," she agreed dreamily. Ryan groaned looking from one shocked face to one grinning like a simpleton.

"Shit! Caroline, don't encourage her for god's sake," he moaned earning a playful thump off Gabriella.

"Did this all stem from that mix up at the airport?" asked Caroline.

"Uh-huh," admitted Gabriella looking guiltily at her manager and friend.

"You sly old fox, and I never knew?" gasped Caroline. "Well," she uttered flabbergasted. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So the court side tickets?" queried Caroline slyly. Gabriella groaned and rolled her eyes as Ryan smirked.

* * *

Taylor rolled her eyes yet again as Troy once more rose from the chair and roamed around the room in a restless state.

"She better be here soon or I'm gonna hit you with something," she promised. Troy smirked at her and Chad chuckled.

"Getting on your nerves, Tay?" he taunted.

"I'm more concerned for the state of our floor. I swear there's a groove where you keep walking," huffed Taylor.

"What's got your boxers in a twist anyway?" teased Chad clearly perplexed since Troy had come over half an hour ago he'd hardly said a thing.

"I need to ask her something," replied Troy cryptically. Taylor looked speculatively at Chad and made an 'O' sound.

"Like what, you...you're not gonna pop the question are you?" asked Chad looking shocked.

"Please," smirked Troy, "with you two here? Get real, I have more finesse than that."

"Spoilsport," taunted Taylor, "it could have been fun watching you fumble through a proposal. Would you get on bending knee, I wonder?"

"Keep on wondering, Tay," chuckled Troy when Taylor hmphed with disappointment just as they heard the key in the lock. "Weren't you two going out?" he hinted. Taylor smirked and shook her head enjoying his crestfallen look.

"Not at the moment. The movie doesn't start for another hour," she informed him.

"Hey, I'm home," shouted Gabriella from the hallway followed by keys hitting the sideboard then her stilettos tapping on the hard flooring drawing nearer.

"A good day?" queried Taylor her eyes twinkling at Troy's groan knowing Gabriella would respond to her question.

"Not sure if you'd call it a good day," replied Gabriella kicking her shoes off with a heartfelt sigh before hugging Troy, planting a kiss on his waiting lips. "It was more productive than the last two days I guess. They've outlined plans for a thirty two cities tour, it's going to be a marathon, Tay," sighed Gabriella continuing with the conversation. "And I still have another meeting tomorrow to decide the next single but I have Ryan to back me up and fight for Kelsi's composition, so it shouldn't take too long."

"Sheesh! You're not joking, Gabs. Do I need to look for a new roomy?" joked Taylor trying to lighten the mood.

"Now where would you find one as lovable as me?" teased Gabriella. Chad coughed theatrically and both Taylor and Gabriella burst out laughing. "I guess he does offer services I can't supply."

"Maybe but he's not really house trained," chipped in Troy with a chuckle.

"It wouldn't take me long to lick him into shape," said Taylor with confidence.

"Eww! Tay, I don't think I needed that mental picture, thank you very much," groaned Gabriella scrunching up her face.

"Hey, I am here you know," grumbled Chad, which made the other three laugh. "I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked looking at Troy.

"Of course you're not, Buddy," teased Troy rolling his eyes giving lie to that statement.

"Come on, Tay. Haven't we got a film to go to?" said Chad standing up trying to divert the conversation away before Troy incriminated him any more and put Taylor off for life.

"We have indeed," agreed Taylor taking pity on her boyfriend, "See you later," she added as she and Chad walked down the hallway.

"Thank god for that," said Troy with feeling when he heard the door close behind them, grabbing Gabriella to pull her in for an in-depth lip lock. "Hmm! I needed that. I've missed you."

"You only saw me this morning," she giggled resting her head against his.

"I know but that's way too long," he insisted. "God knows how I'll cope when you start touring."

"I know, it will be hard," she sighed drowning in his eyes. He gave her a crooked grin.

"The phone company will love us, that's for sure," he commented lightening the conversation.

"That's true. Wonder if we can get a discount?" she wondered with a grin making him chuckle in response. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I was waiting for you," he replied. "I don't feel like going out, shall I order in?"

"That sounds heavenly cos I don't feel like moving from here either." Troy smiled.

"Good answer," he said kissing her sweet lips again, losing himself in their softness.

"Er Troy, food," she giggled moving away.

"You're no fun," he grumbled moving towards the phone.

"I can be," she teased, "later." He gave her a toothy grin and a wink before dialling for food. Gabriella walked into her bedroom, slipping out of her clothes and taking a quick shower before changing into a silky ivory slip and matching robe.

"Now if you'd told me your plans, I could have delayed the food," moaned Troy from the bedroom door, his eyes gleaming in anticipation when her nipples involuntary tautened against the silky fabric.

"I need sustenance first," she replied with a giggle. "You forget I know you, Bolton. Get me into bed and I'll never get out again."

"Are you complaining?" he teased walking up to her and running a finger along her cheek. His musky scent filled her nostrils and she shook her head.

"How could I, I need you to breath," she said huskily slipping her hands over his shoulders leading up to his neck, pulling his head down until she brushed her lips over his, nibbling his full lower lip with her teeth, her breath catching in her throat when he gathered her close deepening the kiss by allowing her access to his minty mouth, delicious shivers of need hit her nerve endings when their tongues touched.

"The feeling is mutual," he replied several minutes later when they came up for air. "Shall we skip dinner?"

"I don't think so Buster, I'm famished," she said with a giggle moving away but leading him by the hand back into the lounge just as the door buzzed.

"I am too but not for food," he leered at her before going to answer the door.

After they'd eaten they snuggled up on the sofa, Troy's arms entwined around Gabriella, his head resting on her hair, her back pressed closer than close while they watched Armageddon. Troy's arms tightened their hold when he felt moisture fall on his forearm as the film neared the end.

"Sorry," sniffed Gabriella, "I always cry when Bruce dies for the sake of mankind."

"That's another film I won't be watching again then," announced Troy. Gabriella twisted to look quizzically at him. "I hate seeing you cry," he revealed pressing his lips to her eyes, mopping up the tear drop that hung from her lash, his hands held the side of her head as his thumbs moved across her face to wipe the moisture away before following through with a comforting kiss that gradually changed to one of passion as his tongue received admittance as Gabriella twisted on the sofa, flattening her breasts against his hard torso as she pressed her body against his feeling his body spring to life against her.

"Are you allowed to..uhm...you know the night before a big game?" she asked huskily when breathing became a necessity. Troy smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement at her delicate turn of phrase.

"Who's to know?" he whispered, "besides I play out of my skin when we've...uhm...you know, so coach said any way," he teased chuckling when she blushed charmingly. Gabriella thumped him on the arm playfully then pulled away, sitting up on the sofa. "Hey where do you think you're going?" he moaned. Gabriella smiled as she stood up.

"Relax, I'm only going to the bathroom," she answered with a smirk, "If you want something to do, I'd love a drink," she hinted as she left the room. Troy sighed and stood walking into the kitchen to carry out her wish, filling a glass with Muscadet and grabbing a bottle of beer for himself.

Placing them on the coffee table, Troy sat back down on the sofa just as Gabriella came back in and nestled down next to him, reaching over to take a sip from her glass.

"I got a call from dad today saying they're coming up tomorrow for the weekend to watch the games," informed Troy.

"Hey that will be great. I'd love to see them again," said Gabriella excitedly.

"Does that mean you're coming tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"But of course, I enjoyed the last game," she said with a giggle, "didn't think I would but I guess I did have an extra incentive," she added with an impish grin, "and besides I have to support my man." Troy couldn't resist planting a kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that and talking of support I was wondering if Chad and I could stay over here and let them have the run of our place?" asked Troy.

"Do you even need to ask, Troy. You and Chad practically live over here anyway and I'm sure Taylor will be more than happy. Who knows, she may even start house training Chad," finished Gabriella with a giggle.

"Now that I have to see," chuckled Troy.

"Does Chad know that he's moving out?" she queried.

"Not yet, I wanted to run it by you first but I'll let him know when they come back or maybe tomorrow if they decide to crash at our place but only if you promise to square it with Taylor," he replied with a grin.

"Don't say you're scared of Tay?" she teased.

"Who me? Nah...okay well maybe a little," he confessed. "After the tongue lashing last weekend I don't think I could stand anymore aggravation."

"Aw poor baby, it was stressful but at least it worked out right in the end. Did I say Ryan suggested that Sharpay could help with my tour wardrobe." Troy spluttered as he took a pull of his beer.

"Freakin' hell!" issued from his lips, "Is he serious?"

"Uh huh," she concurred with a slight nod.

"How do you feel about that? To be honest he's right, she does know all about fashion and you must admit she does have a certain flair but it's whether you want to be in close proximity to her, she does kind of dominate proceedings."

"Don't I know it, that's why I'm very hesitant to agree to it. I'll talk to Caro about it then we'll see," she said with a sigh.

"Don't get pushed into anything just because you feel obligated to Ryan. This is business, not personal," warned Troy pulling her closer to him until she was lying across his lap.

"Uhm, I know you're right. Forget business, getting personal sounds more interesting," she said huskily, a seductive smile lit up her face as she pulled his head down.

"Now you're talking," he whispered his eyes darkening as he stared into her mesmerising chocolate eyes until she moaned pulling herself up to take her fill of his lips and the nectar beyond.

* * *

The meeting the next morning went without a hitch, within half an hour Ryan and Gabriella had convinced the powers that be that 'Sunshine' would be her next release after Gabriella gave an impromptu acappella performance and the rest of the morning was spent in hastily arranging studio time for the following Monday and discussing possible scenarios for the accompanying video with the creative team; photo-shoots were arranged for the following week and another meeting fixed for Friday to review the progress. It felt like she was caught on a roller-coaster such was the speed with which the record company was pushing to rush the next single out, determined to take advantage of the roaring success of the first one that had reached number three on the billboard charts and was still holding it's own at number seven.

She was back in her apartment by 12.30, glad of the small respite and the chance to spend a relaxing afternoon pampering herself before going to the first play-off match. Taylor walked in at 3.00pm in her scrubs having been in work since 7.00am, looking weary.

"You look shattered, Tay," said Gabriella. "Bad day?"

"It could have been worse, I'm just so tired," replied Taylor with a sigh.

"Why don't you take a bath and get your head down for a couple of hours?" suggested Gabriella, "I'll wake you in plenty of time for the game, besides we get preferential treatment since Chad gave you that pass, we can drive straight into the players car park so why not use it?"

"I forgot about that," replied Taylor with a tired smile. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, Gabs. See you in a couple of hours."

* * *

They made it with twenty minutes to spare and were shown to the seats reserved for the players families with the minimum of fuss. The atmosphere was electric, the crowd in good spirits eager for the game to start. The cheerleaders were in full voice, inciting the crowd to join in with the chants. Gabriella and Taylor had just settled in their seats when she heard her name called. Looking around she spotted Amy walking at the side of the court with Jack and Lucy bringing up the rear, waving energetically and wearing a huge smile so like her brother's. Gabriella waved back, standing as Amy neared to hug her before she sat in one of the three empty seats to Gabriella's left.

"Jack, Lucy, it's good to see you again," she greeted each of Troy's parents with a hug before turning to Taylor. "This is my best friend, Taylor. Taylor, these are Troy's parents."

"Hello," said Taylor, shaking hands with each of them.

"Hey Taylor, you must be Chad's girlfriend," greeted Lucy with a smile. "I hope you're keeping him in line." Taylor laughed.

"Oh I am," confirmed Taylor. Lucy laughed before sitting next to Gabriella. Jack sat on the other side of Amy just as the PA system crackled into life as the announcer introduced the Phoenix Suns. The crowd cheered with enthusiasm, knowing the game was about to start. When the Lakers were announced one by one the place erupted into thunderous cheers and whistles as each of their heroes ran onto the court. Gabriella cheered along with the crowd, caught up in the excitement, her voice getting louder and louder as Jason, Zeke then Chad was announced leaving Troy until the last. Her heart thumped madly when she spotted him, her eyes hungrily raking him from head to foot and back up again. He waved to the crowd on each side before taking a ball and firing it into the basket, turning as it swished through the net to look directly at Gabriella, with a smile and wink, he turned back to his team for last minute instructions from the coach.

The play was fast and furious, going from one end to the other as both teams fought for the break and it wasn't until the end of the third quarter when Zeke anticipated a pass, intercepting the ball and sending Chad on his way, the crowd roaring their approval when he made a two point basket. Phoenix tried to fight back in the fourth quarter but the Lakers defended well, ensuring the two point lead remained in their favour and as the crowd started to count down the final minute, Troy stole the ball and made a three pointer putting the game beyond their opponents. Gabriella's heart was beating fast as she watched the seconds tick by, willing the game to be over, standing up and cheering when the final buzzer sounded.

"And that was from a girl that doesn't know the first thing about the game," smirked Taylor standing next to her.

"Oh shut up, it was exciting," exclaimed Gabriella.

"What have I been telling you for months?" taunted Taylor.

"Hush, Tay," begged Gabriella glaring at her friend. "I still don't really understand it." Lucy stood on her other side laughed.

"Neither do I," she admitted putting her finger to her lips before looking apprehensively at her husband. Gabriella and Taylor giggled at Lucy's answer as they watched the team wave to the crowd before disappearing back to the locker room.

A waft of cloying perfume hit them before a vision in pink came into their eye line warning of Sharpay's presence.

"Hey, Gabi, Taylor did you enjoy the game?" she asked hugging each of them, not waiting for an answer before rushing on, "You are coming to The Lemon Tree right?" she stated rather than posed the question. Taylor rolled her eyes but Sharpay missed her reaction when she squealed in delight.

"Lucy, I didn't realise you were here," she screamed hugging Lucy. Sharpay then spotted Jack and squealed again, hugging him too.

"We've come up for the weekend to see Troy and Gabriella," explained Lucy.

"Oh...so you've met Gabriella already?" commented Sharpay sounding put out.

"Indeed we have," admitted Lucy proudly. Sharpay's eyes narrowed as she speared Gabriella with a look before flinging her hair back over her shoulder.

"Fabulous," she gushed covering up her shock, "you must come to The Lemon Tree too, for the celebration," she invited. "Have you left Amy at home?"

"I couldn't keep her away," laughed Lucy shaking her head and pointing to Amy who was talking to her dad, "She wanted to see Gabriella again." Gabriella winced sending Taylor a nervous look.

"Super," said Sharpay smiling when Amy looked up and waved to her, "I'd better ring through and let the restaurant know the numbers, I'll see you later," she added as she turned and walked away.

"Whew! That was close to another Sharpay tantrum," muttered Gabriella.

"Uh huh! She looked like she was going to blow a gasket for a moment back there," smirked Taylor, "It killed her to bite her tongue."

"Well I'm glad she did. I've had enough drama to last me a life time," replied Gabriella. The court was emptying fast and only a few stragglers remained. One of the officials came over to the players families and led them through to the back room area to wait for the team. Sharpay joined them chatting to Lucy and Jack as they waited. Amy came over to stand beside Gabriella talking to her and Taylor until the locker room door opened and Zeke appeared, followed by Troy. Zeke hugged and kissed Sharpay before turning to speak to Jack.

"Great interception, Zeke," congratulated Jack proudly.

"Thanks Coach, I learnt from the best," replied Zeke with a grin. Gabriella hugged Troy and he bent his head to claim his prize.

"Where's Chad?" Taylor asked when they separated. Troy smirked.

"Last seen fighting with his mop." The girls giggled as the man in question finally emerged from the locker room.

"About time, you're worse than a girl," taunted Zeke. Chad glared at him thinking twice about giving him the finger in front of Lucy and Amy.

"Are we ready, I've booked The Lemon Tree for 10pm," announced Sharpay linking arms with Zeke and walking ahead of the others. Troy looked quizzically at Gabriella who shrugged her shoulders.

"She didn't give us a choice," she whispered with an eye roll, "but don't worry she's also invited your family too." Troy caught her smile as she finished and returned it, breathing easier when she didn't seem bothered by Sharpay's manipulations.

"I guess we better get going then," he replied grabbing hold of her hand as he guided his parents out to the car park.

* * *

The weekend had been good. Gabriella had taken Lucy and Amy shopping to Fox Hills Mall on Saturday while Troy took Jack to Brentwood Country Club to play a round of golf with Chad and Zeke. In the evening Troy took them to the small pizzeria when he and Gabriella used to meet, ensuring they escaped the glare of the paparazzi. Sunday saw the Lakers trounce the Phoenix Suns, taking a two game lead into their first away game on Wednesday. The Bolton's left after the game on Sunday promising to return in the near future.

The following week passed in a blur for Gabriella as she was kept so busy she didn't have time to think, even when Troy left for Phoenix on Wednesday morning she didn't have time to miss him as she worked solidly on various photo-shoots that had been set up for her, falling into bed as soon as she reached home in exhaustion. The easiest part had been the actual recording process that was wrapped up on Monday, the video was proving the hardest with the director demanding take after take. The buzz from the back room staff intimated that the tour schedule was coming together better than they thought, promotional material had been Fed-ex'd to the cities on the tour, local and national radio stations had been notified even before Gabriella was given the bombshell by Ryan that the tour would begin a week on Sunday in Miami. To say she was shell-shocked at the speed was an understatement but like Ryan said the record company wanted to strike while the iron was hot and take advantage of her popularity.

She called a meeting with Caroline on Friday to discuss the finer points including her wardrobe detail, panic was starting to set in and she didn't know if she could cope with all the pressure that seemed to be piling up on her. As a result of the meeting, she knew she needed help and called Ryan asking for a meeting to be set up with Sharpay, threatening him with death if his sister even suggested pink in any shape or form.

"I'll come with you to make sure that doesn't happen," he promised with a chuckle when he called her back ten minutes later to tell her that a meeting was set up for the Sunday morning at Sharpay's flagship store.

When Troy called that night after the game Gabriella was never happier to hear his voice, needing the strength that only he could provide.

"**Hey Sweetheart, how are you?"**

"Better for hearing your voice."

"**Are you okay? You sound upset."**

"I am, they've brought the tour forward and it starts a week on Sunday," she replied her voice shaky.

"**Oh."**

"Yeah, I know. It only gives me a week to sort out the finer points, like wardrobe," she sighed.

"**But I thought it wasn't going to be for at least another couple of weeks?"**

"It wasn't but the record company wants to get it on the road as soon as possible. They are releasing the second single on Monday for crying out loud."

"**Shit! They aren't wasting any time, you only went in the studio on Monday."**

"I know and now I have a meeting with Sharpay on Sunday," she told him with trepidation in her voice.

"**Whatever else she is, Shar is good at her job, Gabi. Have faith in her, she may surprise you."**

"We'll see," she sighed. "Anyway enough about me, how was the game?"

"**We played our butts off and won so we only need a win on Tuesday night and we're through to the Conference semi's. It's a pity we lost on Wednesday or we'd already be there."**

"Congratulations Troy. I'm glad it went well. I know you sounded down when we spoke on Wednesday."

"**Pissed would be a better word but yeah, I'm stoked." **he replied with a chuckle.

"It's good to hear your voice, Troy. I miss you."

"**Hang in there, Sweetheart, I'll be home tomorrow, okay?" **he promised.

"I can't wait, I need you," she said a catch in her throat.

"**I need you too, Gabi, so very much. Try and get some sleep and I'll be home before you know it," **he promised wishing he could get a red eye right now.

"I will. Goodnight Troy, I love you," she said softly before hanging up the phone, feeling infinitely calmer now that she'd spoken to him. It was crazy, she'd always coped with the pressure before, admittedly not the kind of pressure she was under at the moment but she'd taken it in her stride. Why should this be any different? Was it the thought of being away from Troy for months? She didn't know but she did slip easily into a dreamless sleep, his voice floating in her head.


	40. Exposure

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

* * *

"I will. Goodnight Troy, I love you," she said softly before hanging up the phone, feeling infinitely calmer now that she'd spoken to him. It was crazy, she'd always coped with the pressure before, admittedly not the kind of pressure she was under at the moment but she'd taken it in her stride. Why should this be any different? Was it the thought of being away from Troy for months? She didn't know but she did slip easily into a dreamless sleep, his voice floating in her head.

**Exposure**

She was up bright and early on Saturday morning, out at the gym by 9am and back home by 11.30am. It had been a hard set but her limbs had stood the test, at least physically she knew she more than ready to cope with the strenuous tour, it was her emotional state that worried her. Opting for a soak in the tub, she immersed herself in the calming waters, oblivious to anything apart from her stereo as she closed her eyes and let her body float so it was a surprise when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Yelping, her eyes burst open and she struggled to get up only to hear Troy's soothing tone next to her ear tell her to stay put. Gabriella grabbed his arm pulling him nearer until she could reach his lips, hers probing the firm contours, nibbling on his lower lip before sliding her tongue inside to touch his. She felt his lips curve into a smile, his hand curving around her cheek to hold her in place while he returned her caress.

"Good timing, Bolton, I need someone to scrub my back," she whispered against his lips.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he said with a grin taking hold of the bar of vanilla scented soap and rubbing it over her back when she leant forward. Little fissures of desire shot down her back, her nipples hardening in response as he slowly, tormentingly touched every inch, starting at her neck and working his way down, his hands skimming her butt before curving around her to hold her burgeoning breasts, his thumbs playing with her wet peaks.

"These are pleased to see me," he murmured in her ear. Gabriella giggled, twisting her head to meet his lips. Troy gripped her waist and hoisted her from the tub, pulling her onto his lap, their lips never parting as he enfolded her wet form against his body. Snatching a towel off the rail he wrapped her in the cocoon, struggled to stand before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom and placing her on the center of the bed. With minimal effort he stripped away his now damp clothes, joining her a minute later.

"Good to know it works both ways," she said huskily her hungry gaze fastened on his own tell-tale point. Troy grinned, pushing her back into the mattress. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something," she teased her hand already stroking his length lovingly. Troy growled in his throat, smashing his lips down on hers, his hands familiarising themselves with all the hidden nooks and crannies of her body until she cried out his name begging for release and he didn't disappoint.

* * *

They had spent the evening cuddled up on the sofa, refusing the offer from Chad and Taylor of going to dinner, wanting to be together as much as possible knowing their time was limited.

"I won't be able to be here to support you in the next round," she said sadly.

"And I won't be able to be with you until we've won," he responded.

"Not confident much," she teased picking up on his words. Troy smiled briefly.

"Maybe I should throw a game then I can be with you sooner."

"Troy Bolton, don't you dare," she gasped frowning at him. "Tell me you wouldn't?"

"Relax, Gabi, I'm joking, it's not in my nature to lose," reassured Troy smirking as he added, "you should know that." She relaxed against him, smiling as she recalled past incidents like the time on the beach when he'd run her down, literally, determined not to be bested. "I'll be with you when I can, if we're lucky we may end up in the same city at the same time."

"I hope so," she said softly placing her lips on his.

"What time are you meeting Shar tomorrow?" he asked.

"9.30," she sighed, "Ryan is picking me up and we're meeting Caroline there."

"Want me to come with you?" he offered with a crooked smile.

"No, I'll be fine besides you know you hate shopping in any form," she replied.

"True but for you I'd make the exception even if it is in the presence of Sharpay."

"No, you're off the hook," she insisted shaking her head.

"I'll come and rescue you at lunch and we'll take off regardless of any objections from Sharpay," he promised.

"Deal," she replied sealing the deal with lip contact.

* * *

Surprisingly, the morning went well. Ryan had been right, Sharpay did know her fashion and had already selected a range of garments for Gabriella to inspect when she arrived with Ryan. Sharpay intuitively seemed to know what would and wouldn't suit Gabriella, with only one shiny pink garment amongst them, a pair of Lycra leggings that Gabriella liked on sight. Ryan had smirked and Gabriella had rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Troy stuck his head round the door cautiously unsure of what he would find, certainly not the four of them lounging around sipping wine, chatting animatedly about next seasons fashion trends.

"Is it safe?" he asked teasingly, earning a scowl from Gabriella and a smirk from Ryan. Caroline tittered looking avidly from her protege to Troy then back again, noting the electric charge that filled the room instantly.

"And why wouldn't it be?" demanded Sharpay.

"Oh no reason," he replied airily.

"Why are you here anyway, don't tell me you need some fashion advice?" she jeered giving him the once over, "god knows you could use some," she added dryly.

"Uhm, no you're okay, Shar. I've just come to steal my girlfriend away," he replied, "got a problem with that?" he challenged.

"I would have if we weren't finished but as we are, you can go humping to your heart's content."

"Sharpay!" gasped Gabriella.

"What? It's what you two do, isn't it," she stated unabashed.

"Not all the time," refuted Troy, taking Gabriella's hand and pulling her to her feet, lavishing a heated kiss on her lips before waving goodbye to Sharpay, who looked pointedly at them as if to say see what I mean, Ryan and Caroline, who wore an amused expression, seeing the pair in action for the first time.

* * *

Troy was back in training the following morning, gearing up for the game the following night where all things being equal they could sew up the first round and move onto their next opponents in the conference semis. Gabriella woke up when he did, making breakfast for them while he took a shower, kissing him goodbye before she went to get ready for her whirlwind tour of promotions sprung on her by the speedy release of her next single. She was booked on a local radio station in two hours time followed by a pre-recorded TV interview with Giuliana Rancic for E News in the afternoon that would go out the following day. The powers that be wanted her to fly to New York to go on TRL and GMA but both Ryan and Gabriella said that wasn't possible. She needed to concentrate on rehearsing both songs and the dance routines seeing as they insisted on starting the tour on Sunday which meant that she had to fly out at the latest Saturday for sound checks and a dry run in the actual auditorium. Was it her fault they wanted everything like yesterday?

She was exhausted when she arrived home that night, only managing to get a quick bite to eat, kissing Troy on the cheek when he appeared then going to bed. She wanted to be fighting fit tomorrow in rehearsal and didn't want to feel this exhausted tomorrow night or she'd be falling asleep at the game.

The game was all that Troy and the team could hope for, winning by a twelve point margin, negating the need for the two remaining matches. They'd done it, they were through, now they just had to wait to see who they would play next. Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi stood around outside the locker room waiting for their superstars to appear, clapping and shouting congratulations as each one appeared, the girls giving additional rewards to their respective partners before they headed out for the after game celebration. The exuberant mood continued into the restaurant, chosen yet again by Sharpay, the mellow lighting and discreet seating away from prying eyes welcomed by all. However, leaving the establishment brought them back down to earth with a bump. Troy was holding Gabriella's hand as they exited and it was only the flash in the dark that alerted him to the waiting paparazzi, forcing him to drop it abruptly, the ready smiles quickly dissipating to be replaced with frowns as they scurried towards their vehicles hounded by continuous flashbulbs exploding in the night, asinine questions flung at them in various dialects. Troy quickly opened the door with his fob waiting until Gabriella made it inside safely before climbing in himself, revving the engine before they shot away from the curb.

"Shit! Just what we needed," he fumed looking sideways at Gabriella. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I hope Taylor and Chad are okay?" she said worriedly, pausing a second before pulling out her Iphone, punching on the keypad, sending a text to Taylor.

"Who picked that fucking restaurant again?" snapped Troy.

"Sharpay," she replied with a giggle as she looked at Troy's fuming countenance.

"I might have known." Her phone rang out and she glanced down to read Taylor's reply.

"They're fine, seems they were only interested in us," she told him.

"Fuck! If Sharpay has set this up, I'll kill her," he muttered. Gabriella gasped looking askance at him.

"She wouldn't do that surely?"

"Want to bet," he growled.

"You're wrong, Troy. I don't believe that and neither do you, if you're honest," she stated confidently, defending his best girl friend.

"Maybe but she picked the bloody restaurant. What was up with the Lemon Tree? It's where we usually go," he ranted. Gabriella reached over and touched his leg.

"Don't let it get to you. We knew it was going to happen at some point. If I didn't know better, I'd blame my record company, they wouldn't say no to additional publicity at this point," she commented dryly. Troy shot her a look of amazement.

"They wouldn't, would they?" he gasped. Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"I'm joking, Troy. They don't know about us so how could they manufacture something like this," she pointed out logically just as they arrived back at her apartment, to be met by more paparazzi. Troy took one look, swore under his breath and shot off down the road. "Kidnapping is a criminal offense, you know," she informed him with a smirk.

"Stop moaning, you know you love it," he teased returning her smirk as he negotiated the way to his place, sighing in relief when there was no photogs hanging about as he drove into the underground car park. "Looks like you're staying here tonight."

"I can live with that," she grinned at him, "wherever you are is home."

* * *

Taylor drove her car round early the following morning, informing them that a barrage of photogs were camped outside the apartment, looking for their money shot. Being the good friend that she was she'd brought Gabriella a suitcase full of clothes and make up essentials. Gabriella hugged her, offering breakfast in return but Taylor refused saying she had to be in work in thirty minutes at which Troy insisted on him driving her back to the apartment to pick up her own car, ringing ahead to tell Chad to be ready so they could continue in to work themselves. Gabriella sighed when they'd left, life was getting complicated. Her phone rang constantly with calls from Kelsi, Martha, Caroline and Ryan, even her mother had called to see if they were okay having seen the headline in one of the daily papers. Sharpay seemed to take great delight in keeping her abreast of what the online gossip columns were saying and it was driving her nuts.

Stupid people wouldn't get in the way of her normal routine, she was determined of that as she set out to the gym to keep the appointment with her personal trainer before going on to the studios to meet up with Ryan for another gruelling day of dance rehearsals. Troy was not so lucky, the paparazzi were waiting like a pack of wolves outside the Staples Center, testing his patience to the limit, taking great pleasure in slamming the door in their faces as he and Chad walked into work.

"This is one time I'm glad I'm not the star attraction," muttered Chad.

"I wish I wasn't. All I want to do is play the game I love so what's with all the attention, this is a team sport still," moaned Troy.

"Yo Troy, Chad. Guess who made the gossip columns?" teased Zeke as they greeted each other with a manly handshake. Troy rolled his eyes.

"And who do we have to thank for that?" he grumbled glaring at Zeke. Zeke looked puzzled.

"No idea, dude," Zeke responded obliviously. Troy sighed, biting his tongue from openly voicing his suspicion of Sharpay in front of Zeke. It wasn't worth it, they still had a lot of big games to come and he didn't want to cause friction between himself and Zeke.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a frenzy; work was strenuous and tiring for both Troy and Gabriella, the added burden of avoiding the press was wearisome to say the least. Fortunately, they still had not discovered where Troy lived as he swapped cars with his fellow team mates daily, drove down alleyways to shake off any following posse sometimes going miles out of his way before doubling back. So far it was working.

Gabriella phoned Caroline to inform her of the change of location for the pick up on Saturday with Caroline promising to let Marcus know immediately. She received a call from Sharpay early Friday morning advising her the outfits were ready and she'd despatch them to the apartment by courier after lunch. Gabriella closed the phone with a sigh. She'd have to go back home if only to supervise the delivery and start sorting and packing her suitcases ready for the following morning. She called Ryan to discuss it with him but Ryan didn't seem worried in the slightest, like he said, she was ready, more than ready, another rehearsal wasn't necessary. She came off the phone in a better frame of mind, her last minute nerves dispersing after hearing the confidence in his voice. Slipping on her Gucci shades, she collected her bag and let herself out of Troy's apartment, taking the lift to the basement car park to collect her car. Her hands sweated on the steering wheel as she turned into her road, breathing a sigh of relief when she only spotted two tinted SUV's parked on the opposite side of the road as she turned in the drive and into the residential parking area, fob at the ready she quickly left the car and darted to the side entrance before they were anywhere near.

The courier had arrived as promised and Gabriella spent the afternoon trying them on before packing them into one of the five suitcases she would be taking with her. A van, sent by the record company, would be picking them up early the next morning to transport them to the airport, leaving her to carry aboard her personal suitcase and flight bag containing her everyday clothes, make up and electrical accoutrements. Taylor walked in while she was on the last one, giving her opinion of the remaining outfits and helping to pack them before pouring a glass of wine for them both.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Oh don't, Tay or you'll have me crying," Gabriella moaned looking sadly at her. "At least you'll get some peace while I'm gone," she joked referring to the cockroaches below, "I suppose they are still around?"

"Oh yeah, and some," she replied.

"I guess their jungle drums have been working overtime since they spotted me driving in," Gabriella sighed.

"Pity they haven't got anything better to do," grumbled Taylor. "Look, Gabs, I was talking to Chad last night and wondered if you and Troy wanted to go out with us tonight, just for a bite to eat to give you a change of scenery. I know you've been cooped up at his place since the news broke." Gabriella smiled at her gratefully.

"I'd like that," she replied, "Let me ring Troy to let him know and maybe him and Chad could meet us then we can switch cars afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll just finish this and then I'm going for a soak," Taylor informed her with an answering grin. "We won't let the bastards get us down."

"I'll drink to that," stated Gabriella clinking her glass against Taylor's.

* * *

They met up at their refuge, the pizzeria that had served them so well in the past, pleased to find it was still the same and spent a pleasant evening with their best friends laughing and joking as embarrassing stories were recounted from all parties. Gabriella grew quiet as the evening drew to a close and they walked outside, knowing it would be sometime until they could all be together again.

"Hey, you're quiet, are you okay?" asked Troy with concern.

"Yeah, it's just...I'm gonna miss you guys," she replied softly, sadness in her tone.

"I'm gonna miss you too," sniffled Taylor tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Gabriella who promptly burst into tears. Chad and Troy looked uncomfortable, staring at each other mystified, not knowing what to do with the two weeping women.

"Uh...Gabi, honey, come on, you'll be back before you know it," said Troy comfortingly, holding her shoulders and pulling her away from the still clasping Taylor.

"He's right, it's not like you're going for ever," said Chad thoughtlessly. Troy glared at him over Gabriella's shoulder as she burrowed into his neck, shaking his head in disapproval as a fresh bout of weeping ensued.

"Hey, come on, we can't have you going all husky now, can we, you've gotta wow the crowds with your beautiful voice," he said soothingly, rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"S...sorry about that, it ju...just hit home that we wouldn't be able to do this for a while," she hiccuped giving them a watery smile to prove she was okay.

"You'll do great, Gabs. I'm so proud of you already, now go and show the rest of the country what they've been missing," stated Taylor firmly although her lip quivered as she said it. She hugged her friend once more. "And don't forget to phone, not all of us are lucky enough to see the country so I want regular updates so I can imagine it, okay."

"I won't, Tay," she promised, "keep your eye on these two," she added with a grin.

"Oh don't worry, Gabs, I'll keep them in line."

"That's all I ask," teased Gabriella looking lovingly at Troy. She hugged Chad, whispering in his ear before turning to Troy, "Shall we go?"

"Bye guys," she said waving to her friends before getting in the car.

* * *

The ride back was conducted in a companionable silence, Troy concentrated on the road allowing Gabriella time to compose herself and not wishing to see her cry again, decided not to say anything until they were inside. Gabriella appreciated his thoughtfulness, simply resting her hand on his thigh to keep in contact as she tried to regain her composure, shocked at her own outburst of weeping. Troy was deep in thought, worried by her untimely outpourings; not only did he hate to see her upset, he felt helpless too, unsure of what to do to make it better.

Once in the apartment, Troy flung his keys on the sideboard before pulling her into the safety of his arms.

"Are you okay now?" he questioned softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Troy, I hope you don't think you're going out with a crazy person?" Gabriella replied looking worriedly at him.

"No, just the opposite, I see a beautiful woman who cares too deeply and isn't afraid to show it," he said with a gentle smile as he stared into her eyes.

"How come you always know the right thing to say?" she sighed.

"With you it's easy," he grinned lowering his head to capture her lips in a gentle caress. Gabriella spread her palms against his chest, running up his rock solid wall, easily pushing his jacket from his shoulders on their way to curve around his neck, anchoring him in place as she deepened the kiss. Troy lifted her effortlessly into his arms, carrying her through to his bedroom before letting her body slide back down until her feet touched the floor. Gabriella moaned in disappointment when he removed his lips only to sigh in contentment a second later when his moist mouth skimmed her neck, licking and sucking as he sought then found her tender spot. Gabriella tilted her neck aiding him in his mission while her fingers worked diligently on his shirt buttons, smiling when she heard him hiss as her fingertips brushed his nipples. Slivers of desire spread down her body, heating her skin as Troy pulled her hips hard against him letting her feel his need as his fingers slid the zip down on her skirt, cool air rushed against her heated skin as the skirt pooled at her feet, a warm hand covered her derrière momentarily before said hand slid downwards, a finger slipping beneath the side of her thong, eagerly searching for the molten lava that had pooled in the center of her volcano. Gabriella tried to concentrate on her task, needing desperately to feel his skin against hers but the volatility of her own body was making it so hard, so hard in fact that she lost patience, popping the last two buttons so roughly that they detached themselves from the cotton, flying across the room. Troy chuckled against her neck.

"Playing rough are we," he whispered removing his hand from her butt. Gabriella giggled as she buried her face against his chest, nipping one of his nipples in reply. Troy groaned then smirked, undoing the top two buttons of her blouse, he grasped the edges with his hands and pulled. The rest of the buttons popped and a tearing sound filled the silence as the blouse gave way.

"Troy!" gasped Gabriella.

"You started it," he teased, "anyway I prefer you like this." His eyes fixed on her heaving breasts that were barely covered by the plunging bra. He bent his head suckling on her exposed cleavage while his hands wound around her to unhook the last obstacle, letting out a sigh when her rosy peaks came into view as the bra fell to the floor. Cupping them in his hands, he stared into her molten eyes, losing himself in their sultry depths.

"I love you," he said solemnly bending his head to taste her parted lips, his tongue seeking it's mate. Gabriella mewled in her throat as Troy massaged her breasts with his hands, his thumb and finger squeezing her hard buds, sending sharp needles of awareness shooting through her body. Gabriella wanted him, needed to feel him against her, inside her, around her and quickly worked his top button loose, pulling his zipper down harshly, pushing his two remaining items of clothing down his body franticly, grunting in satisfaction when she felt his erection pushing against her thigh.

"Make love to me, Troy," she begged. The tension building to fever pitch needed release and soon.

"With pleasure," he said huskily, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed. Gabriella pulled him down on top of her, loving the feel of his body against her, knowing she'd never tire of it. Troy began a slow assault on her body but Gabriella needed him now, could feel her body already going into spasm with her need to have him inside. Catching him out, she flipped him over straddling his hips and taking him inside with one smooth movement, groaning when his length filled her, taking control she rotated her hips, riding him furiously. Troy momentarily stunned, let her take the lead, watching the expressions flitter across her face, loving every single one before holding her hips as he worked her from below, lifting himself up to kiss her, as his own need spiralled out of control, their hips working in unison to reach the golden plateau, each giving and taking of the other equally, their rasping breaths matching as their bodies shuddered and rocked. Gabriella was the first to crack, crying out his name as she erupted around him, her walls tightened against his cock, giving him even more pleasure as he pushed again into the compressed space, sending him to his own climax. She sagged onto his chest, her breasts heaving as she tried to regain her breath and Troy wrapped his arms around her, waiting for his own breathing to regulate before he could speak.

"I was going for the big seduction scene," he started to say. Gabriella giggled softly pressing her lips against his chest.

"Sorry to steal your thunder but I needed you right then."

"Yeah, I could tell that," he chuckled against her hair.

"Not to worry, we have all night," she promised snuggling into him, "and I intend to take full advantage of it. Don't forget, I need some loving on account."

"I'll see what I can do," he whispered against her hair. "You do realise I'll be worn out by morning."

"Oh I'm banking on it," she said mischievously, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"You were? I guess you won't accept an early withdrawal?" he teased his baby blues sparkling with hidden laughter when she turned her head to glare at him.

"Uhuh!" she uttered shaking her head, wagging a finger at him. Troy exaggerated a sigh, flipping her over until he pinned her beneath him.

"In that case, a deposit it called for, I believe," he teased giving her his megawatt smile. Gabriella smiled broadly in return.

"Now you're talking," she breathed out in satisfaction.

"I wasn't planning on that," he said dryly crashing his lips against hers before slowing the pace taking his own sweet time, revisiting every inch of her body, tasting, touching, licking and sucking, teasing her to the very edge, glorying in her sweet cries of surrender as he took her to heaven.


	41. Misbehaving

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

* * *

"I wasn't planning on that," he said dryly crashing his lips against hers before slowing the pace taking his own sweet time, revisiting every inch of her body, tasting, touching, licking and sucking, teasing her to the very edge, glorying in her sweet cries of surrender as he took her to heaven.

**Misbehaving**

Morning came round all too soon but she'd put on a brave face determined not to cry in front of Troy and make it harder for either of them to say goodbye. It was only in the car behind the smoked glass when she had allowed the tears to fall as she turned and watched his apartment grow smaller and smaller until they turned the corner and it disappeared from sight. Caroline had remained stoic, patting her knee consolingly and passing her a tissue to mop up the tears. Then it had been all business as they passed through the wall of waiting paparazzi, who pounced on her as soon as they spotted her, throwing questions left and right as they tried to get a confirmation from her regarding Troy, the cameras flashing as they snapped away, blinding her; thankfully Caroline and Marcus were a match for them as they hustled Gabriella through them and into the relative safety of the VIP lounge.

It had been a bitter-sweet return to Miami on Saturday on the first leg of her tour, especially with her staying in the same hotel as before. Fond memories flooded back and she wished they could be repeated but it was not to be; work consumed her for the majority of the time with two pre-arranged radio interviews slotted in, one on Saturday evening with the other the following morning before the concert on Sunday evening. She spent a large portion of her time in the concert hall, rehearsing with her entourage and dancers while lighting and sound checks were carried out allowing any little niggles to be ironed out before her inaugural performance then it was back to the hotel for a well deserved soak before her stylist descended on her, arranging her hair and make-up prior to them leaving for the venue where she changed into one of her tour costumes. The concert had been a huge success as the fans flocked into the hall in their droves, giving her a rousing welcome and ensuring an uplifting atmosphere. Gabriella couldn't have wished for a better reception and delivered a faultless performance in return.

They flew to Augusta, Georgia, Monday morning in preparation for the concert the following night then on to Atlanta where she performed on Wednesday before going on to Richmond, Virginia. The schedule was punishing but the warm reception she had received at each venue more than made up for it. She found herself back in Washington DC on Saturday where two more radio interviews had been organised before her Sunday evening concert.

She lived for her nightly conversations with Troy as they racked up the phone bill, neither one wanting to end their chats as they discussed their day before talking sweet nothings to each other until one or the other fell asleep. It was starting to become a challenge between them as to who would cave in first. The Lakers, it seemed, would play their first game of the conference semi finals against Utah Jazz on the same night as her concert in Philadelphia on Tuesday and she asked Caroline to check with the hotel to see if they supplied TIVO in their suites. Caroline laughed and promised to get on it. Gabriella grinned at her friend and manager.

"And of course you're not interested too," she teased, smirking when Caroline flipped her the bird. "Not very ladylike, Caroline," she admonished.

"Never pretended to be one," came the smart reply, reminding Gabriella so much of Taylor that it made her smile.

She was bushed. The roller-coaster just kept on rolling but her professionalism did not falter, delivering another perfect performance in Philly before she escaped back to their hotel, passing on Caroline's suggestion of dinner in a restaurant for room service so she could see the game and watch Troy do what he did best. Surprisingly Caroline did not argue much to Gabriella's amusement. Caroline teased her mercilessly as she shouted at the screen, willing her man to make the basket, groaning when he missed, then screaming in delight when Chad picked up the rebound.

"You're really getting into this aren't you?" teased Caroline at a commercial break.

"Uh-huh, I didn't think I would but I like the fast paced action and the control needed to score," Gabriella admitted. Caroline burst out laughing.

"Are you still talking about basketball?" Caroline retorted dryly.

"Yeah, what else would I be talking about?" Gabriella asked with a puzzled frown.

"Cos I don't really need to know about Troy's sexual prowess unless you want to share," giggled Caroline kinking an eyebrow suggestively at her. Gabriella blushed to the roots of her hair.

"What! Oh...No...Fuck Caroline, you're worse than Taylor and Sharpay combined," groaned Gabriella, throwing a cushion at her manager and friend. "Shut up now, it's coming back on."

* * *

"Hi Darling, you played really well tonight," she congratulated him as soon as he picked up the phone.

"**Hey sweetheart, did you watch it?" **he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we've just watched it. It was a good game," she confirmed leaning back against the pillow on the bed.

"**It was okay, I guess,"** he said with a sigh, "**I wasn't on my game though, missed a couple of easy shots," **he grumbled.** "That could have something to do with all the sexual tension I have built up, which unfortunately I can't release because my beautiful girlfriend is at the other side of the country," **he added teasingly.

"Troy!" gasped Gabriella then she groaned, "Don't" as a mental image formed in her mind.

"**I'm only stating a fact, you know how well I play when you're there."**

"Aw! Poor baby, has Handy Andy gone on strike?" she teased.

"**It's not the same, you know it's not,"** he whined.

"I think someone has been spoiled and is getting lazy in his old age," she shot back with a giggle.

"**Oi! Less of the old,"** he grumbled.

"I notice you didn't argue the lazy point."

"**Just you wait, I'll show you lazy, Lady," **he threatened.

"Promises, promises," she taunted.

"**I've got a lot of stored up energy so I hope you're ready for a sexathon when I see you."**

"Troy, you know I'm always ready when you're around," she giggled when he groaned with need.

"**These showers are turning me into a prune," **he whined.

"Just as well I like prunes then, isn't it," she reassured him with a giggle.

"**How did the concert go?" **he asked changing the subject and his position on the sofa.

"There was another big crowd which should keep the promoters happy and I think the audience liked it."

"**What's not to like, you shouldn't sell yourself short, you know,**" he reprimanded her.

"I still can't believe that so many people want to see me."

"**Believe it, Gabi. You're sensational**," he praised her. "**So it's the Big Apple next?"**

"Yes and I get to sleep in the same bed for more than two nights. It's a pity you can't be there," she said wistfully.

"**You know I would if I could, Sweetheart,"** he said regretfully.

"I know," she said softly stifling a yawn.

"**Just know I love you."**

"I love you too and miss you terribly," she said tearfully.

"**Don't Babe. You know I'll be with you as soon as I can."**

"I know you will."

* * *

New York welcomed her back with open arms with both GMA and TRL inviting her on their shows to talk about her new single and the tour. On Thursday morning, Gabriella found herself being interviewed again by Diane Sawyer before going over to Radio City Music Hall for a rehearsal. The first concert wasn't until the following day but she wanted to be prepared, a couple of the dance numbers were slightly off in Philly and she wanted to make sure everything for perfect. Two hours later she called a break, satisfied with the work put in by the dancers, letting them go for the day. She turned to come off the stage and squealed in delight for standing in the wings were Ryan and Kelsi with Caroline. She ran over and hugged them, a bright smile pasted on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?"she asked excitedly, happy to see her friends.

"Just checking up on you," grinned Ryan.

"So what did the Maestro think?" she asked referring to the rehearsal.

"Not bad, you need to practise the jazz square in that last number, your right leg wasn't straight enough at the start," he advised with a sparkle in his eye. Gabriella huffed and thumped him on the arm.

"I blame the teacher," she retorted rolling her eyes at Kelsi, "you can't get the staff these days." Kelsi and Caroline burst out laughing at Ryan's put out expression.

"She's got you there," Kelsi giggled linking arms with Ryan and planting a kiss on his cheek. Gabriella reached for her bottle of water and linked his other arm leading them towards her dressing room.

"It's really great to see you both. I've missed you."

"We missed you too so as soon as Kelsi broke up for summer we hopped on a plane and here we are," explained Ryan.

"Pity you couldn't have kidnapped Troy and brought him with you," Gabriella said wistfully.

"What! And get lynched by all Lakers fans. Come on, Gabs, I love you and all that but there is a limit," yelped Ryan.

"I know but I can dream, can't I," she mumbled.

"Talking of dreams, we do have some news," exclaimed Kelsi excitedly, shutting up sharply when Ryan frowned and shook his head at her. Gabriella looked suspiciously at the pair.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" she demanded standing stock still in the wings with her hands on her hips. "You're not getting hitched?" Kelsi and Ryan burst out laughing.

"Hardly, watching the extravaganza that Sharpay is arranging is enough to make us elope if we ever decide to tie the knot and anyway it's you and Troy before us surely," giggled Kelsi.

"You can say that again," agreed Ryan with feeling.

"So what is it then?" asked Gabriella determined not to be diverted with talk of her and Troy getting married however wonderful that thought was.

"Get changed first then we'll go and get some lunch," suggested Ryan with a smirk, his eyes teasing her.

"Damn you, Ryan, you can be so annoying at times," she snapped storming off to her dressing room.

* * *

She got changed as quickly as possible, running the brush quickly through her hair then piling it up in a messy bun before smearing on some lip gloss and slipping into a pair of Uggs. Her curiosity was piqued, she needed to know what they were talking about. Grabbing her jacket and purse, she hurried out of the door to find Ryan leaning nonchalantly against the wall outside.

"You're not really mad are you?" he asked worriedly. Gabriella glared at him then smirked, linking arms with him and pulling him towards Kelsi and Caroline, who, Gabriella noted, had a knowing grin on her face. Gabriella scowled at her. "_it wasn't fair," _she thought.

"It better be good is all I'm saying cos it seems everyone knows apart from me," she warned him. He grinned mischievously.

"Oh it is," he promised, opening the stage door for them to exit before him. He steered them down the road, round a corner into a side street and in the door of Babbo, an Italian restaurant of note. Gabriella looked suspiciously at him.

"This smacks of forward planning seeing as this place has to be booked well in advance," she muttered as he gave his name and was lead straight away to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. As soon as they were seated a waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne on ice. Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise but she kept her impatience in check until the waiter had poured each of them a glass and left.

"Not if you know the chef," said Ryan smugly winking knowingly at her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what the hell is going on?" she finally asked. They all smiled at her as Ryan picked up his glass.

"Congratulations, Gabi, you've made it to the top of the billboard charts with "Sunshine"," he told her, clinking his glass against hers. Gabriella looked stunned as she stared at him, then Caroline and finally Kelsi.

"No way! Really?" she couldn't take it in. A smile started to spread across her face as she looked at Kelsi. "Oh my god! Kelsi, we did it. Didn't I say that song was just perfect the first time you played it for me? Congratulations, Kels," she said reaching over the table to hug her friend, paying homage where homage was due; the composer. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure you could," refuted Kelsi.

"At least we proved to the record company that they were right to run with this track," Ryan said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"We sure did. Oh my god, I still can't take it in," gasped Gabriella. "Hey, is that why you guys flew over?"

"No," replied Ryan. Gabriella gave him a disbelieving look, "No, seriously, Gabs, we'd already planned to come. Kelsi has never been and I wanted to show her the sights, take in a show or two maybe and I suggested we should come while you were here and spend some time with you too. How could I have known, they only announced them this morning and I only got the call after we landed telling us the good news and I told them I wanted to pass it on to you as I would be seeing you today. I rang Caroline to find out where you were then arranged this."

"Well I'm glad you did. It's a double surprise cos just seeing you guys is a bonus," Gabriella said with a bright smile. "Shall we eat, I'm famished now and the smells emitting from the back are making my stomach rumble."

After spending a couple of hours over the delicious offerings served up and catching up on news from both sides, Gabriella and Caroline caught a cab back to the hotel leaving Ryan to show Kelsi around some of New York's landmarks. Upon entering their hotel room, Gabriella couldn't resist ringing Troy immediately to tell him the good news.

"**I knew you could do it, congratulations, Babe. I'm so proud of you."**

"Thanks, Troy. I keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming," she said excitedly.

"**Well stop it. I don't want a battered and bruised girlfriend, except for maybe the odd love bite," **Troy chuckled, **"You've worked hard for it, Darling, so enjoy it. I just wish I was there with you then we could really celebrate."**

"I wish you were here too but we'll just have to put it on ice until I see you," she promised huskily.

"**That's a promise I intend to collect, Ms Montez," **he said throatily. She could hear someone shout him and he huffed. **"Look, I have to go, Coach wants to go over game plans,"** he said regretfully.

"Okay, I'll speak to you later tonight."

"**That's a date. Love you, Gabi.**"

"Love you more," she said then hung up with a sigh. It didn't get any easier.

* * *

She was up bright and early the next morning to keep the date with TRL where she performed 'Sunshine' live. Congratulations were offered on her single reaching number one to a rousing applause from the studio audience but when a reference was made to her love life she firmly stated that she liked to keep her personal life private and refused to be drawn any further much to the dismay of the interviewer. Breathing a sigh of relief when the show ended, she joined Caroline and they spent a couple of hours in retail heaven then grabbed a quick lunch before going back to the hotel to prepare for the show. A knock at the door of her hotel suite was answered by Caroline and she returned with a stunning bouquet of 25 long stemmed heavenly scented red roses in a water filled glass bowl. Gabriella gasped at their perfection before opening the small card to read the message and tears filled her eyes.

"They're from Troy," she told Caroline unnecessarily.

"I should hope so," Caroline responded dryly. Gabriella smiled and sniffed, stroking the card lovingly before placing it beside the roses.

_To my own nightingale_

_Let the voice of an angel_

_reach the heavens tonight_

_all my love_

_Troy xx_

* * *

Caroline, standing in the wings with Ryan and Kelsi, didn't think it was possible for Gabriella to deliver a better performance than she had over the past two weeks but she did that night and she knew she was singing for one person and one person only who was thousands of miles away and couldn't witness it. Gabriella made two encores to the appreciative crowd before finally leaving the stage on a high. After giving hugs to the three of them she disappeared into her dressing room to change and take off her stage make-up before reapplying her usual minimal amount, a dusting of powder, a flick of mascara and a coating of lip gloss and she was ready. She felt good, knowing she had given the performance of her life tonight, her thoughts had been never far away from a certain basketball player.

Caroline and Kelsi were in a deep discussion as they left the theatre, walking some way ahead of Gabriella with Ryan bringing up the rear, his hand on the small of Gabriella's back guiding her out of the door when light bulbs flashed in their faces signalling a swarm of paparazzi.

**Congratulations on heading the charts, Gabriella.**

**Is it true you have another show in New York?**

**Are you back with Ryan?**

**Where's Troy? Why isn't he here with you?**

**Have you broken up with Troy Bolton?**

**Does he know Ryan is here with you?**

"_Great! Just what I needed," _thought Gabriella, putting her arm across her face to hide as Ryan shielded her through the pack as best he could, even shoving one photog out of the way as they tried to reach the cab that Caroline had secured. Sliding into the back beside Caroline, Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut blocking out the intrusive media. Ryan's face was thunderous, his hands clenched into fists as he bit out the name of the restaurant to the waiting driver.

"Shit! I thought we'd escaped the freakin' circus when we left LA but it looks like they've followed us," he moaned looking apologetically at the women. Kelsi put out her hand and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"It's not your fault, Ry, we know that and so do you. It's what they do," she said softly with a shrug a look of resignation on her face. "We just can't let it get to us or they've won, okay."

"Kelsi's right, Ryan. Come on, forget about those dumb ass's. Let's go and celebrate a successful day," added Gabriella backing up her friend. "Don't let the bastards get us down as Taylor would say," she said grinning at him.

* * *

Gabriella treated herself to a well deserved lie in the following morning, waking at 9.30 and taking a leisurely soak in the generous tub before joining Caroline who was sat at the table reading the New York Post and sipping coffee, a used plate lying on the table in front of her.

"Morning, Caroline. I hope you've saved me some," greeted Gabriella with a smirk.

"About time you made an appearance," teased Caroline. "The aroma was getting to me and I couldn't wait any longer," she admitted with a guilty grin. Gabriella sat down, poured a glass of orange from the jug and took a croissant from the basket.

"Hmm, I needed that," said Gabriella as she drained the glass. "Anything good in the paper?"

"Yes, you got a wonderful review from last nights performance, the critic is even going so far as to suggest you're the next Celine Dion."

"Ha-ha! I don't think so," giggled Gabriella brushing it off as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Oh!" gasped Caroline as she turned a page, her eyes flicking to Gabriella then back to the article.

"What?" questioned Gabriella, not liking the look she'd just witnessed and not waiting for Caroline to furnish her with a reply she moved her chair so she could see the paper then gasped at the picture of her with Ryan. The angle of the picture made it look like they were guilty of something clandestine and the write up didn't help.

**Gabriella Montez - torn between two lovers?**

_For those getting excited at a romance between_

_the stunning songstress and the golden guy of basketball_

_it may be over before it's even begun._

_A reliable source spotted the gorgeous brunette in the arms of_

_her old love, Ryan Evans, last night._

_It appears the music mogul cannot keep away _

_and followed her across country._

**As in the words of her song, Falling**

**it looks like Ms Montez is indeed misbehaving.**


	42. Steam

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Here's the next instalment slightly earlier than planned because Alexia over at fan forum wanted something spicy for Christmas. I hope this satisfies. Merry Christmas to everybody, I hope you all get what you wish for. Unfortunately, Zac will only be available in one stocking and we all know the lucky recipient lol!

**

* * *

**

As in the words of her song, Falling

**it looks like Ms Montez is indeed misbehaving.**

**Steam**

"Bastards! Have they got nothing better to do than speculate and spread false rumours? Since when is it wrong to go out with friends for dinner?" Gabriella paced up and down, biting her lip as she tried to dampen her anger. "Next thing you know, I'll be having a phantom pregnancy with Ryan as the father." Caroline looked at her with sympathetic eyes until she uttered her last remark then burst out laughing.

"Now that would be a miracle baby," she teased trying to lighten the situation and Gabriella's present mood. Gabriella looked at her manager and giggled.

"Ugh! It's just so farcical. All I want to do is write and perform music, is that so wrong?" moaned Gabriella. Caroline shook her head sadly.

"No, but you knew all this shit would come with the territory, it's part and parcel unfortunately," consoled Caroline. "Take a piece of your own advice, don't let the bastards get you down."

"Oh don't worry, they won't. Now what shall we do after breakfast? A spot of retail therapy?"

"I thought you'd never ask," grinned Caroline.

* * *

Gabriella spoke to Ryan before leaving the hotel who confirmed he had seen the stupid article. Apparently Kelsi had found it highly amusing which eased Gabriella's mind somewhat. She couldn't speak to Troy because he was in transit to Utah but she left a message on his cell phone warning him and promising to speak to him later.

Dodging the waiting paparazzi, they slipped out a service door at the back of the hotel and into a waiting car Caroline had arranged for them through the hotel. They spent the rest of the morning doing what they did best, shop, until their aching feet could take no more and they slipped into a restaurant for lunch. They arrived back at the hotel around 3pm, arms weighted down with numerous bags, giggling like a couple of schoolgirls' as they slipped through the foyer from the back, seeing the paparazzi still hanging around the front door looking disgruntled that they hadn't got their shots. Gabriella took a long soak in the tub before getting ready for her final performance in New York. Tomorrow they'd be flying off to Boston, starting the next frenetic leg of her scheduled stops.

It wasn't until after her concert that Gabriella finally got to speak to Troy but apparently Sharpay had already warned him, stating that it was all over the gossip columns on the internet. _"Trust her to spot that_. _Why am I not surprised," _thought Gabriella. Fortunately, Troy had escaped most of the circus by being in Salt Lake City and with any luck by the time he got back later that week after playing their two away games the furore would have died down; like Troy joked, maybe Paris would have flashed her panties or Britney run over another paparazzi by then, taking the heat off them. Gabriella had laughed, not really wishing that fate on either of the said girls but she hoped that something would take the spotlight off them. They finished the phone call as usual, each refusing to be the first to hang up but Gabriella lost the battle that night, succumbing to the sandman first.

From Boston to Portland then north of the border to Montreal and Toronto, down to Detroit and Cleveland, the Montez bandwagon rolled on, each city passing in a blur for Gabriella as she ate, slept, rehearsed, interviewed and performed at each one before moving on to the next stop. Two weeks later she found herself in the Windy City, Chicago, rolling up on the Friday afternoon feeling tired but exhilarated too. The Lakers had beat the Jazz 4-2, negating the need for the final game of seven and it meant that Troy got a few extra days free which in turn meant he was flying into O'Hare airport sometime today. She was like a kid in a sweet shop, pacing around the hotel suite, sitting down then standing up again within the space of five minutes; amusing Caroline no end.

"Will you stop smirking?" growled Gabriella, her radiant smile belying her tone. Caroline arched an eyebrow teasingly.

"Will you stop pacing around like a caged tiger. We'll be getting a bill for a worn out carpet," Caroline tossed back.

"I can't help it, I'm excited," replied Gabriella.

"I think this is where I leave you to it cos when he gets here you'll only jump him and that I don't want to witness. I don't want my hair grey before it's time," she teased collecting her purse and standing up. "If he's late and you want dinner, give me a call."

"But...but don't you want to eat with us?" asked Gabriella in a shocked tone. Caroline gave her a level look that had Gabriella blushing.

"I want dinner to be dinner and not some midnight feast. Besides, I might get lucky and tap up the tasty waiter." Gabriella rolled her eyes then burst out laughing.

"Knowing your history with waiters you'll need plenty of luck."

"Gee, thanks for that vote of confidence, Gabi," pouted Caroline walking towards the door. "Don't forget you have that radio interview in the morning. I...er...I'll give you a ring beforehand to see if it's safe to enter. Wouldn't want to catch Troy in the buff...or maybe I do." Caroline revised her statement, laughing when Gabriella glared at her until she spotted the teasing glint in her eye. "Ciao". With a wave Caroline left her in peace.

* * *

Gabriella grinned and put the phone to her ear.

"**Hey, it's me." **Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Who's me?" she teased. Troy growled down the phone.

"**Ha! Ha! Very funny. Which room are you in?"**

"The Grand Terrace Suite, why? Where are you?" she asked worriedly thinking his flight had been delayed.

"**In the foyer, be up in five," **Troy promised and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hurry up." She put down the phone and walked to the door, unable to sit and wait for him, and looked down the corridor towards the elevators. Troy walked out of the elevator to a squeal of delight and running feet, dropping his holdall on the floor a second before she launched herself at him. Gabriella wound her arms around his neck, crashing her lips on him in desperate need while Troy wrapped his around her waist lifting her clear off the ground. Gabriella wrapped her denim clad legs around his waist, determined to get as close as possible to him. Troy smiled at her when they finally came up for air.

"What if it hadn't been me in there but some balding middle aged guy? You'd have given him a heart attack."

"Don't be silly, I was aiming for the balding middle aged guy," she teased her eyes brimming with mischief. Troy glared at her, "Oh okay, maybe not middle aged," she amended with a giggle, her hand running through his hair, "You really need to get that spot looked at." Troy growled, picking up his bag with her still attached to his hip and carried them both into the suite.

"Oh god, I've missed you," he groaned, flinging his bag to the floor, pushing his heel back to shut the door as he slammed his lips on hers, his hands curving around her butt to hold her against his instantly hard groin. Gabriella pushed his jacket off his shoulders, quickly working his shirt buttons free until her hands touched his torso. Troy let out a guttural groan, twisting round to push her against the wall to hold her in place while his hands feverishly divested her of her top, letting it fall to the floor to be followed by her bra, his hands instantly replacing it. Gabriella moaned, letting her head fall back against the wall to allow him wider access to her neck while unhooking her legs to allow her hands to divest him of his jeans. Within minutes they were naked, making frenzied love against the wall; the culmination of a month of abstinence spilled forth in wild passionate lovemaking leaving them dazed and weak.

"Am I really going bald?" Troy queried with a frown patting his hair, when they finally made it to the bedroom. Gabriella giggled, shaking her head only to shriek when he jumped on her, pinning her to the bed while he tickled her mercilessly. Gabriella wriggled beneath him, her body touching his tender body parts causing his cock to harden once more.

"I'm sorry," she gasped through stifled giggles. Troy smirked, changing tactics he held her hands tight above her head with one hand while the other started a methodical sensual attack on her body, his lips kissing every inch of her face apart from her lips before sliding down her neck, unerringly finding her sweet spot, forcing a moan from her lips as she writhed beneath him while trying to escape from the velvet shackles that held her hands fast.

"Uh-uh! You...(kiss)...need...(kiss)...punishing," he declared moving down to her breasts to slowly lick and suckle each one, nipping each hardened nub gently with his teeth, his eyes dancing with merriment as her eyes darkened with desire, her mouth parted as she tried to gulp in air to help her erratic breathing.

"Troooy!"

"Uh huh." Troy uttered absently while he concentrated on wringing every ounce of painful pleasure from her, a smile playing around his mouth as he kissed his way down her abdomen. Gabriella's nerves were wrung to the maximum, as sensation after sensation swam around her body and she gave off an involuntary jerk when his lips touched her clitoris, his tongue in her vagina forced his name through her suddenly parched lips as shards of white light flashed across her eyes, tremors shook her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, his tongue pushing her towards an unbelievable orgasm. Gabriella licked her parched lips as she came back down to earth and Troy groaned moving back up her body to drink from her oasis, theirs tongues encircling, touching, caressing as he nudged her legs apart to slide into her, his mouth catching her mew of contentment as he pushed to the hilt embedding himself deep inside, grunting in satisfaction when her legs enclosed his waist as her hips rose to meet him, thrust for thrust as they worshipped each other, taking and giving as they rode the roller coaster of desire.

"Can you punish me more often," she said huskily as she lay spooned against him, his arm draped over her stomach.

"Hmm, I don't know, Gabi, not sure if you could call that punishment, I think you enjoyed it way too much," he whispered against her ear. She turned to look soulfully at him.

"I didn't, honestly I didn't," she pouted causing him to smile and kiss her pout.

"You lie so badly, Montez." Troy pulled her against him, throwing the cover over them as they drifted into a post coital snooze.

* * *

They went out to dinner with Caroline despite her protestations; Gabriella felt guilty leaving her to her own devices, insisting she go with them to sample the delights that Chicago had to offer. On the recommendation of the hotel manager they managed to secure a table at Brazzaz, a Brazilian style steakhouse offering a wide selection of foods to satisfy any palette, from rack of lamb to filet Mignon, from chicken to lobster, their boasts did not fall short and it was three very stuffed patrons that rolled out of there some two hours later. They caught a cab back to the hotel, walking into the hotel only for Troy to pause, making Gabriella and Caroline stop in their tracks.

"So, you know when you said you haven't had chance to see any of the cities you've visited since New York?"

"Uh huh."

"We should rectify that while we're here," Troy said with a smile, "and I know the perfect way." Gabriella looked mystified.

"Count me out, guys. I'm going to call it a night," informed Caroline with a yawn. "Thanks for dinner, Troy."

"You're welcome," smiled Troy watching as Gabriella hugged her friend before pulling her back through the door to have a quick word with the concierge who nodded his head and turned, giving a shrill whistle and a horse drawn carriage pulled up outside the door. Gabriella smiled, gripping Troy's hand in excitement before he helped her into the carriage. Once seated the driver placed a blanket over their legs to keep out the cool night breeze before climbing aboard and the carriage slowly meandered it's way down to the lake side. Troy slung his arm around Gabriella pulling her flush against his body and she snuggled up to his warmth, lifting her head to kiss his lips as they interlinked their hands on the blanket.

"I thought the idea was for you to look around the views of the city?" chuckled Troy when they parted.

"I like this view just fine," replied Gabriella dreamily placing her lips back on his briefly before turning her head to look out over the lake. She was happy; wrapped within the arms of the man she loved, travelling around an exciting, vibrant city in a vehicle as old as time. She didn't want it to end. Troy pointed out various landmarks, enjoying the sparkle and the wonder in her eyes, her gasps of astonishment drew his gaze to her parted lips and he couldn't resist the temptation, leaning down to capture them. Gabriella was in a wicked mood as she slipped her hand beneath the blanket, stroking his thigh, feeling his muscles tighten, giggling when Troy jerked his leg in reflex, swallowing his groan with her mouth.

"That's playing dirty, Montez," he whispered against her mouth. Gabriella shook her head in refute.

"No. This is playing dirty, Bolton." She moved her hand, brushing against the growing bulge in his pants. Troy hissed through his teeth. His eyes flew to their driver in consternation only to find him oblivious to the goings on in his carriage. Gabriella smirked squeezing her tiny hand under his waistband to stroke his skin. Troy jerked again, kinking his eyebrow at her before stretching his legs to help her in her quest, his eyes daring her to continue. Bad call. Gabriella was in a playfully lustful mood, moving her hand deeper inside to take hold of his tool, her hand stroked up and down, her lips twitched as she watched his eyes darken with lust. Unable to resist, she ran her tongue across his lips, teasing a response from him.

"You are so for it," he promised through gritted teeth as her hand grew bolder, her thumb sliding across his tip.

"I don't think so, I do believe this is called getting my own back," she stated picking speed up as she nipped his ear lobe.

"Kiss me," he ordered his eyes begging. Gabriella debated his request. "Please, kiss me, Gabi or the whole of Chicago will hear me cum." Gabriella gasped, her eyes widening as she did his bidding, catching his groan when he stiffened beside her seconds later, coating her hand with his juices.

"I can't believe you just did that. We could get arrested for indecent exposure," he berated sternly in a low voice when his breathing let him.

"Highly unlikely, Troy. You weren't indecent," she whispered logically, rolling her twinkling eyes.

"Not me. You!" Gabriella grinned at him unabashed.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." She blinked her puppy dog eyes at him, feigning remorse.

"Oh hell, you'd better," returned Troy with a grin, crushing her giggle beneath his lips. Troy released her, bending forward to tap the driver on the shoulder requesting him to take them back to the hotel.

Troy jumped out of the carriage as soon as it pulled up outside the hotel, turning to help her down when a flash blinded him. Cursing he quickly paid the driver, put a protective arm around Gabriella who was busily staring at the floor before guiding her inside the hotel. Maybe he was being paranoid as it was only one solitary flash, it could have just been a tourist for all he knew taking a picture of the horse and carriage, but then again maybe not. It only needed one lucky shutterbug to pull in the swarm and he wasn't prepared to take that chance.

"Do you think it was the paparazzi," asked Gabriella worriedly, already chewing on her bottom lip. Troy shrugged.

"Hard to say. I hope not. I want you all to myself, not share you with the world," he replied as they exited the elevator, linking hands with her as they walked to their room.

"Me too," she said softly as he opened the door. "You'll have to share me with Chicago tomorrow, I'm afraid. I have a radio interview at Kiss FM in the morning. I'll be back for lunch but then I'll have to go to the Arena mid afternoon."

"I understand that, Gabi, that's work," he commented. "I'm looking forward to that, I can't wait to see you in action."

"Can you hold on a few minutes, I need a shower, my hands are still sticky," she said straight-faced. Troy chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're insatiable."

"And don't you just love it," she replied with a laugh as she walked into the bedroom. Troy wandered over to the window, only to find a terrace beyond. Pulling open the door he wandered outside to take in the breathtaking view of the city. It was a small oasis amidst the jungle of concrete, a secret world with sofa's and cabanas, parasols and even a dining table already laid out with a crisp white tablecloth, soft lighting enhanced the air of seclusion. Troy smiled, a plan forming in his head. He strolled back into the bedroom, closing the door to the terrace behind him before pulling off his shoes and socks, stripping away his soiled trousers and boxer shorts and walking into the bathroom with just his shirt on. He paused, enjoying the outline of his girlfriend through the steamy glass. Gabriella was singing in the shower oblivious to the hand that reached in turning the switch to cold. Gabriella screamed as the icy spray hit her.

"What the fuck! Troy, it's freezing."

"Hmmm...I can see that," he chuckled looking with interest at her hardened twin peaks. Gabriella jumped out of the way of the spray, glaring at him with narrowed eyes for them only to widen when she noticed the state of his undress.

"Why?" she whined. Troy grinned, stripping away his shirt as he stepped into the enclosure, turning the tap back round to hot before pulling her to him, his head ducking to suckle his prize. "Saves me a job," he chuckled against her nipple. "Want me to warm you up?" he offered his eyes brimming with laughter when he lifted his head at her gasp. Gabriella replied by slamming her lips on his, her hands snaking around his neck.

"Guess that's a yes," he murmured against her ear, gurgles and whimpers filled the enclosure as the glass steamed up.


	43. Scared

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment. 'Need to be next to you' written by Diane Warren and released by Leigh Nash is not mine unfortunately, I've just borrowed the wonderful lyrics.

**A/N: **I'm so excited Zac took Vanessa to the Golden Globes. They looked adorable together as usual and her dress was stunning.

* * *

"Guess that's a yes," he murmured against her ear, gurgles and whimpers filled the enclosure as the glass steamed up.

**Scared**

Troy stretched luxuriously beneath the cooling sheets, a yawn catching him unaware as he roused from a blissful slumber. Extending an arm, he frowned, expecting to find the warm body of his girlfriend curled up beside him but all he got was an empty space. Rubbing a hand over his eyelids he opened one eye to glare at the vacant spot only for the sun to blind him as it slid into the room from the large picture window. Muttering a curse, he turned over, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the bright light of morning as he looked around the room only to be met by silence. He reached for his watch to find it was already 10.00am and he smiled at his girlfriend's thoughtfulness in letting him sleep while she went to work. He swivelled onto his stomach, his hand reaching for the knob to switch on the radio built into the headboard on the bed, his smile growing broader when he heard 'Sunshine' fill the room.

"_**That was 'Sunshine', the latest single from the top selling album by my guest this morning, Gabriella Montez,"**_the DJ informed his listeners as the track came to an end. Gabriella's sexy giggle sounded over the airwaves and Troy grinned automatically.

"_**It's good to have you with us this morning, Gabriella.**__"_

"**Thank you, it's good to be here."**

"_**Congratulations, Gabriella,'Sunshine' is still holding the number 1 slot. What made you choose that particular track as your single?"**_

"**It has a special place in my heart, Kyle. It was written especially for me by a very close friend****and I knew when I first heard it that it would be a hit."**

"_**You're not wrong there, we get requests for it all the time. Now I know you're in the middle of a state wide tour. How is that going?"**_

"**It's going really well, Kyle. We're having fun, it's a lot of hard work but fun too. I've been amazed how many people have come to see my performances.**

"_**Surely not. Top selling single and album in the billboard 100 is no mean achievement," **_gushed the interviewer.

"**I guess I've been lucky and it helps having some great people behind me." **Troy visualised the self-depreciating shrug Gabriella would have made and shook his head. He'd be having words with his girlfriend when she came back. When would she learn to accept the amazing talent she had?

"_**Hmm, I see Ryan Evans was your producer on this album. Is there any truth in those pictures that appeared in the newspapers a couple of weeks ago?" **_Troy growled in his throat. Dumbass!

"**Ryan is a good friend and a very talented producer, I was lucky to work with him."**

"_**He obviously knows talent when he sees it," **_complimented the DJ unruffled by her non-committal answer.

"**Thank you," **she giggled again and Troy knew she was blushing.

"_**Have you had chance to see any of our beautiful city while you've been here or is it all work, work, work?**_

"**Well I have been working hard in rehearsals, getting ready for my concert tonight."**

"_**Cute plug, Gabriella," **_the DJ said laughingly, _**"If anyone hasn't got tickets for Gabriella's concert tonight, you're going to be out of luck cos they've sold out however we at KISS FM are offering two lucky listeners the chance to go to the concert. Tune in after the break to find out how." **_A string of commercials filtered through the room and Troy grimaced at the tried and tested format of radio shows – leave the listeners hanging on while they got their bread and butter ads in then back to the entertainment.

"_**Welcome back. This is Kyle Davis at KISS FM and we have a very special guest with us this morning, Gabriella Montez. Now before the break I know I promised we at KISS FM have got tickets to give away to two lucky listeners, all I need you to do is call in and tell me when Gabriella's birthday is. No! Don't say it." **_Kyle chuckled, Gabriella giggled and Troy rolled his eyes at the feeble joke.

"_**Here is the song that started it all for Gabriella – 'Falling'." **_Troy climbed out of bed, walked to the other side of the room and took a bottle of Evian from the mini bar before going back and sliding between the sheets, letting the ice cold water slide down his throat as her voice filled his ears and he recalled the night in Equinox when he first heard it. It seemed so long ago now, they'd come so far with their relationship since then and yet he could remember every moment with startling clarity.

"_**Wow! Would you look at that, the lights on our console are flashing wildly with hopeful winners. Gabriella, pick a number between 1 and 10 then we'll see who's on the end of that line."**_

"**Uhm, eight."**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" A voice screeched down the airwaves.

"_**Now there's one excited fan. Hello, who am I speaking to?" **_Kyle chuckled.

"Hiiiiii! I'm Kellie from Avondale," came the excited voice.

"_**Well, hello Kellie from Avondale. Thanks for calling KISS FM. So you're a fan of Gabriella and you think you know the answer?"**_

"I'm her biggest fan, Kyle and yeah I do, it's 14th December."

"_**Excellent Kellie, you've sure proved that. Now hold on the line while my producer gives you details of where to pick up those two tickets for the concert tonight."**_

"**Congratulations Kellie, I hope you enjoy the concert," **interjected Gabriella. **"Who are you bringing with you?"**

"My mom, she's dancing around the kitchen at this moment." Gabriella and Kyle burst out laughing.

"_**Okay, well that's one very excited girl and it sounds like an even more excited mom. Now Gabriella, there's still two tickets up for grabs to another lucky listener. Pick another number between 10 and 20."**_

"**14."**

"_**Well that didn't need much thought and I think I can guess why,"**_ Kyle chuckled knowingly and Troy thought he detected a gasp from Gabriella. "_**Hello, caller on line 14, who am I speaking to?"**_

"Hi, this is Steve from Englewood."

"_**Hi Steve, so you're a Gabriella fan."**_

"Uh-huh! She's hot, Kyle."

"_**She sure is," **_agreed Kyle with a chuckle. Troy just knew that Gabriella would be blushing like mad. _**"Now do you know when her birthday is, Steve?"**_

"Sure do, Kyle, it's December 14th."

"**Congratulations, Steve. I hope you enjoy the show. Who are you taking with you?" **asked Gabriella.

"Hi Gabriella, I sure will. My girlfriend is going to be made up, it's our anniversary today."

"**Aw, that's so sweet, Steve. What's her name?"**

"Mya."

"**Well Mya is a very lucky girl to have a boyfriend like you." **

"_**Steve, hold on the line and my producer will give you instructions how to collect the tickets."**_

"Sure thing and thanks."

"_**Now that sounds like one happy winner. We'll take a short break and be back with Gabriella Montez." **_More adverts punctured the air and Troy sighed. He hated commercial radio for this. Gone were the days of non-stop play lists.

"_**This is Kyle Davis at KISS FM and if you haven't been with us all morning you've missed listening to the gorgeous Gabriella Montez who has popped into the studio to chat about her album and current tour. How are you finding Chicago, Gabriella?"**_

"**It's a beautiful city from what I've seen, Kyle. The people are very friendly and welcoming."**

"_**Not just the natives from what I heard this morning. So what's you're affinity to the no.14 or do I really need to ask? Can it have anything to do with a certain basketball player from the LA Lakers?" **_The mouthful of water Troy had just taken spurted all over the bedspread and he choked on the dribble that had already started going down his throat. He leapt from the bed cursing, pulling the bedspread down to the bottom. What the fuck! What had he heard this morning?

"**I have a few friends who play for the Lakers," **Gabriella replied coolly, "**I'm just sorry I can't watch as many games as I would like because of the tour."**

"_**That's a real shame, they are in the conference finals now so I can imagine LA is a sea of purple and gold." **_

"**Oh it will be," **Gabriella proudly confirmed.

"_**It's been a real pleasure having you on the show, Gabriella. I know the fans will enjoy your concert tonight and please come back again."**_

"**I'd love to, thank you, Kyle."**

* * *

No sooner had the interview ended then he received first a call from Sharpay and then as he managed to pry himself away from her chatter, Chad, both telling him the word was out he was in Chicago. Sharpay had seen a picture of him helping Gabriella down from a carriage of some sort on her favourite gossip site, Just Jared. Chad rang to tell him he'd made the gossip column of the LA Times.

"**Hey Dude, I expect to see you on the back page not in the gossip column." **Troy groaned in frustration.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Chad. Anyway since when do you read the gossip pages or is this one of your secret foibles that I'm only just learning about?"

"**Dude!" **Chad huffed down the line.** "Tay saw it actually."**

"Uh-huh!" Troy rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"**I thought you two could live on love alone and would be too busy to go out?**" Chad chuckled.

"Nah, that's a myth. We do have to eat sometime you know. Anyway thanks for the warning but Shar beat you to it."

"**Damn! She always steals my thunder," **Chad moaned, "**So how is the Windy City?"**

"Windy." Chad chuckled again.

"**Aw! Don't tell me your flatulence problem has returned,**" teased Chad. "**I did warn you to leave off the sprouts." **Troy groaned and Chad guffawed down the phone.** "Let me talk to Gabi, it's been too long and I'm missing her."**

"No can do, Chad. She's at a radio interview at the moment."

"**Damn! That girl works too hard. Give her my love and I'll see you tomorrow."**

"Will do and thanks for the warning. Looks like we'll be holed up here all day until her performance tonight."

"**Oh yeah, sounds like a real hardship for you two. Hope the bed springs hold out man."**

"Goodbye, Chad," Troy said dryly refusing to be drawn before hanging up on his best friend. He took a quick shower then perused the room service menu, ordering lunch to be brought up to the suite for when Gabriella arrived back.

* * *

Gabriella looked harassed when she and Caroline walked into the suite and Troy knew why. She walked into his waiting arms and he hugged her close, kissing her temple.

"I heard your interview. Nosy bastard." Gabriella giggled dispelling some of the angst she rode up the elevator with.

"He's not as bad as Ryan Seacrest, Troy, so I guess I got off lightly."

"You handled it very well," praised Caroline.

"You looked upset when you came in, is it really bad downstairs?" Troy asked and Caroline replied.

"Er...yeah, pretty bad. They've camped out in front of the main doors and the front desk staff were looking ticked off with them when we came in."

"I'm sure they're used to it," drawled Troy.

"I guess we'll have to use one of the service doors again," sighed Gabriella looking at Caroline.

"Leave it with me, Gabi, I'll speak to the manager and arrange something," promised Caroline turning to leave.

"Hey, Caroline, don't you want to stay for lunch?" Troy asked with an inviting smile. Caroline returned his smile but shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, Troy. I have some calls to make and I have some things to deal with for tonight. I'll grab a club sandwich in my room."

"If you're sure?" he questioned.

"I'm sure. Gabi, I'll pick you up at 4.45pm. We'll need to do a quick sound check before the masses pile in."

"Okay Caro. See you later."

"Lunch is all ready if you're hungry," Troy informed her when the door closed behind Caroline. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled wickedly.

"I'm ravenous but lunch can wait awhile." Troy grinned broadly as she took off her jacket, slipped off her shoes and unzipped her dress simultaneously, letting it fall to the floor before she wrapped her around his neck, pressing teasing kisses against his mouth. "I'm hungry for something else entirely, the question is can you deliver?" she taunted only to giggle when he lifted her off the ground, carrying her through to the bedroom.

"Only if the tips are good," he responded as he dropped her in the middle of the mattress to leer over her, "and they're looking extremely promising from where I stand." Gabriella's responding giggle was cut off as his lips slammed against hers.

* * *

It was like a full scale military operation getting to and from the concert hall but they managed it by blind siding the waiting paparazzi, slipping in and out a back entrance and into a waiting van with darkened windows. Troy watched with interest all the frantic activity and work that was required behind the scenes before the performance and had to keep reassuring Gabriella that he wasn't in the least bored but found it all riveting. Troy was amazed by the swell of support that Gabriella received from her fans and he beamed with pride when she walked off stage after a second encore. What really stole his heart was when she dedicated a song from her album to Mya, Steve's girlfriend from that morning's radio interview.

"I want to dedicate this next song to a special lady called Mya who with her boyfriend Steve is celebrating their anniversary today. Congratulations to you both."

**Been running from this feeling for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside**

**But I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you**

**Right** **here with you is right where I belong  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there's nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel any more**

**Cause I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
I need to have your heart next to mine for all the time  
Holding for all my life  
I need to be next to you  
I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
Need to be, need to be next to you  
Share every breath with you  
I need to feel you in my arms, baby, in my arms baby  
I need to be next to you**

Gabriella bounced off the stage perspiring profusely, a wide satisfied smile on her face, her eyes sparkling with achievement, adrenalin pumping through her veins, driven by the standing ovation from the crowd who were even now shouting for another song. Caroline shook her head, telling Gabriella she had given more than enough when she saw her hesitation but then she saw Troy standing beside Caroline with a broad grin on his face, a proud glint in his eyes, clapping vigorously and she couldn't resist running into his arms that were suddenly wide open inviting her silently into his safe harbour. They hugged tightly before Troy walked her back to the dressing room to collect her things before high-tailing it out of the auditorium and into the waiting van.

After sneaking through the service entrance they slipped upstairs unnoticed by the crowd at the front door, leaving Caroline to go to her own room after refusing Troy's invitation to dinner, insisting they needed time to themselves tonight with it being their last night before Troy went back to LA and Gabriella moved on to Minneapolis. Troy and Gabriella didn't put up much of an argument, knowing the time they had was precious and they wanted to enjoy every second of their remaining time together. Gabriella left him to change out of her costume and shower, collecting clean underwear and a long halter neck dress in white with splashes of turquoise and green. Troy took the opportunity to ring down to the reception to set his surprise for her in motion.

Gabriella called his name as she walked back into a dark bedroom, a frown marring her perfect features when there was no sign of her hunky boyfriend. Puzzled she walked into the lounge area only to be met with the same. Spying the patio door ajar, a soothing sound of jazz filtering softly into the room, she stepped onto the terrace that she had noticed the first morning but had consequently forgotten about, her focus solely on Troy from the minute he appeared. She gasped when she spotted a pristine white cloth covered table, settings already in place together with a flower arrangement in the center, a waiter hovered beside it holding a bottle of champagne as he began pouring the sparkling liquid into flute shaped glasses, the muted lighting around the terrace came from strategically placed candles flickering slightly in the gentle breeze giving the terrace a romantic atmosphere. Gabriella's eyes scanned the terrace, coming to rest on the familiar shape of Troy who was stood at the railing staring out across the city skyline. She smiled, strolling over to stand beside him.

"I'd forgotten this was here," she admitted when he turned catching her hand in his, interlocking their fingers as he pulled her close to press a tender kiss on her lips.

"How could you, it's an amazing view," he replied in a shocked voice when he released her lips. Gabriella giggled.

"I was too occupied looking at a more enthralling view," she answered huskily, only to receive another kiss as a reward.

"And who could blame you," he responded brazenly, a smirk whipping up the corners of his mouth. Gabriella thumped him playful. "Hey, watch the arm, it still has some work to do."

"I know and you can put it to the test later," she promised with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Food first, Montez. I'm sure you must be hungry, you hardly ate anything at lunch."

"You didn't leave me a lot of time for food." Troy frowned. "Not that I'm complaining," she tacked on hurriedly. "Food wasn't on the top of my list at the time." Troy smirked at her.

"Mine either." Troy lead her to the table, made sure she was seated comfortably before sitting opposite. Once seated, the waiter appeared carrying the first course of Lan Chi sea bass marinated in garlic and chilli that was cooked to perfection. Troy waited until they were alone before picking up his glass, staring deeply into her eyes he clinked his against hers. "To you. You were perfection tonight." Gabriella smiled lovingly at him.

"Of course I was, you were there. You always make it perfect for me." Troy smiled wryly, his girlfriend was too modest for her own good.

"When are you going to accept that you are just incredible?" Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know. I love what I do but it's still hard to believe that all this is actually happening. I keep wanting to pinch myself to check if it's all a dream or not."

"Well stop it. If there's any pinching to be done I'll do it." Gabriella burst out laughing before they settled into a catch up of news from home. Sharpay was still working on her wedding plans, driving Zeke quietly crazy with her madcap ideas, the latest was releasing pink balloons when the wedding service ended. Gabriella giggled as the waiter appeared, collecting the plates before returning with an array of tapas dishes from which they fed each other with their fingers, the erotic gestures setting the mood for later. Once the food was eaten they collected their refilled glasses, allowing the staff chance to clear the table unhindered and carried them over to a lounge area consisting of a wide cabana style couch under a wide umbrella giving shelter from the breeze beside a lit patio heater. Troy took her glass from her, placing it on a coffee table before pulling her into his arms.

"Dance with me," he whispered in her ear. Gabriella giggled but acquiesced, wrapping her arms around his neck as they moved slowly around the terrace.

"I think you're improving, I still have my feet intact," she teased sometime later. Troy grinned.

"I'll let you into a secret, Tay's been coaching me." Gabriella looked wide-eyed at him then burst out laughing.

"No way! And you're still alive?"

"Just about," he said dryly, "it was touch and go for a while, the air was blue on occasion but I persevered because I was determined that come Sharpay's wedding, I want to dance with my super sexy girlfriend and not show her up."

"Super sexy huh?"

"Extremely so," he concurred pulling her hard against him, his lips unerringly finding hers. Gabriella wrapped her hands around his neck, anchoring him in place as she lost herself to the kiss she felt right to her toes. Unwittingly she was unaware that Troy manoeuvred her backwards until she felt something hard at the back of her calves a moment before she toppled backwards onto the couch. Troy smirked as he knelt on the edge between her legs, allowing his eyes to travel up the delectable dish before him, noting the riotous curls that had been buffeted by the breeze, her dark pools filled with passion, her parted lips that glistened invitingly, the rapid pulse that beat at the base of her throat, the increased breathing that drew his eyes to the rise and fall of her pert mounds. Unable to resist anymore he leant forward to capture her lips once more, one hand cupping her cheek while the other supported his weight on the couch. His lips teased and tantalised, his tongue darted into her mouth, tasting her sweetness, stroking her tongue until Gabriella let out a groan that he quickly swallowed, his eyes shooting a concerned look towards the table only to find them quite alone on the terrace. Heaving a thankful sigh, he inched his other knee onto the couch, pushing her legs further apart and in the process pushing the hem of her dress further up until it bunched on her thighs. Satisfied with his balance he freed the support hand to slide it up her legs, smirking when he heard the hitch in her throat as they traversed the inner side of her upper leg, trying not to laugh at the panicky look in her widened eyes as she broke off the kiss, twisting her head to also look towards the table.

"Shit, Bolton, you're taking a risk." Troy smiled innocently at her.

"Scared, Montez?" he challenged as his fingers inched further up towards the incredible heat emanating from the apex of her thighs. Her eyes narrowed as they locked with his seemingly innocent brilliant blue orbs.

"Hell no, if you're game so am I," she stated as she casually reached down, finding and swiftly sliding down his zipper, her slim fingers slipping inside only for her to gasp as skin met skin. Troy jerked involuntarily but smirked when her mouth formed an 'O'. She smiled mischievously. "Hmm, primed and ready too," she murmured as her fingers slid along his hard shaft. Troy grunted and it was her turn to smirk. "Too cold?" she questioned silkily.

"Uh-uh," he managed to get out in a raspy breath before slamming his lips on hers. Gabriella linked her free arm around his neck pulling him further into her body while her other continued to play with her toy only to gasp when she felt her bodice sliding down her chest followed closely by an inquisitive hand. She felt like she was on fire as his lips and hands caressed, teased, demanded a response from her suddenly aching body that cried out for fulfilment. His lips slid down her neck, nipping and sucking a trail of white hot heat down to her breasts where he paused to play with his toys, coaxing an involuntary response as her back arched into his lips. Gabriella moaned as the fires built in the pit of her stomach. Whilst there was still an ounce of control left in her mind, she snapped open the button at his waistband, pushing his pants over his hips to allow her easier access his hidden bounty. Troy felt the coolness of the night breeze touch his skin and he paused, suddenly aware that they could be visible from surrounding buildings. In one swift move he switched their positions placing Gabriella on his lap, her legs on either side of him, letting the folds of her dress slide down over her rump to brush against the floor. Easing her thong to one side he lifted her slightly only to bring her back down onto his throbbing shaft, impaling her with one swift thrust. Gabriella gasped at the sudden change but Troy put a hand on the back of her head bringing her down to capture her lips, his other supporting her back. Gabriella rocked on him feeling him sink even deeper into her wet channel. Troy groaned against her lips, loving the feel of her encasing him, the throb below grew in intensity as she continued to rock against him, forcing him to meet her halfway, stimulating them both to a point where the earth tilted and a myriad of stars seemed to flash across the sky as they reached the ultimate goal. Gabriella slid forward resting her heavy head against his shoulder while she fought to get her breath back under control.

"That...was...unbelievable," she managed to gasp out minutes later.

"I aim to please," he said cockily.

"Oh you pleased," she confirmed with a grin.

"Good, but the night is still young. Are you up for round two?" Gabriella giggled.

"Give me a minute and I'll be up for round three and four," she confessed.

"FOUR!" Troy squeaked. She giggled again.

"Uh huh! Scared, Bolton?" she taunted saucily firing his challenge back at him. He looked at her in silence as if pondering the question.

"Hmm, with the right incentives I could be persuaded," he said thoughtfully. Gabriella whispered in his ear, nipping his lobe as she finished only to shriek when he stood up with her in his arms and strode determinedly across the terrace and into the darkened bedroom to lower her on the bed. "Now show me what you had in mind."


	44. Paws for thought

**Brief Encounter**

**Summary: **Can anything good come from a mix-up?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I know, don't shout, I'm guilty as charged. My humblest apologies for the delay. Unfortunately real life gets in the way sometimes – Darn it! Anyway I hope you like it and I am working on the next Open for Business chapter, promise!

* * *

"Hmm, with the right incentives I could be persuaded," he said thoughtfully. Gabriella whispered in his ear, nipping his lobe as she finished only to shriek when he stood up with her in his arms and strode determinedly across the terrace and into the darkened bedroom to lower her on the bed. "Now show me what you had in mind."

**Paws for thought**

City after city flashed by, state after state was conquered by the phenomenon known as Gabriella Montez as the tour continued moving through the country heading towards the warmer climes in the south. It had been nearly four weeks since the magical weekend in Chicago and a whole lot of hard work had been put in in the interim but after the gig in New Orleans she was starting to get excited. The cavalcade was on the homeward stretch. Houston, Dallas, Oklahoma City, Denver and Albuquerque came and went in a blur but all the while she knew she was getting closer to familiar territory and her anchor.

The Lakers had drawn Chris Paul's New Orleans Hornets in the Conference Finals. It had been a hard fought series of games, nail biting for Gabriella and Caroline who had had to watch from a distance as it went down to the wire but by sheer grit and determination the Lakers had stood firm and true, playing out of their skins to clinch the coveted place in the NBA final on the night of her concert in Phoenix, Arizona.

Gabriella was excited, how could she not be. Troy and the guys had delivered as she knew they would and tomorrow she'd be back on home turf albeit San Diego but it was close enough. They had a late supper in the hotel after her concert then went to bed, both eager for the night to pass, both keen to set foot on home soil after what seemed like a lifetime of hotel rooms and airports.

They landed at San Diego International Airport formerly known as Lindbergh Field at 10.45 the next morning where a town car was waiting to whisk them away to the Westgate Hotel which was situated in the Gaslamp Quarter of the city. The hotel had been modelled on the Palace of Versailles in France and housed countless European antiques and French tapestries. Opulence was the only word that came near to describing the gilded lobby with the sweeping staircase. Gabriella stared in wonder when she entered. It was as if she'd stepped back into another century and was surprised not to see liveried staff in pantaloons and silks. Caroline left her to her musings as she went to the reception desk to check them in before coming over to collect her stunned friend.

"Come on, stop looking like a kid in a sweet shop. I've checked us in so we can go up," Caroline teased tapping her on her shoulder to make her move.

"Wow! Have you every seen anything like it?" Gabriella said in awe as she jerked into awareness and followed Caroline to a bank of elevators.

"Only on a movie set. It's not my cup of tea to be honest. It's too...er over the top," Caroline remarked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but still...wow!" Caroline laughed as she steered Gabriella into the waiting elevator with the bellboy and their luggage.

She had a rest day today, only the usual preparations required for her gig tomorrow at the House of Blues. She was excited and honoured to be performing there. Following in the footsteps of so many talented, iconic maestros of the music business was truly inspiring.

Caroline and Gabriella shared a suite and as was their routine during this tour, they methodically emptied their suitcases, hanging up outfits immediately to allow the creases to drop out naturally in the heat then ordered room service. After a light lunch they both felt revived and headed out to the venue for a run through of numbers, sound and lighting checks. Gabriella worked with her troupe of dancers on a couple of routines that were a bit off in Phoenix, tweaking here, changing slightly there then it was back to the hotel.

Gabriella was taking a shower in the marble tiled enclosure when the door opened letting cooler air into the steamy wet room. "Is there room for a little one?" A squeal of delight emitted from her mouth as a smile a mile wide burst onto her face at the sound of his voice then she giggled as his words registered. She looked over her shoulder, giving him a teasing look only for the sight of him totally naked to nearly bring her to her knees. He was simply breathtaking and glad to see her, she could tell.

"My, my, aren't we being modest today? You really shouldn't be so negative, Troy, from where I'm standing you have nothing to worry about." She caught his hand dragging him into the shower and slamming him against the cold tiles, her lips following suit. She was like a woman starved, devouring his lips, drawing forth his tongue into her moist mouth, her body moulding to his firm contours, one leg hooking around his calf as she ground her hips against his rigid manhood. The water was spurting out tepid water by the time they emerged, their desperate need for each other assuaged for a little while.

"I didn't expect to see you till I got home," she commented as she wrapped her damp body in a sumptuous bath sheet.

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no! It was a wonderful surprise. How did you manage to get away?"

"Coach was feeling benevolent after our win and gave the team a couple of days off and I thought now what can I do for a couple of days?" Gabriella smirked as Troy grinned teasingly at her. "I didn't need telling twice, I was out the door like Speedy Gonzalez, flung a few bits into a bag and I was in the car under half an hour."

"Speedy Gonzalez huh! He sure ain't a patch on you, Bolton."

"Hey, I couldn't help it. I was ravished by this horny woman," he moaned when she besmirched his staying power.

"Now who's complaining," she teased walking over to him with a purposeful look in her eye.

"Me. You've whetted my appetite and left me wanting more." With that said he whipped off her towel, picked her up and dropped her in the middle of the mattress, pinning her down with his hand as he climbed on board, his body taking over as his hands began an exploration of all her nooks and curves, reacquainting himself with his delectable girlfriend. Everything was right in Gabriella's world once more.

"I've missed you," she said huskily, feeling sated and very much loved. She turned her head, placing a kiss on his chest over his heart.

"Ditto." Troy brushed his lips against her brow, hugging her close. "I can't wait to get you back home, the place is missing it's lynch pin. Taylor can't wait either, she's missing her bosom bud."

"I thought I was your bosom bud," she teased with a pout. Troy grinned and bent his head kissing said subject.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you. That doesn't even come close to what I feel for you. You're my everything." Gabriella felt a lump form in her throat. He'd plucked her thoughts from her brain and it made her feel like crying, she was so happy. She turned her head to see the love shining in his eyes and her heart flipped over. She curved an arm around his neck, pulling his head down to meet her lips in a heartfelt kiss. She was so lucky to have found this man.

* * *

They dined with Caroline in the Le Fontainebleau restaurant within the hotel, enjoying the contemporary French cuisine washed down with a bottle of champagne before leaving her to take a stroll to the waterfront and the marina. The warm, balmy air was intoxicating, the sky clear but dark, filled with stars that twinkled around a big old moon that helped light the way, it's reflection glistening on the water. Like other couples with the same idea they strolled along the waterfront, hand in hand, stopping for the occasional kiss, talking softly. Troy pointed out some of the boats that bobbed in their moorings, admiring their sleek lines, Gabriella laughed at some of the ridiculous names painted on the hulls of various craft.

On reaching the Seaport Village that consisted of a mixture of quaint shops selling typical board walk paraphernalia Gabriella's attention was caught and Troy groaned good naturedly as she window shopped, only sighing gratefully when he realised most were closed at this time of night. He managed to drag her away eventually into Seaport Coffee and Fudge insisting he'd earned a rest. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him but acquiesced readily enough when the delicious aromas made her stomach rumble. They both settled on a frothy cappuccino and a chocolate chip cookie each but on leaving Gabriella bought a gift box containing a selection of their fudge and a box of their specialist chocolates for Taylor and Chad.

"Pfft! As if Taylor is going to see any of that. Have you forgotten what a gannet Chad is?" snorted Troy as they walked away from the shop heading back towards the hotel.

"No but if you think Taylor will let these goodies go without a fight you don't know Taylor. Chocolate is her weakness," smirked Gabriella in reply.

"I thought Chad was."

"Hell no! He might think he is but he's in for a surprise."

"Poor Chad. Hmm, I wonder what your weakness is?"

"You," she replied without hesitation. Troy gave her his megawatt grin, pulling her close and planting a hot kiss on her lips.

"Right answer," he murmured with a satisfied purr against her lips, "your reward is waiting back at the hotel." Gabriella gave him a sultry smile.

"So why are we hanging around here? Let's grab a cab." Gabriella pulled at his arm hurrying along the walkway towards the road. Troy laughed aloud at her eagerness but went willingly enough knowing the reward wouldn't only be hers.

* * *

Waking up to marauding lips flitting temptingly across her collar bone and a warm palm curving over her breast was a situation Gabriella had forgotten but could get used to again so easily. It had been a while since she'd had the luxury of waking up next to him and she pretended to still be asleep to prolong his play, enjoying the flutter of awareness that began in the pit of her stomach then spread in all directions. Only when his lips began nibbling on her lobe, did a shiver betray her awakened state.

"I wondered how long you'd be able to hold out." His whispered words against her ear challenged her, letting her know he'd been aware of her deception. Her eyes flew open as she twisted her head to the right to find him smirking at her.

"How...?" He grinned at her puzzled look.

"Heartbeat," he drawled tightening his hold on her left breast, "but now that you are...." He slung his leg over hers, settling himself between her thighs. "It would be a shame to waste it, hmm?"

"Hmm....oh...uh-uh....ooh." Gabriella murmured appreciatively as he forged ahead, plunging into her moist heat before he tasted her lips, his tongue mirroring the action below. Gabriella moaned as desire took hold, her hips lifting in time to his thrusts that eventually carried them to that special plateau only lovers can go.

"Do you have to work today?" asked Troy when he emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"No, all the usual checks were done yesterday so I don't have to be there until fivish," replied Gabriella from the bed, her eyes drinking in the sight of her delectable boyfriend.

"Great, so what do you want to do until then?" Gabriella smiled broadly and patted the bed.

"Tempting, Montez, very tempting but I thought we could go out, get some fresh air, something to eat." He laughed at her delightful pout but shook his head. "Come on, Lazybones. The day will be over before you move your tush and it looks beautiful out there. We should enjoy it before we get barricaded in back home."

"Is it still bad?" she asked worriedly. He'd not mentioned the press in their numerous phone calls.

"Nah, it's died down to a trickle but once they find out you're back in residence there's every chance it will kick off again."

"Damn slugs." She cursed as she climbed out of bed, stopping to give him a quick peck before disappearing into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she walked back in the bedroom with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Uh-oh! What are you plotting?" Troy was stretched out on the bed, his head resting on the padded board at the back, the remote control in his hand and the TV flashing a basketball court on ESPN. Gabriella continued rubbing her glossy hair with a towel as she walked towards the bed and perched on the edge.

"Uhm! Nothing really, but I'm fed up of those parasites dictating how we live our lives. I've decided I'm not going to duck out of sight anymore. I'm sick of hiding out or diving into cars and restaurants like a common criminal. I'm not ashamed of being with you. God damn it! I'm proud to be with you. I love you, Troy, and to be honest I don't care any longer who knows it. We have Sharpay's wedding coming up in a couple of months and knowing Sharpay that will garner some press interest but I'm damned if I'm going to skulk around trying to avoid them and let them spoil the day."

"Are you sure? You have thought this through I take it?" Troy took the towel from her hands and gently continued to rub her hair dry.

"Not really. I'm just fed up of having my life ruled by the damn press. How about you? Would it bother you to be seen in public with me?" she asked with a worried frown, realising she hadn't taken his feelings into consideration.

"What a silly question, Gabi. I'd shout it from the rooftops if you'd let me," Troy admonished her gently, his lips skimming the curve of her shoulder. "Okay, I'll hold my hand up and admit I hate those damn leeches as much as you do but we can't live like hermits indefinitely. Although that thought has its merits," he added with a lecherous grin, giving her a squeeze around her waist. She giggled then wriggled free to begin dressing. "I had heard there's an island for sale in the Outer Hebrides. Should I buy it?"

"Where the hell is the Outer Hebrides?"

"God knows, I was always crap at geography," he said drolly. Gabriella burst out laughing at the comical face he pulled.

"They obviously haven't got a basketball team." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Oi! I don't live and breath basketball, you know," he grumbled.

"Really! I hadn't noticed," she taunted looking pointedly at the TV. His answering humph brought an adorable giggle from her lips.

"Did I tell you Amy called the other day angling for tickets to your concert? I have a gut feeling the rents are planning to come down en mass just to see you when we get home although nothing was actually said when I spoke to them a couple of days ago. Mom was asking some pointed questions about your schedule though so it seems more than likely. It seems I'm not the only one who's missed you." He scowled and she grinned at him.

"Don't be such a grouch. I love your parents, Troy. They made you. Getting Amy in to see the concert isn't a problem, she can come around the back and see how it all comes together and I'm sure we can arrange for Lucy and Jack to have front row tickets if they want to come too. In fact I get complimentary tickets for each concert but I've never needed to use them so they get given to a local charity for auction usually."

"Did I ever tell you I love you," he husked as he pulled her into his arms and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Hmm, I vaguely remember you mentioning something of the sort," she murmured against his lips, her tongue lightly outlining his mouth.

"Oh no you don't, you seductive minx. Get dressed," he ordered sternly determined not to be tempted to waste the day in bed.

"Meanie!" she replied pulling her tongue out at him.

"Self-preservation more like," he muttered. "I need to recharge my batteries, you've worn me out," he grumbled, his smile belying his complaint.

"Aw! Poor Troy, is your age finally catching up with you?" she taunted mischievously.

"Get dressed." Gabriella grinned at his disgruntled reply, humming softly as she dressed. With a quick flick with her hair brush, a light coating of lip gloss she was ready.

"Done," she announced turning to face him.

* * *

Troy surprised her when he parked his car outside San Diego Zoo. She felt like a normal person as they strolled hand in hand surrounded by families, groups of school children running wild whilst their teachers tried valiantly to keep them all together and couples doing the exact same thing as them. Within plain sight of any would-be paparazzi and yet camouflaged by everyday folk doing everyday things; it was a perfect foil. Gabriella admired the majestic splendour of the tigers, cooed over the baby elephant, shivered in the reptile house, laughed at the antics of the apes and even given a mating display by two horny lions to finish off their day.

"I'm telling you, we could substitute that gorilla for Chad and Taylor wouldn't be any the wiser," insisted Troy as he helped her into the car. Gabriella burst into another fit of the giggles. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was better house trained too." Troy continued as he slipped into his seat and strapped his body into the safety belt.

"Poor Chad. I'm going to tell him you said that." Gabriella wagged her finger at him while she admonished him. Troy grabbed her finger, pulling her upper torso across the gear shift to silence her with a hot kiss only releasing her when she moaned.

"Come on, let's get back. Those lions have given me an idea." Gabriella smirked but shook her head regretfully when she glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"Sorry to disappoint but we won't have time. I have to get ready for the concert." Troy cursed under his breath and tried to pull her back on his lap to persuade her differently and relieve his mounting tension.

"Uh-uh! There's no point trying to paw me, you'll just have to patient," she scolded with a giggle. "Bet you're liking my suggestion now, Bolton?" she commented smugly, smiling as he glared sulkily at her, looking very much like the little boy who'd dropped his ice cream earlier by the sea lions.


End file.
